Creo que me quedo con el chibi
by azdriel
Summary: Hisoka cambia de compañero. Tal vez el formal y circumspecto Tatsumi sea un compañero más compatible para él que el genki Tsuzuki. O tal vez no... ¿Cómo se lo tomará Tsuchan? Fantasmas, casas embrujadas y misterios por resolver... ¡¡¡COMPLETO!
1. capítulo 1

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi... capítulo 1**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (a lo mejor), yaoi (sólo en vuestra retorcida imaginación, ¡panda de hentai!), Tsuzuki transformándose en 'chibi–Tsuzuki' de vez en cuando...**

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. YnM no me pertenece (pero si queréis regalarme a Hisoka y Tsuzuki, no voy a decir que no...) Sólo soy la dueña de este fic y no saco ningún dinero de ello (¡porras!)**

**Nota de la Autora: Ya sé que el prólogo es una estupidez, pero esperad y veréis... ¡luego se pone aún peor! **

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 1 

Él la miró con arrobo y ella le devolvió la mirada. Era dulce y absolutamente perfecta, con aquella superficie dorada y brillante que escondía un cremoso interior. Le volvía loco. Hasta su aroma era embriagador. Se lamió los labios y se inclinó hacia ella. El primer beso era el más importante. Ya casi podía sentirla sobre su lengua, deshaciéndose en su boca...

—¡Tsuzuki!

—¡¡AH!!

El shinigami de ojos violetas soltó un grito, sobresaltado, y la porción de tarta de manzana que tenía en la mano salió volando por encima de su hombro. Hisoka, plantado detrás de él, tuvo que apartarse rápidamente para que no se le estampara en la cara. 

Tsuzuki se giró hacia su compañero, con un mohín de disgusto.

—Eres malo, Hisoka. Menudo susto me has dado. ¿Crees que era necesario acercarte a escondidas y gritarme en toda la oreja?

Hisoka frunció el ceño, molesto.

—No seas ridículo. Yo no he hecho eso. Si no estuvieras tan concentrado en tu pasatiempo favorito, hartarte como un cerdo, te habrías dado cuenta de que llevo un buen rato en la habitación. 

El mohín de Tsuzuki se hizo aún más evidente. Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos enormes y lacrimosos orbes de amatista y su labio inferior tembló un poco. Hisoka resopló y le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana para no tener que presenciar otro numerito de «todoelmundoesmaloconmigonadiemequiere» de su compañero. 

A veces Tsuzuki podía ser irritantemente infantil... Aunque sólo aparentaba unos 25 años, llevaba vivo (o sea, muerto) 70 años, lo que debería haberle proporcionado la madurez y experiencia propia de un anciano de 95. En _teoría_, porque su compañero se comportaba como un crío de 5 años. 

_Tal vez_, pensó Hisoka, _ahí radica el problema. Tsuzuki es **demasiado** viejo y sufre Alzheimer. Dicen que el Alzheimer convierte a los ancianos de nuevo en niños. _

Hisoka soltó otro suspiro de exasperación. Al menos, durante los siguientes días no tendría que soportar a Tsuzuki a todas horas. No es que no le gustara estar con él, pero Tsuzuki era como un cachorro juguetón e hiperactivo y sólo pasar cinco minutos con él ya era agotador. 

El muchacho oyó un ruido a su espalda y se volvió.

Tsuzuki estaba arrodillado en el suelo, lloriqueando sobre su "difunta" tarta, mientras trataba de rescatar lo que aún pudiera resultar comestible.

—He venido a decirte que me voy —anunció Hisoka. El efecto que sus palabras hicieron en Tsuzuki fue asombroso. El shinigami de ojos violetas abandonó de súbito toda su atención por la tarta y levantó la cabeza hacia el chico. Su mirada y su expresión poco tenían que ver ya con el desdichado "chibi" de hacía un momento. 

De hecho, parecía un poco alarmado.

—¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Adónde? 

En la voz de Tsuzuki también había miedo. Hisoka  tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de qué era lo que había cruzado por la mente de su compañero. Tsuzuki creía que se marchaba de Meifu... para no volver.

Pero, en lugar de apresurarse a tranquilizarse, Hisoka se dedicó a disfrutar un rato del Tsuzuki "serio", al que prefería bastante más que al dibujo animado ambulante que solía tener como compañero.

Además, su preocupación le hacía sentir un calorcillo especial por dentro, algo a lo que no estaba habituado y que resultaba —aunque jamás lo reconocería en público, y menos ante Tsuzuki— bastante agradable. 

Borrando las palabras "¡repugnante mocoso egoísta!" que acababan de aparecer en un letrero imaginario dentro de su cabeza, Hisoka decidió que era el momento de darle un respiro a su compañero.

—A una misión —aclaró Hisoka—. En Tokio. Salimos dentro de veinte minutos.

Tsuzuki parpadeó una vez. Y otra. Su expresión era de total y absoluto desconcierto.

—¿Una misión? ¡Pero si tenemos el día libre! —protestó—. El jefe dijo que...

—_Tú_ tienes el día libre —le interrumpió Hisoka—. Yo no. 

Tsuzuki se levantó, se sacudió los pantalones y se acercó a su compañero. Hisoka tuvo que levantar la cabeza para seguir mirándole a los ojos, lo cual detestaba. Tsuzuki era mucho más alto que él —en realidad era mucho más alto que cualquier persona que Hisoka hubiera conocido nunca salvo, tal vez, Muraki—, y eso le hacía sentirse como un niño, diminuto e insignificante. Dio un paso atrás y se sentó en el antepecho de la ventana, para acortar un poco la diferencia de alturas.

—¿El jefe te envía a ti solo a una misión? —se extrañó Tsuzuki—. Pero los shinigami trabajamos en parejas. Es para que no...

—Sí, sí, ya conozco las reglas. Nos toca repetirlas en cada maldito manga, como si los lectores no estuvieran ya hasta las narices de oírnos decir siempre lo mismo

.

.

.

.

.

[Eh, _soy yo, la autora. Si fuera posible, ahora estaríais viendo un montón de dibujitos en miniatura de patitos, pajaritos, espirales de colores... Ya sabéis, el típico fondo que aparece en los manga cuando algún personaje dice algo... en fin, surrealista. Pero como no es posible poner aquí esos dibujitos, tendréis que usar vuestra imaginación... ^_^ Fin de la pausa] _

.

.

.

.

.

-Pero no voy solo –continuó Hisoka-. Voy con Tatsumi. 

Tsuzuki abrió la boca, atónito. Si hubiera sido realmente un dibujo animado, su mandíbula hubiera chocado contra el suelo.

—¿Con Tatsumiiiii? Pero, pero, pero, pero...

Siguió repitiendo "pero" durante un rato, hasta que Hisoka volvió a cortarle.

—Me estás escupiendo...

—Lo siento... –se disculpó Tsuzuki, sinceramente avergonzado.

Hisoka volvió el rostro hacia la ventana y contempló el jardín de cerezos del exterior. Las flores rosas de los árboles se agitaban bajo la suave brisa estival que siempre reinaba allí.

—Aún no conozco los detalles de la misión –dijo-, pero tendremos que quedarnos en la lujosa residencia de una familia británica, en Tokio. Son enormemente ricos y distinguidos, la flor y nata de la sociedad.

-Sí, ya pillo la idea. 

-Además, el jefe quiere que nos hagamos pasar por unos amigos lejanos del difunto hijo. Ya sabes, el plan _imaginativo_ de costumbre. Aunque, en realidad, es Tatsumi el que se hará pasar por el amigo en cuestión. Yo sólo haré el papel de su hijo.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Tsuzuki.

-¿Tú? ¿El _hijo_ de Tatsumi...?

Hisoka se negó a prestar atención a su risueño (de hecho _carcajeante_) compañero y siguió hablando:

-Sí. Este amigo en cuestión es un ilustre armador de barcos que vive en Edimburgo, Escocia. No tiene hermanos, así que no puedo hacerme pasar por uno, pero es viudo y tiene un hijo de mi edad. Así que, necesitamos a alguien que parezca lo bastante mayor para ser mi padre. Y tú eres demasiado joven para eso, por no mencionar que _no_ tienes precisamente una pinta muy ilustre, que _no_ sabes una palabra sobre construir barcos y, por encima de todo, el jefe cree que no harías más que meter la pata desde el primer momento y que acabarías por arruinar nuestra tapadera y harías que nos echaran a patadas de allí antes de que pudieras decir "tarta de manzana". 

Esto era, más allá de toda duda, la parrafada más larga que Hisoka había hecho en toda su vida. De hecho, estaba agotado. Pero aún no había terminado. Respiró hondo y siguió:

-Se necesita a alguien formal y culto, y tú no eres ninguna de las dos cosas. Tatsumi sí. Por eso va él y tú te quedas. 

Tsuzuki tardó varios segundos en cerrar la boca. Pero, para horror de Hisoka, sus ojos volvieron a agrandarse y a llenarse de lágrimas.

-...No... –murmuró Hisoka, alarmado.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar de nuevo —con una violencia propia de un 6.0 en la escala de Richter.

-Tsuzuki... no hagas eso...

Y, antes de que Hisoka pudiera detenerlo, el "chibi-Tsuzuki" rompió a llorar a pleno pulmón. 

—¡No, esper...!

—¡¡¡BUAAAAHHHH!!! ¡No tenías por qué ser tan directo! —se dejó caer sobre su escritorio y siguió gimoteando—. ¡Nadie me quie...e...e...reeee...! –hipó-. ¡Todos son malos conmigo...!

Hisoka se llevó una mano a la frente.

Cuando antes se marcharan a Tokio, mucho mejor. 

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO1

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

NA: Bueno, tranquilos. No voy a abusar del "chibi-Tsuzuki". Me gusta más cuando es "normal". (Pero es tan mono como "chibi" en el manga...) Aunque, creo que ha sido divertido, ne? ......... ¡Eh! ¡Que alguien diga algo! ¡Eh, chicos! ¡¿Estáis ahí?!


	2. capítulo 2

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 2**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (bueno, hay una diminuta posibilidad al final, ya veremos...), yaoi (sólo en vuestra retorcida imaginación, ¡panda de hentai!), Hisoka en el peluquero... (¡¿qué?!)**

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. YnM no me pertenece (pero si queréis regalarme a Hisoka y Tsuzuki, no voy a decir que no...). Sólo soy la dueña de este fic y no saco ningún dinero de ello (¡porras!)**

**Nota de la Autora: Bueno, en cuanto al pelo de Hisoka... no es culpa mía, ¿vale? Y... ¡Eh! ¡Tsuzuki! ¿a dónde vas con esa tarta de manzana? ¡Que es mía! ¡¡Devuélmela!! ¡¡Hey!!**

**Otra Nota Más (la última, lo prometo): Tengo un lío con los nombres y apellidos japoneses. No estoy segura de si "Tatsumi" es nombre o apellido, así que lo he puesto como nombre, poco todo el mundo le llama así y me gusta más que Seiichiro. Así que (al modo japonés) será Seiichiro Tatsumi en este fic. Aunque si podéis ayudarme con esto, ¡¡os estaré muy agradecida!!**

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 2 

El serio shinigami de ojos azules, Seiichirou Tatsumi, se ajustó el nudo de la corbata con un gesto rápido, fruto de la práctica. Hisoka, sentado tras él en el vestuario de EnMaCho (destinado a proporcionar disfraces adecuados a cada misión secreta de los shinigami) sonrió con satisfecha aprobación. Tatsumi era diferente a Tsuzuki hasta en la forma de vestirse. 

Su atolondrado compañero llevaba siempre aquel largo y arrugado abrigo negro, con los bolsillos normalmente atestados de toda clase de chucherías mezcladas con los hechizos de magia Fuda, una no menos arrugada camisa y una indescriptible corbata, generalmente mal anudada, que se asemejaba más a un intento fallido de suicidio por ahorcamiento.

Tatsumi era pulcro hasta el último detalle. Su vestuario siempre parecía recién planchado, aunque llevara varias horas sentado tras su escritorio de EnMaCho, recortando presupuestos, su hobby favorito. También iba siempre correctamente peinado, mientras que Tsuzuki parecía que acabara de sacar la cabeza del propulsor de un avión a reacción. 

Tatsumi atrapó la mirada del émpata en el reflejo de ambos sobre el espejo de cuerpo entero del vestuario. El chico se sonrojó, por que era lo que solía hacer a todas horas, pero Tatsumi le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. 

–¿Estás preparado, Kurosaki–kun?

Esa era otra gran diferencia: los buenos modales. Tsuzuki era dulce y amable con todo el mundo, pero carecía de "educación" en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Y, tal como le había dicho Hisoka, para aquella misión eran _absolutamente_ necesarios los buenos modales. 

–¿Kurosaki–kun? –repitió Tatsumi, al ver que Hisoka seguía en las nubes. El muchacho se levantó y extendió los brazos ante él, con una mueca, mostrándole al secretario su atuendo, en espera de aprobación.

–Me siento un poco incómodo –confesó–. No estoy acostumbrado a llevar este tipo de ropa. Debería tomarme unas horas para habituarme a moverme con ella, o llamaré la atención de nuestros anfitriones.

Tatsumi lo miró de arriba abajo, acariciándose la barbilla reflexivamente. Hisoka llevaba un atuendo muy de «niño rico a la última moda»: un jersey negro de cuello alto, bastante ceñido, pantalones de pinzas de color gris, chaqueta sport a juego y brillantes zapatos de cuero de suela gruesa, en lugar de sus habituales vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte. El shinigami de más edad sonrió mentalmente. El chico no dejaba de tirar del cuello del jersey que parecía empeñado en estrangularle, mientras se esforzaba por no rascarse _nada_ situado dentro sus nuevos pantalones que daban la impresión de estar hechos de ortigas, por la forma en que se retorcía Hisoka. 

–Utilizaremos el método tradicional para viajar hasta Tokyo –le dijo Tatsumi–. Nos teleportaremos hasta Nagasaki y allí cogeremos un tren hasta la capital, donde nos estará esperando el chofer de nuestros anfitriones. Son unas cuantas horas de viaje y tendrás tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo atuendo. De todos modos...

Pensativo, Tatsumi se le acercó y le miró más de cerca. Alargó una mano y cogió un mechón de sus cabellos color miel y lo estiró con delicadeza en toda su longitud.

–Sí, era lo que pensaba. Tienes el pelo demasiado largo para lo que se considera adecuado en las buenas familias. 

–¿Qué? –preguntó Hisoka, creyendo (o, mejor dicho, esperando) haber entendido mal.

–Sí –siguió Tatsumi, pensativo, como si no hubiese oído la interrupción del chico–. Casi no se te ven los ojos. Por más ropa cara que lleves, y por exquisitos que sean tus modales, en cuanto los Nakamori vean tu pelo, te tomarán por un hippie. Tendrás que cortártelo.

–¡¿QUË?! 

Si Tatsumi hubiera sido Tsuzuki, Hisoka habría empezado a gritarle a pleno pulmón, y probablemente le habría caído algún que otro puñetazo. Pero, por algún motivo, a Hisoka no le parecía correcto gritarle a un hombre con la presencia de Tatsumi. No es que el secretario estuviera mirándole amenazadoramente, prometiéndole un recorte de sueldo si no se cortaba el pelo. De hecho, Tatsumi no parecía ni haberse percatado del disgusto del chico. Era sólo que Tatsumi le inspiraba algo que ningún otro adulto le había inspirado jamás: respeto. 

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a cortarse el pelo.

De ninguna manera.

Ni pensarlo.

_Jamás_

******

Quince minutos después, Hisoka, con el pelo mucho más corto y un humor de perros, corría por el andén de la estación de Nagasaki, detrás de Tatsumi, a menos de dos minutos de perder el tren. La sesión de peluquería había sido bastante rápida. Wakaba le había cortado el pelo al chico en un tiempo record. Todo un mérito, teniendo en cuenta que había tenido que luchar por ignorar estoicamente "la mirada" de los ojos verdes de Hisoka. El chico no había abierto la boca, pero "la mirada" podía ser mucho más amenazadora que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios. Aquella mirada fija, helada, que nadie era capaz de soportar durante más de cinco segundos seguidos sin sentir escalofríos...

Pero no le había dado mucho resultado en esa ocasión. Wakaba le había cortado todo su precioso pelo a una longitud que Tatsumi calificó de "correcta" y que Hisoka tachó de "estilo campo de concentración". 

Pero al no haber estado prevista, la sesión de peluquería había retrasado el plan de ruta de Tatsumi en varios minutos, por lo que habían salido bastante más tarde de lo previsto de Meifu y eso estaba a punto de hacerles perder el tren a Tokyo. 

Tatsumi estaba muy enojado, pues odiaba que se le estropeara la agenda de trabajo, que siempre llevaba ajustada al máximo para no desperdiciar ni un precioso minuto del día, pero su furia no iba dirigida contra Hisoka ni contra nadie en particular. Así que el chico tuvo que morderse la lengua para no recordarle que la idea del corte de pelo, para empezar, había sido suya y nada más que suya. 

Saltaron al vagón justo a tiempo, antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras ellos, casi atrapando la maleta de Hisoka en el proceso. El tren se puso en marcha de inmediato, con una sacudida que casi les hizo perder el equilibrio. Antes de encaminarse a sus asientos, se quedaron allí, a la entrada del vagón, recuperando la respiración. Hisoka levantó la mirada hacia Tatsumi y vio que el secretario ni siquiera se había despeinado con la carrera. Tal sólo tuvo que subirse ligeramente las gafas, que se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz. 

–Bien. Busquemos nuestros asientos –dijo, simplemente, como si hubiesen llegado paseando tranquilamente hasta allí, y se encaminó hacia las puertas automáticas que daban al vagón de pasajeros propiamente dicho. 

Hisoka se quedó mirándole durante un momento, sin poder creerse su estoicismo. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza y se agachó para coger de nuevo su maleta. Cuando el pelo no le cayó sobre los ojos al inclinar la cabeza, como solía ocurrir siempre, recordó de nuevo que ya _no_ había pelo que pudiera caer. 

El émpata apretó los labios, cogió la maleta y fue en pos de su nuevo compañero, recordándose que aquello había sido por el bien de su misión y que el pelo volvería a crecer.

Pero, mientras las puertas automáticas del vagón de pasajeros se abrían ante él, un nuevo pensamiento asaltó su mente:

Su pelo no había crecido ni un centímetro desde que se había convertido en shinigami...

*** ***

Por lo que sabía Hisoka, el teleportarse hasta Nagasaki y coger allí un tren hacia Tokyo sólo tenía como objetivo averiguar si ambos podían pasarse 7 horas y media encerrados en un tren sin cortarse las venas sólo por tener algo que hcer. Sin embargo, para Tatsumi, aquella era la mejor forma de encontrar tiempo para que el muchacho pudiera acostumbrarse a su nuevo personaje. Hisoka no solía interpretar a niños ricos, aunque provenía de una familia de clase alta. Sus padres no habían estado precisamente muy dispuestos a educar a su retoño en las normas de la etiqueta. Habían estado muy ocupados escondiendo las llaves del ático donde Hisoka se había pasado encerrado una buena parte de su corta vida. Por lo tanto, Hisoka no sabía ni distinguir el cuchillo del pescado de una cuchara de postre. 

Tatsumi dijo que aprovecharían gran parte del viaje en repasar todo lo que Hisoka necesitaba saber sobre buenos modales, pero primero repasarían los detalles de la misión.

–Los Nakamori son dueños de una de las empresas financieras más importantes de Japón –le instruyó Tatsumi, sin levantar la mirada del increíblemente grueso montón de documentos que reposaban sobre su regazo. Hisoka le escuchaba atentamente, sentado frente a él en el compartimiento privado del vagón–, pero su familia es de origen británico, aunque no hemos logrado encontrar ningún vínculo con ninguna familia británica actual. Viven en Tokio, en una gran mansión en el campo, bastante alejados de la ciudad, con cientos y cientos de hectáreas de terreno que no se dedican absolutamente a nada. 

Tatsumi frunció el ceño con desaprobación, mientras pensaba en toda aquella extensión de terreno desperdiciada. Hisoka no dijo nada, pero sonrió mentalmente, al percibir la suave onda de disgusto de su compañero. Cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento, disfrutando del sonido suave y tranquilo de la voz de Tatsumi. 

–Por lo que sabemos, allí viven sólo el matrimonio Nakamori, Saburo y Sayoko, con un puñado de criados. Hasta hace unos meses estaba también el hijo, Ryoga, pero murió en un accidente, al estrellarse su avioneta privada mientras volvía de un fin de semana loco en Osaka. Pilotaba él. Por lo visto, su compañera de viaje se mostró demasiado _efusiva_ en un momento poco oportuno. 

–¿Tengo que aprenderme eso también? –preguntó Hisoka, abriendo los ojos, sorprendido. 

Tatsumi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pícara, que le recordó inmediatamente a Tsuzuki. 

–Sólo quería comprobar que no te estuvieras durmiendo –Tatusmi bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia sus documentos-. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Presta atención ahora, porque aquí es donde entramos nosotros o, mejor dicho, nuestra tapadera.

Tatsumi le pasó unos folios grapados. En la parte superior izquierda había una fotografía en color de un muchacho de la edad de Hisoka, bastante guapo y terriblemente serio. Eso era en lo único que se parecía a Hisoka... eso, y en el corte de pelo...

–¿Se supone que éste voy a ser yo? –preguntó, poco convencido.

–Ese es Ishida–kun, el hijo menor de la familia Ishida y único hermano del heredero de los Ishida, Aoshi –Tatsumi le enseñó otro folio con otra foto diferente. Este era un hombre de la edad de Tatsumi, pero con un rostro bastante más corriente y de ojos tan negros como su hermano menor–. Ishida Aoshi y Nakamori Ryoga fueron a la misma universidad en Londres. Todo está en ese documento. La familia Ishida posee una compañía naviera en Escocia. Viven en Edinburgo y los Nakamori no los han visto jamás en persona. Así que no nos costará hacernos pasar por ellos durante unos días. Por suerte para nosotros, Ishida–san tenía planeada una visita a Nagasaki, para controlar la construcción de un transatlántico de lujo, que está siendo llevada por la Mitsubishi Heavy Industries. Esa es una excusa perfecta para que el heredero de los Ishida aproveche para visitar a los padres de su difunto y querido amigo Ryoga.

–¿Y cómo se justifica mi presencia? –preguntó Hisoka, un tanto mareado por tantos nombres y datos.

–Sabemos que Ishida–san se puso en contacto con Nakamori–san para concertar los detalles de su visita y le habló de que llevaría consigo a su hermano Sosho, quien iba a viajar con él a Nagasaki para ir familiarizándose con el negocio familiar, así que tu presencia está totalmente justificada. 

–¡Espera! ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? –preguntó Hisoka, sobresaltado.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Tatsumi, a su vez, distraído, levantando la vista de los papeles.

Hisoka levantó el dossier de su "personaje" y señaló la foto con un dedo imperativo.

–¡_Este_ tío! 

–¡Ah! –Tatsumi volvió a consultar sus papeles–. Sosho. (1)

Hisoka lo miró fijamente.

–Será una broma –no era una pregunta. Era una exigencia irrefutable. La "mirada" había vuelto a sus ojos. 

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hisoka siguió mirándolo fijamente, para descubrir si Tatsumi estaba tomándole el pelo. Pero no pudo sentir nada a parte de la misma confusión que se reflejaba en el rostro del secretario e Hisoka tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que aquél no era Tsuzuki y que era imposible que estuviera burlándose de él.

Desgraciadamente. 

Soltó un suspiro borrascoso y volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento.

–Espero que los Nakamori sean lo bastante educados como para llamarme sólo "Ishida–kun."

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2... En memoria de la maravillosa Katherine Hepburn (1909-2003)

*** ***

¡Hasta la próxima! (espero)

(1) Antes de que me preguntéis por el nombre de Sosho... (en la versión en inglés me han llovido reviews preguntándome al respecto) no tiene nada de malo, sólo que me recuerda a la palabra española "soso" y me hizo gracia. Supuestamente, Hisoka también ha llegado a esa conclusión, o no... ¿quién sabe? El caso es que Tatsumi tampoco entiende qué tiene de malo. ^_^


	3. capítulo 3

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 3**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (bueno, hay una diminuta posibilidad al final, ya veremos...), yaoi (sólo en vuestra retorcida imaginación, ¡panda de hentai!)... ¿Alguien ha visto a Tsuzuki? **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. YnM no me pertenece (pero si queréis regalarme a Hisoka y Tsuzuki, no voy a decir que no...) Sólo soy la dueña de este fic y no saco ningún dinero de ello (¡porras!)**

**Nota de la Autora: Amina, la mujer nigeriana condenada a lapidación, sigue estando en peligro, por favor, añadid vuestra firme contra la ejecución en la dirección de Amnistía Internacional: www.amnistiapornigeria.org. Cuantas más firmas, más oportunidades tendrá Amina de salvarse. **

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 3 

Si Hisoka creía, al subir al tren en la Estación de Nagasaki, que aquel viaje iba a ser aburrido y lento, se equivocaba.

El viaje estaba siendo MUY aburrido y terrible, insoportable, espantosamente lento.

Él y Tatsumi habían terminado de repasar los detalles de sus personajes y después los del caso. Se trataba de algo relativamente simple: manifestaciones hecoplásmicas incontroladas de carácter no corpóreo que tenían lugar desde hacía unos meses en la mansión de los Nakamori. Vamos, en pocas palabras, que los ricachones tenían un poltergeist en casa. 

Lo más curioso de todo era que en las listas de la Mansión de las Velas no figuraba ningún alma perdida relacionada con Tokio en aquellos momentos. La sospecha de que podía tratarse del fantasma del hijo muerto, Ryoga, no tenía demasiado fundamento, pues su espíritu estaba ya en Meifu. Sin embargo, allí no dejaba de haber un misterio y era su trabajo como shinigami descubrir al fantasma y llevarlo de vuelta a Meifu. 

Después de tratar también este otro punto, Tatsumi se enfrascó en el estudio de sus documentos, papeles y blocs de notas que tenía ordenadamente colocados por todo su asiento y parte del de Hisoka, dando libertad al chico para que pudiera relajarse leyendo o en la contemplación del paisaje que iba deslizándose ante sus ojos al otro lado de la ventanilla. 

Hisoka había estado leyendo durante veinte minutos, hasta darse cuenta de que había leído por séptima vez el mismo párrafo. Cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado, preguntándose por qué no podía concentrarse en la lectura. Se trataba de la última novela de una de sus autoras favoritas, Anne Perry (1), y hasta esa mañana que había leído un capítulo más antes de irse a trabajar, le había tenido absolutamente enganchado. 

Pero no había manera. Resolver el misterio de quién había asesinado al General Carlyon le traía de repente sin cuidado. De hecho, le apetecía tanto seguir leyendo como estar encerrado en una habitación vacía con Tsuzuki sufriendo un ataque de hambre voraz. 

Sin embargo, Tsuzuki y sus payasadas habrían hecho que el trayecto hasta Tokio no fuera tan aburrido... aunque probablemente habría acabado por arrojarlo fuera del tren de cabeza antes de haber recorrido ni la mitad del camino.

En ese momento, el tren entró en la estación de un pueblecito y el chico vio sobre la entrada al edificio de la estación un enorme reloj que anunciaba que eran las tres y media de la tarde. 

Pensando en Tsuzuki, lo relacionó con la hora y comprendió qué era lo que lo estaba incomodando: había tenido lugar el primer cambio importante en su rutina cotidiana.

-¿Ya son las tres y media...? –preguntó, en voz alta, más bien a modo de comentario de sorpresa.

Tatsumi consultó su reloj.

-Eso parece. Aún nos quedan cinco horas y media de viaje.

Pero Hisoka no le prestaba atención.

-Y aún no hemos comido... –murmuró, maravillado, como si le estuvieran siendo revelados los secretos del universo. 

Tatsumi lo malinterpretó. Volvió a mirar su reloj y luego adoptó una expresión de autocensura. 

-Discúlpame, Kurosaki-kun, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es. Si tienes hambre, podemos ir al vagón restaurante. Creo que no cierran el servicio en todo el viaje... 

-¡Oh, no! –replicó Hisoka rápidamente-. No es eso. No tengo hambre. Es sólo que estaba pensando... de haber estado aquí Tsuzuki, ya habríamos comido... unas seis veces.

Tatsumi sonrió suavemente, con la condescendencia paternal que solía utilizar cuando Tsuzuki era el tema de conversación. 

-Es cierto. Aunque, más probablemente, ya habríamos tomado seis _postres_.

Hisoka correspondió a su sonrisa con un pequeño resoplido que quería mostrar su disgusto ante la afición de Tsuzuki por los dulces, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cariñosa aflorase a sus ojos verdes y a Tatsumi no se le pasó por alto. 

Era evidente que Hisoka le tenía cariño a Tsuzuki. ¿Quién sería capaz de no querer a aquel cabeza hueca? ¡Si hasta el pervertido y sádico Muraki se había enamorado de él! 

Aquel aire infantil e inocente que destilaba Tsuzuki –y que escondía su verdadera esencia, de la que tanto se avergonzaba- bastaba para que hasta el terco de Hisoka se abriera a él... pero sólo a él. 

Y el efecto que el chico producía en Tsuzuki no era ningún secreto para nadie... probablemente ni siquiera para el propio Hisoka. Aquellos dos se complementaban, eran las dos caras de una moneda: Hisoka era duro por fuera pero terriblemente vulnerable por dentro; la candidez y amabilidad de Tsuzuki escondían un alma acosada y unos recuerdos que el shinigami luchaba por ignorar. 

Y ambos, Tatsumi no tenía la menor duda, necesitaban mutuamente la parte del otro de la que carecían. 

Así que Tatsumi seguía sin comprender por qué Hisoka se había mostrado tan ansioso de repente por librarse de su compañero. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza a aquel chico?

Iba a preguntarle al respecto, cuando Hisoka que, al parecer no había dejado de darle vueltas al tema "Tsuzuki+dulces", se le adelantó:

-¿Por qué tendrá esa obsesión por los dulces? No es lógico. No hay nada de malo en que le gusten los dulces, al propio jefe Konoe le encantan, pero estoy seguro de que él no abandonaría una investigación de vital importancia sólo porque ha encontrado una pastelería con ofertas en tartas de manzana. 

_Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que llevarle al Jefe Konoe una caja de galletas de jengibre_, pensó Tatsumi.

-Bueno… a otros les da por la jardinería –dijo Tatsumi, sonriendo de nuevo. Pero, de pronto, se puso serio-. O por salidas más peligrosas que la adicción al azúcar. 

Hisoka sintió la oleada de emociones que le llegó de súbito de Tatsumi. ¿Qué había sido? ¿Rabia? ¿Miedo? ¿Ambas cosas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Tatsumi suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

-Estoy hablando de drogas, Kurosaki-kun. Cocaína, LSD, anfetaminas... en mis tiempos era el opio. Cualquier cosa que te permita evadirte. No es que a Tsuzuki fueran a afectarle las drogas físicamente como si estuviera vivo, pero su espíritu y su mente sí que acusarían sus efectos. Tú le has visto bebido. Sabes a qué me refiero. Sinceramente, prefiero verlo víctima de un empacho. 

Hisoka lo miraba horrorizado. Jamás se le habría ocurrido relacionar a Tsuzuki con el sórdido mundo de las drogas. Pero Tatsumi había dicho algo...

-¿Evadirse? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿De qué querría Tsuzuki evadirse? 

Esta vez Tatsumi tuvo el acierto de mantener bien altas sus barreras para que el émpata no pudiera captar la rabia y la pena que le producía siempre pensar en el terrible secreto de Tsuzuki. 

_Si aún no lo sabes, Kurosaki-kun, es que todavía no estás preparado para descubrirlo_.

-Oh, de nada –contestó, fingiendo una relajación que no sentía-. Es sólo una forma de hablar. Creo que sería una buena idea, después de todo, ir a comer algo al vagón restaurante. ¿Vamos?

Y, antes de que el escamado Hisoka pudiera protestar, Tatsumi ya había salido del compartimiento.

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

*** ***

(1) A ese ratón de biblioteca de Hisoka le pega leer novelas de detectives, ¿no creéis? Por cierto, para quien se lo pregunte, el libro de Anne Perry en cuestión es Defensa o Traición (Defend and Betray, en inglés)

*** *** 

_Aniki_(): Gracias por la ayuda. Yo también pensaba que el nombre era Seiichiro, pero me gusta más Tatsumi. ¡Gracias por leerme! ***kiss***

*** ***

"Tsuzu" no aparece mucho en esta historia, aunque estará presente casi constantemente en las conversaciones entre Hisoka y Tatsumi. Pero, al final, aparecerá de nuevo, ¡así que no os desesperéis! Además, creo que está bien que Hisoka pase algún tiempo separado de Tsuzuki. Así tendrá la oportunidad de echarle de menos (ñic, ñic)... Aunque él jamás lo reconocerá. Ese chico necesita unos buenos azotes. ¿Algún voluntario?............ ¡Tú no, Muraki, que ya has hecho bastante!

*** ***

"Reviú, plis"…. 

Y, por favor, añadid vuestra firma a la dirección de arriba, ¿Vale? 


	4. capítulo 4

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 4**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (bueno, hay una diminuta posibilidad al final, ya veremos...), Hisoka y sus problemas existenciales... **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. YnM no me pertenece (pero si queréis regalarme a Hisoka y Tsuzuki, no voy a decir que no...) Sólo soy la dueña de este fic y no saco ningún dinero de ello (¡porras!) (Además, voy a tener que pagar el maldito espejo...)**

**Nota de la Autora: En cuanto a la "Letra Escarlata" que se menciona en este capítulo, para aquellos que no lo sepan: antiguamente (en Estados Unidos, sobre todo), cuando una mujer cometía adulterio, se la obligaba a llevar una letra A de color rojo bordada en la ropa. Era como un cartel que decía: "Me he tirado a mi cuñado", o algo así. **

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CHAPTER 4 

Alrededor de las 21:00, tras siete horas y media de viaje y 1328,80 km de interminable vía férrea, Tatsumi e Hisoka llegaron a la Estación de Tokio. 

Hisoka salió escopetado del tren con el ansia de un hombre que ha pasado demasiado tiempo (siete horas y media, para ser precisos) perdido en el desierto y acaba de encontrar un refrescante oasis. La elegante e incómoda ropa arrugada, un humor de perros y unas ganas horrorosas de... bueno, de lo que se suele tener ganas tras pasar todo un día en un tren dotado de unas instalaciones higiénicas surrealistas e inconcebibles. 

Mientras Hisoka corría en busca de los servicios de la estación, Tatsumi se quedó en el andén, con el equipaje de ambos, un aspecto tan impoluto como de costumbre, esperando a ver si aparecía el chofer de los Nakamori, como habían acordado.

En el interior de la estación, aliviada ya su urgente necesidad, Hisoka se disponía a salir del lavabo cuando una imagen extraña llamó su atención.

Era su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo.

No había tenido demasiado tiempo para examinar su nuevo corte de pelo y ahora se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. 

Era un cambio demasiado radical. Llevaba el pelo más corto incluso que Tatsumi y eso le hacía parecer mayor de lo que era... de lo que seguiría siendo para siempre. Sus ojos se veían inmensamente enormes y eso no le gustó nada. 

Porque, aunque nadie lo sabía, la razón de que Hisoka se hubiera dejado crecer el pelo hacia el rostro había sido para ocultar todo lo posible sus ojos verdes.

Aquellos ojos de mirada siniestra que eran capaces de leer el alma de un hombre, sin reflejar a su vez nada más que un vacío helado.

Le producía un Miedo atroz mirarse en el espejo y ver sus propios ojos contemplándole. Era como si estuviera leyendo su propia alma. Podía sentir aquella desagradable sensación del mismo modo que la sentían los demás. 

La misma sensación espeluznante que todos debían experimentar al mirarle a los ojos. 

_¡Eres una aberración! ¡Tú no eres hijo mío! ¡Aparta tu mirada diabólica de mí, monstruo!_

La voz de su madre resonó de súbito en su cabeza, trayendo consigo unos recuerdos que creía olvidados. 

De pronto, la vio a ella en el espejo, tal y como la recordaba, mirándole con aquella mezcla de miedo y repugnancia. Casi podía sentir de nuevo el frío de la celda donde le habían encerrado sus propios padres para mantenerlo apartado de ellos. A él y a sus abominables ojos inhumanos. 

_¡Monstruo!_ Le gritó la imagen del espejo, mientras Hisoka retrocedía hasta chocar de espaldas contra la pared opuesta. _¡Demonio! ¡Tienes los ojos de Satán!_

-No...

Hisoka se llevó las manos a los oídos, pero seguía oyendo la voz de su madre.

_¡Monstruo!_

-Basta…

_¡No eres humano!_

-Calla… ¡Cállate!

_¡Demonio! Tu no eres…_

-¡¡CÁLLATE!!

_…hijo mío…_

Con un grito desgarrador, Hisoka se abalanzó contra el espejo y lo golpeó con los puños, con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacer callar aquella voz insidiosa. Era como cuando Muraki se había metido dentro de su cabeza a bordo del Queen Camelia, pero cien veces peor. Porque Muraki era su asesino, su enemigo. 

Aquella, a pesar de todo, era su madre. 

El espejo se quebró, y los fragmentos se le clavaron en las manos, pero él no lo notó. Estaba fuera de sí y gritaba sin cesar -no sabía qué, si es que era algo coherente-, mientras seguía golpeando el espejo una y otra vez. 

Finalmente, unas manos lo sujetaron y lo apartaron de su "víctima". Hisoka forcejeó como un gato rabioso y le soltó a su captor un cabezazo que le hizo crujir los huesos de la nariz y soltar un gruñido y una maldición.

Las manos lo soltaron e Hisoka cayó al suelo. El golpe contra las baldosas tuvo la virtud de romper el trance y despejar su mente. 

El ataque de pánico se esfumó y dejó a un chico extenuado y sollozante, hecho un miserable ovillo a los pies de su dolorido salvador. 

Sosteniendo un pañuelo ensangrentado contra su nariz, Tatsumi paseó la mirada por el caótico escenario. El espejo destrozado, cristales y sangre por todas partes... ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Hisoka allí dentro?

Finalmente, se agachó junto al chico y alargó la mano para sacudirle por el hombro, pero no le pareció lo más adecuado. Después de todo, Hisoka acababa de sufrir alguna especie de crisis nerviosa. Sus gritos se habían oído por toda la maldita estación. La situación requería algo más de tacto y consideración. 

¿Qué habría hecho Tsuzuki en esas circunstancias?

_Sufrir él también una crisis nerviosa, si es que conozco a Tsuzuki_, pensó Tatsumi con un suspiro.

Rezó para que el chofer de los Nakamori no se sorprendiera demasiado al ver llevar a sus dos pasajeros cubiertos de sangre, pero no había tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, las maletas ya estaban en el coche de los Nakamori y, además, Hisoka no tenía aspecto de poder sostenerse por su propio pie, por lo que Tatsumi tendría que cargar con él hasta el coche. 

Al menos, su nariz ya se estaba curando y los cortes en las manos y la cara de Hisoka eran sólo un recuerdo del que a penas quedaba algo de sangre. 

Los limpió a ambos como pudo con el pañuelo mojado en el lavabo y luego tomó al tembloroso muchacho en brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Hisoka no opuso la menor resistencia. 

El guardia de seguridad de la estación ya estaba aporreando la puerta, exigiendo saber qué había pasado y diciendo que la policía estaba en camino.

Maldiciendo de Nuevo para sus adentros, Tatsumi invocó sus poderes de teleportación y desapareció al punto, con Hisoka en sus brazos. 

Por fortuna, el chofer de los Nakamori era un tipo discreto. Se limitó a levantar las cejas levemente, al verlos llegar de aquella guisa. Pero, tras comprobar, con una mirada al rostro de Tatsumi, que no había razón para alarmarse, les saludó con una cortés inclinación y les abrió la puerta del Rolls-Royce. 

#######

Durante el trayecto en coche, Tatsumi no dejaba de preguntarse qué le habría pasado a Hisoka en los servicios de la estación. El muchacho se había acurrucado en el asiento, pegado a la puerta, con los pies subidos al carísimo asiento de cuero y los brazos en torno a las rodillas. Ya no lloraba y parecía totalmente consciente, según comprobó Tatsumi de los muchos vistazos preocupados que le echó a lo largo del camino hasta la mansión de los Nakamori, pero en sus ojos verdes brillaba una mirada acosada que el secretario no había visto nunca allí. 

Normalmente los ojos de Hisoka eran dos espejos, fríos y duros, que se limitaban a reflejar todo lo que veían y nada de lo que ocultaban. Tatsumi se vio tentado en más de una ocasión a interrogarlo sobre lo que le había ocurrido, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Hisoka tampoco le contaría nada. El único capaz de sacarlo alguna información al reservado muchacho era Tsuzuki... y él no estaba allí ahora, ¿verdad?

De todas maneras, para alivio de Tatsumi, Hisoka pareció volver a la normalidad poco a poco durante el trayecto. Su cuerpo delgado fue relajándose paulatinamente. Bajó los pies del asiento y se recostó contra el respaldo, el rostro vuelto hacia la ventanilla, los ojos fijos en el cielo nocturno. No volvió la mirada hacia Tatsumi ni una sola vez. Tampoco habló.

Por fortuna, el viaje no fue muy largo. La carretera que tomaron rodeaba la ciudad de Tokio en lugar de atravesarla, lo cual (en contra de lo que cualquier geómetra pudiera declarar) suponía que, en este caso, una curva era el camino más corto entre dos puntos. De hecho, el idiota que determinó que _era_ la línea recta, es que no conocía las calles de Tokio. 

Tal y como Tatsumi había dicho, la hacienda de los Nakamori constaba de cientos de acres de terreno, campo sin cultivar, cuajado de prados y suaves colinas (1). Bajo la luz intensa de la luna llena, se adivinaba un espeso bosquecillo de árboles bajos que medio ocultaba tras su silueta el cauce de un río. Un enorme roble de ramas peladas con un aspecto bastante muerto se levantaba a unos quinientos metros de la casa. Cuando el Rolls pasó por su lado, iluminándolo con los faros, Hisoka se fijó distraídamente en que el árbol tenía una gran hendidura en el tronco y parecía estar petrificado. Debía ser realmente viejo.

El Rolls aparcó sobre un lecho de gravilla, a las puertas de la mansión de los Nakamori. La casa era impresionante. Era casi un castillo. Por lo que sabía Hisoka de arquitectura, debía tener más de doscientos años. Tenía cuatro plantas y grandes ventanales de cristal emplomado. Dos de las ventanas del segundo piso y una del primero estaban abiertas, y las pesadas cortinas de color rojo vino se escurrían a través de las ventanas como si quisieran echar a volar en la brisa nocturna. La tenue iluminación eléctrica de la fachada le daba a todo un aire bastante fantasmagórico. Era un entorno perfecto para "manifestaciones hectoplásmicas incontroladas de carácter no corpóreo".

Nada más bajar del coche, Hisoka y Tatsumi fueron recibidos en la entrada por un mayordomo flaco y estirado, que parecía estar olfateando constantemente algo, a juzgar por lo alta que mantenía la nariz en todo momento. A diferencia del chofer, el mayordomo tenía rasgos occidentales, y se presentó como Arthur.

-Bienvenidos a Nakamori Manor, señores. Si son tan amables de seguirme...

Los dos shinigami cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. Ahora sí que empezaba el espectáculo. Tatsumi rogó mentalmente para que su joven compañero no sufriera otra crisis nerviosa, o lo que hubiera sido.

El mayordomo los condujo a través del vestíbulo de la mansión. A la izquierda de la entrada comenzaban las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores. En el arco que formaban las escaleras, había una puertecita que debía ser para uso del servicio. Frente a ellos, al otro lado del vestíbulo, una puerta más grande y de madera visiblemente más cuidada y rica, que debía dar al comedor. En la pared de la derecha, otras dos puertas, igualmente lujosas. Una de ellas estaba abierta y los shinigami pudieron ver que se trataba de una sala de billar. El mayordomo se detuvo prácticamente en el centro del vestíbulo.

-El señor y la señora Nakamori les recibirán en la sala de billar, señores –el chofer entró en la casa con el equipaje de los shinigami y lo dejó en el vestíbulo. Un joven criado surgió de la nada al parecer y, a una señal muda del mayordomo cogió las maletas se quedó esperando con ellas al pie de las escaleras-. Pero antes, Hiroshi les acompañará a sus habitaciones para que puedan refrescarse, si lo desean. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedírsela a Hiroshi.

-Domo –dijo Tatsumi. El mayordomo hizo una inclinación y desapareció a través de la puerta de la sala de billar. Al secretario no se le pasó por alto que se había fijado discretamente en las salpicaduras de sangre de su camisa y de los pantalones gris claro de Hisoka. 

El tal Hiroshi debía tener unos 16 o 18 años y era un poco más bajo que Hisoka. Los saludó con un parco "Irasshaimase" y una inclinación y comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, cargado con el equipaje de los dos shinigami. En otras circunstancias, Hisoka, poco acostumbrado a que le sirvieran, se habría sentido un poco incómodo, pero el espeluznante episodio del espejo aún bullía en su mente y en aquellos momentos igual le habría dado que el criado se hubiera arrojado al suelo a besarle los pies. 

Sus habitaciones estaban en la segunda planta y resultaron ser las dos que habían visto desde fuera con las ventanas abiertas. El aire nocturno había ventilado las estancias, sí, pero ahora hacía un frío terrible allí dentro. Hisoka se preguntó cuánto llevarían sin usar aquellas habitaciones para tener ahora que ventilarlas a toda prisa en una época del año tan fría. 

Hiroshi dejó el equipaje de Hisoka a los pies de la cama y volvió a salir con Tatsumi para mostrarle su dormitorio, adyacente al de Hisoka. Al quedarse solo, el muchacho cerró la puerta y procedió a cambiarse de ropa. El jersey de cuello alto acabó hecho un ovillo sobre la cama, mientras Hisoka sacaba de mala gana otro limpio de la maleta, junto con otro par de pantalones. Estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta interior, cuando sonaron unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta y Tatsumi asomó la cabeza.

-Ah, ya te estás cambiando de ropa... –comentó el secretario. Enrojeciendo violentamente, Hisoka se volvió hacia él, bajándose rápidamente la camiseta. Tatsumi tuvo el detalle de apartar rápidamente la mirada. La razón del apuro de Hisoka no era la timidez. A pesar de que su pecho, espalda y hombros estaban de nuevo cubiertos, en sus brazos desnudos (que trataba de cubrir torpemente con sus propias manos) destacaban, como pintados con sangre, las terribles marcas de la maldición de Muraki. 

-Me cambio y vengo a por ti –dijo Tatsumi, antes de retirarse rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Hisoka se soltó los brazos y se dejó caer sobre la cama con un suspiro borrascoso. Tatsumi, igual que Tsuzuki, el jefe Konoe y Watari, sabían que las marcas de Muraki estaban allí. Tampoco era un secreto qué las había hecho aparecer... ni qué le había hecho Muraki a él en el proceso...

Pero aún así, era absolutamente incapaz de soportar que nadie las viera. Eran como una letra escarlata bordada en su pecho. Sólo que la letra no era una A de Adulterio, sino una V... de Violación.

Se estremeció violentamente y deseó tener tiempo para darse una larga ducha. Se sentía sucio, como siempre que pensaba en Muraki y en aquella espantosa noche. Pero no había tiempo. Tatsumi aparecería a buscarle en cualquier momento y tendría que pasar toda una velada con unos completos desconocidos, fingiendo ser alguien que no era, hablando de trivialidades y estupideces, mientras en su mente estallaban una y otra vez las imágenes de su violación y asesinato.

Se sentía tan enfermo que podría vomitar y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Tsuzuki estuviera allí, con él...

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4... En el próximo capítulo empieza la acción, ¡palabra!

*** ***

(1) Ignoro si hay algo así en Tokio, pero es mi "licencia literaria". 

Estas son las palabras en japonés que aparecen en este capítulo. Creo que no me he equivocado, pero si es así decídmelo para corregirlo, ¿vale?

**Domo**: Gracias.

**Irasshaimase**: Bienvenidos.

*** *** 

Acabo de terminar el libro 3 de Yami. Y sólo tengo una cosa que decir: ooooohhh... qué bonitoooo....*corazoncitos rebotando por toda mi habitación*. He escaneado dos de los dibujos de Hisoka+Tsuzuki de la última parte del libro. Ya sabéis, esa en la que Hisoka salta a los brazos de Tsuzuki, para subir al helicóptero Y, después, la de cuando Hisoka se arroja a los brazos de Tsuzuki en busca de consuelo por lo de XXXXXXX. (¡Eh, que no voy a reventar el final de la historia!). He titulado a la primera "Oooh.jpg" y a la segunda "Oooh(2).jpg". Sí, estoy llena de imaginación...

¡Ah! Una cosa más. Estoy completamente enganchada a un fic de Yami titulado "Green Eyed Soul", escrito por Sayaa. Es una historia muy buena llena de misterio y (*aiish*) los sentimientos de Tsuzuki e Hisoka. Si no lo habéis leído aún, ¡no sé a qué esperáis!

Ja ne! 

*** ***

Ya zabéi, reviú, plis. 


	5. capítulo 5

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 5**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (bueno, hay una diminuta posibilidad al final, ya veremos...), Hisoka y sus problemas gastronómicos... **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. YnM no me pertenece (pero si queréis regalarme a Hisoka y Tsuzuki, no voy a decir que no...) Sólo soy la dueña de este fic y no saco ningún dinero de ello (¡porras!) **

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 5 

Cuando Tatsumi volvió a buscarle, Hisoka parecía estar mucho más tranquilo de lo que lo había estado desde que bajaran del tren en la Estación de Tokio. Su rostro estaba bastante pálido, pero sereno, e incluso recibió a Tatsumi con una sonrisa de disculpa. 

-¿Listo? –preguntó Tatsumi, bastante aliviado. Entonces, se percató de algo extraño. Hisoka había cubierto con una toalla de baño el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en un rincón del dormitorio-. ¿Por qué has tapado el espejo?

Los ojos verdes del émpata se abrieron alarmados al oír esto. Su mirada voló hacia el espejo y Tatsumi comprendió que no debería haber preguntado nada. De hecho, incluso debería haber fingido no haber visto el espejo cegado. Sin duda tenía que ver con lo que fuera que le hubiera ocurrido en los servicios de la estación y, probablemente, Hisoka había tenido la intención de destapar el espejo antes de que Tatsumi regresara pero, por algún motivo, se le había olvidado.

Ahora Hisoka fue rápidamente hacia el espejo para quitar la toalla, pero el secretario notó que la mano del muchacho vacilaba a medio camino de la tela y sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. 

Entonces, la mano de Tatsumi se cerró sobre la de Hisoka. El chico se volvió hacia el secretario y se lo encontró sonriendo con suavidad. 

-Déjalo. No creo que a nuestros anfitriones les importe. Bajemos ahora. Nos están esperando.

Pero, a medio camino de la puerta, Tatsumi sujetó suavemente a Hisoka por el hombro.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –Tatsumi le miró a los ojos, con el interés y preocupación que un médico mostraría por un paciente-. Podemos decir que no te sientes bien, que estás cansado o mareado por el viaje y que has preferido quedarte aquí arriba, descansando.

Esto fue suficiente para herir el orgullo de Hisoka. Su rostro se endureció y le lanzó a Tatsumi una de sus "miradas".

-Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Además, sería terriblemente grosero no bajar ni siquiera para conocer a nuestros anfitriones, ¿no te parece?

Tatsumi lo observó durante un minuto más, entrecerrando los ojos, como si tratara de ver lo que había realmente en la mente del muchacho. Pero Hisoka había levantado sus escudos y los había reforzado, por si acaso resultaba que Tatsumi tenía poderes de los que nadie le había hablado. 

Finalmente, el secretario se relajó y sonrió suavemente. _Muy bien. Tú ganas. Pero no creas que me engañas ni por un momento,_ decía la mirada de sus ojos azules. 

Mientras bajaban de vuelta al recibidor, guiados de nuevo por Hiroshi, Tatsumi sobresaltó a Hisoka poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El contacto le habría parecido casual a cualquier observador, pero el émpata comprendió de inmediato que no había nada de casual en el gesto de su compañero.

Tatsumi estaba estableciendo un contacto telepático con él a través del tacto, igual que había hecho Tsuzuki en Nagasaki, cuando había resultado tan gravemente herido durante su combate mágico contra Muraki.

Pero de Tatsumi no le llegó de dolor agónico y desgarrador que le había atravesado el alma allá en Nagasaki, con Tsuzuki. 

_¿Sientes algo, Kurosaki-kun?,_ le llegó la voz mental de Tatsumi. 

_Aún no_, respondió Hisoka. _Pero no me siento cómodo en esta casa._

_Y no tiene nada que ver con mi recientemente adquirida fobia a los espejos_, añadió para sí, una vez roto el contacto telepático.

No, decidió. En aquella casa había algo que le producía una sensación extraña. No era miedo, ni inquietud. Hisoka no era aún capaz de determinar de qué se trataba, pero no le gustaba. Tal vez sí que estaba afectado por sus visiones, después de todo.

Caminando a varios pasos por delante de ellos, el joven criado volvió la cabeza y los observó por encima del hombro. Si Tatsumi e Hisoka le hubieran estado prestando atención, habrían visto un brillo peculiar en los ojos de Hiroshi, que desapareció de inmediato.

-El señor y la señora Nakamori les esperan en la sala de billar –les informó, con la voz neutra propia de un criado, una vez llegaron al recibidor. Hiroshi les condujo hasta la puerta de la sala en cuestión y la abrió, indicándoles con una profunda reverencia que entraran. 

-Domo –murmuraron los dos shinigami al unísono, pasando ante el criado para entrar en la habitación. Sentados junto a una apetecible chimenea, los Nakamori charlaban en voz baja. La sala de billar era tan larga como todo el apartamento de Hisoka en Meifu, y estaba dividido en dos niveles de suelo. En el más bajo, que ocupaba una tercera parte del área de la habitación, estaba la "sala de billar" propiamente dicha, con la enorme y carísima mesa de billar americano que habían vislumbrado desde el recibidor, así como una elegante barra de bar, estilo años 50, con taburetes tapizados con el mismo fieltro verde de la mesa de billar, y una variada colección de licores, alineados ordenadamente en brillantes estanterías de cristal, detrás de la barra. 

En el nivel superior, separado del inferior por dos escalones, estaba el rincón de té, donde se encontraban los Nakamori, con la chimenea (gigantesca), una rica alfombra india, sillones tapizados de cuero español rojo, sus respectivos reposapiés y tres pequeñas mesitas de té, a la derecha de cada uno de los sillones. También había un aparador de cristal y madera, de estilo Georgiano, lleno de tazas de porcelana china, azucareros y cucharillas de plata. 

Todo era tan inglés, que Hisoka casi se sorprendió al ver que sus anfitriones eran ambos asiáticos y no europeos. Nakamori Saburo-san era alto y delgado, aunque no tan alto como Tatsumi. Tendría unos cincuenta años. Nakamori Sayoko-san era bajita y menuda, no mucho más joven que su esposo, y recibió a los shinig... esto... a los hermanos Ishida con una sonrisa que chispeaba más en sus ojos que en sus labios. 

A continuación tuvo lugar el ritual de bienvenida y presentación, durante el cual no ocurrió nada digno de mencionar, salvo que, para alivio de Hisoka, los Nakamori se dirigieron a él, en todo momento, como "Ishida-kun". 

***  ***  ***

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para charlar en la sala de billar. Poco después de su llegada, una doncella entró discretamente en la habitación y anunció que la cena estaba lista. Los falsos hermanos Ishida y sus anfitriones marcharon hacia el comedor (de estilo europeo, por supuesto), y tomaron asiento en torno a la mesa, llena de copas de cristal, cubiertos de plata y platos de fina porcelana. Un arreglo Ikebana ocupaba el centro de la mesa e Hisoka sufrió un sobresalto cuando reparó en que estaba compuesto de ramas floridas de cerezo blanco... también conocido como _Sakura_.

_Genial_, pensó, reprimiendo un escalofrío mientras ocupaba su sitio en la mesa. _Esta casa cada vez me gusta más..._

Fingiendo no ver las servilletas en forma de cisne y la media docena de copas de cristal de diferentes tamaños que rodeaban su plato (por no mencionar una cubertería completa a cada lado del mismo), Hisoka se obligó a prestar atención a la conversación entre Tatsumi y Sayoko-san. 

-No he podido evitar fijarme en el escudo de armas que hay en la fachada, sobre la puerta –estaba diciendo Tatsumi, desplegando la servilleta con una rápida sacudida, enviando el cisne al cuerno. Hisoka pensó que esa era una solución más civilizada que la que se le había ocurrido a él de pegarle fuego a la servilleta y punto. Así que, cogió la suya e imitó a Tatsumi, colocando el cadáver "descompuesto" del cisne sobre sus rodillas-. También lo he visto en lo alto de las escaleras. Atrajo mi atención porque la leyenda estaba en Japonés, cuando el diseño es obviamente Europeo. 

-Es el emblema de mi familia –explicó Sayoko-san. Una explicación absolutamente innecesaria, por otro lado-. Data del siglo XVII, nada menos. Igual que esta casa. 

-Ah, sí, Ryoga-san me habló de ello una vez –se arriesgó Tatsumi. La mención del hijo recientemente fallecido cubrió con un velo de tristeza los rostros de los Nakamori, pero no había censura en sus ojos para Tatsumi. El secretario había hablado con mucho tacto-. Me contó que su familia provenía de Inglaterra, ¿no es así?

Hisoka se quedó maravillado al ver el rostro de Tatsumi distendido en una expresión de inocencia que Tsuzuki habría envidiado. 

-Sí, eso es –contestó Sayoko-san-. Nuestro antepasado, Sir James, fue un reputado marino y un importante hombre de negocios. Comerciaba con sedas y especias de Japón, China y la India, llevándolas a Gran Bretaña y a otras partes de Europa. Incluso se dice que fue él quien introdujo el té en Inglaterra. 

_Sí, claro, no hay ni una sola familia británica que no proclame tener un antepasado que fue el primero en introducir el té en Inglaterra,_ pensó Hisoka, mientras el criado Hiroshi servía el primer plato. _Si todos ellos dijeran la verdad, debería haber sido una carrera de barcos digna de contemplar, desde China hasta Gran Bretaña. _

-…contribuyó tanto al engrandecimiento de la Economía Británica –estaba diciendo Sayoko-san, orgullosa de su ancestro-, que la Reina Isabel I le recompensó con la medalla de la Gran Orden del Imperio Británico y le colmó de privilegios.

-¿Cómo acabó en Japón? –preguntó Tatsumi, tomando el tazón de consomé con ambas manos y bebiendo delicadamente. Hisoka reprimió un gruñido de frustración, soltó la cuchara que acababa de agarrar e hizo lo mismo. ¡En el nombre de EnmaCho, si ni siquiera sabía cómo tomar correctamente un consomé! Rezó para que no hubiera demasiados platos en el menú.

-Esa es la parte más romántica –suspiró Sayoko-san, intercambiando miradas y sonrisas con su esposo.

-Es la parte que más les gusta a las mujeres de mi familia –especificó él, alegremente. 

-Oh, no te burles de mí –le reprendió ella, cariñosamente. Luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Tatsumi-. Dicen que se enamoró de una joven japonesa, la hija de un hombre muy rico, y que lo dejó todo en Inglaterra para crear su hogar aquí. 

-En realidad –intervino Saburo-san de nuevo-, él ya tenía una esposa en Inglaterra. Pero, como todos los hombres poderosos, también tenía muchos enemigos y tuvo que salir por piernas de Inglaterra con su esposa y todo lo que pudo reunir. Y el lugar más lejano e inaccesible para sus enemigos que pudo encontrar fue Japón. Así que, vino aquí y cambió su apellido para despistar aún más a sus perseguidores. Esa es la razón de que la leyenda del escudo esté en Japonés. 

-Esa es la versión de los hombres de mi familia –dijo Sayoko-san con ironía-. Desgraciadamente, jamás sabremos cuál de las dos versiones es la verdadera. 

Tatsumi frunció el ceño. El criado, Hiroshi, retiró los tazones del consomé y sirvió el segundo plato.

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Tatsumi.

-Como Sir James cambió su apellido al llegar a Japón, no tenemos modo de encontrar un vínculo con nuestros parientes Británicos, ni con el pasado de Sir James, antes de que se convirtiera en Nakamori –explicó Saburo-san. 

-Disculpen, pero ¿cómo es posible que no conozcan su apellido inglés? ¿No hay un registro histórico? Los nobles solían escribir extensos diarios sobre sus vidas. Y, en cuanto a su esposa... ¿no hay ni siquiera un retrato que se pueda utilizar para saber si era japonesa o europea?

-Si hay algo de eso, nunca se ha encontrado –suspiró Saburo-san-. Mi familia ha pasado décadas tratando de encontrar alguna información que nos llevara más allá de 1695, el año en que James Nakamori fundó esta casa, el primer registro de nuestra familia bajo ese nombre, pero no hemos tenido éxito nunca, no más de lo que ya les hemos contado... y se trata, más que nada, de especulaciones y leyendas románticas.

Hisoka tomó parte por primera vez en la conversación. No se sentía bien. La sensación de incomodidad persistía, pero lo atribuyó a su natural aprensión hacia los extraños, o a algún residuo del incidente del espejo, que tanto le había alterado psíquicamente:

-¿Qué hay del escudo de armas? ¿No se podría descubrir algo a través de los archivos de Heráldica?

-Ya lo hemos intentado, Ishida-kun –aseguró Saburo-san-. Nuestra búsqueda no es nueva, pero me temo que hemos empezado demasiado tarde y casi toda la información se ha perdido en el tiempo.

-Parece que Sir James diseñó su escudo de armas al llegar a Japón –añadió Sayoko-san-. Sólo aparece bajo el nombre de Nakamori en los archivos de Heráldica. 

Hisoka pensó en el diseño del escudo, mientras Hiroshi servía el tercer plato de la cena. El escudo de armas mostraba un árbol de frondosa copa flanqueado por otros dos más pequeños, como si formaran un diminuto bosquecillo. Era un diseño demasiado simple para poder usarlo como un jeroglífico a descifrar. 

Hisoka bajó la mirada hacia su plato y se encontró con tres pelotitas negras cubiertas de ominosas espinas, flotando en una salsa de color verde enfermizo.

Oh, demonios… Erizos de mar… 

Hisoka lanzó una mirada ansiosa a Tatsumi, pero el secretario no estaba comiendo aún, ocupado en improvisar durante su conversación sobre construcción de barcos con Saburo-san, que tampoco estaba comiendo. En cuanto a Sayoko-san, ella había rechazado el tercer plato con un discreto gesto hacia Hiroshi, algo que (Hisoka se abofeteó a sí mismo mentalmente por el fallo) él también debería haber hecho. 

Frustrado, dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia su plato y luego a la surtida colección de cubiertos a su servicio. 

¿Qué demonios se suponía que había que usar para comer erizos de mar? ¿Una cuchara? ¿Un tenedor? ¿Cómo iba a abrirlos, en primer lugar? Y, aún más importante: ¿en _serio_ aquellas cosas se comían?

Finalmente, vio que Tatsumi posaba la mano sobre un cubierto de aspecto extraño, una especie de espátula, aunque sin llegar a cogerlo, mientras seguía hablando con Saburo-san, pero con la intención obvia de usarlo en un futuro próximo... o al menos eso era lo que Hisoka esperaba. Así que eligió la espátula y le dio unos golpecitos de prueba a uno de los erizos con ella. El bicho rodó suavemente sobre la salsa verdosa, pero no pasó nada más. 

Hisoka frunció el ceño y le lanzó al erizo una mirada molesta, pero el erizo no parecía muy impaciente por colaborar. Enfadado, Hisoka envió a paseo el disimulo y atacó a su irritante tercer plato, hincando la espátula en una pequeña abertura del espinoso caparazón. 

Pero, como no había tomado la precaución de sujetarlo con nada, el erizo resbaló bajo la presión de la espátula y salió disparado del plato... justo contra las gafas de Tatsumi. 

Hisoka se quedó horrorizado. Tatsumi se quedó helado. Sayoko-san se quedó atónita. Y Saburo-san miró a Hisoka, reprimiendo una sonrisa. El atribulado muchacho enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pensando que su anfitrión se estaba riendo de él. 

-Lo... lo siento, Tats... ah... aniki... –tartamudeó Hisoka, incapaz de recordar el nombre falso de Tatsumi y casi convirtiéndose él mismo en un repelente chibi de enormes ojos suplicantes. Al darse cuenta de lo "Tsuzukiana" que era aquella situación, Hisoka enrojeció aún más y deseó poder esconderse debajo de la mesa... lo que habría sido aún más propio de Tsuzuki. 

Afortunadamente, Tatsumi no era como Hisoka. En otras palabras, el secretario se limitó a quitarse las gafas (lo que, pensándolo fríamente, habían evitado un final bastante más dramático), mientras la salsa resbalaba por su nariz, y las observó como si estuviera estudiando la cuenta de gastos de cierto shinigami de ojos violetas. Pero no le gritó, como habría hecho Hisoka con Tsuzuki. Tatsumi aceptó con un "domo" la servilleta limpia que le ofrecía el criado y procedió a limpiar sus gafas con ella. 

-Creo que ha sido una forma muy original de sugerir que vosotros dos debéis cambiar de tema –dijo Sayoko-san, mirando divertida al sonrojado Hisoka-. Ishida-kun y yo nos aburrimos mortalmente con toda esa cháchara sobre barcos. Hablemos mejor sobre Edimburgo, si no os importa. 

Hisoka y Tatsumi pasaron el resto de la cena inventándose todo lo que les vino en gana acerca de Edimburgo y Escocia en general. Afortunadamente para ellos, los Nakamori habían viajado por toda Inglaterra en busca de sus orígenes, pero nunca habían pisado Escocia. Desgraciadamente, Tatsumi e Hisoka tampoco. 

O eso era lo que Hisoka pensaba. Porque, cuando Sayoko-san les preguntó si era cierto eso que había oído sobre que las vacas escocesas tenían el pelo largo y rojo (e Hisoka se convenció de inmediato de que les estaba tomando el pelo), Tatsumi replicó sin inmutarse que era absolutamente cierto, ganándose una mirada estupefacta por parte de Hisoka. 

Al final de la cena, cuando ya estaban tomando el postre (pudin de frambuesas, gracias a dios), el malestar de Hisoka se volvió realmente serio. De hecho, consiguió identificar lo que lo estaba provocando. Un torbellino de emociones negativas llegó hasta él como la marea en una playa. Casi podía visualizar unas olas negras lamiendo la orilla que era su alma, ganando espacio centímetro a centímetro. 

Hisoka apretó los dientes cuando el embate de aquellas olas se volvió mucho más violento y rezó por que nadie notara su confusión. Tuvo que forzarse a mantener sus barreras bajadas, ya que se suponía que tenía que usar toda su capacidad empática para encontrar cualquier presencia fantasmal que pudiera haber en la casa. 

Pero aquel ataque de emociones negativas estaba ahora retorciéndolo por dentro, como si una mano gigantesca estuviera estrujando y tirando de sus entrañas. 

Escondió sus manos temblorosas bajo la mesa y apretó los puños. Podía sentir las uñas clavándose en la suave piel de sus palmas. Un temblor violento sacudió todo su cuerpo y podría haber jurado que algo helado y húmedo se había deslizado por toda su columna. 

Estudió los rostros de los que le rodeaban, tratando de encontrar a quien estuviera emitiendo una furia tan ciega. 

Tatsumi estaba fuera de toda sospecha, obviamente. Sayoko-san estaba diciéndole algo a Hiroshi, mientras éste le retiraba el plato del postre. Hisoka no podía oír nada, porque le zumbaban los oídos. El rostro de Hiroshi tampoco mostraba nada, salvo su habitual expresión neutra. Saburo-san seguía hablando con Tatsumi. 

No había nadie más en el comedor e Hisoka estaba bastante seguro de que la fuente estaba allí.

¿Podría tratarse del fantasma? Pero, los fantasmas solían emitir miedo, confusión o soledad. Aquello era odio. Puro y ardiente odio. 

Finalmente, Hisoka no pudo soportarlo más. Mientras el criado se acercaba a él para retirar su plato, la oleada de odio atravesó al shinigami como una lanza al rojo vivo. 

Hisoka se encogió sobre sí mismo y lanzó un gritó de dolor, sobresaltando a Hiroshi, a los Nakamori y a Tatsumi, quien se levantó de un salto para sostener a Hisoka antes de que cayera al suelo, arrastrando consigo la silla y todo lo que había en la mesa. 

-¡Sosho! –oyó gritar a Tatsumi. Un segundo después, sintió que era levantado en brazos y su rostro se apretó contra un pecho amplio y fuerte, donde latía un corazón desbocado. A pesar de haber tenido la sangre fría necesaria para acordarse de llamarle por su nombre falso,  Tatsumi estaba terriblemente preocupado por él y su preocupación acribilló a Hisoka, que se sintió morir. 

Justo antes de perder el conocimiento, Hisoka se percató de dos cosas:

La primera (un pensamiento bastante absurdo, dada la situación), que Tatsumi usaba el mismo perfume que Tsuzuki. 

La segunda, que el embate de emociones negativas se había detenido justo en el instante en que había lanzado aquel grito. 

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

*** ***

****

**QUIERO** AL MENOS CINCO (tampoco pido tanto) REVIÚS ANTES DE AÑADIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO `_´ … va, venga… que me encanta recibirlos... por fiiiii... ***muask*  *_***

**** ****

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS:**

**Mei Ikari:**  gracias, gracias, gracias, ¡¡ Doomo arigatoo gozaimashita !! *bow, bow*, me encanta que te guste… sobre todo porque alimentas mi ego… ¡ejem¡ No, en serio, muchísimas gracias. Como escritora aficionada, es fantástico que a los lectores les guste, no sólo la historia en sí, si no la forma de construirla. JESÚS, QUÉ SOLEMNE... Redacción impecable... ¡oh, dios, estoy rebotando por toda la habitación de puro orgullo! 

  
¡¡Ja ne!!


	6. capítulo 6

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 6**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (bueno, hay una diminuta posibilidad al final, ya veremos...), Hisoka sonrojándose una y otra y otra y otra vez y descubriendo que no hay que darlo todo por sentado... ni siquiera cuando se trata de Tatsumi.**

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. YnM no me pertenece (pero si queréis regalarme a Hisoka y Tsuzuki, no voy a decir que no...) Sólo soy la dueña de este fic y no saco ningún dinero de ello (¡porras!) **

**Nota de la Autora: en el capítulo anterior, he utilizado la palabra "aniki" como "hermano mayor", aunque luego he encontrado "onii-san" con el mismo significado y "aniki" con el significado de "hermano menor". No sé si he metido la pata.**

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 6 

Envuelto únicamente con un ligero kimono blanco, Hisoka recorrió el sendero de gravilla que bajaba desde la casa, sintiendo las diminutas piedrecillas presionando contra la planta de sus pies desnudos. Estaban calientes, como si el sol las hubiera estado caldeando tan sólo un minuto antes.

Era curioso lo calurosa que se había vuelto la noche, con el frío que hacía cuando Tatsumi y él llegaron a Tokio. Hisoka se había despertado sudando entre las gruesas mantas en su habitación de la mansión Nakamori y había tratado de refrescarse con una ducha en el cuarto de baño privado de su dormitorio. La ducha le había librado del calor, pero también se había llevado consigo el sueño. Después de dar vueltas durante una hora en la cama, incapaz de volver a dormirse, Hisoka se había echado encima un kimono y había salido a escondidas de la casa, tratando de no despertar a Tatsumi ni a sus anfitriones.

A medio camino, abandonó el sendero, deseando sentir el frescor de la hierba bajo sus pies. Paseó por los alrededores de la mansión durante largo rato, disfrutando de una fresca brisa que agitaba las flores blancas de los cerezos. Era extraño, al llegar allí esa noche no se había percatado de que hubiera cerezos... Un repentino escalofrío recorrió su columna, sacudiendo su frágil cuerpo del mismo modo que el aire movía las flores blancas. 

Hisoka alzó la mirada al cielo y se quedó paralizado al ver la luna roja que lo teñía todo de sangre. Cerezos blancos, luna roja... aquello se parecía demasiado a la noche en que... Pero no quería pensar en eso, no _debía_ pensar en eso. Bastante agitadas estaban ya sus emociones con todo el jaleo de la cena, como para añadir más leña al fuego. Muraki estaba muy lejos de allí, no había nada que temer.

Pero la agradable brisa se estaba convirtiendo en un viento frío que se colaba por debajo de su kimono y mordía su piel desnuda. Hisoka se estremeció de nuevo y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos. Tal vez sería mejor volver a casa y tratar de dormir un rato más...

Entonces, movidos por una voluntad que no era la suya, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el gran roble petrificado que se alzaba a lo lejos, junto al camino de gravilla. Al abrigo de su frondosa copa (un momento, ¿no había sido un puñado de ramas muertas hasta esa misma noche?) Hisoka vio las siluetas oscuras de una pareja de enamorados, abrazándose bajo la luna. Por un instante, pensó que era una hermosa escena. Incluso sonrió con tristeza. Él no tenía a nadie que le amara así...

Entonces, vio el cuchillo relampaguear bajo la luz de la luna en la mano del hombre y lo vio descender de súbito, hundiéndose en el cuerpo de la mujer con un espantoso crujido húmedo que estremeció el silencio de la noche. 

Ella ni siquiera gritó.

Hisoka sí.

El hombre se volvió como un rayo hacia la dirección del grito y lo último que vio Hisoka antes de echar a correr fue el destello diabólico y antinatural de uno de los ojos del hombre.

_Muraki..._

_¡No, no, NO! ¡Otra vez no!, suplicó Hisoka, mientras corría aterrado de vuelta a la casa. __¡Aquí no! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está aquí?_

¿Y por qué huía de él? Ahora tenía poderes, podía enfrentarse a su asesino. Podía convocar a Suzaku, ya conocía el hechizo de magia Fuda necesario. Suzaku acudiría en su auxilio encantada... El fénix odiaba a Muraki casi tanto como él...

Pero, aún así, Hisoka siguió corriendo, sintiendo que el miedo le cerraba la garganta, impidiéndole respirar. Un dolor sordo se adueñó de su pecho. El corazón le iba a estallar.

Sus pies desnudos resbalaron en la hierba húmeda que cubría la suave colina (¿qué colina?) donde estaba levantada la mansión Nakamori. Hisoka cayó sobre las manos, se puso en pie de nuevo y siguió trepando. 

Pero allí ocurría algo raro. La tierra de la colina estaba demasiado blanda, se desmenuzaba, se hundía bajo sus pies, convirtiéndose en un lodo pegajoso que entorpecía su avance. La cuarta vez que resbaló, se dio cuenta de que no había avanzado lo más mínimo. A gatas sobre lo que ahora era un barrizal, Hisoka levantó la mirada hacia la casa y vio que seguía al pie de la colina.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¡Muraki! ¡Sin duda era alguno de sus perversos hechizos!

Sabía que el sádico doctor estaba tras él, podía sentir su aura helada acercándose rápidamente. Lo más horrible de todo era que no sentía nada más. Ni odio, ni furia, ni desprecio... _nada en absoluto. Muraki iba a matarle del mismo modo que mataba siempre: por pura y simple costumbre._

_Esto ya lo he vivido..._

Al mismo tiempo que esa repentina certeza penetraba en su mente, Hisoka sintió la presencia física de Muraki detrás de él. El muchacho trató de ponerse en pie, pero el barro helado lo succionaba hacia abajo, aprisionándolo de pies y manos. 

Unas manos como garras se cerraron en torno a su cintura, arrancándolo del barro con una facilidad pasmosa, alzándolo a pulso y arrojándolo con violencia sobre el terreno sólido del camino de gravilla. Los afilados guijarros se desgarraron la piel de las manos y las rodillas.

Aún en el suelo, Hisoka se volvió hacia su enemigo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta. 

Muraki estaba plantado frente a él, impasible. El eterno abrigo blanco aleteaba sacudido por el aire nocturno. Sus cabellos plateados acariciaban su rostro, descubriendo a intervalos el ojo bio-mecánico que seguía destellando de forma horrible bajo la luz de la luna roja. 

—Eres verdaderamente inoportuno, niño. Dicen que los espíritus de los asesinados repiten una y otra vez el momento de su muerte. Parece que tú no eres una excepción —susurró Muraki. Su voz profunda de barítono provocó un estremecimiento de repulsión en Hisoka, que reculó por el camino de gravilla, con la boca demasiado seca para gritar pidiendo ayuda. 

—¿Y quién iba a venir en tu auxilio, hmm? —ronroneó Muraki, como si hubiera leído su mente. El doctor dio un paso hacia él, eliminando la escasa distancia que Hisoka había conseguido establecer entre ambos—. _No le importas a nadie._

Hisoka sintió un pinchazo de pánico atravesándole el corazón. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar un gemido.

—No es cierto... —deseaba gritar aquellas palabras con toda su alma, pero fue incapaz de conseguir que su voz se elevara más allá del susurro.

—¿Ah, no? —Muraki dio otro paso hacia él, Hisoka reculó de nuevo—. Tus padres te abandonaron la primera vez. ¿Crees que no oyeron tus gritos? Estaban en aquella bonita casa de la familia Kurosaki. Oyeron tus gritos, se despertaron, se asomaron a la ventana y, cuando vieron que eras tú a quien un desconocido estaba violando y torturando, se encogieron de hombros, dieron media vuelta y se volvieron a la cama. A la mañana siguiente debieron quedarse bastante desilusionados al ver que seguías vivo...

—¡Cállate! —jadeó Hisoka, sintiendo la garganta en carne viva—. Eso fue entonces y esto es ahora, ¡él me rescatará!

Muraki sonrió, provocando otra oleada de repulsión en Hisoka.

—¿Él? —se agachó sobre Hisoka y su aliento acarició la piel del muchacho cuando Muraki acercó los labios a su oído y le susurró, como si estuviera compartiendo con él un secreto—: _Él no está aquí ahora, mi preciosa muñeca..._

Los labios sedosos acariciaron la piel de su garganta. Sin duda Muraki pudo sentir el violento latir de su corazón cuando rozó la vena de su cuello. Incluso cuando sus labios siguieron descendiendo por su pecho, abriéndose camino a través de los pliegues del kimono del muchacho. Unos dedos diestros desataron el nudo de su cinturón y la prenda se deslizó de su cuerpo.

—Grita, mi preciosa muñeca —susurró Muraki. El movimiento de labios contra su piel, hizo que Hisoka se estremeciera de asco. La lengua de Muraki acarició golosa la suave piel de su vientre. Sus manos lo mantenían inmóvil contra la gravilla—. Grita cuanto quieras. Veamos si él viene a rescatarte —una suave risa burlona envió aliento ardiente contra la piel de Hisoka.

Pero Hisoka no gritó. No lloró. Ni siquiera se resistió.

¿De qué habría servido?

Muraki tenía razón.

_Él no estaba allí._

***  ***  ***

_No le importas a nadie._

...Kurosaki-kun...

_Él no está aquí._

¡Kurosaki-kun!

_Grita, muchacho precioso, ¡grita para mí!_

—¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Despierta!

La voz familiar se introdujo milagrosamente en su cabeza y ahogó las perversas palabras de Muraki, arrancándole de la pesadilla creada por su traicionera mente. 

Hisoka abrió los ojos de golpe y lo primero que vio un rostro familiar y querido, un cabello castaño y unos bellos ojos que lo miraban con preocupación.

Su alivio fue tan inmenso que casi rompió a llorar. Se aferró a los brazos de su salvador como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Tsuzuki!

Pero cuando su mente se despejó un poco más, se dio cuenta de que los ojos no eran de color púrpura, sino azules. 

—Tatsumi-san... —musitó, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado, aunque las nieblas del sueño eran aún demasiado espesas como para pensar en analizar el por qué de aquella decepción. 

El secretario asintió y llevó un vaso de agua hasta sus labios, ayudándole a tomar unos sorbos. 

—Has estado inconsciente un buen rato. Estaba preocupado.

Hisoka miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su cama, en su dormitorio de Nakamori Manor y aún llevaba la ropa que se había puesto para la cena.

Todo había sido parte de la pesadilla. El calor, la ducha, el paseo... Muraki...

Se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y se estremeció. Había sido tan real... Incluso seguía sintiendo náuseas en la boca del estómago. 

—¿He... he dicho algo... en sueños? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse, evitando mirar a Tatsumi a los ojos. Si había dejado escapar algo sobre Muraki y lo que éste le había hecho, si Tatsumi lo había oído... la vergüenza lo mataría, estaba seguro. 

—Sólo llamabas a Tsuzuki.

Hisoka enrojeció violentamente. Había algo en su sueño relacionado con Tsuzuki, pero no recordaba qué era. Una necesidad terrible. ¿Miedo? Sí, era miedo y... algo más. Pero los únicos detalles frescos en su memoria eran los relacionados con Muraki. Hisoka estaba demasiado aturdido todavía para recordar nada más. 

Y, sinceramente, no le seducía la idea de profundizar. 

Se forzó por apartar la mente de la pesadilla y se centró en lo que había ocurrido durante la cena. Aquel lanzazo de emociones negativas lo había dejado fuera de combate. Recordaba el shock final que le había hecho perder el sentido. Tatsumi debía de haberlo traído hasta aquí en brazos... como a un niño pequeño. 

Se sonrojó de nuevo. Lo último que recordaba era el perfume que desprendía la piel de Tatsumi y que olía igual que Tsuzuki... una mezcla de especias y maderas aromáticas... 

Hisoka se sonrojó aún más. La piel le ardía tanto que pensó que se le desprendería por el calor. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿A qué venía ahora pensar en el olor de Tatsumi?

_Es el estrés, se dijo.__ Me hace pensar cosas absurdas. _

—Kurosaki-kun...

Hisoka levantó la mirada hacia Tatsumi. El secretario seguía contemplándole con preocupación y, sin duda, aquel despliegue de colores en su cara (todas y cada una de las tonalidades posibles de rojo) le estaba alarmando aún más. 

—Estoy bien —murmuró con voz ronca—. Sólo era una pesadilla. Nada que ver con lo de antes.

¿Antes? Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Echó una mirada al reloj de Tatsumi y vio que eran más de la 1:30 de la madrugada.

La expresión culpable que apareció en su rostro lo dijo todo.

—Nuestros anfitriones estaban preocupados por ti —dijo Tatsumi con su voz tranquila—. Hasta se ofrecieron a llamar a un médico. 

Hisoka bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y se dio cuenta de que estaba retorciendo la colcha con saña. La soltó.

—Sería interesante saber qué diría un médico si tuviera la oportunidad de examinarme. Siento lo del erizo.

Lo dijo todo tan seguido que Tatsumi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

De pronto, toda la escena del erizo volvió a la mente de ambos, tan ridícula como había sido y, cuando Tatsumi cruzó la mirada con Hisoka, el secretario pudo ver la risa contenida en los ojos verdes del chico.

Tatsumi suspiró.

—Adelante. Ríete.

Hisoka no estalló en carcajadas, por supuesto. Aún temblaba un poco por la pesadilla y el agotamiento mental, pero sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse suavemente mientras se cubría la sonriente boca con los dedos y apartaba la mirada de Tatsumi. 

El secretario sospechó que lo hacía, no por vergüenza, sino para no soltar la carcajada definitiva. 

Ver reír a Hisoka, aunque fuera de un modo tan sutil, era un acontecimiento digno de conservar en la memoria. Sus ojos verdes perdían su opacidad y se abrían al mundo, volviéndose cristalinos y luminosos. Hasta sus pálidas mejillas ganaban algo de color. Y parecía tan inocente como sin duda había sido una vez. Antes de Muraki...

Tatsumi no había visto reír a Hisoka jamás antes que ahora, y rezó para que al muchacho le gustase la experiencia y lo repitiera más a menudo.

De hecho, Tatsumi se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que estaba dispuesto a recibir una docena más de erizos de mar en plena cara con tal de volver a verle reír. 

_Así que es esto lo que siente Tsuzuki..., pensó, sonriendo a su vez. _

Cuando Hisoka recuperó la compostura, que fue muy pronto, salió de la cama para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse el pijama. Tatsumi se ofreció a salir de la habitación, para que pudiera desnudarse sin apuro, pero Hisoka lo sorprendió con una negativa:

—No hace falta. Tan sólo date la vuelta. 

Mientras se cambiaba, oyó preguntar a Tatsumi:

—¿Sueñas a menudo con Tsuzuki?

Hisoka se quedó helado, con las manos a medio abotonar la camisa del pijama. Su rostro, oculto para Tatsumi, se volvió de un rojo brillante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotarle la cabeza por combustión espontánea. Tardó unos segundos en rescatar su voz del rincón de su garganta donde se había acurrucado aterrada. 

—¿Eh? —fue su fabulosa réplica. 

—Has... _pronunciado_ su nombre en sueños —le recordó Tatsumi con paciencia. Hisoka tuvo la incómoda sensación de que la palabra que el secretario había estado a punto de utilizar era "gritado"—. Y, al despertar, lo has vuelto a hacer. 

Mientras Hisoka trataba de construir una réplica, con sujeto y predicado, a ser posible, Tatsumi siguió hablando:

—No deseo ser indiscreto, Kurosaki-kun, pero a menos que seas el responsable de los presupuestos de EnmaCho, no es normal que tengas pesadillas con Tsuzuki (1). 

—No... no estaba soñando con él —balbuceó Hisoka y, por alguna razón, sintió que no era del todo cierto. El muchacho se volvió por fin hacia Tatsumi. El secretario estaba recostado contra la cómoda que había junto a la puerta de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas estiradas ante él, completamente relajado. En su mirada sólo había curiosidad, nada más—. Es que, al despertar y verte, pensé... pensé que eras él. Sin gafas os parecéis mucho, salvo por el color de los ojos, claro.

Tatsumi sonrió suavemente. Había estado echando una cabezada junto a la cama de Hisoka y se había quitado las gafas para estar más cómodo.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, con una mirada divertida en sus ojos azules. 

—Sí. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sois casi idénticos. No sois parientes, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Tatsumi se amplió, lo cual significa que se hizo _casi_ perceptible. 

—Lo dudo.

_¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?,__ se gritó Hisoka mentalmente__. _¡Cierra la boca de una vez y deja de balbucear como un idiota! ¿Pero qué te pasa?__

El rostro de Tatsumi adquirió de repente una expresión confidencial que Hisoka no le había visto nunca. El secretario se acercó y se inclinó hacia él con aire misterioso. 

—Voy a contarte un secreto.

Hisoka alzó las cejas, sorprendido. 

—Tsuzuki y yo... somos la misma persona.

Aquello era perfecto para hacer la noche aún más surrealista. Hisoka abrió los ojos como platos. Su boca dibujó una "O" perfecta y, a continuación, empezó a boquear como un rape fuera del agua.

—Es muy sencillo —siguió Tatsumi, en el mismo tono confidencial—. Sólo tengo que ponerme las gafas y soy Seiichiro Tatsumi... me las quito y me convierto en Tsuzuki Asato. 

Hisoka siguió boqueando. De hecho, se estaba poniendo ligeramente azul. 

—Igual que Superman —remató Tatsumi.

Finalmente, el secretario no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo. La suya era tan suave y discreta como la de Hisoka, pero la disfrutó de lo lindo.

Comprendiendo que le estaban tomando el pelo, Hisoka se sonrojó (otra vez) y soltó un bufido. 

—Me temo que aún estás un tanto dormido, Kurosaki-kun —dijo Tatsumi, cuando su risa se convirtió en su conocida sonrisa beatífica. 

—Para que luego digan que no tienes sentido del humor —rezongó Hisoka. 

*** ***

Era ya muy tarde, pero Hisoka no quería dejar pasar la noche sin contarle a Tatsumi lo que había sentido en el comedor. 

—Así que... ¿crees que era el fantasma? —preguntó Tatsumi, cuando Hisoka terminó su relato.

El muchacho movió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. No lo creo. No sentí ninguna presencia extraña, sólo esa oleada de odio ciego que anulaba todo lo demás. Pero, por más que lo intenté, no conseguí dar con la fuente. Y _sé que estaba con nosotros en ese comedor. _

—Bueno —suspiró Tatsumi, subiéndose las gafas que había vuelto a ponerse—. No hay mucho donde elegir. 

—No. Pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar emitiendo nada negativo. Es muy raro, porque unas emociones tan intensas marcarían su origen como un faro en la niebla para mis ojos. ¡Y no vi nada!

Tatsumi se quedó pensativo un rato.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que estuviera escudándose?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si se trata de un espíritu, debería haber notado que tienes poderes empáticos —siguió Tatsumi—. ¿Podría ocultarte su presencia?

—¿Y dejar a la vista sus emociones? No lo sé. De todos modos, dudo que se trate de ningún fantasma. 

—¿Por qué?

—El odio es una emoción humana, Tatsumi-san. Los fantasmas suelen ser almas que no encuentran el camino al otro lado. Ellos emiten miedo o confusión. Pero no odio.

—Pero el miedo puede llevar al odio —declaró Tatsumi.

Hisoka se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Ahora hablas como el Maestro Yoda.

Tatsumi alzó una ceja.

—No te imagino viendo ese tipo de cine.

El rostro de Hisoka se ensombreció. Sus ojos adquirieron la "mirada". 

—Maratón de cine de ciencia-ficción en casa de Tsuzuki —explicó, con voz lúgubre y monótona—. Las pusieron seguidas. Las _cinco. _

La cara de horror de Tatsumi lo dijo todo.

—No me extraña que tengas pesadillas.

*** ***

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hisoka volvió a meterse en la cama y se arropó con las mantas. 

—¿Crees que estarás bien? —le preguntó Tatsumi, plantado en medio de la habitación y con aspecto de estar muy cansado. Hisoka casi podría haber jurado que estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no ponerse a bostezar.

_Son más de las dos de la mañana y Tatsumi-san apenas ha dormido, se dio cuenta de repente, con una punzada de culpa. _

—Oh, sí, perfectamente. Gracias, Tatsumi-san. Por favor, vete a dormir. 

Tatsumi asintió, aunque no parecía demasiado convencido. 

—Lo que te pasó en la estación no tuvo nada que ver con los sucesos de esta noche, ¿verdad?

Bien por Tatsumi. Así se plantean las preguntas que te queman en la lengua. Con el viejo sistema de "Ya que lo mencionas...". 

Pero Hisoka no quería hablar de lo ocurrido en la estación. Aún no, al menos. 

—No. Aquello... sólo tuvo que ver conmigo —respondió en voz baja.

Sin darse cuenta del gesto del otro, ambos desviaron la mirada a la vez hacia el espejo del rincón, aún cubierto con la toalla. Hisoka oyó suspirar a Tatsumi con resignación.

—Muy bien. Será mejor que ambos durmamos un poco. Buenas noches, Kurosaki-kun...

*** *** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

*** *** ***

Ya sé que este capítulo es un poco flojo. Bueno, excepto la parte del sueño, creo. Espero que este capítulo no os haya desilusionado. El caso es que había escrito un párrafo más a continuación de la última frase de Tatsumi, PERO me di cuenta de que prácticamente iba a revelar parte del misterio en el sexto capítulo. Así que lo acorté. Por eso ha quedado un poco raro. Pero no os preocupéis, porque en el séptimo pasan más cositas. Por cierto, siento el retraso. Aún tengo un capítulo más escrito y sólo tengo que pasarlo al ordenador pero, después, me temo que voy a tardar un poco más de la cuenta entre capítulo y capítulo, mientras los escribo y los paso. Así que, paciencia.

Ja ne!!

*** ***

(1) La historia tiene lugar en algún momento entre la misión del Queen Camelia y la de Nagasaki. Hisoka aún no ha empezado a tener esas pesadillas con Tsuzuki. Hablo basándome en el anime, porque aún no he pasado del volumen 4 del manga. 

*** ***

MUCHISÍSIMAS GRACIAS A… 

kArLiTa, Iris Tsukiyono, Mystis Spiro y Mei Ikari… mis jaboner@s personales. Me limpian, me pulen y me dan esplendor... y van detrás con bayetas, recogiendo las babas que voy dejando caer de ¡PURO ORGULLO MALSANO! Me mimáis demasiado chic@s, luego me acostumbraré y ya veréis... ¡GRACIÑAS A TOD@S! 


	7. capítulo 7

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 7**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (bueno, hay una diminuta posibilidad al final, ya veremos...).  **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. **

**Nota de la Autora: Espero que este capítulo compense la flojera del anterior. Personalmente, me gusta como ha quedado *cara de perrito***

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 7 

Cuando Tatsumi se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Hisoka se incorporó para apagar la luz y luego se recostó de nuevo entre las mantas, con las manos cruzadas bajo la nuca, mirando al techo fijamente. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la pesadilla. Pero no tenía nada que ver con Muraki, aunque soñar con él siempre le robaba las ganas de volver a dormirse. 

No. Era la parte que no lograba recordar del sueño lo que le mantenía despierto. Sabía que había algo importante, algo que de algún modo _necesitaba_ recordar, pero cada vez que parecía tenerlo, se escurría entre sus dedos y volvía a desaparecer, sumergido en el olvido. 

Era realmente irritante. 

Resopló y se colocó más cómodamente entre las mantas. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Revivió en su imaginación todo lo que recordaba del sueño, desde el principio, pero tampoco sirvió. En algún punto entre el momento en que Muraki le echaba las garras encima y el momento en que Hisoka despertaba, el sueño se volvía borroso, inconcreto. Lo cual no era de extrañar. Normalmente, su mente desterraba _aquella_ parte sin contar con la voluntad de Hisoka. El muchacho normalmente agradecía la iniciativa de su subconsciente, pero aquella vez le estaba fastidiando terriblemente.

Enojado consigo mismo, Hisoka soltó otro bufido y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero, los ojos verdes destellando en la oscuridad, como los de un gato. Un gato muy, muy furioso.

Veamos, para empezar ¿por qué estaba tan empeñado en recordar esa parte del sueño? Normalmente no le seducía demasiado la idea de recordar detalles sobre sus pesadillas y menos si en ellas aparecía Muraki. Entonces, ¿por qué esta vez era diferente? 

Un fragmento del sueño, como un flash, apareció en su mente al rememorar el rostro del doctor.

Muraki inclinándose sobre él, _tocándole... diciéndole algo... Manos frías acariciando su piel, aliento ardiente.. __olvídate de eso, concéntrate en sus palabras... ¿qué es, qué es?... sedosos cabellos plateados rozando su vientre desnudo, unos labios húmedos...  _

La imagen se desvaneció tan deprisa como había aparecido, sin dejarle a Hisoka nada más que un regusto de bilis en el fondo de la garganta. Sentía el estómago revuelto otra vez. De hecho, estaba salivando profusamente.

Salió a trompicones de la cama y corrió al lavabo, cayendo de rodillas ante el inodoro. Casi no le dio tiempo a levantar la tapa de plástico blanco. Los erizos de mar volvieron a su madre patria, junto con el resto de la cena.

Tras dos espantosos minutos Hisoka no pudo hacer nada más que vomitar, hasta que su estómago quedó completamente vacío. Incluso entonces, su cuerpo se negó a darle un respiro. Era como si se sintiera tan asqueado que quisiera expulsar de sí hasta sus propias entrañas, cualquier parte que hubiera estado en contacto con Muraki... por dentro o por fuera. 

Al final, se derrumbó exhausto sobre las brillantes baldosas blancas, jadeando trabajosamente. La garganta le ardía y tenía aquel repugnante regusto a vómito en el paladar, pero ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas para levantarse, abrir el grifo y tomar un trago de agua para aclararse la boca. 

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el pie del lavabo. La cerámica fría contra su cuero cabelludo no fue suficiente alivio. Le dolía el estómago justo debajo de las costillas. 

¿Qué hora sería? Demasiado tarde para ir a la habitación de Tatsumi, sin duda. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que sus pesadillas a veces tenían aquellos efectos secundarios y que ahora se sentía completamente incapaz de volver a dormir? ¿Y qué se suponía que iba a hacer Tatsumi al respecto? ¿Cantarle una nana? ¿Pasar toda la noche en vela para que el mocoso de su nuevo compañero pudiera conciliar el sueño sin hacerse pis en la cama? 

La sola idea casi le dio ganas de vomitar otra vez. Sería humillante. ¿Qué pensaría Tatsumi de él? Que era más débil de lo que le gustaba aparentar, por ejemplo. Además, tampoco era que el secretario le inspirase el sentimiento de seguridad y consuelo que necesitaba ahora. A pesar de sus surrealistas golpes de humor, Tatsumi seguía poseyendo ese carácter distante y flemático que Hisoka tanto había admirado siempre, pero que maldita la falta que le hacía ahora. Probablemente, escucharía atentamente sus balbuceos con aquella sonrisa paternal suya (la sonrisa que adoptan los adultos cuando fingen escuchar atentamente los balbuceos de los niños), le daría unas palmaditas de consuelo y lo mandaría de vuelta a la cama, con sus bendiciones. 

Con un suspiro que salió del fondo de su alma, Hisoka se incorporó a duras penas apoyándose en el lavabo y regresó a la habitación, casi a rastras. Pero no se metió en la cama, sino que se dirigió a la ventana. La abrió y se sentó en el escaño acolchado que había bajo ella, acurrucándose contra la pared. El aire helado le sentaría bien.

Pero tampoco era aire helado lo que necesitaba realmente. Ya había pasado bastante frío en su vida, en varios sentidos. No necesitaba más manos frías de Muraki, ni más compasión fría de Tatsumi. Lo que necesitaba era calor. Alguien que le consolara de veras, alguien a quien pudiera acudir en mitad de la noche con una pesadilla aún haciéndole temblar y que le acogiera entre sus brazos y le susurrara palabras reconfortantes que salieran directamente de su corazón. Alguien a quien realmente le importara hasta el menor problema, hasta la más mínima cosa que pudiera estar molestando a Hisoka. 

Pero no tenía a nadie así. 

De algún modo, el conocimiento llegó a su mente entonces. Era eso lo que no conseguía recordar del sueño. Un sentimiento de soledad terrible, de desamparo. Hisoka había gritado en sueños el nombre de Tsuzuki...

Y él no había acudido a su llamada. 

La realidad le hizo enrojecer de humillación y le provocó una oleada de irritación contra sí mismo. ¿Cuándo había acabado dependiendo tanto del memo de su compañero? Se había pasado la mitad de su vida cuidando de sí mismo, sin necesitar –sin querer ni poder- confiar en nadie, ¿y ahora resultaba que tenía pesadillas porque echaba de menos a Tsuzuki? ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? 

Había huido de él y ahora...

Se quedó helado.

Había huido de él precisamente por _eso_. Porque había empezado a sentirse demasiado a gusto junto a él y no deseaba sentirse a gusto con nadie. Eso significaba crear lazos y los lazos no eran buenos. Los lazos no siempre eran recíprocos. Te ataban a personas que tarde o temprano te traicionaban... o te abandonaban. 

Había creado esos lazos con sus padres y con Tsubaki-hime. Ambos le habían abandonado y traicionado de algún modo u otro.

No deseaba volver a sentir aquello. Jamás.

Por eso se había alejado de Tsuzuki. Porque, después del incidente del Queen Camelia Hisoka había sentido que sus lazos con Tsuzuki habían empezado a hacerse más fuertes y le había entrado el pánico. Y por eso había vuelto a cerrarse herméticamente para su compañero, tratando de cortar los lazos antes de que estos le estrangulasen. 

Pero aquellos pocos días en Tokio no serían suficientes. Cuando volvieran a Meifu, Tsuzuki volvería a recuperar su puesto como compañero de Hisoka y los lazos volverían a fortalecerse. Hisoka sabía que sería así. Había intentado todo para escudarse contra los buenos sentimientos que proyectaba Tsuzuki hacia él, pero había sido inútil. El jovial shinigami siempre acababa venciendo todas sus barreras y obligándole a abrirse a él. No completamente, eso nunca, pero sí un poquito. Y un poquito ya era demasiado para Hisoka. Significaba una grieta en el escudo que le protegía del sufrimiento que invariablemente le deparaba su contacto con los demás. Y, después de lo del Queen Camelia, sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasase con Tsuzuki, más se abriría esa grieta. 

No quería volver a sufrir. Y no lo haría.

Al otro lado de la ventana de su dormitorio se veía el camino de gravilla y el prado que habían aparecido en su pesadilla. El roble petrificado se erguía a lo lejos y parecía resplandecer como un fantasma bajo la luz de la luna. 

Hisoka cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas.

En cuanto volviera a Meifu, hablaría con el jefe Konoe y le pediría que le asignara un nuevo compañero. Alguien con quien no tuviera la más mínima posibilidad de establecer ningún tipo de vínculo afectivo.

Y esta vez, el cambio sería a perpetuidad. 

*** ***

Fue Tatsumi quien le despertó al día siguiente y, esta vez, Hisoka no confundió a nadie con nadie ni sufrió absurdas desilusiones. Su mente estaba muy clara, por fin, y eso le hizo despertar de bastante mejor humor.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Hisoka, sorprendido por la claridad que entraba por la ventana.

-Más de la una. Te las perdido el desayuno... y estás a punto de perderte la comida. ¿Cómo te has quedado dormido aquí? –le preguntó Tatsumi, sorprendido.

Hisoka había acabado dejándose vencer por el sueño junto a la ventana. Incluso, en algún momento de la noche, se había arropado con la gruesa cortina. Se sintió un poco ridículo al darse cuenta de esto último y se incorporó lo más deprisa que le permitió su espalda agarrotada. 

-No conseguía conciliar el sueño y me senté a mirar la luna un rato...

Era una respuesta un tanto vaga, pero no había nada falso en ella en realidad. Tatsumi pareció darse por satisfecho con eso. Mientras Hisoka se duchaba y vestía, Tatsumi le explicó que le había dejado dormir hasta tan tarde a propósito y que no se preocupara por sus anfitriones, ya que ambos se habían mostrado de acuerdo en que el chico necesitaba descansar, después del ataque de esa noche.

-¿Has sentido algo esta noche? –preguntó Tatsumi, mientras bajaban las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo, esta vez sin la escolta de Hiroshi. Sus anfitriones debían pensar que ya conocían lo bastante bien el camino como para no perderse.

-No –contestó Hisoka, contento de poder centrarse de nuevo en el caso-. Aunque tampoco he tratado de rastrear nada...

-No esperaba que lo hicieras –replicó Tatsumi, con cierto tono de reproche-. Necesitabas descansar. Por cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bastante mejor –dijo Hisoka, y era la pura verdad. De hecho, el malestar habitual no se había manifestado aún ese día y esperaba que al menos le dejara comer tranquilo. Después de haber vomitado toda su cena la noche anterior y haberse perdido el desayuno, tenía el estómago vacío y sentía un hambre atroz muy poco habitual en él-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras yo dormía? 

Por lo que le había contado Tsuzuki sobre el escaso tiempo que tuvo a Tatsumi como compañero, Hisoka sabía que el shinigami de ojos azules se tomaba cada misión con la misma escrupulosa eficiencia con la que llevaba los presupuestos de EnmaCho. Cada detalle del caso en cuestión estaba recogido en su agenda y nunca dejaba ningún movimiento al azar. Hisoka estaba casi seguro de que ni siquiera la conversación de la noche anterior con los Nakamori había sido simplemente un modo de pasar el rato, aunque no lograba imaginar qué información útil podía haberles sacado Tatsumi.

-Recorrer los alrededores de Nakamori Manor con nuestros anfitriones. Antes de que lo preguntes, no he tenido la oportunidad de sacar el tema del fantasma. No es algo fácil de hacer con sutileza, como comprenderás. Sin embargo, había pensado que podríamos dedicar la tarde a tratar de sonsacar a los miembros del servicio. Siempre suelen estar más dispuestos a divulgar chismes que sus señores. Sobre todo si se trata de casos inexplicables. 

-¿Crees que los Nakamori negarían tener un fantasma en casa?

-No creo que estén muy dispuestos a arriesgarse a que sus invitados salgan huyendo despavoridos. De todas maneras, primero hemos de asegurarnos que todo el mundo aquí está al tanto de que pasa algo raro. Tenemos muy poca información sobre _quién ha visto realmente a ese fantasma. Por eso quiero hablar primero con el servicio._

Hisoka asintió.

-Muy bien. Aunque no creo que ese mayordomo, Arthur, sea del tipo al que le van los comadreos. 

-Estaba pensando más bien en las doncellas, la cocinera o los mozos.

-¿Cómo Hiroshi? –sugirió Hisoka.

-No sé si incluirlo. Parece un tipo callado. Intentémoslo primero con las criadas de las cocinas. Suelen ser las más parlanchinas. 

Los Nakamori parecieron aliviados al ver que "Ishida-kun" se presentaba ante ellos fresco como una lechuga y no daba señales de ir a recaer de nuevo en su extraña "indisposición". Mientras comían entre una animada charla, Hisoka aprovechó para extender su mente como había aprendido a hacer durante su entrenamiento como shinigami. A diferencia de la cena, la comida estaba siendo atendida por media docena de criados, cada uno con un cometido específico —un sommelier, dos camareros para servir los platos y otros dos para retirarlos, y el mayordomo Arthur que, allí estaba, plantado en un rincón preferente, como un general vigilando a sus "tropas" y, cómo no, olisqueando—. Hiroshi esta vez no estaba por ninguna parte. Hisoka paseó una mirada de estudiada indiferencia por los rostros del servicio, extendiendo de nuevo su mente para tocar muy ligeramente las emociones de aquellas personas. El malestar seguía sin manifestarse, afortunadamente, aunque los Nakamori no dejaban de dirigirle miradas inquietas de tanto en tanto. 

Hisoka los sondeó con cautela y los notó un poco tensos, pero se debía sobre todo a la aprensión que les producía la posibilidad de que Ishida-kun volviera a sufrir otro ataque. Nada raro allí. 

A continuación, extendió su poder empático para captar las mentes de los criados pero, salvo por algún leve rencor por los pocos días libres o un rapapolvo reciente por parte de Arthur, ninguno de ellos parecía guardar tampoco los suficientes sentimientos negativos para provocar la explosión de odio de la noche anterior. 

¿Tendría razón Tatsumi y se estaría escudando? Pero eso requeriría un control mental tremendo para un ser humano corriente. Tan sólo seres como los shinigami podían cerrar barreras en torno a sus pensamientos para evitar que un émpata como Hisoka penetrara en ellos. El único mortal que había sido capaz de cerrar su mente al muchacho había sido Muraki.

Pero él no estaba allí, se repitió Hisoka, sofocando la imperiosa necesidad de mirar por encima del hombro, a través de las puertas acristaladas que daban al exterior. Muraki no tenía ningún motivo para rondar por Nakamori Manor y, si así fuera, Hisoka hubiese sentido su presencia sin necesidad de recurrir a la empatía. 

Las náuseas le habrían delatado.

Estaba a punto de recoger la red mental que había extendido por todo el salón, cuando la rodilla de Tatsumi golpeó suavemente la suya por debajo de la mesa. 

Si el secretario no hubiera sido un maestro en mantener sus emociones herméticamente selladas cuando quería, aquel contacto repentino en plena _búsqueda empática_ habría cortocircuitado la mente de Hisoka, dejándolo inconsciente durante un par de horas. 

Pero Tatsumi sabía lo que su joven compañero estaba haciendo y el contacto había sido para avisarle que lo dejara. Hisoka vio la advertencia claramente en los ojos azules del secretario. Volvió la atención hacia el mundo que lo rodeaba y descubrió que la señora Nakamori le estaba contemplando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una mirada de confusión.

Hisoka tuvo la terrible certeza de que su anfitriona acaba de formularle una pregunta y él se la había perdido.

_Maldición._

*** ***

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ishida-kun? —preguntó la Sra. Nakamori, mirándole con inquietud.

Hisoka levantó la mirada. Tanto ella como su esposo lo miraban fijamente y destilaban una preocupación tan intensa que Hisoka tuvo que alzar las barreras para no sufrir una sobredosis.

—Estoy bien, Sayoko-san, arigato —replicó Hisoka. Podía sentir los ojos de Tatsumi fijos en él pero, como de costumbre, no percibió nada del secretario.

A los postres, la Sra. Nakamori le hizo una señal al mayordomo para que se acercara. Hisoka fingió estar entretenido con la charla trivial entre Tatsumi y el señor Nakamori y mientras pudo espiar el intercambio entre la señora Nakamori y Arthur.

—Dile a Hiroshi que nos sirva el té en la sala de billar, dentro de veinte minutos —Hisoka se sintió un poco decepcionado pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Una confesión como "sé que mataste al Dr. Lemon, en el garaje, con la llave inglesa"? Hisoka suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a centrarse realmente en la conversación entre Nakamori y Tatsumi, cuando percibió algo que interpretó como azoramiento.  Volvió la mirada muy disimuladamente al mayordomo, quien había emitido esa emoción. Arthur no había mudado su expresión imperturbable (parecía que nadie lo hacía en aquella casa), pero parecía que miraba a su señora con desaprobación y dos visibles manchas rojas habían aparecido en la pálida piel rosada de sus mejillas. 

—Perdón, señora, pero es el día libre del joven Hiroshi —susurró Arthur a su vez, con un tono respetuoso, aunque la censura seguía patente en sus ojos—. La doncella a cargo de sus tareas hoy es Megumi. Ella puede ocuparse de servir el té, si a la señora le parece bien. 

La Sra. Nakamori frunció el ceño y su rostro cambió radicalmente ante los ojos de Hisoka. 

—He dicho que quiero que lo haga Hiroshi, ¿está claro, Arthur? Podrá seguir con su día libre después —ordenó y en su voz susurrante se percibía su enojo y una clara amenaza. Hisoka lanzó una mirada rápida a su derecha. Tatsumi y el Sr. Nakamori seguían charlando sobre barcos y finanzas, aparentemente ignorantes de la discusión que se desarrollaba justo a su lado. Hisoka devolvió su atención rápidamente a la Sra. Nakamori y a Arthur y por la mirada que ella le estaba clavando al mayordomo, aún reticente a cumplir sus órdenes, Hisoka esperaba verla convertirse de un momento a otro en la Reina de Corazones y que empezara a aullar "¡Que le corten la cabeza!".

—Sí, señora —respondió al final Arthur y se retiró con una inclinación, saliendo del comedor, presumiblemente en busca del joven Hiroshi. 

Entonces, la Sra. Nakamori devolvió la atención a la mesa e Hisoka tuvo que recurrir a su rapidez de reflejos para apartar la mirada de ella antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran. El muchacho estaba maravillado, no obstante. El rostro de su anfitriona había recuperado su dulce sonrisa y su afable expresión en menos de un segundo.

Ahora Hisoka tenía más preguntas en la cabeza y ninguna de ellas tenía que ver tampoco con el caso que los había llevado allí. 

—¿No te gustan los dulces, Ishida-kun? —la voz de la Sra. Nakamori lo sobresaltó.

Hisoka la miró y luego bajó la vista hacia su plato, donde la pequeña tartaleta que le había servido el criado seguía intacta.

—Anou... 

¡Maldición! ¿Qué se decía en estos casos? "No me cabe ni una miga más", sonaba pueblerino, aunque lo cierto es que, en las tres comidas que había tomado en aquella casa, Hisoka había ingerido más alimento que en los últimos tres meses en Meifu. "Tiene razón, no me gustan los dulces", sería una mentira flagrante, porque anoche se había zampado un pudin de frambuesas sin rechistar. Además, podía resultar ofensivo. ¿Y, qué tal la verdad? "Discúlpeme, señora, pero estaba tan embobado espiando su discusión con el mayordomo que me olvidé del postre." Poco práctico. Tatsumi lo mataría. 

Estaba a punto de decidirse por "soy alérgico a las manzanas", mientras trataba de recordar si había comido algo con manzanas la noche anterior, cuando algo estalló en su cabeza y soltó un jadeo de dolor y sorpresa, mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente.

El odio había vuelto.

—¡Ishida-kun! —oyó exclamar al Sr. Nakamori.

Una neblina roja se estaba formando ante sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza. El odio lo azotaba por dentro como un vendaval encerrado en una botella. 

Soltó un gemido y su mano voló instintivamente hacia Tatsumi. El secretario lo rodeó con un brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Las piernas le temblaban. Estaba a punto de desplomarse.

—Basta... —gruñó, luchando por levantar sus barreras. Sintió entonces una oleada de energía positiva penetrando en su interior, procedente de Tatsumi. A través del contacto físico, el secretario le estaba ayudando a combatir el odio. Finalmente, gracias a la ayuda de Tatsumi, Hisoka logró levantar las barreras y detener el embate de emociones negativas.

Se detuvo tan de repente, que Hisoka se quedó aturdido y extrañamente vacío, aún apoyándose en los fuertes brazos de su falso hermano.

—¿Ishida-kun? —preguntó la voz de la Sra. Nakamori, muy alarmada.

—¡Jiro-san, avisa al Dr. Kurosawa! —ordenó el Sr. Nakamori. 

—Hai, Saburo-sama —el criado aludido salió a toda prisa del comedor.

_Doctor... la sola palabra le daba escalofríos..._

—¡No! —jadeó Hisoka, forzándose a recuperar la estabilidad. Por fortuna, la cabeza había dejado de darle vueltas y ya veía con claridad—. No, por favor, no se moleste. Estoy bien...

Pero ni siquiera Tatsumi parecía demasiado convencido.

—Demo... —empezó el Sr. Nakamori. Evidentemente, no se lo tragaba, pero habría sido inapropiado acusar a un invitado de llevar una grave enfermedad a su casa, sobre todo cuando parecía que sólo le afectaba a él. Así que, no insistió más que para declarar su preocupación por el joven, aconsejándole a su "hermano" que era mejor no correr riesgos. 

—Le agradecemos su preocupación, Saburo-san —Tatsumi se inclinó respetuosamente—, pero le aseguro que mi hermano sólo adolece de falta de descanso. Siempre le digo que estudia demasiadas horas seguidas —añadió con una sonrisa fulgurante. 

Hisoka contuvo el impulso de levantar la mirada y ver si Tatsumi tenía un cartel de neón parpadeando sobre su cabeza, con la leyenda: 'EMBUSTERO.'

De todas formas, el chico no prestó atención al resto de la explicación. Acababa de descubrir a Hiroshi. El joven criado debía de haberse asomado al salón camino de la sala de billar y allí seguía ahora, junto a puerta, observando fijamente a Hisoka por encima del círculo de rostros preocupados que rodeaban al émpata. 

En los ojos del joven criado había una extraña mirada que Hisoka no supo interpretar y, sinceramente, no tenía ninguna prisa en bajar sus defensas de nuevo para inspeccionar la mente de Hiroshi. Al cabo de un instante, el joven criado rompió el contacto visual y desapareció.

Hisoka se sentía demasiado agotado para pensar. Se dejó conducir fuera del comedor por Tatsumi, que mantenía una mano apoyada en la espalda del chico, un modo discreto de evitar que se tambaleara demasiado. Los Nakamori iban tras ellos, aunque Sayoko-san rezagó un instante para decirle algo a uno de los criados.

De pronto, cuando ya estaban en el vestíbulo, sonó un golpe seco contra madera y un chillido de mujer, seguido de varias exclamaciones masculinas de espanto. Saburo-san volvió a entrar rápidamente en el comedor y Tatsumi e Hisoka fueron detrás, casi chocando contra su anfitrión, que se había detenido en seco a un paso de la puerta. 

La misma visión que había paralizado a Nakamori, los dejó a ellos petrificados. Sayoko-san se encontraba inmóvil junto a la pared, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y el rostro pálido, aterrado. Su esposo no tenía mejor aspecto, ni tampoco los criados. Todos tenían la mirada fija en Sayoko-san.

El motivo: el trinchante que se había usado para el asado estaba ahora clavado profundamente en el panel de madera que cubría la pared, sacudiéndose aún por el impacto. 

A dos centímetros de la nariz de la Sra. Nakamori. 

** *** 

Mientras Saburo-san se llevaba a su temblorosa esposa a su dormitorio y ordenaba, esta vez a Arthur, que llamase al Dr. Kurosawa, Hiroshi, siguiendo las instrucciones de su señor, condujo a los invitados a la sala de billar y, tan silenciosamente como de costumbre, les sirvió el té.

Hisoka no hacía más que seguir con la mirada cada movimiento del joven criado, pero éste parecía evitar mirarle directamente en todo momento. En cuanto terminó de servir el té, efectuó una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse.

La mano de Hisoka se disparó como un rayo y se cerró sobre su muñeca. Hiroshi dio un respingo y su primer impulso fue el de soltarse de un tirón. Pero aquel chico era un invitado de sus señores y, por lo tanto, le debía un trato deferente. Así que, tenso como la cuerda de un arco, Hiroshi permaneció donde estaba, sus ojos atrapados finalmente por los insondables ojos verdes de Hisoka quien, al ver que no iba a salir huyendo, le soltó la muñeca.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Hiroshi-san? —preguntó el émpata, con un tono casual que quedaba radicalmente desmentido por la "mirada" de sus ojos verdes. 

—H-hai —respondió con esfuerzo el criado. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos espeluznantes, pero Hisoka no se lo permitió. Sabía que mientras lo tuviera así atrapado, Hiroshi no podría mentirles y, si lo hacía, Hisoka lo sabría de inmediato.

—¿Sabes qué acaba de pasar en el comedor? —preguntó Hisoka. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Tatsumi entrecerraba los ojos, lanzándole una mirada de curiosidad. 

Hiroshi palideció visiblemente mientras sus ojos negros se abrían un poco más de la cuenta. Estaba tratando de disimular su alarma, pero a Hisoka no se le pasó por alto. 

—Sí, señor. Sayoko-sama ha sido... atacada —contestó Hiroshi con un hilo de voz. 

—¿Y sabes quién lo ha hecho? —Hisoka esperaba que le hablara del fantasma, pero la reacción de Hiroshi fue un tanto peculiar.

Su rostro adoptó de nuevo aquella expresión neutra y sus ojos se volvieron tan opacos como los de Hisoka. Seguía igual de tenso pero, cuando contestó, su voz sonaba firme y había incluso un cierto tono de desafío en ella.

—No, señor. Yo no estaba presente.

—Todos los criados coincidieron en que el trinchante había salido volando _solo_ de la mesa contra Sayoko-san —apuntó Tatsumi, adivinando las intenciones de Hisoka—. Es algo realmente insólito, sobrenatural, y es evidente que todos se llevaron un buen susto, pero no parecía que nadie estuviera realmente _sorprendido._

—Yo no sé nada, señor —insistió Hiroshi, con la mirada aún atrapada por Hisoka. 

—Había ocurrido antes, ¿verdad? —le presionó Hisoka. 

Hiroshi abrió la boca para responder, probablemente con otra negativa, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo. 

—No es necesario que interrogues a mis criados, Ishida-kun. Yo mismo os explicaré lo que ha ocurrido.

*** ***

¡¡TA TA TACHÁN!!

Siento dejarlo así… no, la verdad es que no lo siento para nada… ;-

Sabéis, iba a haber cortado mucho antes, pero me dije "el último capítulo era espantosamente corto y aún más malo," y vosotros, queridos míos, os merecéis algo mejor, así que he tratado de dároslo, haciendo este capítulo más largo y (espero) mejor que el anterior. En realidad, este es más largo de lo que acabáis de leer, pero tendréis que esperar al próximo para leer el resto, ¿vale? ¡Gracias y, por favor, reviú! 

**** *** **

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7

*** *** ***

**Anou**: expresa vacilación. Algo así como "esto...". Para quien aún no lo sepa ;-)

*** *** ***

Vale, ¿alguien más tiene ganas de sacudirle a Hisoka un buen mamporro? _* En serio, me encanta hacerle dudar de todo... sobre todo de sus sentimientos. ¡Ja! :- ¿Cómo acabará esto? ¿Cambiará de idea sobre su decisión de dejar definitivamente a Tsuzuki...? ¡Ah, no os dejéis engañar por el título del fic! Cuando se lo puse, aún no sabía lo que iba a pasar después del primer capítulo, así que... XD ¡Se admiten sugerencias! Aunque creo que ya sé cuál va a ser la respuesta unánime... ;-

Ja ne!!

*** ***

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS: 

**Iris Tsukiyono.- **Gracias por la crítica. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado más. 

Schatten Wolfendorf.- Me alegro de que te gustase la broma de Tatsumi. En realidad, no lo tenía previsto, surgió conforme iba escribiendo. Y es que, cuanto más escribo sobre Tatsumi, más me gusta ;D. ¡Ah, y muchas gracias por el aviso! A veces me lío con los nombres. Creo que escribo demasiado deprisa. Pero ya está corregido. 

*** *** ***

¿Os habéis dado cuenta de esto?: Tsuzuki + Hisoka y HIjiri // Hisoka + TSUbaKI-hime y TSUzuKI... mmh... ¿coincidencia? ¡A MÍ ME PARECE QUE NO! 

Una última tontería: mi corrector ortográfico me cambia "EnmaCho" por "Empacho" XDD


	8. capítulo 8

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 8**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai (bueno, hay una diminuta posibilidad al final, ya veremos...).  **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. **

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 8 

Hisoka rompió el contacto visual y su mirada voló hacia la puerta, por donde acababa de entrar el Sr. Nakamori. El émpata se sonrojó, pillado in fraganti y se apresuró a disculparse por su falta de discreción. 

—No, por favor —Saburo-san agitó una mano, quitándole importancia, mientras se acercaba al rincón de té—. Tenéis todo el derecho a preguntar. La culpa es mía, por no haberos avisado antes. Gomennasai. 

Saburo-san se dejó caer en el sillón que quedaba libre junto a la chimenea. Parecía completamente abatido. 

—¿Cómo se encuentra Sayoko-san? —preguntó Tatsumi, sinceramente preocupado.

—Oh, bien, bien... nerviosa, como es lógico. La he dejado con Kurosawa-sensei, que le ha dado unos tranquilizantes, aunque... bueno, cada vez los necesita menos.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Tatsumi.

Saburo-san despidió con un gesto a Hiroshi, que seguía allí de pie esperando instrucciones y con aspecto de estar deseando salir por piernas. El joven criado dirigió una última mirada misteriosa a Hisoka y luego salió de la sala de billar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Saburo-san se incorporó un poco en el sillón y los miró directamente.

—No es la primera vez que ocurre, como bien has dicho tú, Ishida-kun —empezó, con voz cansada—. Ella ya empieza a acostumbrarse, aunque... bueno, uno nunca se habitúa a ser el blanco de un fantasma homicida. 

Hisoka y Tatsumi intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

—¿Fantasma? —preguntó Hisoka, fingiendo sorpresa.

Nakamori asintió lentamente, con la mirada fija en las llamas.

—Hace ya varios meses que empezó. Al principio eran pequeños sustos, una alfombra que se arrugaba de repente, haciéndola tropezar, o un grifo que se abría de golpe, salpicándolo todo, o sillas que se interponían en su camino... una vez, incluso, me la encontré en el comedor, arrinconada contra la pared, rodeada por todas las sillas de la habitación. Fue espeluznante. 

Los shinigami se imaginaron la escena y no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con Saburo-san. 

—Luego, la cosa fue a más —continuó el señor Nakamori—. Vasos que estallaban cuando los tenía en la mano, provocándole profundos cortes en las palmas, o...  un día esta misma chimenea pareció volverse loca y lanzó una enorme llamarada que prendió en las cortinas. Mi esposa estaba aquí a solas, sentada en ese mismo sillón que ocupas ahora, Ishida-kun y, cuando trató de salir... se encontró esa puerta y la que da al patio bloqueadas. No sé si lo habréis notado, pero ninguna de las dos tiene cerradura...

—¿Cómo logró salir entonces? —preguntó Hisoka, mirando con repentina desconfianza a la hasta ahora acogedora chimenea. 

—La sacamos nosotros, Arthur, Hiroshi-kun y yo. Oímos sus gritos de socorro y acudimos de inmediato. Cuando salió de aquí estaba casi asfixiada por el humo pero, gracias a dios, ilesa. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que la puerta no estaba cerrada en absoluto. Se abrió enseguida, cuando giramos el pomo. 

—Es como si ese fantasma no quisiera realmente matarla —apuntó Tatsumi, pensativo.

—Eso creíamos todos... hasta que se demostró que estábamos equivocados. Hace unas semanas, comenzó a lanzarle todo tipo de objetos contundentes. Jarrones, ceniceros, bolas de billar —dijo, señalando la mesa de billar—, cosas así. Milagrosamente, ninguna le acertó de lleno, aunque un jarrón se hizo pedazos a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, y tuvimos que llevarla al hospital con una profunda brecha que no paraba de sangrar. Y lo de esta tarde... —Nakamori sacudió la cabeza, abatido—. Creo que _realmente quiere matarla..._

—¿Tiene idea de por qué? 

Nakamori volvió a sacudir la cabeza. 

—Hemos consultado incluso con espiritistas, con exorcistas, con sacerdotes... Nadie ha logrado establecer contacto con él. Ni siquiera las psicofonías han revelado nada. Ahora somos la comidilla de la ciudad... y nadie cree que haya realmente un fantasma en Nakamori Manor —añadió con una sonrisa amarga—. Ese es el motivo de que no os dijéramos nada. Pensamos que nos tomaríais por locos o excéntricos, ya que no teníamos pruebas que ofreceros... hasta ahora. De verdad, jamás quisimos poneros en peligro.

Tatsumi imitó el gesto de Nakamori de restarle importancia al asunto.

—En realidad nunca estuvimos en peligro, ¿no? Quiero decir, parece que Sayoko-san es su único objetivo. ¿O alguna vez ha atacado a alguien más?

Nakamori negó con la cabeza.

—¿Alguien lo ha visto alguna vez? —intervino Hisoka—. ¿Se ha aparecido o les ha hablado? 

—No. Nunca —reconoció el señor Nakamori—. Los expertos dijeron que se trataba de un poltergeist y que no suelen tener forma ni voz. 

Hisoka frunció el ceño. No estaba muy convencido, pero no dijo nada. 

—Supongo que tampoco tienen idea de a quién pertenece ese fantasma.

—Ellos dijeron que debía tratarse de algún miembro de nuestra familia que murió dejando asuntos pendientes —dijo Nakamori y su rostro se ensombreció. Estaba pensando en su hijo Ryoga, sin duda—. Pero eso no explica por qué ataca a mi esposa. Ella nunca ha tenido problemas con ningún miembro de la familia. Siempre ha sido una mujer muy respetable, buena y amable con todo el mundo.

Hisoka empezó a sentirse inquieto. Deseaba hablar con Tatsumi a solas de todo lo que le estaba viniendo a la cabeza y, de todo lo que le había venido durante el breve interrogatorio de Hiroshi. Si pudiera encontrar una forma de librarse de Nakamori...

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será que os busque otro alojamiento más seguro. Le diré a Arthur que telefonee al Cuatro Estaciones para que les reserve habitación. Yo corro con los gastos, por supuesto...(1)

—Si no le es mucha molestia, Saburo-san —le interrumpió Tatsumi—. Nos gustaría quedarnos aquí. Creo, humildemente, que podríamos ser de alguna ayuda.

—Pero, el fantasma...

—No nos dan miedo los muertos —declaró Hisoka en su tono más oscuro—. En realidad, es de los vivos de los que debemos desconfiar. 

Nakamori le miró como si Hisoka acabara de convertirse en una especie de gurú místico con túnica dorada y todo lo demás. Tatsumi creía saber por dónde iban los tiros y estrechó los ojos.

Finalmente, Nakamori les sonrió aliviado.

—Os lo agradezco de veras, Aoshi-san y Sosho-kun —Dijo. Hisoka hizo una mueca—. Ahora, os ruego que me disculpéis. Voy a subir a ver cómo está Sayoko. Disponed de la casa como os plazca.

Nakamori se levantó y Tatsumi e Hisoka le imitaron, despidiéndole con sendas inclinaciones. Una vez se quedaron solos, Hisoka se dirigió a la puerta acristalada que daba al patio trasero. La abrió, comprobó que, en efecto, carecía de cerradura y salió al exterior. Tatsumi le siguió.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó el secretario.

Hisoka respiró profundamente, disfrutando del aire fresco y el suave sol de la tarde. No soportaba estar encerrado demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio. Le hacía recordar la celda de su infancia. 

—¿Podría alguien mover un objeto mediante telequinesis, sin tener ese objeto a la vista?

Tatsumi comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería. 

—Es posible. Pero se requeriría una mente extraordinariamente poderosa. Una mente como la nuestra, por ejemplo. Un shinigami podría hacerlo y un espíritu también, pero tú sigues sin creer que haya sido un espíritu, ¿verdad?

—No. La descripción de los hechos es propia de un poltergeist, como Saburo-san ha dicho. Pero un poltergeist no es un espíritu, Tatsumi-san, sino la manifestación tangible de la mente de una persona. Normalmente de un anciano o un niño. La frustración o una simple rabieta pueden desatar la energía mental de una persona y hacer que los objetos se muevan a su alrededor, o se disparen contra la cabeza de la persona que ha provocado esa frustración o esa rabieta. La mayor parte de las veces, ni siquiera la persona que está emitiendo esas ondas psíquicas sabe que lo está haciendo. Por eso todo el mundo piensa que se trata de fantasmas traviesos, pero no lo son. 

—¿Y tú crees que Sayoko-san es culpable de haber provocado algún sentimiento de ese tipo en alguien de esta casa? 

—Es posible. 

La respuesta de Hisoka le hizo ver a Tatsumi que había algo más.

—Sospechas de alguien —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. 

Hisoka reflexionó un poco más antes de responder.

—Creo que podría haberlo hecho Arthur —dijo, al final.

Tatsumi abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Arthur —repitió—. El _mayordomo. Lógico._

Hisoka no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para percibir la ironía en la voz del secretario. Se mordió la lengua para no soltarle una réplica de las que solía reservar para cuando Tsuzuki adoptaba el modo "soy-tan-agudo-que-me-doy-miedo-a-mí-mismo". 

—Y creo que Hiroshi sabe algo.

Tatsumi parpadeó.

—Te agradecería, si no es mucha molestia, que trataras de elaborar frases más detalladas, Kurosaki-kun.

Hisoka le contó la discusión que había espiado entre Arthur y la señora Nakamori. 

—Creo que Arthur no le tiene demasiado aprecio a Sayoko-san, aunque no logro adivinar por qué. Pero ese cambio tan radical en ella cuando Arthur se negó prácticamente a cumplir sus instrucciones... Créeme, Tatsumi, o esa mujer es una actriz consumada que nos está haciendo creer que es una dulce y amable ama de casa, o tiene un grave problema de doble personalidad. 

—Creo que estás exagerando —dijo Tatsumi—. Todo el mundo tiene cambios de humor. Y una dama normalmente no le agrada que sus sirvientes se rebelen contra sus órdenes, por no mencionar que el talante que dicha dama pueda exhibir frente a sus invitados no tiene que ser necesariamente el mismo que reserva para sus sirvientes.

Hisoka sacudió la cabeza.

—Es más que eso. Es... no sé explicarlo. De todas formas, es evidente que alguien odia con bastante fuerza a Sayoko-san y Arthur es el único sospechoso que tengo, de momento.

—¿Y Hiroshi?

—Se comporta de un modo muy extraño. Me mira de un modo muy extraño. Y cada vez que intento rastrearle... no encuentro nada. Cuando le he interrogado antes, es evidente que ocultaba algo, ¡estaba mintiendo descaradamente! No necesito la empatía para saber eso.

—¿Crees que él sabe que Arthur está detrás de los atentados?

—O eso... o sospecha algo de mí.

—¿Que eres un shinigami?

—Que soy un émpata.

—Lo veo poco probable —lo tranquilizó Tatsumi—. Antes ha vuelto a ocurrirte lo de anoche, ¿verdad? —Hisoka asintió—. Arthur no estaba presente cuando eso sucedió. Y anoche tampoco.

Hisoka parpadeó.

—No se me había ocurrido que tuviera algo que ver. En realidad, con el atentado contra Sayoko-san, lo había olvidado por completo. Si el odio iba dirigido a la señora Nakamori, es normal que me golpeara tan de lleno, pues las dos veces estaba sentado justo frente a ella. Una emoción tan intensa puede hacerme sentir enfermo a distancia, como me ha estado ocurriendo desde que llegamos aquí, pero no TAN enfermo. Para eso, tendría que haber estado a menos de un metro de mí.

—Eso descarta a Arthur.

Hisoka sacó su vena cabezota al replicar:

—_Sólo del hecho de hacerme sentir como una mi-_

—Creo que sería una buena idea subir a ver cómo está Sayoko-san –se apresuró a interrumpirle Tatsumi antes de que terminara la frase—. Luego, podríamos seguir con el plan de interrogar a los criados.

—Muy bien. Pero no estaría mal interrogar también a Sayoko-san.

Tatsumi, sencillamente, optó por ignorar esa sugerencia.

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8

*** *** ***

**Gomennasai**: Lo siento, perdón. 

(1) A modo informativo: El hotel Cuatro Estaciones de Tokio tiene unas tarifas desde 440 € por noche (unos 490 $ americanos)

*** *** ***

Vale, puede que este capítulo haya estado un poco denso, con todas las explicaciones y demás. Sobre todo, con el rollo de Hisoka sobre poltergeist. Este chico es un sabelotodo, ¿ne? ¡Bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Ah, por cierto, atención las (y los, que también los habrá) fans de Tsu-chan: ¡¡La próxima vez volveremos a encontrarnos con Tsuzuki!!........(bueno. Puede. Depende de lo largo que me salga el capítulo). ^_*

Ja ne!

*** ***

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS: 

**Mei Ikari.—** Vaya, gracias por todo. Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado y, sobre todo, espero haber hecho que la espera mereciera la pena, eso es la principal tarea de un escritor, ¿no? ^_^

**Can Hershey.—**¿Se van aclarando tus dudas sobre tu sospechoso? Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte si es o no es él.... de momento. De todas maneras, aún hay alguna que otra sorpresa. Y no sé si falta mucho para el final, porque tengo planeado lo que va ha ocurrir y había calculado unos diez capítulos, pero me temo que van a ser más, porque la historia se alarga sola. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! ¿Será cosa de meigas? ¡Gracias por dejar tu reviú! 

**_¡¡¡NOTICIA FELIZ!!! _**

¡¡¡Amina Lawal, la mujer nigeriana condenada a morir lapidada ha sido SALVADA!!! Gracias a todos los que enviasteis firmas a Amnistía Internacional y gracias también a los que no las enviasteis pero os alegráis conmigo. ¡¡Hoy es un día feliz!!


	9. capítulo 9

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 9**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito.  ¡¡REAPARICIÓN DE TSU-CHAN!!**

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. **

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una de mis lectoras *gracias, gracias* porque ayer fue el día de la Virgen del Pilar (en España, al menos) y por lo tanto el día de su santo (en España, al menos ^__^), y por si no actualizo antes del día 18 de octubre (que por lo visto no sólo es su cumpleaños, sino también el de Hisoka ¡!), desde aquí....

_¡¡¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES, DARKLADY MARY!!!!_

CAPÍTULO 9 

Después de subir a la habitación de Sayoko-san, para interesarse por su estado tanto físico como emocional, los dos shinigami se separaron para llevar a cabo la tarea de recabar información entre los miembros del servicio. Mientras Tatsumi, aún no demasiado convencido, iba en busca de Arthur, Hisoka siguió a una de las doncellas desde la lavandería hasta el patio trasero de la casa y fingió un encontronazo inesperado.

—Oh, Ishida-sama —la chica se inclinó ante él, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un montón de ropa blanca, pulcramente doblada—. Le ruego que me disculpe, no le había visto. 

La muchacha iba a seguir su camino de vuelta a la casa, pero Hisoka la interceptó hábilmente. 

—Disculpa, ¿podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar a Hiroshi? 

La chica parecía sorprendida. 

—¿A Hiroshi? Es su día libre, señor. Supongo que estará en la ciudad. 

Hisoka frunció el ceño, fingiendo confusión.

—Pero nos ha servido el té hace cosa de una hora. 

—Bueno, la señora siempre ha preferido que Hiroshi se ocupe de esa tarea —explicó la doncella, imprimiéndole un ritmo Nervioso a sus palabras que pretendía pasar por despreocupación—. Pero, en cuanto ha terminado, ha salido hacia la ciudad, se lo aseguro. No creo que vuelva hasta mañana. 

Volvió a inclinarse, con bastante premura y, una vez más, trató de retirarse. Esta vez, Hisoka no se lo impidió. 

El joven shinigami se quedó un rato en el patio, mientras la chica se alejaba rápidamente para seguir con sus tareas... y para huir de él, seguramente. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa de repente? Recordó la discusión que Arthur y Sayoko-san habían mantenido en susurros durante la comida. Ella le había ordenado que fuera a buscar a Hiroshi y el mayordomo prácticamente se había negado a ello. Hisoka había pensado entonces que el comportamiento de Arthur se debía a su antipatía por su señora pero, si había sido él el autor del atentado, una simple antipatía no era motivo suficiente para tratar de matar a alguien. Y no percibía nada maligno en el mayordomo. 

No. Debía haber una razón de peso. El hombre se había puesto muy tenso cuando Sayoko-san había mencionado a Hiroshi. ¿Sería él el motivo? Pero, ¿por qué iba Arthur a molestarse, a enfurecerse, hasta el punto de querer matar a su señora por el hecho de que ésta estuviera a punto de estropear el día libre del muchacho? ¡Era ridículo!

Hisoka resopló, molesto consigo mismo. Los libros de detectives que devoraba eran una gran fuente de ejercicio mental a la hora de realizar su trabajo como shinigami. La empatía no lo resolvía todo. Sobre todo en ese caso, donde al parecer era incapaz de leer la mente de la mitad de los miembros de la casa. En especial de Hiroshi. Pero, esta vez, parecía que ni siquiera la destreza mental podía procurarle respuestas. No es fácil resolver un puzzle, si no sabes cuántas piezas hay ni tienes una fotografía de cuál debe ser el resultado final para guiarte.

Lo cual le llevaba de nuevo al temor que le había confiado a Tatsumi: que el criado sospechara algo sobre sus poderes empáticos. Esa forma extraña de mirarle... la incapacidad que experimentaba cuando trataba de leer su mente... El criado ocultaba algo, desde luego, pero que estuviera relacionado con el caso era otro cantar. 

—¡Maldición! Creo que me está volviendo la jaqueca —gruñó, mientras se encaminaba de vuelta a la casa. Pero, en lugar de entrar por la puerta del patio por la que había salido, Hisoka dio la vuelta a la casa y salió a la fachada principal, donde sólo encontró al chofer, ocupado en encerar el lujoso Rolls-Royce con una gran esponja. 

— Konnichi wa —murmuró Hisoka. El hombre se inclinó, esponja en mano, le devolvió el saludo y siguió con su trabajo. 

Hisoka se planteó interrogarle, pero un pequeño "vistazo" a su mente le indicó que el hombre no soltaría prenda. Él no pertenecía al grupo de amantes de los chismes que había descrito Tatsumi. De hecho, probablemente, se sentiría bastante ofendido si llegaba a pensar que Hisoka le había metido en el mismo saco que a todos los demás.

El shinigami echó un vistazo en torno a sí, en busca de otra posible "fuente de información ambulante", pero allí sólo estaba el chofer. Así que decidió volver al interior de la casa y...

En el recorrido que hizo su mirada a su alrededor, el roble petrificado llamó poderosamente su atención. Y con él regresó el espantoso sueño de la noche anterior.

En su sueño, las ramas habían estado cuajadas de hojas y el campo en torno a él lleno de cerezos en flor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No quería recordar ahora eso. Regresaría a la casa y no volvería a mirar el árbol hasta que se marcharan de allí. Pero sus pies, que de repente parecían haber desarrollado ideas propias, amotinándose contra la voluntad de Hisoka, lo condujeron en dirección diametralmente opuesta a la casa. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había atravesado el sendero de gravilla y había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia el roble petrificado. 

Sí, había algo que lo atraía poderosamente hacia allí...  y no tenía nada que ver con su sueño.

Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en la profunda hendidura del tronco que, como una boca oscura y siniestra, le llamaba en silencio, invitándole a acercarse más y espiar en su interior. Un paso más y sus dedos rozaron la corteza pétrea, suavizada por los siglos a la intemperie. Una vibración surgía de la madera, penetrando a través de las sensibles yemas de sus dedos, como si aquella cosa estuviera viva. Un nuevo estremecimiento sacudió a Hisoka pero, esta vez, no fue de miedo, sino de anticipación.

Y, de repente, lo supo: _allí _encontraríala respuesta que estaba buscando.__

*** **** ***

—¿Hiroshi es huérfano? —repitió Tatsumi, sinceramente sorprendido. 

—Oh, sí, señor —respondió la cocinera, asintiendo enérgicamente, sin dejar de picar, machacar, remover y batir, mientras se movía con una rapidez fruto de años de práctica de un punto a otro de la cocina—. El muchacho se quedó sin padres hará cinco años, pobrecito. Un _accidente_ terrible. Uno no debe mezclarse con según qué tipo de gente, siempre lo he dicho... 

Tatsumi alzó una ceja, sorprendido, preguntándose si no estaría refiriéndose a lo que él creía.

—El padre, el señor Yokobata, era un buen amigo de Saburo-sama —siguió la cocinera, mientras pasaba junto a Tatsumi como una exhalación, casi arroyándolo—. Hicieron negocios juntos muchas veces, pero... los Yokobata no tenían por su parte las mejores amistades. Por supuesto, ningún Nakamori se ha visto jamás mezclado con esa gentuza, pero el señor Yokobata y mi señor habían sido amigos desde el colegio. Uno no rechaza a un amigo aunque se haya descarriado, ¿no cree? Pero, como le decía, ocurrió ese terrible accidente y el pobre Hiroshi-kun se quedó sólo en el mundo. 

—Y los Nakamori lo adoptaron... —murmuró Tatsumi, esperando que sus temores fueran infundados. Hacía cinco años, Hiroshi debía tener unos doce o trece. Poner a trabajar de criado a un chico de trece años, sobre todo si no tenía una familia que lo aprobase, era un delito. Más aún si era adoptado precisamente para cumplir las tareas de criado. Eso era algo repugnante. 

—No inmediatamente, señor —dijo la mujer, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Tatsumi—. El muchacho fue recogido por unos parientes de los Yokobata, pero resultaron ser una de esas familias poco recomendables, no sé si me entiende. Por fortuna, el muchacho no se contaminó de aquella atmósfera y, cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, consiguió que los Nakamori lo acogiesen y lo contratasen como criado. Eso fue una buena cosa, señor, créame. El chico no podría estar en mejor ambiente ni en mejores manos que en las de mis señores. Sayoko-sama le aprecia muchísimo. Sobre todo ahora, después de lo del joven señor Ryoga —la mujer hizo una pausa en su verborrea y en su incesante trajín para suspirar y sacudir la cabeza con profunda tristeza—. La señora quedó destrozada después de aquello. Pero parece que Hiroshi-kun ha conseguido devolverle la sonrisa. 

—Entonces, ¿tienen una buena relación? —Preguntó Tatsumi un tanto sorprendido. Esa no era la imagen que tenía en mente. 

—¡Como si fueran madre e hijo! —exclamó la mujer, sonriendo de nuevo—. La señora siempre lo requiere para casi todo: para que sirva el té, para que cambie las flores de los jarrones de su dormitorio, para que la acompañe cuando va a la ciudad de compras... El pobre muchacho tiene suerte de haber dado con una señora tan amable. De ese modo, él también ha encontrado una nueva madre.

Tatsumi agradeció a la criada su _inagotable_ ayuda y se marchó de las cocinas, dándole vueltas a lo que había oído. Sus sospechas embrionarias sobre Hiroshi acababan de ser abortadas sin contemplaciones. Era evidente que el chico no tenía motivo alguno para odiar a Sayoko-san. Lo que le había contado Hisoka sobre él, le había inducido a pensar que Hiroshi realmente ocultaba algo, pero podría no ser lo que su compañero pensaba. Ahora ya no sabía qué pensar.

Sin embargo... Tatsumi estrechó los ojos al recordar algo que había dicho la Cocinera. 

El secretario cruzó el vestíbulo y salió de la casa, en busca de Hisoka. Su aguda mirada lo localizó enseguida, a lo lejos, junto al roble petrificado. Incluso desde aquella distancia, Tatsumi intuyó que algo no iba bien. 

Y echó a correr hacia Hisoka. 

*** ***

Para su absoluta estupefacción, en el interior del tronco del roble brillaban un par de ojos de color violeta.

—Tsu... _¿Tsuzuki?_

—Ven aquí, 'Soka-chan —le llegó la familiar voz desde el interior del tronco hueco. Una mano blanca de largos dedos surgió de la grieta y le hizo señas para que se acercase—. No te vas a creer lo que he descubierto.

Aún alucinando, Hisoka se asomó a la grieta del roble. La oscuridad del interior era tan densa que no pudo ver a Tsuzuki en absoluto, pero podía sentir su presencia. 

—¿Tsuzuki? ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuándo...? ........... ¿Dónde estás?

Súbitamente, una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca y tiró de él hacia el interior del tronco. Hisoka soltó una exclamación Involuntaria, tropezó y cayó entre los brazos de un invisible Tsuzuki. Notó que su compañero se movía y, un momento después, sintió un aliento ardiente acariciando su oreja.

—¿Quieres saber lo que he descubierto? —susurró la voz de Tsuzuki en su oído, mientras cerraba los brazos en torno a la delgada espalda del muchacho.

—¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Suéltame, _baka_! —Hisoka forcejeó para liberarse, pero Tsuzuki no le soltó como solía hacer cuando Hisoka se mostraba tan reacio al contacto físico, sino que lo estrechó aún más fuerte contra su pecho. El muchacho percibió su perfume ..... _sándalo... especias... _ y sintió los latidos del corazón de Tsuzuki, golpeando con fuerza contra su mejilla. 

Pero algo iba mal. 

—He descubierto que estás planeando abandonarme —susurró Tsuzuki, con una voz profunda y rasposa, que le dejó helado.

Algo iba terriblemente mal.

 —¿Qué...? —acertó a musitar el muchacho. Puso las manos contra el pecho de Tsuzuki, para tratar de apartarle, pero la presa del otro shinigami era fuerte, demasiado fuerte. Si le apretaba un poco más, le rompería la espalda—. Tsuzuki...

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Hisoka? —siguió el susurro del invisible Tsuzuki—. ¿Tienes miedo de mí? ¿O de ti mismo? ¿Crees que podrás huir de lo que sientes, si huyes de mí? ¿Tan ingenuo eres? 

Hisoka empezó a jadear, por falta de aliento. Se ahogaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas. ¿Cómo diablos sabía Tsuzuki....? ¡No era posible! 

—No... no estoy huyendo...

El perfume que emanaba de Tsuzuki era sofocante, embriagador, demasiado dulzón para que su olfato pudiera tolerarlo. Hisoka estaba sudando copiosamente, sentía la frente empapada y las palmas de las manos pegajosas. El cuerpo de Tsuzuki seguía apretándose contra el suyo, sus brazos le apretaron un poco más. 

Sonó un chasquido en su espalda. Hisoka soltó un grito.

—¡No puedes huir de tu propia necesidad, Hisoka! ¡Reconócelo! —gritó la voz de Tsuzuki, de repente atronadora, como nunca Hisoka la había oído. El calor era insoportable allí dentro, la oscuridad parecía cernirse sobre él, envolverle, devorarle. Deseaba aferrarse a la roca de salvación que era Tsuzuki, contra el miedo a la oscuridad y la claustrofobia, pero ¿quién lo defendería del miedo que de repente le inspiraba su amigo?

—¡Suéltame...! ¡Tú no eres real! ¡¡Tú no _eres_ Tsuzuki!!

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era impensable que ese ser siniestro fuera su amigo. Tsuzuki era dulce y amable con él... Tsuzuki jamás le haría daño... jamás utilizaría métodos tan diabólicos, tan espeluznantes, ni siquiera con su peor enemigo y mucho menos contra él...  

—En tus manos tienes el poder de liberarte —oyó decir al falso Tsuzuki—. Yo no soy más que la encarnación de tu propio miedo, tu deseo y tu necesidad. Descubre la respuesta única a esas tres incógnitas y serás libre. De lo contrario... tus dudas te aplastarán.

Para ratificar esa verdad, los brazos de acero se cerraron aún más fuerte. Hisoka ya no respiraba en absoluto. Su espalda crujió de nuevo y algo se rompió dentro de él. Habría gritado de dolor de haber podido tomar oxígeno suficiente para hacerlo. 

—¡Hisoka!

En un parpadeo, Hisoka se encontró frente al roble petrificado, bajo el sol del atardecer, con la mano apoyada sobre la madera lisa del árbol, los ojos fijos en la grieta del tronco. Tsuzuki había desaparecido, la oscuridad había desaparecido, la sensación de asfixia había desaparecido... pero una terrible desazón permanecía.  Y ahora se le habían sumado también un montón de dudas. 

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Tatsumi estaba a su lado, que había sido el secretario quien, una vez más, lo había sacado de su pesadilla. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que Tatsumi le había llamado por su nombre de pila por primera vez desde que se conocían. Las rodillas se le doblaron y se derrumbó sobre la hierba, jadeando.

Tatsumi no necesitó preguntarse qué le habría ocurrido al chico. Suponía que había sido otro ataque y miró a su alrededor en busca del posible emisor de energía negativa. De hecho casi esperó ver a Hiroshi rondando por allí. Pero allí no había nadie. La persona más cercana era el chofer, pero estaba a casi medio kilómetro de ellos y apenas se le veía. 

Tatsumi no podía saber que se equivocaba. Ni siquiera Hisoka estaba seguro de qué era lo que le había provocado aquella alucinación, pesadilla o lo que fuera. Sólo sabía que de pronto, cuando creía que ya lo había superado, volvía a echar de menos a Tsuzuki.

Terriblemente. 

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9

*** *** ***

**Konnichi wa**: "buenas tardes", aunque creo que todos os sabéis ésta. 

**** **** ****

BUENO, OS DIJE QUE SALDRÍA TSUZUKI EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, ¿NO? Yo nunca dije que fuera a ser el de verdad... ñe, ñe, ñe... ^__*

¡Ah! ¡Me encanta hacer sufrir a Hisoka! ¿Y a quién no? :D. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, aunque me hubiera gustado desarrollar más el interrogatorio a los criados, pero esto se habría hecho eterno. Bueno, ¿qué opináis del falso Tsuzuki? Este Hisoka tiene un indeciso, ne? Ahora echo de menos a Tsu-chan, ahora no... ¿Será gallego, como yo? =D ¿Y a qué viene alucinar con él metidos los dos dentro del tronco hueco de un árbol? Todo tan oscuro, y apretado, y con ese calor... ¿¿Qué diría Freud al respecto?? jeee, jeeeee, jeee

*** ***

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS: 

Muy poquitos esta vez, de hecho, sólo dos. Uno en ff.net y el otro en mi correo personal. ¡Gracias a los dos! Pero, por favor, enviadme más, aunque sólo sea para que sepa que me leéis... *snif, snif* En serio, no sabéis las ganas que me entran de ponerme a escribir cada vez que recibo un reviú. 

Bueno, dicho esto, quiero dar las gracias a mis dos lectores del mes ^_^, **kotorimoon** y a **princess_kayra/ DarkLady Mary/María del Pilar** por su reviú y por su... ejem... amenaza, respectivamente. Aún no he visto nada raro revoloteando por encima de mi cabeza, pero he puesto a todos mis shikis en constante vigilancia por si acaso. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que estaba baja de inspiración, no quería que me saliera un churro... (aunque no sé si he tenido éxito o no). Aunque, después de tus "dulces consejos" (je,je) no sé si seguir torturando al pobre 'Soka-chan o enviarlo a pasar unos días a Disneyland Tokio, para que se relaje un poco. Por cierto, DarkLady, dile a tu amiga que una de las dos ha acertado. ¿Cuál? Ah... 

JA NE!


	10. capítulo 10

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 10**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito.  **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. **

****

QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPÍTULO A NUESTRO AMADO (Y GUAPÍSIMO) PRÍNCIPE DE ASTURIAS; SU ALTEZA REAL DON FELIPE DE BORBÓN Y GRECIA. 

¿QUÉ POR QUÉ? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PORQUE POR FIN SE CASAAAAAA!!!!!!

*bieeeen, hurraaaaa,* *confeti y brindis con champán. Bueno, con sidra mejor.*

LA ELEGIDA ES UNA PRECIOSA PERIODISTA QUE NOS HA ENAMORADO A TODOS, LETICIA ORTIZ, Y DESDE AQUÍ QUIERO DESEARLES TODO LO MEJOR A LA REAL PAREJA...  

iiiihhh, estoy taaaan emocionada… *corazoncitos saltando por todas partes*

y taaaan celosa…. (¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no yo?)

Vale, vamos con el capítulo…

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 10 

Después de aquello, Tatsumi decidió sacar a Hisoka de Nakamori Manor y alejarlo lo máximo posible de allí, al menos durante un par de horas. Al muchacho le vendría bien poner tierra de por medio entre su hipersensible mente y el constante ataque de emociones negativas al que se estaba viendo sometido en la mansión. Podía ser uno de los habitantes de Nakamori Manor, o podía ser algo que flotaba en el ambiente, pero Tatsumi prefería no perder el tiempo de momento averiguándolo. Cuando habían vuelto a la casa después del incidente junto al roble petrificado, Hisoka había presentado un aspecto terrible, la cara pálida, los ojos muy brillantes, la mirada perdida. Y aunque Tatsumi le había preguntado, el muchacho no había querido decirle nada sobre lo que le había ocurrido. Tan sólo, que no tenía nada que ver con el "fantasma".

Lo único que Tatsumi sabía es que, desde ese momento, Hisoka prácticamente saltaba cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Tsuzuki.

Por eso ahora, mientras paseaban por los jardines de Shinjuku-gyoen (1), el secretario no paraba de lanzarle miradas al chico, preguntándose si debería o no sacar el tema que le rondaba por la cabeza desde el principio de la misión. 

Hisoka caminaba a su lado, con el rostro vuelto hacia los cerezos, en completo silencio. Las pocas veces que Tatsumi alcanzó a vislumbrar sus ojos, se encontró de nuevo con aquella mirada perdida, insondable, como si Hisoka estuviera viendo algo que sólo él podía ver. Tal vez recordando algo... particularmente inquietante. 

Si Tatsumi hubiera sido Tsuzuki, sin duda habría bombardeado al muchacho con su siempre bien intencionada curiosidad y, sobre todo, preocupación, arrojando sobre Hisoka una pregunta tras otra hasta conseguir que el chico confesase hasta el último de sus secretos o (más probablemente) hasta conseguir que Hisoka lo asesinase (otra vez) para que se callara de una vez.

Pero, por fortuna para Hisoka, Tatsumi no solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás. Ni siquiera cuando era evidente, como ahora, que "los demás" necesitaban hablar de ello.

El parque no estaba muy concurrido a aquellas últimas horas del atardecer. El sol aún no se había puesto del todo, pero las pintorescas lámparas de piedra que había distribuidas aquí y allá a lo largo del camino que seguían los dos shinigami ya estaban encendidas. Empezaba a levantarse un airecillo helado que hacía temblar a Hisoka de vez en cuando y agitaba su ahora corto pelo rubio. Pero ni eso pareció sacarlo de sus sombríos pensamientos. Hasta la luz dorada del atardecer parecía perder belleza a causa de la melancolía que destilaba el muchacho. Tatsumi contuvo un suspiro y se repitió (no sin cierto remordimiento) que no era asunto suyo.

Sus pasos sin rumbo los llevaron hasta una amplia glorieta que había sido transformada en un inesperado jardín zen. En torno a la pulcra extensión de arena blanca, el sendero se transformaba en una pasarela de madera. Poco más de media docena de personas de todas las edades paseaban tranquilamente por allí, y otras tantas se sentaban en los bancos de madera colocados frente al jardín zen, disfrutando de la paz que emanaba de los sencillos dibujos en la arena blanca (2). 

—¿Quieres que nos quedemos un rato aquí, Kurosaki-kun? —le preguntó Tatsumi, viendo que el muchacho apartaba por fin la mirada de los árboles y la dirigía con interés hacia la glorieta. El secretario supuso que al espíritu y a la mente de Hisoka le vendría bien respirar un poco de aquella paz. 

Pero Hisoka se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aparentando indiferencia.

—Como quieras, Tatsumi-san —respondió, sin apartar la mirada del jardín.

Tatsumi esbozó una suave sonrisa que se guardó mucho de mostrarle a Hisoka.

—Entonces, vamos. Este es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar...

—¿Hablar? —el respingo de Hisoka vino acompañado de una casi tangible oleada de preocupación. No hacía falta ser un émpata para sentirla. Tatsumi frunció el ceño muy levemente, sorprendido.

—Sí —dijo—. Sobre el caso. Sobre lo que hemos averiguado de los criados. Tengo que enviar esta misma noche un informe preliminar a los Gushoushin, tal y como quedamos, aunque me temo que habrá poco de lo que informar. 

Hisoka se relajó visiblemente ante sus palabras. 

—Ah, claro.......... ¿Nos sentamos ahí mismo?

Tomaron asiento en uno de los bancos libres, en un extremo de la glorieta. A pocos pasos de ellos, en otro banco, había un grupito de chicas de la edad de Hisoka que empezaron a dirigirle al muchacho miradas apreciativas. Al cabo de un instante, comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas y a soltar risitas en voz queda, tapándose la boca con la mano.

Hisoka cogido por sorpresa por la rociada de feromonas que cayó sobre él de súbito, volvió la mirada hacia ellas. Las chicas cortaron de golpe las risitas, se sonrojaron, apartaron la mirada, se apiñaron aún más de lo que estaban en su banco y, un segundo después, volvieron a estallar de nuevo en más risitas, más cuchicheos, y algún que otro gritito ahogado que sonaba sospechosamente como «¡me ha mirado!», aunque la mirada de Hisoka había sido más bien una "mirada".

Pero ni la más venenosa de sus "miradas" logró hacer que pararan. De hecho, el chico tuvo la sensación de que lo único que había conseguido era enardecerlas aún más. ¿Por qué rayos hacían eso las chicas siempre que le veían?, se preguntó, molesto. Deseó desaparecer, literalmente hablando. Pero allí había demasiada gente que vería a un adolescente con cara de desear matar a alguien, desvanecerse en el aire con un "pop". Bueno, los shinigami no hacían "pop" al desaparecer, pero esa era la imagen que su mente estaba creando en ese momento. 

Aunque, en su fuero interno, Hisoka agradecía aquella pequeña distracción que lo alejaba de su último pensamiento obsesivo: Tsuzuki.

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué he vuelto a pensar en él? ¡Seré idiota! Casi me dan ganas de reunirme con las chicas y dejar que me bombardeen con feromonas hasta volverme loco. Al menos así dejaré de pensar en Tsuzu... ¡maldición!_

Una mano de largos dedos se agitó de pronto delante de su cara, haciéndolo saltar. No soltó un grito de milagro. 

Tatsumi. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el secretario. Demonios, ¿cuántas veces le había hecho esa pregunta en los dos últimos días? Demasiadas, y esa no era una buena señal. 

—Aa...

—¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿puedes repetir la pregunta que acabo de hacerte?

Hisoka lo miró fijamente, sin expresión en sus ojos verdes, aunque por dentro acababa de encogerse sobre sí mismo.

—Que... si estoy bien...

Vaya, resultaba que a Tatsumi también se le daban muy bien las "miradas", según comprobó en ese mismo instante Hisoka. El secretario destilaba reproche, pero también una profunda preocupación. Apretó los labios y se tragó lo que fuera que había estado a punto de ser su réplica. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba igual de tranquila que siempre.

—Antes que eso. Te he preguntado si conseguiste hablar con Hiroshi. Yo no logré localizar a Arthur, aunque la cocinera me dijo que estaba arriba, en la habitación de Sayoko-san y que, probablemente, se quedaría allí toda la noche, al igual que Saburo-san, por si la señora lo necesitaba. 

—Hiroshi no estaba ya en Nakamori Manor —informó Hisoka por su parte—. Una doncella dijo que probablemente había venido a Tokio a aprovechar lo que quedaba de su día libre —frunció el ceño—. Es raro que Saburo-san le permitiera marcharse, estando su esposa tan alterada. No me parece oportuno. Lo normal sería que todos los sirvientes se quedaran en la casa, por si se les necesita en alguna emergencia. 

Tatsumi sacudió la cabeza suavemente, con sus ojos azules vagando pacíficamente sobre los dibujos de arena del jardín zen. 

—Sayoko-san no está tan grave, si debemos creer lo que dijo Saburo-san. Sólo ha sido un ataque de nervios, comprensible, por otra parte. Ni siquiera el médico de cabecera, Kurosawa-sensei se ha quedado. Pero...

Tatsumi no terminó la frase. Hisoka le miró. El secretario parecía reflexionar sobre sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Pero?

—Lo raro no es que Saburo-san dejara que Hiroshi se marchara, sino que lo hiciera su esposa. A menos que no sepa que el chico se ha ido. Lo cual es aún más sorprendente, si lo que dijo la cocinera es cierto.

—Vale, me he perdido. Te seguía hasta que la cocinera entró en escena. 

Tatsumi se quitó las gafas y procedió a limpiarlas con un pañuelo, con gesto distraído. Hisoka dio un nuevo respingo al comprobar, ahora sin brumas de sueño que perturbaran sus sentidos, lo mucho que _realmente_ se parecían Tatsumi y Tsuzuki.  

_¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? _

—La cocinera me contó que Sayoko-san y Hiroshi-kun son como uña y carne. El muchacho es huérfano, hijo de (si no entendí mal) una familia relacionada estrechamente con la mafia japonesa...

Hisoka alzó las cejas con tanto ímpetu que Tatsumi pensó que se le desprenderían de la frente y saldrían volando por encima de su cabeza. 

—... los Nakamori lo "adoptaron", por decirlo de algún modo —siguió Tatsumi, sin hacer caso de la estupefacción de su joven compañero—. Y Sayoko-san parece tenerle en alta estima, según la cocinera, puesto que lo mantiene a su lado en todo momento. Hiroshi es, prácticamente, lo que antes se llamaba un _ayuda de cámara_ de la señora Nakamori. 

—Tal vez sea eso lo que molesta tanto a Arthur —murmuró Hisoka—. Tal vez esté celoso de Hiroshi por... no sé... ¿robarle horas extras?

—¿Y por eso no quería que el muchacho nos sirviera el té? —preguntó Tatsumi—. No lo sé. Me parece una actitud más propia de uno de los criados más jóvenes que de un veterano mayordomo como Arthur. Oponerse a los deseos de su señora por celos es muy infantil. Y, aunque así fuera, ¿por qué atacaría entonces a Sayoko-sama y no a Hiroshi?

—¿Por despecho? —aventuró Hisoka, pero ni siquiera él estaba nada convencido de lo que decía—. De acuerdo, puede que tengas razón. Arthur no parece el tipo de persona que haría algo así. Además, por lo que nos contó Saburo-san, ayudó en varias ocasiones en las que el "fantasma" atacó a la señora Nakamori, como cuando se incendió la sala de billar. 

—Lo que nos deja a Hiroshi... —empezó Tatsumi.

—...que también estaba cuando lo de la sala de billar —terminó Hisoka, más desanimado que nunca—. ¡Maldita sea, estamos como al principio, si no más liados! —exclamó, atrayendo las miradas molestas de varios paseantes a los que les había interrumpido en su contemplación silenciosa del jardín zen—. Veamos, tenemos a un mayordomo que se enfrenta a su señora y cuya razón para ese enfrentamiento es, de algún modo, el criado favorito de la señora. Y no pueden ser celos.

—Descartado —corroboró Tatsumi.

—¿Y si...? —Hisoka sacudió la cabeza—. No, es ridículo.

Tatsumi le miró con curiosidad.

—Adelante. Debemos sopesar cualquier probabilidad, por absurda que parezca.

Hisoka le devolvió la mirada, dubitativo. 

—Se me acaba de ocurrir que los celos podrían estar motivados por otra causa que no sea la laboral. Una causa que sea más que suficiente para provocar una descarga mental, voluntaria o involuntaria, capaz de mover objetos. O, para ser más exactos, un sentimiento suficientemente fuerte como para matar.

—¿Estás insinuando que Arthur y la Sra. Nakamori...? —empezó Tatsumi. Ahora fue su turno de levantar las cejas—. Kurosaki-kun...

Hisoka se sonrojó levemente.

—Te lo dije, _es ridículo —masculló, apartando la mirada—. Sayoko-san parece una mujer honorable y muy enamorada de su esposo... Me siento avergonzado de haberlo siquiera insinuado._

Pero Tatsumi estrechó los ojos, pensativo.

—Puede que no vayas tan desencaminado... Que no haya nada entre ellos no significa que uno de los dos no lo desee. Arthur parece un hombre muy correcto, es cierto, pero es un _hombre, al fin y al cabo, y no tan mayor como para haber dejado de sentir ya _ese_ tipo de deseos. _

—No, Tatsumi, en serio, es ridículo. Ahora que lo pienso, no he sentido nada parecido a eso en él —dijo Hisoka, arrepintiéndose de haber sacado el tema—. Cuando está cerca de la señora Nakamori no emite ni deseo, ni... lu...juria ni... nada parecido —el chico prácticamente balbuceó las últimas palabras, sonrojándose violentamente.

Tatsumi esbozó una sonrisa de "soy un adulto comprensivo y estoy a esto de darte unas paternales palmaditas en la cabeza", y añadió, casi sin pensarlo:

—Aún eres demasiado joven para poder identificar esa clase de emociones, Kuro...

Deseó haberse mordido la lengua. De hecho, lo hizo, pero demasiado tarde.

Los ojos verdes de Hisoka se agrandaron y ellos apareció una expresión mortificada que se esfumó en el mismo instante en que el muchacho apartó la mirada y volvió el rostro para que Tatsumi no pudiera ver el modo tan espantoso en que ardían ahora sus mejillas. 

Jamás había tenido tantos deseos de cavar un agujero en el suelo y desaparecer en él para siempre. Creía que los visitantes del parque le reprenderían de nuevo por interrumpir la paz a causa del estruendo de los latidos de su corazón. Jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida.

Bueno, tal vez no "jamás"...

—Kuro... Kurosaki... kun... —murmuró Tatsumi, consternado—. Yo...

—No digas nada, Tatsumi-san —le cortó Hisoka en un susurro que sonó en los oídos y retumbó en el corazón de Tatsumi como un alarido—. Tienes razón: soy _demasiado_ joven para poder identificar la lujuria... y daría lo que fuera por que la teoría y la práctica fueran la misma cosa. 

Tatsumi miró fijamente la espalda que Hisoka había vuelto hacia él, huyendo de su mirada. Una espalda rígida que se agitó momentáneamente con un suave encogimiento de hombros que no engañó a nadie. Aquellas palabras tan vacías de emoción, tan cuidadosamente escogidas para no dar a entender, ni siquiera con las propias palabras, que el bien intencionado descuido de Tatsumi le estaba retorciendo el corazón en ese momento... hicieron que el secretario sintiera deseos de gritar. 

Tatsumi levantó una mano para posarla sobre el hombro de Hisoka, para transmitirle su simpatía a través del contacto físico, ya que las palabras poco podían hacer para mitigar su dolor. Pero la mano de Tatsumi se quedó suspendida en el aire, sin llegar a alcanzar su objetivo. Sin duda, tocar a Hisoka era lo último que debía hacer en esos momentos.

Sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, sintiéndose más frustrado e impotente de lo que jamás se había sentido, Tatsumi se recostó contra el respaldo del banco de madera y volvió unos ojos azules cargados de tristeza hacia el jardín zen, en busca de paz para su espíritu.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil para Hisoka. Ojalá Tsuzuki-san estuviera allí.

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10

*** *** ***

(1) Internet es una gran fuente de información. Los jardines Shinjuku-gyoen son preciosos (al menos por las fotos que he visto en la red), pero aquellos que lo hayáis visitado sabréis que cierra a las 4,30 de la tarde. Bueno, eso lo he cambiado por mi conveniencia :p

(2) Que yo sepa, no hay tal cosa en los jardines Shinjuku-gyoen, pero también lo he cambiado, porque ya había escrito esa parte antes de elegir el jardín y no quería cambiarla. ;)

****   *****

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS**

En orden alfabético….

**Can Hersey.— **Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.... hasta el infinito. Es la primera vez que alguien me dice que le doy miedo con un capítulo. No pretendía quedar tan terrorífico, pero me alegro de que te haya llegado tanto. Espero que el siguiente no te defraude. 

**Iris Tsukiyono.— **Oh, vaya, eres más mala que yo con el pobre 'Soka-chan. XD. Y otro voto para Saburo-san. Creo que en el último capítulo haré una estadística para ver cuál es el sospechoso que ha recibido más votos. Así que, no os cortéis y haced como en el Cluedo. ¿De quién sospecháis?

**Kotorimoon.—** Acabas de darme un montón de ideas para nuevos fics ^_*. No, la casa no tiene nada que ver con la muerte de Hisoka, eso puedo decírtelo. En cuanto a lo del árbol, en realidad es su propia mente la que le jugó esa mala pasada. Está tan desorientado, el pobre, que sus poderes psíquicos se le descontrolan. Pero... no sé, ese árbol tiene algo... sospechoso... ¡ta luego! 

**Mei Ikari.— **Otro voto más para Hiro-chan. Al final voy a empezar a pensar que fue él... hmmm. XXDD 

¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TOD@S POR PRESTARLE UN POQUITO DE VUESTRO TIEMPO A ESTE FIC Y POR VUESTROS REVIÚS!!

Ja ne!!


	11. capítulo 11

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 11**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito.  **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ****¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YAAAIIIIII!!!! POR FIN SE PUBLICA YnM EN ESPAÑA, ¡¡¡¡¡SI, SI, SI!!!!! ¡¡¡¡SOY FELIIIIIIZ!!!!!**

Ale, ya.

****

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 11 

Esa noche, Tatsumi decidió dormir en la habitación de Hisoka para vigilarle. Cada vez le preocupaba más el muchacho. Tantos ataques seguidos tenían que estar agotándole mentalmente, si no le estaban produciendo un daño aún más grave. Hisoka le había asegurado que el último no había sido un ataque, sino una especie de visión y que no tenía nada que ver con el caso, pero no se había extendido en detalles y el secretario respetaba demasiado su intimidad para indagar en el tema. 

Sin embargo, estaba muy preocupado por Hisoka. El muchacho se había pasado el resto de la tarde exhibiendo una mirada acosada en sus ojos verdes. Tatsumi no sabía lo que había visto al pie del roble petrificado pero, lo que fuera, aún no lo había dejado en paz. Ardía de ganas de desentrañar el misterio, pero no le preguntó. Si Hisoka quería hablar ya acudiría a él. Sabía que podía hacerlo.

Mientras se preparaba una cama improvisada con mantas en el amplio sofá del cuarto del chico, se le ocurrió que le gustaba trabajar con Hisoka. Hacía tiempo que no se encargaba personalmente de un caso y, aunque nunca se había quejado, lo echaba de menos. Su último compañero había sido Tsuzuki y esa era, principalmente, la razón de que hubiera pedido el traslado a las oficinas. No es que Tsuzuki hubiera sido un mal compañero, pero sus estilos de trabajo eran diametralmente distintos y las distracciones constantes de aquel bullicioso chibi habían estado a punto de costarles caro a los dos. Congeniaban como amigos, pero no como compañeros, y Tatsumi prefería abandonar el trabajo de campo antes que perder a Tsuzuki. 

Pero con Hisoka era diferente. Sus mentes se complementaban como dos ruedas dentadas en un engranaje. Le gustaba la actitud tranquila y reflexiva del muchacho, su mente fría y precisa, tan parecida a la suya. Además, Hisoka le comprendía, cosa que muy pocos podían decir. Y él creía comprender a Hisoka. Desde luego no era el tipo de relación que el muchacho mantenía con Tsuzuki, esa clase de amistad se daba una sola vez en la vida, pero a Tatsumi le había sorprendido lo fácil que era en realidad tratar con Hisoka y lo fácil que era tomarle afecto. 

El chico estaba tendido en su cama, aún vestido, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mirando fijamente al techo. Tatsumi terminó lo que estaba haciendo y tomó asiento en el sofá, los codos sobre las rodillas, mientras observaba al muchacho pensativamente, tratando de encontrar un tema de conversación que lo sacase de su mutismo y que fuera lo bastante inofensivo como para alejarle durante un rato de lo que quiera que estuviera acosándole ahora.

Ya habían intercambiado los pocos datos que habían conseguido sacarles a los criados sobre el caso y no quería cansar más a Hisoka volviendo sobre el tema. Así que, ¿de qué podía hablarle? Algo inofensivo...

Tatsumi se dio una palmada mental en la frente. ¡Claro, Tsuzuki! ¿Qué había más inofensivo que eso?

—Tengo una curiosidad, Kurosaki-kun —empezó. Él tampoco se había dado cuenta de que antes le había llamado por su nombre de pila y tampoco ahora se dio cuenta de que había vuelto al tratamiento formal al que estaba habituado—. ¿Cómo convenciste a Tsuzuki-san para que se quedara en Meifu? No creo que le gustara la idea de que le cambiaras por mí...

Incluso desde donde estaba, pudo ver cómo se tensaba el delgado cuerpo de Hisoka al oír su aparentemente inofensiva pregunta. Al cabo de un minuto, cuando ya pensaba que se iba a quedar sin respuesta, le oyó decir:

—No tuvo muchas opciones de oponerse.

Su voz conservaba ese tono frío y neutro, tan propio de Hisoka, pero Tatsumi frunció el ceño, sospechando que se había perdido algo. Tsuzuki estaba demasiado apegado a su joven compañero y protegido como para no poner objeciones a la idea de Hisoka. Y suponía que el chico no habría sido precisamente diplomático al informarle de ello. Podía imaginárselo, plantado ante Tsuzuki, cruzado de brazos con aquella actitud suya entre «me da igual lo que pienses» y «atrévete a protestar si tienes lo que hay que tener», y espetándole: «me tienes harto, así que ahí te quedas.»

Sí, Hisoka era muy capaz de decir algo así, sin pensar en los sentimientos de Tsuzuki. No por crueldad, por supuesto, la culpa era del propio Tsuzuki. Si no se mostrara siempre tan condenadamente alegre, si no fingiera esa despreocupación ante cualquier ataque emocional contra su persona, Hisoka no estaría tan convencido como estaba de que su compañero poseía un corazón de goma y que todo lo que le dijera rebotaría en él, sin afectarle lo más mínimo.

Pero Tatsumi sabía que el corazón de Tsuzuki era más bien como una esponja, que absorbía todo lo malo sin dejar salir nada... hasta que llegara el día en que estuviera tan repleto de emociones negativas que ya no pudiera retener más.

¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

Tatsumi tenía miedo de averiguarlo.

—Me cuesta creerlo —dijo, en cambio—. ¿Ni siquiera intentó hacerte cambiar de idea?

Hisoka se revolvió incómodo en la cama.

—No. Tenía... _tiene_ el convencimiento de que la idea partió de... del jefe Konoe. 

—¿Y de _dónde_ sacaría esa idea? —preguntó Tatsumi tratando de no parecer sarcástico. El pequeño rastrero... debería de haberlo supuesto.

Hisoka tardó en responder lo obvio. Tatsumi lo oyó suspirar finalmente con resignación y le vio incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en la cama. 

—Sabía que protestaría hasta la eternidad si le decía que la idea era mía —por algún motivo, Hisoka parecía disgustado. Tatsumi no supo decir si con él o consigo mismo—. Así que le dije que el caso requería que nos hiciéramos pasar por padre e hijo y que él era demasiado joven para hacerse pasar por mi padre, y que por eso el jefe me había emparejado contigo.

—¿Y _yo_ sí te parezco lo bastante mayor para ser tu padre? —preguntó Tatsumi, sintiéndose un poco ofendido. Había muerto con treinta años, ¡no tenía un aspecto tan viejo!

—Por lo visto, Tsuzuki cree que sí —fue la respuesta, mientras Hisoka se encogía de hombros y apartaba la mirada.

Tatsumi contuvo un repentino deseo de invocar su poder sobre las sombras y hacer que engulleran a aquel mocoso y luego al shinigami cabeza de chorlito que esperaba en Meifu el regreso de su compañero...suspirando de añoranza cada dos minutos, si Tatsumi le conocía bien. 

Pero el sentido común se impuso finalmente. Y con él vino la necesidad que todos los adultos tienen de reprender a los niños cuando muestran la desfachatez de ser más astutos que ellos. 

—Nos utilizaste, Kurosaki-kun. A mí y al jefe Konoe. Y mentiste a tu compañero. ¿Te parece justo? ¿Qué crees que sentirá Tsuzuki cuando descubra la verdad? Se siente muy unido a ti y tú ni siquiera te has dignado en ser sincero con él. Él nunca lo haría.

Fantástico. Ahora sonaba como un anuncio de la Protectora de Animales. «No lo abandones. El nunca lo haría.»

—No creo que haya que dramatizar tanto —respondió Hisoka, desafiante. Detestaba que le sermonearan—. Y a Tsuzuki no le importará. No le estoy sustituyendo para siempre. Sólo quería tomarme un descanso. Puede llegar a ser tan... cargante...

Incluso antes de llegar a la mitad de esa frase, Hisoka tuvo que reconocer que se le daba muy bien mentir. Puede que al principio hubiera tenido esa idea en mente, la de tomarse un descanso de Tsuzuki, pero sus dos últimas pesadillas le habían mostrado la verdad de por qué había huido de su compañero. Lo empujó todo a un rincón de su mente y cerró la puerta con llave. No deseaba enfrentarse a ello ahora. 

Tatsumi se quedó mirándole en silencio durante un rato, serio y pensativo, como si pudiera ver cada uno de sus pensamientos. Hisoka, por si acaso, se apresuró a levantar las barreras. Finalmente, el secretario suspiró y dijo:

—Te comprendo.

Los ojos verdes de Hisoka parpadearon. Dos veces. Su cara de sorpresa reflejaba tal inocencia que Tatsumi tuvo que refrenar un deseo de revolverle el pelo como si fuera su sobrino favorito. 

—¿Ah, sí?

Tatsumi suspiró de nuevo —lo hacía mucho últimamente— y bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas.

—Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que rompí con Tsuzuki hace años —confesó—. Me sacaba de mis casillas con todas sus payasadas y sus constantes distracciones. No conseguía concentrarme lo suficiente en los casos y muchas almas que debían ir a Meifu casi se nos escaparon de las manos. Nos llevamos más de una reprimenda por parte del jefe Konoe y del propio Enma-daioh. Y finalmente, decidí que no podía seguir trabajando con él y pedí el traslado. 

Hisoka se imaginó a Tatsumi y Tsuzuki trabajando juntos. Seguramente las cosas no habrían sido muy diferentes de como eran ahora, con Hisoka como nuevo compañero de Tsuzuki. Pero las palabras de Tatsumi le dieron una idea:

—¿Cómo se lo tomó? —preguntó—. ¿Se... enfadó contigo por dejarle? Seguís siendo amigos, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sé que sois amigos, pero... ¿han cambiado mucho las cosas? 

—¿Quieres saber si me ha perdonado por dejarle? —preguntó Tatsumi a su vez, viendo que al muchacho le estaba costando formular la pregunta que tenía en mente—. No creo que me guarde rencor. Pero también es cierto que no llevábamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, tan sólo tres meses, y yo no era su primer compañero, ni tampoco el primero que rompía su asociación con él. De hecho, tú has sido el que más tiempo le ha durado.

_Y a todo el mundo le ha sorprendido, por cierto._

—Pero, ¿qué pasó cuando se lo dijiste? —insistió Hisoka, rezando porque Tatsumi estuviera demasiado cansado para sumar dos y dos—. ¿Cómo reaccionó en ese momento?

Los ojos azules de Tatsumi se entristecieron, pero a sus labios asomó una suave sonrisa nostálgica.

—Te lo puedes imaginar. Puso esos ojos de cachorrito abandonado a los que nadie puede resistirse, y me miró sin decir una palabra. Pero no fue necesario. Con sólo echar un vistazo a esa cara desconsolada, estuve a punto de mandar mi determinación al diablo y decirle que olvidara lo que le había dicho y que seguíamos siendo compañeros. Pero, afortunadamente, no lo hice.

Hisoka parpadeó confundido.

—¿Por qué afortunadamente? 

—No habría sido justo ni para él ni para mí. No compaginábamos en absoluto. Nunca he sido capaz de tolerar sus payasadas en el trabajo, ni sus poco ortodoxos métodos de investigación. Pero, por otro lado... —Tatsumi volvió a suspirar. Oh, sí, lo estaba haciendo _muy_ a menudo—... me producía un miedo atroz verle involucrarse tanto en cada caso, como si cada uno de ellos le afectara personalmente. Llegué a temer el momento de llevarnos aquellas almas al Meifu, porque sabía qué clase de expresión vería en su rostro... Él jamás ha sido capaz de soportar la idea de tener que matar, aunque la vida de esas personas ya haya llegado a su final. 

Hisoka permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato, pensando en lo que acababa de oír. Nada de eso guardaba relación con el Tsuzuki que él conocía. ¿Se habría referido a eso Tatsumi cuando mencionó lo de las "vías de escape de Tsuzuki" el otro día, en el tren? 

Pensó en pedirle a Tatsumi que le hablara más a fondo de ese nuevo y desconocido Tsuzuki, pero eso les alejaría del tema que más inquietaba ahora a Hisoka. 

—¿Qué paso después?

A pesar de su cansancio, Tatsumi era más que consciente de que Hisoka estaba mostrando un interés insólito en su pasado como compañero de Tsuzuki. Sobre todo, por el momento de la ruptura. ¿Acaso el muchacho...? No, no era posible. Hisoka no haría eso. Él, más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, sabía lo que dolía el rechazo.

—No demasiado. Como te he dicho, hacía muy poco que nos conocíamos. No estábamos tan unidos como puede estarlo contigo, por ejemplo —lo dijo con un tono casual, pero completamente intencionado. No estaba de más recordárselo—. No habíamos pasado por tanto como habéis pasado vosotros en tan poco tiempo. A pesar de lo muy a pecho que Tsuzuki se tomaba cada misión, nunca hubo realmente ningún caso que nos afectara personalmente, como ha ocurrido con vosotros.

No hacía falta ser un genio para comprender que estaba refiriéndose a Muraki. Primero en Nagasaki y luego a bordo del Queen Camelia, si algo tenían que agradecerle a aquel sádico era haberles unido tanto. 

—Después del disgusto inicial —siguió Tatsumi—... bueno, ya sabes cómo es Tsuzuki y sus repentinos cambios de humor _—máscaras sonrientes en realidad, tan falsas como las de la tragedia griega_, pensó Tatsumi con amargura—. El cachorrito abandonado desapareció, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, me guiñó un ojo y dijo algo así como. "bueno, no importa, Tatsumi, seguiremos viéndonos por aquí, ¿verdad?" —el secretario sonrió con cariño—. Jamás me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida, créeme. Pero supongo que podría haber sido peor. 

Hisoka tragó saliva, tratando de deshacer un nudo molesto que, a saber por qué, estaba constriñéndole la garganta.

—¿Cómo...?

Tatsumi levantó la mirada y la clavó en los brillantes ojos verdes de Hisoka.

—Si yo hubiera sido alguien realmente importante para él, y no digo que no se preocupe por mí a su manera, pero si hubiera sido alguien... como tú, por ejemplo... alguien con quien Tsuzuki hubiera establecido lazos tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo... Sin duda alguna, mi rechazo le habría destrozado el corazón. Siempre es más doloroso que te abandone alguien a quien quieres, ¿no crees?

_¿Quieres saber lo que he descubierto?_

Hisoka enrojeció y sus ojos se agrandaron un poco más de lo normal, pero luchó por no apartar la mirada de Tatsumi. Volvió a tragar saliva. 

—¿Tú... tú crees? –murmuró, odiándose por lo débil que sonaba de repente su voz—. ¿Crees que sería diferente conmigo?

Tatsumi tardó un momento en contestar. Sus temores se habían confirmado. De repente sentía un vacío enorme en el corazón, pero se aferró a la diminuta esperanza que le proporcionaba la sombra de duda que veía en el rostro del muchacho.

—Por supuesto, Kurosaki-kun —dijo finalmente—. Porque no sólo eres su compañero. Eres, por encima de todo, su amigo.

*** *** ***

Esa noche, Hisoka descubrió que no podía dormir. Lo cual no era algo excepcional, salvo por que el motivo de su insomnio no era Muraki esta vez, sino —quién lo habría imaginado— Tsuzuki. 

No podía dejar de darle vueltas y más vueltas a la visión que le había asaltado junto al roble petrificado y a la certeza que había tenido, un instante antes, de que en aquel lugar iba a hallar las respuestas que buscaba. No había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta que se había quedado solo en su dormitorio, tras haber convencido a Tatsumi de que no era necesario que se quedara a velar su sueño. Lo último que deseaba era volver a hablar en sueños y que el secretario se enterara de todo lo que lo estaba torturando. 

Ahora, mientras aguardaba tendido en su cama, aún vestido, a que los ruidos de la casa fueran apagándose y el aura de sus habitantes se relajara hasta indicarle que todos estaban ya dormidos, Hisoka volvió a rememorar aquella sensación de anticipación.

No había habido respuestas junto al roble petrificado. Él había pensado que encontraría la clave del misterio que les había llevado a Nakamori Manor, pero lo que se había manifestado ante él había sido un Tsuzuki diabólico, una imagen invisible y despiadada de su amigo, que había recogido de su corazón todas sus dudas y se las había arrojado a la cara. ¿Habría creado él mismo aquella ilusión? Hisoka conocía lo bastante bien su propia mente como para estar casi seguro de que así había sido, pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso su subconsciente había tratado de decirle que su decisión había sido errónea? ¿Que no debía abandonar a Tsuzuki?

_¿Tienes miedo de mí? ¿O de ti mismo? ¿Crees que podrás huir de lo que sientes si huyes de mí? ¿Tan ingenuo eres?_

La voz del falso Tsuzuki volvió a sus recuerdos. Sus palabras se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Sí, claro que tenía miedo, miedo a enfrentarse al reto más difícil de todos, más aún que superar sus pesadillas con Muraki, más aún que conseguir borrar el repugnante recuerdo de las manos del doctor contra su cuerpo indefenso. Hisoka tenía miedo de abrirse, de permitir a los demás —a Tsuzuki, en especial— que cruzaran más allá del espejo, como Alicia. 

Pero eso ya lo había aclarado con su subconsciente la noche de la pesadilla, ya no tenía dudas al respecto...

_¡No puedes huir de tu propia necesidad, Hisoka! ¡Reconócelo! _

Hisoka sintió ganas de taparse los oídos, para no seguir oyendo aquella voz, pero sabía que era una estupidez. La voz estaba dentro de su cabeza, no podría hacerla callar. Era curioso, pensó, cómo el sonido de la voz de Tsuzuki, que siempre le había reconfortado, ahora le produjera escalofríos.

El émpata se forzó a enfriar su mente. Tenía que analizar todo aquello cuidadosamente, sin dejarse llevar por las emociones. No le cabía la menor duda de que necesitaba la compañía de Tsuzuki. Le echaba mucho de menos, eso ya había quedado claro. 

_«¡El problema es, mente estúpida»_, le gritó a su subconsciente, «_que no quiero echarle de menos, no quiero necesitarle, no quiero depender de él! No quiero depender de nadie... Así que, ¿por qué no lo entiendes de una vez y me dejas en paz?»_

_En tus manos tienes el poder de liberarte. Yo no soy más que la encarnación de tu propio miedo, tu deseo y tu necesidad. Descubre la respuesta única a esas tres incógnitas y serás libre. De lo contrario... tus dudas te aplastarán._

—¡Argh! —gruñó Hisoka, exasperado—. ¡Ya basta!

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, como si quisiera huir de su voz interior. Tal vez pudiera escapar de ella antes de que se diera cuenta y dejarla encerrada en la habitación...

_«Kurosaki Hisoka, ya es oficial: te estás volviendo loco.»_

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11

*** *** ***

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS**

En orden alfabético….

**Can Hersey.—** ¡Exacto! Es el jardinero, has resuelto el misterio... ¡es broma! (.....un jardinero, ¿eh?.... hmmm). Me he puesto muy contenta cuando he leído que este es tu fic favorito de Yami. ¡Ay, qué buen@s sois conmigo...! snif... 

**Kotorimoon.—** Gracias, gracias, gracias, pero me temo que Muraki no aparecerá en este fic... al menos, fuera de las coloridas pesadillas del pequeñajo. Pero, tranquila, tengo ganas de enfrentar a esos dos en otra ocasión. Aunque, no sé, creo que me apetece más que sea Tsuzuki quien bregue con el doctor... ¿y una cama redonda...? ¡Hey! ¡Basta! Se supone que escribo para todos los públicos... más o menos... ¡chao! (y gracias por desearme inspiración)

**Selene Sumeragi**.- Tranqui, que Tsu-chan aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. Y esta vez, el de verdad, lo prometo. Ya le estoy echando de menos yo también... 

Vale, tengo varias preguntas que me incomodan sobre YnM:

¿Por qué rayos se empeña Tsuzuki en decir "gracias" en inglés, si es evidente que los idiomas no son lo suyo? ¿Por qué Watari y Tatsumi usan gafas? ¿Para qué necesita gafas un shinigami? ¿Es que sus increíbles poderes de regeneración no bastan para curar la miopía? ¡Pues vaya una chufa de poderes! ¿Por qué Muraki aparece y desaparece siempre entre una lluvia de plumas blancas? ¿De dónde leches (con perdón) salen esas plumas? ¿No os parece sospechoso que "pierda" tanta "pluma"?   

Ja ne!!


	12. capítulo 12

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 12**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito.  **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Quiero felicitaros las Navidades con todo mi cariño y mi agradecimiento por concederme vuestro tiempo para leer mi humilde fic *inclinándose hasta rozar el suelo con la nariz***

Así que...

¡¡FELICES FIESTAS Y UN MUY FELIZ AÑO 2004 A TODOS!! 

Y os dedico una canción de navidad compuesta por mi sobrino (7 años):

(música: jingle bells)

Santa Claus, Santa Claus,

Vaya desgraciao,

Me has traído los regalos

Del año pasao...

.

.

.

pues a mí me hace gracia...

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 12 

Hisoka recorrió descalzo el pasillo alfombrado hasta las escaleras, sin que sus pies levantaran en menor sonido en medio del profundo silencio de la noche. Todos los habitantes de la casa dormían ya, incluso los criados, y todas las luces habían sido apagadas, salvo las de la fachada de la mansión. La luz amarilla que se colaba por las ventanas iluminaba tenuemente el vestíbulo y las escaleras. Hisoka se detuvo antes del primer escalón y volvió la mirada hacia el escudo de armas de los Nakamori, colocado en la pared por encima de su cabeza. 

En ese preciso instante, el sonido amortiguado de una conversación en voz baja llegó hasta sus oídos. Sobresaltado, Hisoka se apresuró a buscar refugio en las sombras de la galería y se asomó con cuidado para espiar a las dos personas que hablaban en susurros en el vestíbulo.

La verdad es que no se sorprendió demasiado al descubrir a Hiroshi y Arthur. Los dos criados estaban casi debajo del arco de las escaleras, junto a la pequeña puerta en la que Hisoka se había fijado el día de su llegada. Arthur estaba en pijama y bata, Hiroshi llevaba aún ropa de calle y parecía bastante enfadado.

—Ha estado preguntando por ti toda la tarde —le estaba diciendo Arthur, con voz preocupada, aunque también parecía un poco incómodo—. Incluso envió a Aoshi a buscarte a la ciudad.

Hiroshi soltó un gruñido y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento por Aoshi-san, espero que ella no la haya pagado con él —dijo.

—No. De hecho, ella ni siquiera siguió escuchándole cuando supo que no te había encontrado. Fue como si Aoshi hubiera dejado de existir de pronto. No ha parado en toda la tarde de preguntar por ti —repitió Arthur, cada vez más agitado—. Después de lo que pasó en el comedor, sus nervios están destrozados y ni siquiera el señor Saburo ni los tranquilizantes que le ha suministrado el Dr. Kurosawa han conseguido nada positivo. 

—Está obsesionada conmigo —murmuró Hiroshi, entre dientes, y Hisoka pudo sentir claramente una poderosa oleada de odio puro, incluso desde aquella distancia—. Esa mujer está enferma. 

—Tienes que comprenderla, Hiroshi —dijo Arthur, tratando de permanecer neutral—. Las cosas inexplicables que están ocurriendo... que le están ocurriendo a ella... la muerte del joven señor Ryoga... han trastocado gravemente su serenidad...

—¿Su _serenidad_? ¡Querrás decir su cordura! —exclamó Hiroshi, olvidándose por un momento de bajar la voz. Arthur le chistó.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho —le advirtió, temeroso—. No me extrañaría nada que siguiera despierta, esperando a que vuelvas. 

—Pues que siga esperando —espetó Hiroshi—. Prefiero acabar en la calle, alimentándome de basura, antes que acudir corriendo a sus faldas cada vez pronuncie mi nombre. Escúchame bien, Arthur, esa mujer no volverá a ponerme una mano encima en lo que me queda de vida. Si vuelve a intentar tocarme, te juro que se arrepentirá. No me importan las consecuencias. Es algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo. Se _arrepentirá_. 

La rabia, el odio y la vergüenza eran casi palpables en la voz y el rostro de Hiroshi. Hisoka ni siquiera necesitó su empatía para sentirlos. Las cosas empezaban a aclararse por fin y muchas preguntas estaban hallando respuestas. 

Arthur parecía haber envejecido diez años en los últimos minutos. Observó a Hiroshi con una expresión de lástima en sus ojos pálidos y sus rasgos severos se suavizaron considerablemente cuando dijo:

—Ten mucho cuidado, Hiro, te lo ruego. Ya sabes que no es conveniente enemistarse con esta familia. 

El rostro de Hiroshi se retorció en una mueca horrible, sus mejillas enrojecieron y en sus ojos apareció una mirada tan venenosa que Hisoka pensó que iba a lanzarse sobre Arthur y a estrangularle. Pero la ira del criado no iba dirigida a su anciano superior. Las palabras de Hiroshi surgieron entre sus dientes fuertemente apretados y estaban cargadas de amargo rencor:

—Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien. 

*** ***

Una de las ventajas de aquellas enormes mansiones eran sus gruesos muros. Las habitaciones gozaban de una insonorización casi perfecta, incluso a aquellas horas de la noche, cuando el más leve rumor podía levantar ecos en el silencio absoluto de una casa dormida. 

Tatsumi no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de aprovecharse de ello y llevaba la última hora sentado frente al escritorio de caoba de su dormitorio, tecleando a velocidad de vértigo en el ordenador portátil que le había prestado uno de los hermanos Gushoshin, elaborando un informe del caso para enviar a EnmaCho. 

Tan sólo en momentos como ese, cuando no existía la posibilidad de que alguien fuera a entrar por sorpresa y pillarle in fraganti, se permitía Tatsumi Seiichiro relajarse un poco. Aunque únicamente un _poco_. Lo cual significaba aflojarse la corbata y desabrocharse el primer botón de la impoluta y perfectamente planchada camisa blanca. Incluso su cabello parecía un poco despeinado, con un par de mechones descarados cayendo entre sus ojos y acariciando la punta de su nariz. 

Pero Tatsumi no levantó las manos del teclado ni siquiera para apartar esa pequeña molestia de su campo de visión. Sus dedos volaban mientras sus ojos azules no se apartaban de la pequeña pantalla. Pero, aunque una parte de su mente estaba concentrada en el informe que estaba redactando, otra parte, una pequeña que parecía tener voluntad propia, se empeñaba en divagar en torno a dos de sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ahora ya no le cabía la menor duda de que Hisoka estaba pensando en romper con su compañero. No necesitaba la empatía del chico para saber eso. Pero las razones que pudiera tener Hisoka para tomar esa decisión seguían escapándosele. Desde luego, Tsuzuki y él eran como el agua y el aceite, Tatsumi no podía pensar en nada que ambos pudieran tener en común... salvo su testarudez. Y eso, desgraciadamente, podía ser un obstáculo insalvable. Pero, aún así, aquellos dos habían conectado de algún modo casi desde el primer momento, eso era algo que hasta el más idiota habría notado. Y, después de la misión a bordo del Queen Camelia, ambos parecían más unidos que nunca. 

Tatsumi se dio cuenta de que había dejado de teclear. De hecho, llevaba un buen rato con los largos dedos posados sobre el teclado, inmóviles, la mirada fija en la pantalla pero sin verla en realidad. Molesto consigo mismo, sacudió la cabeza y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Era mejor no romperse la cabeza con algo que no le correspondía a él solucionar. Ya se había entrometido bastante con las indirectas que le había lanzado a Hisoka durante su conversación, aquella noche. Si el chico quería cambiar de compañero, era su decisión, por más que lo sintiera por Tsuzuki. 

Aunque confiaba en que Hisoka no esperara que fuera él, Tatsumi, quien sustituyera a Tsuzuki permanentemente, porque no lo haría. Al menos le debía eso a su amigo devorador de dulces. 

Un minuto después, el sonido del teclado volvió a llenar el silencio de la habitación, y no volvió a interrumpirse hasta primeras  horas de la madrugada. 

*** ****

_EnmaCho, Área 5, JuohCho (Meifu). 18 de febrero. _

_8:00 de la mañana._ (1) 

—Ay... —suspiró Tsuzuki, nada más entrar en su ahora solitario y vacío despacho. Normalmente, hasta hace dos días, llegara más tarde o más temprano (generalmente era más tarde), Hisoka siempre estaba ya allí, trabajando a destajo. A veces, Tsuzuki se preguntaba si el chico no dormiría en la oficina. 

_8:02 AM_

—Ay... —volvió a suspirar Tsuzuki. Tras pasar dos minutos de pie, en medio del despacho, mirando fijamente al vacío, decidió que no tenía ganas de quedarse allí y, soltando el abrigo de cualquier manera sobre una silla, volvió a salir al pasillo.

_8:04 AM_

—Ay... —volvió a suspirar Tsuzuki (Tatsumi habría estado orgulloso de sus poderes de clarividencia (2)), mientras recorría el pasillo que llevaba desde su despacho hasta la sala común, con la intención de tomar su segundo desayuno del día, un poco (un poquito) más animado porque acababa de encontrar un chupa-chup en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

La puerta del laboratorio de Watari se abrió cuando Tsuzuki llegaba a su altura, y una nube de apestoso humo verde surgió de la habitación, como si hubiera un dragón allí dentro con un grave problema de halitosis. Tsuzuki dio un paso atrás rápidamente, sabiendo muy bien que cualquier cosa que saliera del laboratorio de Watari podía tener efectos secundarios bastante desagradables. Una silueta se dibujó entre la bruma verdosa que comenzó a extenderse rápidamente pasillo arriba y la figura del científico emergió frente a Tsuzuki, con una especie de pelota de tenis con plumas revoloteando en torno a su cabeza, como un pequeño satélite.

Al ver a Tsuzuki, Watari sonrió. Su amigo llevaba los últimos dos días moviéndose por EnmaCho como un alma en pena. Sólo le faltaban la bola y la cadena. 

_8:06 AM_

—...ay... días... —fue el débil saludo de Tsuzuki. 

—Ay días a ti también —replicó Watari, alegremente, agitando las manos para dispersar el  humo verdoso—. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Los ojos de cachorrito de que Tsuzuki volvió hacia él no requerían más explicaciones.

—Tan mal, ¿eh? —dijo Watari, sintiéndolo sinceramente por él. Pero la pena nunca le duraba mucho al científico de ojos dorados. Le sacudió una palmada amistosa a Tsuzuki en la espalda, que casi lo mandó de bruces al suelo—. ¡Venga, camarada, anímate! _Bon_ volverá en un par de días, hombre. ¡No es como si se hubiera ido para siempre!

—Ya lo sé —dijo Tsuzuki suspirando de nuevo—. Pero estos dos días es lo máximo que hemos estado separados desde que apareció en mi vi... er... en Meifu —se corrigió apresuradamente, sonrojándose un poco.

Watari fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

—¿Sabes? Si tanto te fastidia, deberías haberte negado al cambio. Yo lo habría hecho. En realidad, me sorprende que Tatsumi aceptara la idea de _Bon_ de llevárselo a él a Tokio. Supongo que en el fondo se aburre haciendo sólo labores de secretario. La diversión que proporciona recortar sueldos y torturar empleados tiene un límite. 

Tsuzuki dejó de suspirar.

El chupa-chup abandonó su boca en un lento gesto, pero ésta siguió entreabierta, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no tenía nada dentro.

Sus ojos de color púrpura estaban clavados en Watari, con una expresión que ya no recordaba en absoluto a un cachorrito abandonado. 

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Watari, que seguía parloteando alegremente, se interrumpió y le dirigió a Tsuzuki una mirada interrogativa.

—Que... recortar sueldos...

—No, antes —le interrumpió Tsuzuki. Sus ojos empezaron a relampaguear peligrosamente y el científico frunció el ceño, cada vez más confundido—. ¿Has dicho que fue idea de _Hisoka_?

—Ah... _hai_ —murmuró Watari—. Aguarda un momento, ¿es que no lo sabías?

El rostro de Tsuzuki se ensombreció y el púrpura de sus ojos se oscureció visiblemente, apagado su brillo por una mirada de absoluta confusión y sorpresa. 

—No... Creo que se le olvidó mencionarlo. 

Watari abrió la boca. La cerró. Volvió a abrirla. Como nada surgió de ella, decidió cerrarla de nuevo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a parecerse enormemente a uno de los koi del estanque que había en el jardín y sacudió los rizos rubios para despejar su mente. Finalmente, volvió a intentarlo y lo que salió de sus labios fue:

—Ah... eh... vaya. Bueno, Tsuzuki, no te lo tomes tan mal, seguro que _Bon_ tenía sus razones para men... tirte...

_Vale, esto no ayuda._

Watari empezaba a sentirse realmente incómodo. Nunca había sabido cómo tratar con la gente cuando había que hablar en serio. Además, desde que conocía a Tsuzuki (y hacía casi veinte años desde su llegada a Meifu), Watari nunca le había visto tan... ¿molesto? No, no era eso. Le había visto molesto muchas veces, sobre todo desde que ese doctor Muraki había empezado a causar problemas. No, Tsuzuki estaba algo más que molesto.

Estaba herido.

Watari no era médico, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero tenía nociones de medicina y sabía cómo curar heridas físicas, pero ¿cómo diablos se trataba a una persona herida emocionalmente?

La tristeza y la confusión que veía ahora en los ojos de su amigo eran tan profundas que Watari deseó haber perfeccionado su artefacto para viajar en el tiempo, para poder dar marcha atrás al momento en que NUNCA debió abrir la boca. 

—Hisoka nunca me había mentido antes —musitó Tsuzuki con un adorable puchero. Absurdamente, Watari se sintió un poco más aliviado. Por algún motivo, cuando Tsuzuki adoptaba aquella actitud infantil, la cosa no parecía tan grave—. Ni siquiera al principio, cuando aún no confiaba del todo en mí. 

Watari y su mente científica no tuvieron más remedio que matizar esa aseveración. Levantó un dedo en el aire, como si se dispusiera a dar una charla sobre física cuántica.

—Si no recuerdo mal, te citó en un restaurante y te dejó allí esperándole durante un par de horas mientras él hacía una visita clandestina a los archivos secretos.

Tsuzuki frunció el ceño.

—¡Eso fue distinto! —exclamó, sin saber muy bien por qué defendía a Hisoka—. Lo hizo parra poder ver su expediente, para saber quién y por qué le habían asesinado. Por entonces no se fiaba de nadie y no se atrevía a pedirle al jefe Konoe o a Tatsumi un permiso especial para ver los archivos. Pero ahora... ahora me ha mentido para poder dejarme atrás en un caso, cuando, para empezar, ni siquiera era necesario. Era mi día libre, si el jefe quería enviarlo a una misión, necesitaba un compañero, y Tatsumi no tiene nada me malo. Yo también le habría elegido a él.  

—Sí, pero pedirle al jefe que te diera el día libre para poder trabajar con Tatsumi, me parece un poco...

Hasta el día de hoy, Watari aún no se explica por qué sus padres no le ahogaron al nacer. 

El rostro de Tsuzuki palideció y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, la confusión sustituida por incredulidad.

—Él... él pidió que... _¿Por qué?_

—Ah... eh... ah... eh... —Watari repitió esta elaborada respuesta durante un minuto, bajo la mirada fija de Tsuzuki que iba transformándose rápidamente de "cachorrito abandonado" a "rotweiler cabreado". Finalmente, el científico se miró la muñeca derecha... donde NO había ningún reloj... y exclamó—: ¡Uy, qué tarde es! Tengo un condensador de partículas subatómicas en el horno, ¡nos vemos!

Y huyó a toda prisa de vuelta a su laboratorio, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras él y rezando para que Tsuzuki no decidiera invocar a Byakko para que la echara abajo. 

Pero Tsuzuki no tenía ninguna intención de pagarla con Watari. En realidad, el científico había sido el único que se había dignado a decirle la verdad... de forma absolutamente accidental, eso sí. Ahora, lo único que Tsuzuki quería averiguar era _por_ _qué_ había hecho su compañero algo así. Por qué, de repente —sobre todo, después de lo que pasó en el Queen Camelia— había decidido Hisoka que ya no quería seguir trabajando con él. 

Tal vez Watari tuviera razón y el chico lo había hecho por un buen motivo. Tal vez Tsuzuki tenía la culpa, después de todo. 

_Tal vez le he estado agobiando demasiado_, pensó, mientras recorría casi a la carrera el pasillo en dirección al despacho del jefe Konoe. _A lo mejor he estado un poquitín demasiado efusivo con él. Pero se quedó tan deprimido después de lo de Tsubaki-hime... yo sólo quería animarle. Y como parecía que ya se había abierto un poco más  a mí... _Frunció el ceño, repentinamente molesto con Hisoka. _¡Vaya, en el helicóptero no me pareció que tuviera tantas ganas de librarse de mí!_

El recuerdo de Hisoka rompiendo a llorar con toda su alma tras haberse visto obligado a matar a Tsubaki-hime, volvió a encogerle el corazón, del mismo modo que había hecho a bordo del helicóptero. Sus pequeñas manos apretadas contra su rostro, la sangre de su primera y única amiga manchando aún sus dedos...

Las furiosas zancadas de Tsuzuki fueron suavizándose hasta detenerse por completo. Se quedó plantado en medio del pasillo, con la mirada fija en el vacío y la mente perdida en sus recuerdos. 

Habían pasado ya casi dos meses de aquello, pero Tsuzuki aún podía sentir en su piel la sensación del frágil cuerpo de Hisoka cuando se arrojó a sus brazos, con el alma hecha pedazos, en busca de consuelo. En aquel momento, Tsuzuki se había quedado atónito. De hecho, había esperado que el chico apartase con su característica brusquedad la mano que había posado vacilante sobre su hombro.

Pero Hisoka no sólo no había rechazado aquel pequeño gesto de apoyo, sino que se había refugiado de inmediato entre los brazos de su compañero, en busca de una dosis mayor de consuelo. Aunque pasasen cien años, Tsuzuki jamás olvidaría la desesperación con la que Hisoka se había aferrado a él, el calor de sus lágrimas humedeciendo su pecho, el rápido latir de su corazón desgarrado y, sobre todo, aquel sentimiento que manaba de cada poro de su piel. Tsuzuki no había necesitado ningún poder empático para percibirlo. 

Miedo. Un miedo atroz. Y una angustia desesperada. Estaba cansado de ver cómo sus pequeños y preciosos instantes de felicidad se hicieran añicos. Tsuzuki había sentido con toda claridad esa angustia, sin que el chico tuviera que decir nada. En cambio, le había pedido, casi exigido, que le asegurara que él, Hisoka, no se convertiría en otro Muraki. Tsuzuki, por supuesto, le había jurado una y otra vez que eso jamás ocurriría. 

Pero detrás del desesperado llanto de Hisoka había otra súplica silenciosa:

_Por favor, no dejes que vuelva a sufrir así._

Y Tsuzuki también le había jurado, una y otra vez, sin palabras en esta ocasión, que eso jamás ocurriría. 

Por eso, desde entonces, había estado intentando que Hisoka no volviera a tener ningún motivo para estar triste. Había explotado al máximo su modo "chibi", porque sabía que le hacía sonreír... no con los labios, Hisoka jamás le habría concedido ese reconocimiento tan palpable, pero sí con la mirada. Había sacado al chico de Meifu lo más a menudo que había podido, llevándolo a los lugares más divertidos que se le habían ocurrido (tiendas de golosinas y pastelerías en su mayor parte) y a sitios que a él le parecían aburridísimos, pero donde sabía que Hisoka disfrutaría: bibliotecas, teatros, museos... Se había propuesto no permitir que su compañero volviera a deprimirse nunca más y pensaba que estaba haciéndolo bastante bien... De hecho, Hisoka parecía más a gusto y relajado en su compañía a cada día que pasaba.

Por eso, no alcanzaba a comprender a qué se había debido aquel repentino cambio de actitud. 

Pero lo averiguaría. El jefe debía saberlo. Jamás habría aceptado la sustitución de Tsuzuki por Tatsumi si el chico no le hubiera dado una razón de peso. Y si el jefe no sabía darle una explicación, esperaría a que Hisoka volviese y le preguntaría a él directamente. 

Tsuzuki apretó el paso, recuperada su determinación. _Hablando es como se arreglan las cosas,_ pensó. _Si tiene algún problema conmigo, que me lo diga y lo solucionaremos juntos. Él sabe que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él. ¡Incluso dejaré de comer golosinas, si él me lo pide!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Bueno, tampoco hay por qué llegar a esos extremos... _

Tan sumido iba ahora en su charla consigo mismo, que no vio abrirse la puerta de un despacho a su izquierda, ni a Wakaba que salía de él, con la atención puesta en un documento que llevaba en las manos.

Y Tsuzuki prácticamente la arrolló.

—¡_Gomen_, Wakaba-chan! —se apresuró a disculparse Tsuzuki, sujetándola antes de que la joven shinigami se fuera al suelo—. No te había visto.

—Eso espero —replicó Wakaba, con ironía—. No me gustaría pensar que me has atropellado a propósito —le miró a la cara con detenimiento y, al ver su expresión melancólica, sonrió—. Pensando en Hisoka-san, ¿eh?

Los ojos violeta de Tsuzuki se agrandaron por la sorpresa y parpadeó varias veces. Su primera reacción fue mirar hacia arriba, por si llevaba algún cartel de neón con una flecha parpadeante apuntando a su cabeza que dijera: «Echando de menos a Hisoka desesperadamente.»

—¿Cómo...?

—Bueno, es lo lógico. Ya se lo dije al jefe Konoe: me sorprendió mucho que te prestaras al cambio. Aunque Hajime-san dice que es que Hisoka-san te tiene... ¿cuáles fueron exactamente sus palabras? ¡Ah, sí! —su sonrisa se hizo deslumbrante—. «Te tiene donde quiere.»

Tsuzuki frunció el ceño y enrojeció ligeramente. Viniendo de cualquier otra persona esa frase podía interpretarse de muchas maneras; pero siendo ese imbécil de Terazuma quien la había pronunciado... las palabras sólo podían tener una intención: la más retorcida y maliciosa que uno pudiera imaginar.

—¡Te ruego que le digas a ese pobre intento de Digimon de tercera que se meta en sus asuntos! —gruñó.

Wakaba sonrió abiertamente, sin importarle, al parecer, el insulto dirigido contra su compañero.

—Estoy segura de que le encantará recibir tu mensaje. Pero, dime, si no es verdad... y no estoy diciendo que lo sea —se apresuró a añadir, al ver la mirada de Tsuzuki—, ¿cómo me explicas que te convenciera para que le dejaras en paz unos días?

—¿Dejarle en paz? —repitió Tsuzuki—. ¿Eso fue lo que dijo Hisoka? ¿Que quería que le _dejara en paz_?

El Síndrome Watari parecía haber afectado también a Wakaba. La chica se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear.

—Bueno, no, claro, es una forma de hablar... _mi_ forma de hablar, no la de Hisoka, él... 

—Wakaba-chan... —amenazó Tsuzuki, empezando a enfadarse de veras—. ¿Qué fue lo que te contó Hisoka?

¿Es que todo el maldito departamento sabía la verdad menos él? ¡Aquello era un complot!

Wakaba suspiró. 

—Está bien. Dijo que eras... ¿cuál fue el término que empleó...? —murmuró Wakaba, buscando inspiración en el techo, mientras se daba unos golpecitos en los labios con el índice. 

—Insufrible —apuntó Terazuma, solícito... y también con muy mala intención, asomándose al pasillo desde el interior del despacho que compartía con Wakaba. Era evidente que no se había perdido la conversación y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de arrojar un puñado de sal sobre las heridas de su odiado rival. 

Tsuzuki palideció al oír aquello.

—¿Insu... frible? —gimoteó, mientras sus ojos púrpura se agrandaban de nuevo hasta el modo "súper-chibi".

—¡Hajime-san! —le reprendió Wakaba, asestando a su compañero una mirada de reprobación—. No le hagas caso, Hisoka-san no dijo nada de eso. 

—Vaya que no —murmuró Terazuma, entre dientes, mientras contemplaba con recién encontrado interés una mancha de humedad en la pared. 

Wakaba le asestó una patada mal disimulada que no logró borrar la expresión sarcástica del rostro del otro shinigami, mientras la mirada afligida de Tsuzuki volaba de uno al otro como en un partido de tenis.

—Te lo aseguro, Tsuzuki-san, lo  único que dijo Hisoka-san fue que eras poco serio y que no lograbas concentrarte en la investigación durante el tiempo necesario —explicó Wakaba, tratando de ser lo más diplomática posible, sin demasiado éxito—. Y añadió que, como una buena manera de ampliar sus horizontes profesionales, sería una buena idea trabajar con alguien menos... em... apasionado y más... esto... convencional. 

—Estoy seguro de que también utilizó el término "insufrible" —añadió Terazuma, recostado contra el marco de la puerta, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y la mirada fija en Tsuzuki. El bastardo estaba disfrutando.

—¡Hajime-san!

Wakaba se volvió hacia Tsuzuki tras volver a asesinar con la mirada a su compañero, pero el shinigami de ojos violetas ya se alejaba pasillo arriba hacia el despacho del jefe Konoe. 

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—¿Yo? —protestó Terazuma, con desdén, viendo cómo se alejaba su rival—. Se lo ha hecho él solito —esbozó una sonrisa ladeada que revelaba una vergonzosa satisfacción—. Parece que ese crío no es un caso perdido, después de todo. Al final va a resultar que tiene sentido común.

Wakaba le miró con incredulidad, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Puedes ser realmente desagradable cuando te lo propones, ¿lo sabías?

Terazuma  le dedicó a ella la misma sonrisa ladeada, preñada de sorna. 

—No vas a conseguir nada con halagos, Wakaba-chan. El informe sobre el último caso lo tienes que redactar tú.

Wakaba resopló y lo siguiente que vio Terazuma fue la hoja de una puerta cerrándose  de golpe a escasos centímetros de su nariz. 

Terazuma sonrió de nuevo, esta vez una sonrisa más abierta y feroz. Aquella mujer sacaba el animal que llevaba dentro.

Riéndose por lo bajo de su propio juego de palabras, Terazuma entró en el despacho para seguir discutiendo con Wakaba. 

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12

*** *** ***

(1) Espero no haberme liado con el orden. Dentro de Meifu está JuohCho, y dentro de éste EnmaCho (que es el área número 5), ¿no? Bueno, da igual, tampoco es demasiado importante. 

(2) No olvidemos que predijo que Tsuzuki estaría suspirando de añoranza cada dos minutos. XD

*** ***

Os pido perdón a todos por el retraso, pero borré por accidente el archivo donde tenía guardado la primera parte de este capítulo y he tenido que esperar a que me volviera la inspiración para reconstruirlo. Normalmente espero a hacer la traducción al inglés para publicarlos ambos a la vez, pero no quería haceros esperar más (en el supuesto de que no hayáis pasado ya de mí), al menos a los lectores de la versión en español. Los demás, tendrán que esperar unos días más a que traduzca el fic y se lo envíe a mi beta (¡que ya tengo!) (¡hola, Kei-chan!).

*** ***

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS**

En orden alfabético…. Más o menos.

**Can Hersey, Kotorimoon y Mei Ikari.-** Ale, ahí tenéis a Tsu-chan, en su modo «ahora chibi, ahora no». Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, como yo, y que la baba no os haya cortocircuitado el teclado del ordenador... como a mí. ¡Cómo me gusta Tsuzuki! ¿Y por qué no le saco más? Porque soy masoquista, por eso. Por eso, y porque me apetecía trabajar un poco con Tatsumi, un personaje al que no conocía demasiado bien. Pero, no os preocupéis, que Tsu-chan se quedará en el fic a partir de ahora, hasta el último capítulo. Y gracias a tod@s.

**Iris Tsukiyono.—** Bueno, nadie puede pasarse la vida sufriendo... aunque parece que el pobre 'Soka-chan no hace otra cosa... ¿por qué nos gustará tanto hacerle sufrir? El abuso de menores es un delito... bueno, en teoría _ya_ no es un menor, tiene ¿cuántos? ¿23? Aunque sigue siendo más joven que yo... Y gracias por lo de "gran escritora" (¡ais, que me pongo colorada!)****

**LeslieDali**.- Gracias por tu review (otra vez) y por dejarme publicar tus respuestas a mi pequeña encuesta. Ahí van:

_P) ¿Por qué rayos se empeña Tsuzuki en decir "gracias" en inglés, si es evidente que los idiomas no son lo suyo? _

R) Porque es un chico japo, y los japos tienen cierta fascinación con el idioma inglés, y creen que usar palabras n inglés los hará verse más 'cool'. Como uno que es latinoamericano, caramba, y que dice "please" en vez de "por favor" o "porfis".   
_P) ¿Por qué Watari y Tatsumi usan gafas?   
_R) Las tenían de vivos; no veo razón para que muertos no las sigan usando  
_P) ¿Es que sus increíbles poderes de regeneración no bastan para curar la miopía?  
_R) Al parecer sus poderes de regeneración les funcionan con las cosas que se hagan después de muertos, no con las de antes. Si funcionara curando las cosas que tenían de antes, Hisoka no tendría la maldición de Muraki encima y Tsuzuki se habría quitado las cicatrices de sus intentos de suicidio; y los plots relacionados con esos detalles se hubieran perdido. Lo que es bueno para el pavo...

**Y estas son las mejores:   
**_P) ¿Por qué Muraki aparece y desaparece siempre entre una lluvia de plumas blancas?   
_R) Recurso dramático para confundir.  
_P) ¿De dónde leches (con perdón) salen esas plumas?   
_R) Secreto: Muraki es amigo del director de arte del anime y amigo de un primo de un ex-cuñado de la mangaka, por lo que ellos le complacen con la adquisición de decenas y decenas de kilos de plumas de ave y plumón de ganso, los cuales lanzan por medio de una grúa y un ventilador que constantemente le siguen. Esta especificado en su contrato.   
Cabe destacar que Muraki pidió plumas porque en realidad es alérgico al polen de las flores de cerezo japonés, cuyos pétalos son lo que suele usarse habitualmente para este tipo de escenas. ¿O creías que la cara sociópata de la escena aquella era por su villanez intrínseca? No, era la cara que le quedo de la dosis de antialérgico que se tuvo que tomar para poder filmar junto a un cerezo florido.  
_P) ¿No os parece sospechoso que "pierda" tanta "pluma"?  
_R) De hecho es hasta lógico, figúrate. El amigo ha perdido la cordura, ha perdido la decencia y ha perdido hasta la humanidad; lo único que le falta es perder las plumas, y ya lo está haciendo.

Espero que os hayáis reído tanto como yo. Y, lo prometido es deuda, estas respuestas son © LeslieDali.

Por cierto, no sé si en Latinoamérica "perder pluma" tiene algún segundo significado, pero en España es lo mismo que "ser amanerado". Vamos, como Nathan Lane en "Una Jaula de Grillos" (The Birdcage). XXDD. ¿Os imagináis a Muraki vestido de rosa, con una pamela y persiguiendo a Tsuzuki con ese trotecito y agitando las manos en el aire?...................... vale, ahora tendré pesadillas durante un mes. 

Ja ne!!


	13. capítulo 13

**Título: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 13**

**Autora: Azdriel**

**Categoría: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito. Tsuzuki con una fuerte crisis de personalidad múltiple. A lo mejor me he pasado, pero tenía ganas de hacerle sufrir a él un ratito, al modo Hisoka. **

**Disclaimers: Los usuales. **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Ya soy un año más vieja. Serán bien recibidas todas las muestras de pésame... esto... felicitaciones. **

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 13 

En contra de lo que Tatsumi había supuesto, la división Shokan había sobrevivido a su ausencia. No había shikigami sueltos por el jardín, ni laboratorios reventados por los aires. Tsuzuki no había terminado con las reservas de dulces para el desayuno —lo cual supuso la mayor de las sorpresas para el secretario—, aunque las papeleras de los pasillos presentaban una poco frecuente sobrecarga de envoltorios de caramelos. 

_Sin duda está matando sus penas con azúcar_, pensó Tatsumi, con una sonrisa compasiva, mientras recorría el pasillo central en dirección al despacho del jefe Konoe. 

Esa mañana, después de que Hisoka le describiera la sospechosa conversación que había presenciado entre Arthur y Hiroshi, ambos habían decidido que necesitaban recabar más información sobre la familia Nakamori. Era evidente que el chico tenía fuertes razones para odiar tanto a Sayoko-san, por más que el servicio de la casa asegurara que estaban unidos como madre e hijo. El informe que les habían entregado en la división no era demasiado explícito sobre los Nakamori, y el comentario de la cocinera sobre las relaciones de los padres de Hiroshi con las mafias japonesas habían hecho sospechar a Tatsumi de que allí había algo más oscuro que el simple rencor de un criado. 

Pero, sobre todo, necesitaban descubrir de una vez si los acontecimientos paranormales los estaba provocando una persona o un espíritu, como habían creído al principio. Hisoka ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que se trataba de Hiroshi. Ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Pero Enma no les habría enviado a investigar si no hubiera fuertes razones para creer que había almas perdidas por medio. Al menos, debían aclarar ese punto porque, si todo era un asunto de venganzas entre mortales, entonces los shinigami no tenían nada que ver en ello. 

A Tatsumi le había sorprendido la chispa de rebelión que había visto en los ojos de Hisoka al oír esto. El chico no había dicho nada, no obstante, pero Tatsumi sospechaba que no le complacía demasiado la idea de abandonar el caso, hubiera o no fantasma.

Ahora, de vuelta en Meifu, Tatsumi no pudo evitar volver a fruncir el ceño con preocupación, igual que había hecho una hora antes en Chijou (1). Daba la impresión de que Hisoka se estaba tomando aquel caso de modo demasiado personal. Empezaba a recordarle a Tsuzuki.

Y, lo peor de todo, era que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Tatsumi atravesó un cruce de pasillos y se quedó parado dos pasos más allá. Su delgado rostro adoptó una expresión de sospecha y sus ojos azules se entrecerraron. Finalmente, decidió que no quería saber nada de lo que le parecía haber visto (ya tenía bastantes cosas en las que pensar), sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino.

Unos segundos después, del pasillo que había dejado atrás, surgió una apestosa nube de humo verde que siguió extendiéndose de forma lenta y siniestra, como niebla en un cementerio.

*** ***

—En realidad, no me sorprende —declaró Tatsumi, dejando el documento sobre el escritorio del jefe Konoe. Tanto éste como los hermanos Gushoushin lo miraron con ligera sorpresa.

—Es tal vez la información más sustanciosa sobre los Nakamori —dijo el jefe Konoe—. ¿Qué más esperabas encontrar?

—En realidad, sólo esperaba una confirmación a nuestras sospechas —respondió Tatsumi—. Y, tal vez, una mención a la familia Yokobata.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó uno de los Gushoushin. 

—Los padres de Hiroshi, el criado personal de la señora Nakamori —Tatsumi suspiró—. Y el principal sospechoso, de momento. Los Yokobata tenían conexiones con las mafias japonesas, según uno de los miembros del servicio. No es que sea una información cien por cien fiable, pero no estaría de más comprobarlo. Además, eso podría proporcionarnos el móvil. 

—Así que no hay fantasma —murmuró el jefe, frotándose la barbilla, pensativo—. Es extraño que Enma cometiera ese error. 

—Puede que aún haya fantasma —corrigió Tatsumi, poco convencido—. Pero, de momento, esto es todo lo que tenemos. 

Konoe se echó hacia atrás en su silla y miró a su subordinado (2) a los ojos. 

—Sabes que si no hay almas perdidas, no hay caso —no era una pregunta, y sólo estaba poniendo voz a los pensamientos del propio Tatsumi.

—Lo sé, jefe. 

El otro gemelo Gushoushin cerró su ordenador portátil, donde había estado repasando el informe que Tatsumi había redactado aquella noche y había traído personalmente, y voló hasta colocarse entre ambos hombres.

—La incapacidad de Hisoka-san para utilizar sus poderes empáticos me preocupa —declaró—. Del mismo modo que esas extrañas "sobrecargas" psíquicas. 

—¿Tienes idea de qué puede estar provocándolas? —preguntó Tatsumi, sin permitir que su voz reflejase su curiosidad.

Si Gushoushin hubiera tenido labios, los habría fruncido.

—Hmmm. No puedo estar seguro. Pero sabiendo cómo funciona la empatía de Hisoka-san, yo diría que, en el primer caso, alguien o algo está haciendo un espléndido trabajo bloqueando tanto sus ondas mentales como las de nuestro amigo. Es posible que sea la misma persona o ente que le envíe esos ataques masivos de energía negativa, aunque no comprendo por qué.

—Kurosaki-kun cree que no van dirigidos expresamente contra él —explicó Tatsumi—. Sino contra la señora Nakamori. En todas las ocasiones ella estaba muy cerca de él.

—Lo que, sumando dos y dos —continuó el jefe Konoe—, nos da un criado con insólitos poderes mentales y un odio descomunal por su señora. 

—¿Y has dejado a Hisoka-san solo en esa casa? —preguntó el otro Gushoushin, con un tono de reproche que nadie se había atrevido a usar nunca contra Tatsumi. 

Los ojos de Tatsumi relampaguearon al clavarlos en el osado bibliotecario.

—Kurosaki-kun ha sobrevivido dos veces al doctor Muraki —declaró—. No creo que un adolescente enfadado vaya a acabar con él.

Por supuesto, Tatsumi no dijo que a él tampoco le había gustado la idea de dejar sólo al muchacho. Es posible que Hiroshi no fuera tan diabólico y peligroso como Muraki, pero ya había demostrado el daño que podía hacerle a la mente de Hisoka. Pero lo cierto era que el chico había rehusado acompañar a Tatsumi a Meifu, alegando que quería investigar por su cuenta en la mansión Nakamori y tratar de averiguar algo más de la relación entre Hiroshi y Sayoko-san.

Pero Tatsumi no había nacido ayer. Para él era tan evidente como su nariz en su cara, que lo que Hisoka pretendía era evitar un encuentro inevitable con Tsuzuki si volvía con él a Meifu. El secretario no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaría cuando el caso finalizase y al chico no le quedara más opción que enfrentarse a su compañero y empezar a dar explicaciones. Tsuzuki no era tan estúpido como muchos pensaban (y a él le gustaba aparentar) y no dejaría que aquel asunto pasase sin más. Y Hisoka lo sabía. Por eso trataba de retrasarlo todo lo posible.

_Es curioso,_ pensó. _Nunca hubiera imaginado que Kurosaki-kun pudiera ser un cobarde, a este respecto._

—Bien, si no hay más datos que puedan sernos de utilidad, será mejor que vuelva a Chijou...

En ese instante, la puerta del despacho del jefe Konoe se abrió de golpe, sin previa llamada, y un muy alterado Tsuzuki irrumpió en la habitación.

—Jefe, necesito hablar con usted sobre... _¡Tatsumi!_

En el despacho se hizo un silencio absoluto. Todos las miradas volaron hacia Tsuzuki e, inmediatamente, convergieron sobre Tatsumi. Tanto los Gushoushin como el jefe Konoe tenían una expresión de "tierra trágame" en sus rostros. Tatsumi, como de costumbre, siguió imperturbable.

—Tsuzuki-san —saludó con un tono más frío del que había pretendido utilizar. ¿Por qué se mostraba a la defensiva? Hisoka le había utilizado a él tanto como a Tsuzuki. 

Tsuzuki permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos, su cuerpo tenso como un enorme felino a punto de saltar sobre su presa. En sus ojos violetas, clavados en Tatsumi, ardía un fuego colérico. Aquella era una de las muy escasas ocasiones en las que Tatsumi le había visto así y, a pesar de que parecía ser él el objeto de la ira de Tsuzuki, el secretario no pudo evitar apreciar la oscura belleza que aquella mirada otorgaba al rostro de su amigo. 

Finalmente el hechizo se quebró y Tsuzuki se relajó, hundiendo los hombros y sustituyendo la mueca de furia por una de derrota. Sólo en ese instante, una vez que hubo desaparecido, fue consciente Tatsumi del aura casi maléfica que había estado envolviendo a Tsuzuki durante ese tenso minuto. 

Ahogando un estremecimiento involuntario, Tatsumi se obligó a prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo el jefe Konoe.

—... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos? —preguntaba el jefe, enojado, seguramente después de haberle lanzado a Tsuzuki un rapapolvo por interrumpir la reunión. Tatsumi se alegró de habérselo perdido—. Si no recuerdo mal, te di toda la semana libre.

Pero Tsuzuki no le prestaba atención. En dos pasos se plantó frente a Tatsumi.

—¿Dónde está? —exigió saber, aunque ahora ni su voz ni su actitud tenían nada de temibles. De hecho, más que una exigencia, la pregunta había parecido una súplica.

Tatsumi no necesitó preguntar a quién se refería, por supuesto.

—En Chijou. La investigación aún no ha terminado, yo sólo he venido a por cierta información —replicó, con su característico tono helado. Le dolía ver tan alterado a su amigo, pero no era culpa suya y no le haría ningún bien que le ayudara a lamerse las heridas. 

La mirada de Tsuzuki se endureció de nuevo y Tatsumi volvió a asistir a una de aquellas extrañas transformaciones. Realmente, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. A veces Tatsumi se preguntaba si su amigo no tendría problemas de múltiple personalidad y lo que él consideraba su "falso rostro" era en realidad un grave desorden mental. 

La idea le dio miedo y a apartó en el acto. Tsuzuki le sujetó por un brazo. Tatsumi sintió sus dedos delgados y tremendamente fuertes hundiéndose en su bíceps. Dolía, pero no se permitió el menor gesto.

—Tatsumi —murmuró Tsuzuki, clavándole la mirada—. Júrame que no sabías nada de sus planes.

Por una fracción de segundo, los ojos azules de Tatsumi se abrieron por la sorpresa. Por fortuna, nadie pareció darse cuenta de ese pequeño desliz.

Nadie, salvo Tsuzuki, claro.

—Te juro que no supe nada hasta ayer mismo —le prometió con absoluta sinceridad, preguntándose qué sabría él realmente y cómo se habría enterado. Por lo que Tatsumi sabía, Hisoka había mentido a todo el mundo, incluso al jefe Konoe—. De lo contrario, nunca me habría prestado al cambio.

—¿Lo prometes?

Un nuevo cambio. Ahora era el Tsuzuki desvalido, pero no había nada de cómico en él. Al contrario, su mirada y expresión le dieron a Tatsumi ganas de mandar al cuerno su frialdad y su orgullo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Una garra helada le estaba estrujando el corazón. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo en la mente de su amigo?

La mano de Tsuzuki seguía cerrada en torno a su brazo. Lentamente, Tatsumi posó sus dedos sobre ella y los apretó con cariño. Su voz surgió en un susurro, y esta vez se aseguró de poner en ella toda la calidez de la que fue capaz:

—Te doy mi palabra. 

No fue alivio lo que apareció en el rostro de su amigo, pero Tsuzuki pareció relajarse al oír su respuesta. Un segundo después soltó su brazo y retrocedió unos pasos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Tatsumi contuvo un suspiro, pues sabía que surgiría entrecortado y esa era más debilidad de la que estaba dispuesto a exhibir por un día. 

De pronto le pareció que ya había vivido aquel momento y le vino a la mente, como en un flash, el instante del pasado en que rompió su relación con Tsuzuki. El corazón se le encogió de nuevo. Había habido aquella misma mirada en sus ojos aquel día. Aquella misma tristeza ensombreciendo su hermoso rostro. Tsuzuki no había pronunciado un solo reproche entonces, pero no había sido necesario. Sólo mirarle a la cara había bastado para que Tatsumi se sintiera una persona horrible durante varios días. 

Y ahora había vuelto a traicionarle, ¿no? Ese era el pensamiento que tenía Tsuzuki en mente. No sólo era que Hisoka le hubiera mentido, era también el dolor de la traición de un amigo mucho más antiguo. Una traición que volvía a repetirse. 

Abrió la boca sin saber muy bien lo que iba a decir pero, por fortuna, el jefe Konoe lo rescató:

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí?

*** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13

*** *** ***

(1) Creo que este es el nombre que recibe el mundo de los mortales, si no me equivoco.

(2) ¿Subordinado? ¡Ja! Quien tenga la sensación de que es Tatsumi el verdadero jefe de la división Shokan, que levante la mano.

*** ***

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS**

En orden alfabético:

**Bishoujo-hentai.-** Terazuma Hajime sólo aparece en el manga, pero no demasiado (al menos hasta el volumen 5, que es hasta donde he leído yo). Es otro shinigami, uno muy raro que se convierte en una especie de monstruoso león (o algo así) cuando una mujer le toca (en el manga hay algo muy divertido al respecto con implicación de Hisoka ;D). De ahí mi estúpida broma de Digimon, por lo de las transformaciones y eso... en fin. No tengo gracia. El caso es que es el compañero de Wakaba (la chica que aparece en el primer capítulo de la serie, comprándole a Tsuzuki los dulces) y, por algún motivo que no acabo de comprender, Tsuzuki y él se odian a muerte. De todos modos, si quieres leer el manga y se te da bien el inglés, en esta página: sakura-crisis.net encontrarás los scans de yami hasta el volumen 5 (aparte de otros muchos mangas estupendos). Y en la página de la fnac de España (fnac.es) ya tienen a la venta los volúmenes 1 y 2 en español. Feliz año a ti también y gracias por leerme.

**Can Hersey.—** ¡Hola otra vez! Me alegra que te alegre que sacara a Hajime en este capítulo. No estoy muy familiarizada con ese personaje, pero tenía ganas de jorobar un rato al pobre Tsuzuki y pensé ¿quién mejor que Terazuma? En realidad, fue un añadido de última hora, el pobre, pero me gusta cómo me ha quedado...

**Kotorimoon**.- ¡Kotori-chan! Me temo que he hecho sufrir más a Tsuzuki en este capítulo, aunque en plan algo más siniestro que el anterior. Espero que no se me haya ido de las manos, porque la escena entre Tatsumi y Tsuzuki aquí no la tenía prevista, se me ocurrió en el último momento. Gracias por los besos y por la inspiración, ¡parece que da resultado! XD

****** ****

Siento que haya sido tan corto, pero quería subirlo hoy para celebrar mi cumpleaños XD. Os prometo que actualizaré antes la próxima vez. ¡¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y hasta la próxima!! Por cierto, los que querías (si queréis) podéis añadirme a vuestro messenger o mandarme mensajitos a mi correo electrónico. ¡Me encanta recibir mensajitos!

Ja ne!!

Por favor, mandadme vuestras opiniones, aunque sólo sea para hacerme correcciones, no necesito que me alabéis (mentira, sí lo necesito, pero vosotros ni caso), por fiiiiiii, reviewadme, ¿vale?............. hmm, acabo de inventar un verbo nuevo....


	14. capitulo 14

**Título**: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 14

**Autora**: Azdriel

**Categoría**: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito. Hisoka volviendo a comerse el tarro con el asunto de Tsuzuki. Este chico está de psiquiatra.  

**Disclaimers**: Los usuales. 

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** El día 24 de febrero será el cumpleaños de Tsu-chan!!! Como sé que no voy a poder actualizar a tiempo, aprovecho ahora: ¡¡¡OTANJOU-BI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, TSUZUKI-SAN!!! Ya son.. *contando con los dedos* ...me llevo una... OoO ¡¡104 años!! Qué bien te conservas, chavalín... *_^

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 14 

No resultaba nada fácil centrarse en la investigación con aquella molesta sensación de culpa atormentándolo a cada minuto. La conversación que había tenido con Tatsumi le había hecho pensar sobre su decisión de abandonar a Tsuzuki. Hasta entonces no se le había ocurrido considerar los sentimientos de su compañero... bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. Había imaginado una y otra vez la reacción de Tsuzuki cuando le dijera que ya no quería seguir trabajando con él, pero en su mente siempre había aparecido el Tsuzuki chibi, el payaso devorador de dulces, armando un escándalo, estallando en un llanto incontenible que nadie se creía y gritando a los cuatro vientos lo malo que Hisoka era con él. 

Pero en ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar en la reacción del "verdadero" Tsuzuki, el hombre que había tras la máscara, por decirlo así. Hisoka suspiró y se apartó de la ventana. Le daba la sensación de que, en aquellos pocos días, había aprendido más cosas sobre su compañero que en todos los meses que llevaban juntos. Y, lo más sorprendente de todo, era que aquella información la había recibido de la última persona en la que habría pensado: el reservado Tatsumi. 

Sí, las palabras del secretario le habían hecho reflexionar más profundamente, dejando a un lado sus motivos —equivocados o no—, y centrándose en la razón de su decisión. 

Tsuzuki. 

Durante gran parte de su corta vida, Hisoka había reprochado a sus padres, entre otras muchas cosas, que hubieran sido tan egoístas. Preocupándose sólo de su comodidad, de lo que pensarían los demás por tener un hijo "diferente", habían encerrado al pequeño Hisoka en una habitación durante años, sin permitirle salir más que cuando caía la noche y no podía toparse por accidente con invitados ni visitantes. Ni con ellos mismos, hablando claro. 

Lo habían apartado de sus vidas, como quien corta una rama molesta que entorpece la contemplación de un paisaje perfecto. Y ahora él estaba haciendo algo muy parecido con la única persona que le había mostrado afecto en muchísimo tiempo. El miedo a volver a ser traicionado le había impedido confiar en nadie desde el primer día que sus padres le encerraron en aquella celda. Pero es que nadie le había ofrecido lo que le ofrecía Tsuzuki. Él sabía lo que Hisoka era, sabía que podía leer su alma, sus emociones y, a veces, casi sus pensamientos. Y no le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto. Cuando cualquier otro habría apartado a Hisoka, temeroso de que el chico pudiera ver esa verdadera esencia que todo ser humano oculta, Tsuzuki no sólo le había aceptado; le había mantenido a su lado, le había protegido y ofrecido una amistad desinteresada, soportando sus desplantes, su mal genio y su insufrible sarcasmo. 

¿Por qué él? Le había preguntado en una ocasión, tras su primer caso juntos. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto Tsuzuki de alguien como él? Su compañero le había sonreído y contestado: «Porque eres mi compañero.» Hisoka le había llamado idiota en ese momento. Pero no había podido ahogar la cálida sensación que le había llenado por dentro y la certeza de que, por primera vez en muchos años, era importante para alguien.

¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a dejarse querer? No, se corrigió, no a dejarse querer. Dejarse querer era fácil, era agradable. Lo que le producía pánico era permitirse a sí mismo corresponder de algún modo ese cariño que Tsuzuki arrojaba sobre él. ¿Y si le traicionaba? ¿Y si lo abandonaba? ¿Y si...? 

Hisoka se cubrió el rostro con las manos para no gritar de frustración. Ya estaba de nuevo como la noche anterior, dejando que aquel rinconcito molestamente racional de su mente tomara el control y lo volviera loco. Pero la verdad era que esa voz interior tenía razón. Todo lo que temía que Tsuzuki pudiera hacerle, estaba a punto de hacerlo él. Era un hipócrita.

Recordó las palabras de Tatsumi:

—Si yo hubiera sido alguien realmente importante para él... como tú, por ejemplo... alguien con quien Tsuzuki hubiera establecido lazos tan fuertes en tan poco tiempo... Sin duda alguna, mi rechazo le habría destrozado el corazón. Siempre es más doloroso que te abandone alguien a quien quieres, ¿no crees?

Sí, tenía razón. No podía negar que Tsuzuki y él habían creado un vínculo especial, tal vez fruto de aquella unión de mentes que habían experimentado durante su primer enfrentamiento con Muraki, en Nagasaki. Y, por otro lado, ¿qué razones le había dado Tsuzuki para hacerle creer que podría traicionarle en algún momento? ¡Vamos, el hombre se había jugado la vida por él, por el amor de Enma! 

_En tus manos tienes el poder de liberarte. Yo no soy más que la encarnación de tu propio miedo, tu deseo y tu necesidad. Descubre la respuesta única a esas tres incógnitas y serás libre. De lo contrario... tus dudas te aplastarán._

Hisoka gimió. No lograba librarse de la pesadilla con Tsuzuki. Sus palabras volvían una y otra vez a su mente, como si fuera realmente importante que resolviera aquel enigma. 

_Es una estupidez y no quiero pensar en ello más. ¡Estoy harto! Ayer estaba convencido de lo que tenía que hacer y ahora tengo más dudas que nunca. Ojalá Tsuzuki estuviera aquí, yo..._

Se quedó clavado en medio de su dormitorio, la mirada fija en el vacío. Tenía la respuesta.

Su miedo, su deseo y su necesidad. La respuesta única había estado siempre allí, siempre, sólo que se había negado a verla. Evidentemente, la respuesta era Tsuzuki. 

Y, aunque no lo comprendía, fue como si el simple pensamiento hubiera sido una palabra mágica. Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron como el humo. Se había enfrentado al desprecio, al aislamiento, a la humillación y a la muerte y había sobrevivido —por decirlo de algún modo. 

¿Cómo no iba a ser capaz de enfrentarse y sobrevivir al cariño?

Sus labios fueron dibujando lentamente una sonrisa irónica, como si estuviera riéndose de su propia estupidez y sacudió la cabeza. 

Tenía que hablar con Tsuzuki. 

*** **** ***

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios está pasando aquí? —bramó el jefe Konoe, incorporándose al tiempo que estampaba las manos con fuerza sobre su escritorio. Los dos shinigami dieron un respingo, sobresaltados. Los gemelos Gushoushin soltaron un pequeño chillido, como un graznido, y se apresuraron a salir del despacho, con su ordenador a cuestas. 

Tsuzuki volvió sus ojos violetas hacia él y su expresión afligida se endureció.

—Usted debería saberlo, jefe. Todo lo que Hisoka planeó para librarse de mí —murmuró entre dientes. Tatsumi alzó las cejas. Aquella debía ser la primera vez que oía a Tsuzuki hablarle en aquel tono al jefe Konoe.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Hisoka dijo que no dabas la talla para la misión, y sus argumentos fueron muy convincentes. Por eso lo coloqué con Tatsumi —dijo Konoe con voz severa, fulminando a Tsuzuki con la mirada. Iba a añadir algo más, pero Tatsumi se adelantó:

—Discúlpeme, jefe, pero creo que yo sé lo que ha pasado en realidad.

Tanto Tsuzuki como el jefe Konoe volvieron la mirada hacia él. Tatsumi se subió las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, un gesto de defensa que se había convertido casi en un tic. Otros se mordían las uñas. 

—Me temo que Kurosaki-kun nos ha engañado a todos. 

Tatsumi explicó la conversación que había tenido con Hisoka la noche antes, saltándose algunos detalles, como lo que suponía que eran las verdaderas razones del chico para romper con Tsuzuki. No era asunto suyo inmiscuirse en esa relación más de lo estrictamente necesario para aclarar malentendidos. Tenían que ser ellos, y solamente ellos, quienes resolvieran sus problemas. Cuando terminó, Konoe miraba fijamente su escritorio, ceñudo, y Tsuzuki parecía triste, pero no conmocionado. Nada de lo que acababa de oír era nuevo para él. 

—Entiendo —murmuró el jefe finalmente—. El muchacho recibirá una buena reprimenda por esto, tenedlo por seguro. Si la investigación se ha visto entorpecida por su comportamiento, figurará en su expediente.

Tsuzuki levantó la cabeza, un tanto alarmado.

—Jefe... ¿cree que eso es necesario?

Konoe lo miró.

—Mira, Tsuzuki, me molesta mucho que el chico nos haya utilizado, pero eso no es lo importante. Ni sus problemas personales ni los de ningún otro shinigami tienen nada que ver con la división Shokan. No es una herramienta para resolver conflictos personales. Hay muchas cosas que dependen del buen funcionamiento de nuestro sistema de investigación. Si Hisoka tiene alguna queja de ti en el ámbito profesional, debería haberla expuesto ante mí como es debido, o si no, haberlo solucionado contigo fuera de las horas de trabajo. Espero eso de todos mis empleados, incluido tú, y lo sabes de sobra. 

—Pero él lleva muy poco tiempo aquí —insistió Tsuzuki, débilmente—. Aún no conoce bien las reglas...

_¿Por qué diablos le defiendes, maldito idiota?, _sintió deseos de gritarle Tatsumi. Pero, en cierto modo, le comprendía. A pesar de lo que Hisoka había hecho, Tsuzuki no podía odiarle. Tampoco había sido un crimen tan grave y siempre podía arreglarse hablando. Lo que le preocupaba a Tatsumi era pensar que tal vez Tsuzuki creía que se merecía el desprecio de Hisoka. Y no sería la primera vez. Le entraron ganas de soltarle un buen par de bofetadas, pero se contuvo. _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tsuzuki?_

—Con todos mis respetos, jefe —intervino Tatsumi—. Creo que esto puede esperar a que Kurosaki-kun y yo cerremos el caso —antes de que nadie pudiera protestar, recogió la carpeta de documentos que le habían dejado los Gushoushin, mientras Tsuzuki arrastraba los pies hasta un rincón del despacho—. Será mejor que regrese a Tokio. No quiero dejarle demasiado tiempo a solas en esa casa —Tatsumi miró de reojo a Tsuzuki, como si estuviera planteándose algo, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó hablando con el jefe Konoe—. Que los Gushoushin sigan buscando todo lo que puedan sobre la mansión Nakamori. Quiero asegurarme de si hay o no un fantasma después de todo. Como dijo usted, jefe, si los sucesos extraños en la casa están siendo provocados por un humano, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer allí. 

—Te enviaré los datos en cuanto los tengamos —dijo Konoe y, desde su rincón, Tsuzuki creyó ver que el jefe le dedicaba a Tatsumi una breve inclinación de cabeza con aquellas palabras. Tsuzuki frunció el ceño y volvió a su contemplación de la pintura de la pared. No por primera vez tuvo la sensación de que no era el jefe Konoe el verdadero dirigente de la división Shokan. 

Entonces, algo de lo que había dicho Tatsumi encontró milagrosamente la única neurona de su cerebro que no estaba lamentándose por la traición de Hisoka en esos momentos. 

_Nakamori_... Aquel nombre le resultaba tan familiar... Nakamori... Recuerdos de su vida mortal que tanto se esforzaba por olvidar regresaron a su mente. Una mansión en el campo... una leyenda urbana... De pronto, sus ojos violetas se abrieron al recordar por fin, y se giró hacia los otros dos hombres.

—Tatsumi... esos Nakamori... ¿viven en una enorme casa de estilo europeo? —preguntó.

Tatsumi se giró hacia él, con expresión confusa. La mirada de Tsuzuki era intensa, nada que ver con el afligido shinigami de hacía un momento.

—Así es, a las afueras de Tokio.

—Cerca de un roble petrificado...

Tatsumi se quedó boquiabierto. La última frase de Tsuzuki no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación, murmurada con un tono pensativo, como si acabara de encajar la última pieza de un puzzle.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes tú eso? —preguntó el secretario.

Para su sorpresa, Tsuzuki se abalanzó hacia él y lo agarró por los brazos.

—¡Tatsumi, tienes que llevarme contigo a Tokio!

—¿Qué? —exclamó Konoe, estupefacto. Tsuzuki se volvió hacia él, con la misma urgencia. Malinterpretando la petición de su subordinado, añadió en tono de advertencia—: Tsuzuki...

—Por favor, jefe, ¡puedo ayudar!

* * *

Hisoka le había dicho a Tatsumi que investigaría por su cuenta, pero en realidad se había pasado el día esquivando a casi todo el mundo en la Mansión Nakamori. Sayoko-san había abandonado su dormitorio esa mañana, por fin, y parecía completamente repuesta. Tatsumi y él habían desayunado con sus anfitriones sin que nada raro ocurriera. Por supuesto, ambos fueron muy conscientes de que Hiroshi no estaba cerca de ellos en ningún momento. Ahora que ya no había dudas del odio que el criado profesaba a su señora, sus sospechas sobre su implicación en los "ataques fantasmales" aumentaban a cada minuto y había centrado sus poderes empáticos en rastrear a Hiroshi en todo momento, sabiendo si se hallaba o no cerca de ellos, como si le hubiera colocado al sirviente un localizador invisible. 

Desde luego, no podía conectar con su mente. Las barreras de Hiroshi —conscientes o inconscientes— eran muy poderosas, lo que había impedido a Hisoka poder sentir nada procedente de él desde el principio. Desde luego, podía tratar de forzarlas, pero no quería arriesgarse a levantar más los recelos de Hiroshi. Sabía que el joven sospechaba algo. La fuerza de sus escudos mentales revelaba unos poderes psíquicos fuera de lo común; y la forma en la que lo había mirado la última vez que Hisoka había sufrido los efectos del supuesto "poltergeist" en el comedor, no dejaban lugar a dudas. Si Hiroshi tenía algún tipo de poder mental, bien podría haber descubierto los del propio Hisoka.

Fuera como fuese, daba la sensación de que el criado estaba tratando de no encontrarse con él en ningún momento. Después de que Tatsumi partiera hacia Meifu —tras anunciar a sus anfitriones que pasaría la mañana en Tokio, solucionando un asunto de negocios— Hisoka solicitó permiso a los Nakamori para recorrer libremente los alrededores de la casa. Sí, le había dicho a Tatsumi que investigaría, pero ahora se sentía demasiado agitado para pensar en el trabajo. La idea de sincerarse con Tsuzuki y su decisión de no romper finalmente con su compañero, le había sumido en un curioso estado de excitación que Hisoka no había experimentado antes. Se descubrió incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuera la conversación que mantendría con Tsuzuki una vez regresara a Meifu. 

Así que, tras el desayuno, Hisoka subió a su dormitorio en busca de su libro de Anne Perry —con la idea de retomar su abandonada lectura en algún rincón soleado del extenso prado— y, al pasar por delante del espejo de cuerpo entero se fijó en que algún criado había retirado finalmente la toalla con la que él había cubierto su superficie. 

Su primer impulso fue apartar la mirada. El incidente de los lavabos de la estación aún estaba fresco en su memoria. Pero, tras un momento de vacilación, Hisoka apretó los labios, enojado consigo mismo, y se giró de nuevo hacia el traicionero espejo, enfrentándose a él con determinación.

* * *

—Por favor, jefe, ¡puedo ayudar!

Tsuzuki miró sucesivamente a Tatsumi y al jefe Konoe, esperando una respuesta. Ambos hombres lo observaban sin comprender su repentina excitación. Finalmente, fue Tatsumi quien habló:

—¿De qué manera?

Tsuzuki pareció relajarse un poco ante esa pregunta. Cruzó la habitación lentamente, en actitud reflexiva, hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el jardín de cerezos que había al otro lado, mientras ordenaba sus ideas. 

De pronto sonó un agudo chillido en el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta, que los hizo saltar a los tres. Mientras Tatsumi y Tsuzuki se abalanzaban hacia la puerta, un repiqueteo de zapatos indiscutiblemente femeninos pasó a toda velocidad por el mismo corredor, seguido a corta distancia por el ruido de unos pies a la carrera —de sexo indefinido— y la voz de Watari que gritaba:

—¡Espera, Wakaba-chan! ¡Tengo el antídoto!...... Lo siento mucho, pensé que había conseguido dispersar todo el humo......... ¿Cómo iba yo a suponer que tendría ese efecto? ¡Era sólo el humo! ¡Ni siquiera era la poción!..........—la voz de Watari fue perdiéndose pasillo adelante—:.........debiste mirar antes de salir del despacho..... ¡Oi, Wakaba-chan! Ese es el servicio de chicas, ¿no crees que deberías entrar en el otro, de momento...?...............

En el despacho del jefe Konoe, Tatsumi soltó el picaporte de la puerta que no había llegado a abrir y sacudió la cabeza, recordándose que debía hablar muy seriamente con Watari sobre sus experimentos... otra vez. Konoe permaneció tras su escritorio tomando notas como si nada hubiera sucedido, y Tsuzuki seguía mirando fijamente la puerta del despacho, con el ceño fruncido como si tratase de descifrar qué acababa de ocurrir. (1)

—Tsuzuki —llamó el jefe, cuando los gritos de Wakaba y la voz de Watari se desvanecieron por completo—. ¿Qué ibas a contarnos?

—¿_Nani_? —preguntó un despistado Tsuzuki, apartando la mirada por fin de la puerta y volviéndose hacia el jefe, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ah...

El shinigami de ojos violetas volvió a sufrir una de sus extrañas transformaciones y volvió a adoptar la actitud seria que solía preceder a uno de sus momentos de "soy un hombre adulto, en serio". 

—Yo nací y crecí en Tokio, en los últimos años de la era Meiji —comenzó, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la ventana—. Por entonces ya existía una leyenda urbana que hablaba de la familia Nakamori y de su casa embrujada. Se decía que alguien había sido asesinado en esa mansión hacía siglos y que su espíritu volvía cada cierto tiempo buscando venganza y, cada vez que eso ocurría, un miembro de la familia moría en extrañas circunstancias. Por lo que sé, esa leyenda estuvo circulando por Tokio durante casi trescientos años, aunque nadie vio nunca el fantasma, pero los niños solían retarse a asomarse a las ventanas de la mansión por las noches —sonrió con tristeza, recordando cómo había deseado él que le dejaran participar en aquel juego estúpido—. Supongo que nadie se creía realmente la historia del fantasma, pero algo de cierto debía de tener para haber sobrevivido a tres siglos. Si se hubo muertes en la mansión Nakamori durante ese tiempo, lo ignoro —_tenía otros problemas de los que preocuparme_, pensó—, pero supongo que se podría averiguar. 

—¿Se sabe de quién era el fantasma? —preguntó Tatsumi, con sincera curiosidad. 

—Había varias versiones, pero la mayoría coincidía en que se trataba del primer Nakamori-sama, un inglés, el fundador de la dinastía, que había sido asesinado por su esposa... o su socio, o su amante, o sus hijos... según la versión que escuchases —añadió Tsuzuki con media sonrisa.

—Un inglés... —murmuró Tatsumi, pensativo—. Los Nakamori nos hablaron de él. No sabían cuál era su nombre europeo, ni por qué se lo cambió. Lo cierto es que no saben demasiado sobre sus orígenes, salvo que era un caballero, un rico comerciante que había decidido instalarse en Japón con su familia.

Tsuzuki se volvió hacia él, con expresión irónica.

—¿Un caballero? —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que podría decirse así, pero no un comerciante, si es cierto lo que siempre se ha dicho sobre los Nakamori.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Tatsumi frunciendo el ceño.

—Siempre estuvieron metidos en asuntos sucios, sospechosos cuando menos. Eso no es parte de la leyenda, es rigurosamente cierto. La gente decía que era por culpa de su sangre _kaizoku_. 

—¿_Kaizoku_? —repitió Tatsumi, atónito. La palabra significaba "pirata". 

Tsuzuki asintió.

—Se decía que el primer Nakamori, el inglés, había sido un corsario al servicio de la Reina Victoria. Un pirata, hablando claro.

Tatsumi y Konoe intercambiaron una mirada. Konoe pulsó un comunicador en su mesa y, sin esperar respuesta, bramó:

—¡GUSHOSHIN! 

* * *

Hisoka contempló su propio reflejo como si esperara que fuera a saltar del espejo y abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no iba a ocurrir nada. Sus ojos esmeraldinos le devolvieron la mirada con una serenidad que pocas veces habían reflejado. No la mirada helada a la que todos estaban habituados —esa mirada que, al igual que las sonrisas falsas de Tsuzuki, ocultaba las turbulentas emociones que se agitaban en su interior—, sino una de auténtica y profunda calma. 

Hisoka parpadeó y alargó una mano, posando sus largos dedos sobre el frío cristal, sobre el reflejo de sus ojos. No había demonios esta vez. No había la voz de su madre llamándole monstruo desde lo más profundo de sus recuerdos. 

Sólo estaba Hisoka. 

Y, por primera vez en muchos años, le sonrió a su imagen en el espejo.

* * *

Unos minutos después, un Hisoka bastante más animado salía al prado que rodeaba la Mansión Nakamori, en busca de un lugar cómodo donde sentarse a leer. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron perezosamente el lugar y se posaron, sin que él tuviera nada que decir al respecto, sobre el roble petrificado.

Típico. El lugar lleno de árboles preciosos bajo los que sentarme y voy a fijarme en esa cosa horrenda. 

Sin embargo, era como si el árbol muerto le llamara, igual que había ocurrido con anterioridad, cuando había tenido aquella espantosa visión con Tsuzuki de protagonista. Hisoka se estremeció. No quería volver a recordar eso, ni tampoco el hecho de que el mismo árbol había aparecido en su pesadilla con Muraki. 

Pero su curiosidad pudo más que su aprensión y echó a andar hacia el roble, dispuesto a desentrañar el misterio. 

El aura siniestra del árbol se hizo más y más palpable a medida que Hisoka se acercaba a él. En cierto momento, comenzó a sentir un temblor bajo sus pies, como si alguien estuviera golpeando la tierra desde abajo. De hecho, si aguzaba el oído, podía percibir, muy tenuemente, un sonido amortiguado de golpes. Hisoka se apresuró a llegar hasta el roble petrificado y, entonces, los golpes cesaron. 

Un espantoso alarido hendió el aire. La potente oleada de terror que acompañó al grito golpeó a Hisoka como una bofetada de aire caliente en pleno rostro. Alzó rápidamente sus barreras mentales y recorrió los escasos metros que aún lo separaban del árbol a la carrera. 

El grito había surgido del hueco del tronco, estaba seguro. Hisoka alargó los dedos hacia la superficie, lisa como el cristal, dispuesto a levantar tan sólo un resquicio de sus escudos psíquicos para averiguar, a través del tacto, lo que había ocurrido. 

En el mismo instante en que sus dedos rozaban la madera petrificada, algo surgió del hueco del roble como una exhalación.

Hisoka sintió que lo atravesaba el frío más glacial que había sentido jamás. Más frío que la muerte, más frío que las manos del perverso doctor Muraki. Sólo alcanzó a ver lo que parecía un jirón de niebla blanco-azulada que surgía del roble y atravesaba su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de papel. 

Las rodillas se le doblaron y sintió que el corazón se le paraba durante un largo segundo. Antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba respirando, se desplomó inconsciente junto al roble petrificado. 

** *** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14

* * *

(1) Esta nota está especialmente dedicada para **Yanagi-sen**, que preguntaba por el humo verde. Por si aún hay dudas, era el mismo humo que surgió del laboratorio de Watari, que seguía extendiéndose por la división. ¿Habrá afectado a alguien más? Oh, no, eso requeriría otro fic completo, lo siento... 

* * *

Perdón por el nuevo corte. Pensaba seguir, pero me estoy durmiendo y quería subirlo hoy mismo. En fin, parece que este 'Soka-chan se pasa la vida desmayándose, ¿eh?

* * *

Esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero después de leer algo escrito por un/una (seguramente "una") fan de Yami en Internet, me he dado cuenta de una cosa: si todos los shinigami tienen que trabajar en parejas, ¿D"NDE ESTÁ EL COMPAÑERO DE WATARI? Porque Konoe y Tatsumi no hacen trabajo de campo, así que no necesitan un compañero, pero Watari está a cargo del área 6, Kinki. ¿Quién rayos es su compañero? Se aceptan sugerencias (esto va especialmente dedicado a una fan de los cuestionarios, **LeslieDali**.)

Otra cosa, en **katcom.squidkitty.org** encontraréis una tesis (por llamarla así) sobre la *ejem* orientación sexual de los personajes de Yami. No tiene desperdicio. El problema es que está todo en inglés, ¡pero vosotras sois chicas listas! (y vosotros, que también los habrá). De todos modos, si tenéis problemas para entenderlo, yo puedo mandaros el texto traducido. Sólo dadme un "toque" en mi correo electrónico o en los reviús.

* * *

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS**

¡¡¡YAIII!!! Nueve reviús para un solo capítulo, ¡soy feliz! ¡Arigato mina-san!

En orden alfabético:

**Aguila Fanel****.-** No te preocupes, que habrá final feliz. No sé si lo he comentado en algún momento, pero el final es lo primero que escribí de este fic (rara que es una). Yaoi me temo que no va a haber. Es que quiero ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes y a la historia y desde luego esos dos aún no están en ese punto (lo cual es una lástima porque no hay más que ver cómo termina el anime para saber lo que _podría_ suceder a continuación...). Espero que esto no te haga abandonar el fic, por fi, creo que te gustará el final. Besos.

**Bishoujo-Hentai.—**  creo que esas dos chicas son las fans de Hisoka, Saaya y Yuma. Si quieres saber cómo es Terazuma (tampoco es que sea un bombón *esquivando cosas que me arrojan las fans de Terazuma*), en Internet puedes encontrar pics de Terazuma. Sólo busca en Google. Tengo una dirección (que no he podido meter aquí porque el sistema no me deja, maldición) donde puedes encontrar algunos pics de Terazuma extraídos del manga, porque en el anime no aparece. Dame un toque en mi correo electrónico y te mando la dirección. También hay un par de pics del manga donde Tatsumi está a punto (o al menos eso parece) de BESAR a Tsuzuki!!!! ****

**B-boying.-** ¡¡OTRA ESPAÑOLA!! ¡HOLA, CASI VECINA! Cuánto me alegro de que te esté gustando. Por cierto, no sé si lo he dicho alguna vez, pero en Fnac tienen los mangas de Yami! ¡¡¡Yaiiii!!! (sí, vale, sólo los dos primeros, pero en marzo sale el tercero). Espero que sigas leyendo y reviuando. Un bico (¿cómo es en asturiano?). 

**Can Hersey.-**  Pues he vuelto a dejarlo a medias... ¡por favor, no me pegues! No sé si Fnac sirve fuera de España, pero por probar no se pierde nada. De todos modos una amiga (¡hola, Kayra-chan!) me ha dicho que en Perú ya los están publicando. Será cuestión de tiempo que lleguen a México (si no han llegado ya) y después... ¡¡el mundo!! (vale, me he emocionado).

**Fujisaki Yami.-**  Creo que sufrir, sufrir, lo que se dice sufrir, ya les queda poco. Al menos a Tsu-chan. Ahora le toca a Hisoka. Je, je, je... Ya verás qué venganza tengo planeada... bueno, Tsuzuki. Tampoco es que sea una venganza, es más bien... bueno, qué diablos, ya lo verás. Chao.

**kadsu-chan .-** ¡Guau! ¡Qué reviú tan largo! ¡Qué bien! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Tatsumi sería mejor jefe que Konoe. Aunque no creo que la división Shokan notara demasiado el cambio... Por otro lado, aquí vuelves a tener a Watari, aunque haya sido de pasada... Me pregunto por qué no tendrá más protagonismo en los fics... ¡¡Y gracias por felicitarme!! ¡Arigato gozaimas! Y tranqui, que no voy a dejar el fic. ¡Este lo termino por narices!

**Kaoru shindou en grey.-** más peticiones de shonen ai. Me temo que lo más parecido a una escena shonen-ai (que no yaoi, no es mi estilo), será la del final. Creo que será muy Yami, o eso espero. No quiero salirme demasiado de los personajes y es algo agotador, créeme. Y otro voto más para Tatsumi como jefe. ¡Acabaremos derrocando a Konoe! Pero no creo que sea tan avaro. Después de todo se encarga de las finanzas de la división. No me gusta esa imagen de avaro que se le da en los fics (bueno, y a veces en el manga también). Creo que son salidas de personaje creadas incluso por la propia Matsushita-sensei. Por muy raro que suene.

**Karen Lupin.-** Muchíssisimas gracias por tus alabanzas, estoy tan ancha que no quepo por las puertas. Pero lo importante es que te haya gustado y eso sí que me produce orgullo (toma ya, qué cursi soy). Chaíto. 

**kotorimoon.-** ¡hola, kotori-chan! gracias a ti también por felicitarme y por leerme. Hisoka me dijo que quería tener un par de palabritas contigo por no sé qué de una patada... pero no ha podido venir porque se ha quedado en casa con el trasero metido en un barreño de agua fría... ¡¡Ja ne!!

Y por fi, por fi, por fiiiii, reviús, ¿sííííí?

Shhh, oyasumi nasai a todos....


	15. capitulo 15

**Título**: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 15

**Autora**: Azdriel

**Categoría**: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito. 

**Disclaimers**: Los usuales. 

**Nota**: ¡¡YA HAY YAMI 3 EN ESPAÑOL!! ¡OEEE, OE, OE, OEEEEEE! ¡Y NO ACABA EN EL VOLUMEN 11! *mini yo bailando por toda la habitación*

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 15 

Hisoka se levantó a duras penas, mareado y jadeante. En su corta carrera como shinigami se había encontrado con unos cuantos espíritus furiosos y no le cabía duda de que eso era lo que había salido del roble, atravesando su cuerpo y dejando en él un frío atroz. Castañeándole los dientes, buscó a su alrededor con la mirada, pero no había ni rastro del espectro. Temblando, el émpata se asomó con cautela al interior del vetusto árbol. 

Las imágenes de su última alucinación con Tsuzuki estaban aún frescas en su memoria, y la aprensión mermó un tanto su determinación de volver a meterse allí dentro. Pero su fuerza de voluntad pudo más que unos miedos que consideraba infantiles y, tras armarse de valor, el joven shinigami atravesó la oquedad del roble y se sumergió en la densa oscuridad del interior. 

Hisoka dio unos pasos tentativos, con las manos por delante, hasta que sus dedos rozaron la madera petrificada del interior del roble. El tacto era helado y húmedo, como si estuviera dentro de una caverna. Allí dentro no veía ni sus propias manos ante su rostro, así que avanzó con cautela, pisando el blando terreno, rezando para que fuera lo bastante firme para no ceder bajo su peso. Lo último que deseaba era ser tragado por la tierra en un lugar que se parecía tanto a la entrada al infierno. Por una vez envidió la capacidad de Tsuzuki para ver en la oscuridad.

Sus sentidos empáticos ya habían percibido la presencia de alguien más allí dentro. No le sorprendió demasiado cuando identificó de quién se trataba. Pero su empatía le indicaba que aquella persona no se encontraba en un estado mental demasiado saludable. De hecho, Hisoka percibía un miedo frenético que llegaba hasta él en poderosas oleadas. Un miedo que rayaba la histeria. Pensó en el ente que le había atravesado allí fuera y se preguntó qué habría presenciado exactamente el otro "ocupante" del roble.

La amplia circunferencia del interior del roble desembocaba en una nueva abertura, una especie de madriguera, por lo que pudo comprobar mediante el tacto, excavada en el blando y húmedo terreno, que conducía a un túnel que olía a tierra recién removida. Hisoka maldijo su suerte mil veces antes de agacharse y arrastrarse al interior del túnel. 

Odiaba los lugares oscuros, le producían pánico los lugares estrechos y la combinación de ambos eran, en fin, sencillamente intolerable. Pero se obligó a vencer la claustrofobia por el bien de su misión. Además, la persona que estaba al otro lado del túnel podía haber sido atacada por el espectro del mismo modo que él y no sabía que clase de efecto podía tener un ataque así en un ser humano _vivo_.

Por fortuna, Hisoka no tuvo que arrastrarse demasiado tiempo en la oscuridad. Al final de un corto trecho, pudo ver un resplandor amarillo que surgía de una nueva abertura en el túnel. Extremó la precaución al aproximarse a la luz. La presencia de la mente de la otra persona se había desvanecido de golpe e Hisoka supuso que se debía a que él mismo había sido percibido a su vez. 

Debería haber esperado a que volviera Tatsumi antes de meterse allí dentro, pensó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás. Además, aunque no tuviera los poderes de su nuevo compañero, ni tampoco los del antiguo, Hisoka no dejaba de ser un shinigami y eso le daba ventaja sobre cualquier ser humano. 

Excepto Muraki, claro, pero él no era un ser humano corriente. _De hecho, aún no estoy seguro de que sea realmente humano... Más bien debe estar entre un demonio de Jigoku (1) y una rata de alcantarilla. _

El émpata llegó a la bifurcación del túnel y se asomó con cuidado al otro lado del recodo. Ligeramente sorprendido por no encontrarse con el siguiente tramo del túnel, como había esperado, paseó la mirada por una caverna excavada en la tierra y apuntalada con recias vigas de madera de aspecto muy, muy antiguo. El lugar estaba desierto a simple vista, salvo por la presencia de una gran linterna de espeleólogo encendida y un montón de herramientas de excavación. Una pala, un pico, incluso un martillo pilón, con un aspecto tan pesado que seguramente Hisoka no habría sido capaz de levantarlo ni un centímetro, de haber tenido la intención de hacerlo.

Las paredes de la caverna eran bastas, de tierra y roca en estratos paralelos, lo cual había mantenido la cueva en pie durante aparentemente mucho tiempo (2). Allí olía a humedad antigua, a pesar de que la pila de tierra y rocas que había amontonadas en un rincón parecía bastante reciente. Hisoka posó una mano en uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el techo y se concentró en busca de residuos psíquicos. Lo primero que percibió, con toda claridad, fue la presencia reciente de la misma persona a la que había entrado a buscar. Después, muy débil, como una música de fondo que había que esforzarse por percibir, Hisoka sintió otra presencia, ésta muy antigua, que se desvaneció casi de inmediato. 

Pero fue suficiente para que el muchacho se hiciera una idea de lo que había pasado allí. Alguien, esa presencia de siglos atrás, había excavado aquella cueva, probablemente también el túnel por el que había llegado hasta allí, cegando luego éste por algún motivo. En algún momento del presente, esa otra persona había encontrado el túnel, lo había vuelto a abrir y había llegado hasta la caverna. 

Tenía bastante claro quién; la pregunta era, ¿por qué? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué había liberado en el proceso?

Hisoka se acercó al hueco que había sido abierto recientemente en una de las paredes de la caverna. Era un hueco pequeño, del tamaño de una madriguera de zorro, a ras del suelo. Al examinar de cerca aquella pared, Hisoka descubrió que no era roca natural, sino que había sido levantada mediante piedra y mortero y recubierta de esa misma sustancia para darle la apariencia de una pared natural. El autor había sabido lo que hacía, pues el muro tenía un impresionante grosor y parecía realmente sólido. El hueco no debía de haber sido fácil de abrir e Hisoka recordó los golpes que habían resonado en el prado bajo sus pies. 

Pero, ¿qué había al otro lado de aquel muro? Hisoka se tumbó en el suelo y acercó la linterna al agujero. Lo primero que llegó a él fue un fuerte hedor a humedad y a aire viciado que escapaba del otro lado del muro. Olía como el interior de una tumba. Después, el potente haz de luz de la linterna, iluminó ante sus ojos un suelo enmohecido y un montón de telarañas increíblemente espesas que pendían a ras del suelo. Desgraciadamente, el hueco no era lo bastante amplio como para poder asomarse más cómodamente al interior, y tuvo que conformarse con una visión parcial del suelo y la parte baja de los muros de la nueva cámara. Movió a derecha e izquierda el haz de la linterna pero no encontró nada más que polvo y telarañas y...

_Un momento, ¿qué era eso?_

Enfocó de nuevo la linterna hacia el centro de su campo de visión. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron estupefactos cuando la luz amarilla de la linterna iluminó un pie.

Un pie calzado con una bota de cuero ajado y podrido, cubierta de telarañas. Y una pierna que estaba unida a ese pie, vestida con los restos harapientos de un pantalón, a través de los cuales Hisoka podía ver con claridad los blancos huesos de un esqueleto.

De pronto, la enorme forma peluda de una araña cayó del techó justo ante su nariz. Hisoka dio un salto, soltó un grito —del que se avergonzaría en privado más tarde—, se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de la abertura del muro y retrocedió apresuradamente.

Se incorporó, con el corazón en la garganta y maldijo en voz baja por el susto que acababa de llevarse. 

—Si Tsuzuki se entera de esto estará riéndose de mí durante semanas —gruñó, frotándose el chichón que empezaba a formarse en su coronilla—. ¡Pero, maldita sea, esa araña tenía el tamaño de un cangrejo!

Una vez que consiguió que su corazón bajase de su garganta y volviera a situarse más o menos a la altura correcta en su pecho, Hisoka decidió echar otro vistazo al dueño de aquella pierna esquelética. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Un presentimiento terrible. Aquel ente translúcido había sido, indudablemente, un espectro. ¿Sería posible que...? Hisoka se agachó para recuperar la linterna. Vería si podía echar un mejor vistazo al interior de la cámara. Tal vez si conseguía mover el martillo podría agrandar un poco más el agujero, y...

...y algo frío y duro se apretó contra su nuca, congelándolo en el sitio.

** ***

—No te muevas.

Por algún motivo, la ciudad de Nagasaki apareció en su mente, en especial un parque público, el lugar donde Tsuzuki y él se habían conocido. No volvería a pensar en ello hasta algunos días después y entonces recordaría que esas habían sido precisamente las primeras palabras que Hisoka le había dirigido a su nuevo compañero, al tomarlo por un vampiro.

Pero en estos momentos, la aparición de Nagasaki en su mente no fue sino otra cosa absurda más de todas las que le estaban pasando últimamente.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó la voz familiar. Hisoka percibió la desconfianza que había en ella, pero también una gran cantidad de curiosidad—. O mejor dicho, ¿_qu_ eres tú?

A pesar de la advertencia, Hisoka se dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarse a su agresor. Su expresión de fría serenidad no se alteró ni siquiera al toparse con el cañón de una pistola automática apuntándole entre los ojos. Qué curioso. Eso también le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de liberar, Hiroshi? —preguntó, clavándole al joven criado una de sus más terribles "miradas".

*** ***

—Fuiste tú quien gritó, ¿no? El espectro surgió de esa cámara, a través del agujero del muro que tú practicaste, ¿verdad? —siguió Hisoka, haciendo caso omiso del hecho de que tenía el cañón de una pistola apuntándole entre los ojos y a un frenético adolescente con el dedo en el gatillo—. ¿Te atacó? 

Hiroshi se estremeció de horror y sus pupilas se dilataron. Pero aunque sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Hisoka, su mirada parecía estar muy lejos de allí. La mano que empuñaba el arma tembló visiblemente, pero no se apartó del rostro de Hisoka.

—Esa... _cosa_... me atravesó el cuerpo... jamás había sentido... —se estremeció violentamente—. Fue espeluznante...

—Lo sé —murmuró Hisoka—. A mí también me atacó ahí fuera. Se desvaneció, pero podría volver. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Hiro--

Hiroshi pareció volver a la realidad de súbito. La mano que sostenía el arma reafirmó su sujeción, pero ahora temblaba más que antes. El metal helado rozó la frente de Hisoka al apretar el criado el cañón contra su piel.

—¡Cállate! ¡Te he preguntado qué eres! —gritó Hiroshi—. ¿Un telépata? ¿Un médium? ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¡Por que sé que no eres Ishida Sosho, lo he visto en tu mente!

Hisoka recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse. El más leve temblor podría hacer que el aterrorizado Hiroshi le volara la cabeza... y no sabía si incluso un shinigami podía sobrevivir a eso. Tenía que tratar de calmarle a toda costa.

—No, es cierto. Me llamo Hisoka, Kurosaki Hisoka. Y tengo poderes empáticos —repuso con el tono de voz más sereno que pudo conseguir. De repente se sentía como si estuviera en una reunión de alcohólicos anónimos. Ahora Hiroshi le abrazaría y le diría: "te queremos, Hisoka"—. Mi compañero tampoco es Ishida Aoshi. Se llama Tatsumi. 

Hiroshi estrechó los ojos.

—¿Un émpata? —repitió—. Eso explica muchas cosas. Y también te coloca en una situación difícil. Hisoka-kun. Porque si no me equivoco, sabes demasiado sobre mí y no puedo permitir que me delates.

—Entonces es cierto que fuiste tú. Tú eres quien lleva todo este tiempo acosando a la señora Nakamori, ¿verdad? Fuiste tú quién lanzó ese trinchante después de la comida el otro día. Fuiste tú quien prendió fuego a la sala de billar y luego te cubriste las espaldas, ayudando a rescatar a Sayoko-san de las llamas. 

Ante la mención de la señora Nakamori fue como si algo se inflamase dentro de Hiroshi. Un muro de odio puro se estrelló contra Hisoka y el muchacho soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas, aferrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Sí, fui yo —confesó Hiroshi, con rabia, bajando el arma hasta colocarla de nuevo a la altura de los ojos de Hisoka, sin importarle el hecho de que el muchacho estuviera ahora totalmente indefenso, bajo la tortura de la descarga de emociones negativas que Hiroshi disparaba sobre él sin piedad—. Esa zorra depravada se merecía eso y más. Pero te equivocas, Hisoka-kun, no la salvé para cubrirme las espaldas. Nadie habría sospechado de mí. Gracias a mis poderes telequinéticos todo el mundo cree que fue obra de un fantasma —sonrió sin humor—. No me habría costado atravesarla con ese trinchante o dejar que se quemara en la sala de billar. 

Dio un paso más hacia Hisoka. El émpata ni siquiera vio que había bajado el arma y ya no le apuntaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de que no le estallara la cabeza. Cuando Hiroshi se acercó a él, Hisoka soltó un gemido estrangulado. El dolor era insoportable. Sentía como si alguien hubiera agarrado su cerebro y estuviera tratando de arrancárselo de cuajo.

—Pero desvié el trinchante y desbloqueé las puertas en ambas ocasiones —siguió Hiroshi, enviando más y más rabia contra el pobre Hisoka, ajeno al parecer del martirio al que estaba sometiendo al émpata—. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¿Sabes por qué no la maté? ¿Por qué esa... _sucia_... perra sigue viva?

Hisoka apenas sintió que su adversario se había agachado frente a él, para mirarle a la cara. El muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza para no gritar que un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla. 

De pronto, la tortura finalizó. El dolor desapareció y su mente quedó libre del ataque de emociones negativas. Hisoka se quedó acurrucado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las manos y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, jadeando débilmente. Ni siquiera la cólera de Tsuzuki le había producido jamás un efecto tan devastador.

Unas manos le sujetaron por los hombros y lo zarandearon bruscamente. Hisoka abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio a cuatro Hiroshis girando vertiginosamente ante él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y contuvo un ataque de náuseas. Lo último que le hacía falta era ponerse a vomitar. Ya había dejado bastante claro ante su oponente que como héroe resultaba lamentable.

—¿Me estás oyendo, Hisoka-kun? —Hiroshi volvió a zarandearle—. ¿Sabes por qué no la he matado aún?

—Por... por qué... —jadeó Hisoka, sin fuerzas. En realidad, en esos momentos, le importaba un bledo, pero era evidente que Hiroshi no le dejaría en paz hasta que hiciera esa pregunta. 

Los ojos de Hiroshi se endurecieron y la emoción que acometió ahora al émpata fue un profundo orgullo helado.

—Porque a diferencia de ellos, yo no soy un asesino.

*** ***

Hiroshi pareció compadecerse del pobre Hisoka o, tal vez, quería que su interlocutor estuviera del todo consciente antes de relatarle su historia. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, Hisoka le estuvo muy agradecido. Pero, ahora que su mente había sido liberada de la tortura psíquica, el joven shinigami recuperó el interés y la curiosidad por la confesión del criado. 

—¿A diferencia de ellos, has dicho? —preguntó Hisoka, agradeciendo la mano que Hiroshi le tendía para ponerse en pie. El repentino cambio de actitud del criado lo desconcertaba.

Hiroshi asintió.

—Los Nakamori son uno de los clanes más poderosos de la mafia japonesa. Lo llevan en la sangre. Tuvieron hasta un antepasado pirata —sus ojos se desviaron al muro artificial que ocultaba la segunda cámara, al decir eso.

Hisoka se quedó boquiabierto y recordó lo que Tatsumi le había contado sobre la propia familia de Hiroshi.

—No tenía ni idea. No parecen malas personas.

Hiroshi soltó una risilla sarcástica.

—No esperarías que fueran a pasearse por ahí rodeados de matones tatuados de la cabeza a los pies. Pero créeme, sé lo que digo —su rostro se ensombreció y el odio volvió a lamer la superficie de la mente de Hisoka. El muchacho se estremeció al anticipar un nuevo ataque, pero Hiroshi pareció notarlo y controló sus emociones a tiempo—. Ellos mataron a mis padres.

Sin duda, la cara de absoluta estupefacción de Hisoka habría sido digna de describir, pero a esta modesta autora le faltan recursos para eso. Digamos tan sólo que, si sus ojos se hubieran abierto más, sus párpados habrían dado una vuelta completa. 

—No... ¡no puede ser! ¡Ellos te adoptaron cuando tus padres murieron...! Si lo sabías, ¿por qué aceptaste...?

—¿Aceptar? —masculló Hiroshi con una profunda amargura—. Tenía trece años cuando me quedé huérfano, y no supe quién había asesinado a mis padres hasta hace un par de meses. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí al descubrirlo? ¡En ese momento, deseé acabar con toda el maldito clan Nakamori con mis propias manos! —se miró las manos—. Pero no pude... 

Hisoka sintió una gran pena por él. No sabía lo que era perder a unos padres que le quisieran a uno pero, a su manera, también era un huérfano. A pesar de la aprensión que le producía tocar a Hiroshi, por lo que pudiera pasar, Hisoka puso una mano tentativamente sobre el brazo del criado y lo apretó para transmitirle su simpatía.

—Eso es una buena cosa. No rebajarte a su nivel, por más que lo desees. Demuestra una gran fuerza de espíritu —musitó, tratando de consolarle con unas palabras que no sentía. Hisoka estaba pensando en su odiada némesis, Muraki, y tuvo que reconocer que él mismo no dudaría a rebajarse a su nivel con tal de arrancarle su podrido corazón y hacérselo tragar. 

Hiroshi apartó la mano del émpata de un manotazo.

—¿Fuerza de espíritu? ¿Qué mierda es esa? ¡Les he fallado! —gritó, y su voz levantó ecos en la caverna—. Mi deber como hijo era vengar a mis padres, ¡restaurar el honor de mi familia! ¡Soy un cobarde!

—No creo que tus padres quisieran que te convirtieras en un asesino, ni siquiera por ellos —replicó Hisoka y esta vez sentía lo que decía.

—No lo entiendes. No puedes entenderlo. Eres un niño y los niños no entienden de honor —por fortuna para él, estaba tan sumido en su propia miseria que no reparó en la mirada que Hisoka le clavó al oír la palabra "niño"—. Hay muchos que saben que fueron los Nakamori quienes ordenaron la muerte de mis padres. Es el secreto mejor y peor guardado entre los clanes. Y todos ellos esperaban que yo hiciera algo al respecto. Soy el único miembro con vida del clan Yokobata. Mi deber era _hacer_ algo al respecto. Y ese algo era, por supuesto, devolverles el golpe a los Nakamori. Cuando los clanes aliados de los Yokobata decidieron que yo ya era lo bastante mayor para saber la verdad, también esperaban que con esa información yo asumiría y aceptaría la obligación de vengar a mis padres. El honor de mi familia descansaba sobre mis hombros, Hisoka-kun. ¡Y fui incapaz de hacer nada! No sólo no me atrevo a matar a los Nakamori, sino que me veo obligado a rebajarme al nivel de la servidumbre, porque ellos se quedaron con mi patrimonio al adoptarme, y si abandono a los Nakamori seré poco más que un paria, ¡no tendré nada! Y será otra vergüenza más que añadir a la larga lista. Por eso no me queda más remedio que someterme a ellos y humillarme... —se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó un sollozo estrangulado—. Estoy deshonrado...

Hisoka, que provenía de una de las familias más importantes de Japón, sabía muy bien lo que era preservar el honor del clan. Él, también había sido una vergüenza para el suyo, por eso se había pasado la mitad de su vida encerrado en aquella celda, lejos de la vista de todos. De pronto se sintió más unido a Hiroshi de lo que lo había estado de nadie en mucho tiempo. Los dos tenían mucho en común.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Hiroshi-san? —preguntó Hisoka, añadiendo el tratamiento de cortesía por primera vez. Creía que Hiroshi ya había sido rebajado lo suficiente como para seguir tratándole como a un mero criado—. No tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de Ryoga-san, ¿verdad?

Los ojos oscuros de Hiroshi se clavaron en los suyos. El joven sonrió con tristeza.

—¿También sospechabas de mí con respecto a su muerte? Aún no sé quién eres en realidad, Hisoka-san. Pero creo que sabes demasiado y yo no estoy siendo precisamente discreto. Dicen que la boca es la fuente de los problemas. Y supongo que sabes, a estas alturas, que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza apretar ese gatillo —añadió con una suave sonrisa avergonzada.

Ambos miraron la pistola que colgaba laxa de los dedos de Hiroshi. 

—No. Ahora sé que no. Aunque debo reconocer que me engañaste —dijo Hisoka.

—Así pues, si resulta que tú y tu compañero sois policías o espías de los Nakamori, estoy condenándome a mí mismo.

—No somos ni una cosa ni la otra —le aseguró Hisoka—. Y no pienso utilizar esa información contra ti, en ningún sentido. Que yo sepa, no has cometido ningún crimen. Sólo quiero saber lo que está ocurriendo en realidad. Y tal vez pueda ayudarte a... vengar a tus padres.

—¿Matarás a los Nakamori por mí? —preguntó Hiroshi, sarcástico.

Hisoka se sonrojó.

—No, claro que no —musitó—. Pero podemos conseguir llevarlos ante la Justicia...

La carcajada de Hiroshi fue tan amarga que le puso a Hisoka los pelos de punta.

—Tu inocencia me conmueve, Hisoka-san. La Justicia. Puedo mencionarte uno o dos jueces que llevan el apellido Nakamori con ellos. Si la Justicia funcionase en estos casos, la mafia japonesa no existiría. Pero no, no maté a Ryoga —añadió y Hisoka sintió un profundo dolor emanando de Hiroshi—. Él y yo éramos... amigos.

Hisoka vio que Hiroshi se sonrojaba ligeramente al decir eso. La imagen que apareció en su mente, seguramente procedente de la de Hiroshi, le reveló que la palabra "amigos" no era precisamente la más adecuada para explicar la relación entre el huérfano de los Yokobata y el hijo de los Nakamori.

—Entiendo... —murmuró Hisoka, sonrojándose a su vez—. Lamento tu pérdida.

—Gracias. Lo de Ryoga fue un mero accidente. Un accidente estúpido del que nadie tuvo la culpa. Pero creo que quieres preguntarme algo más.

Hisoka asintió.

—Si en realidad no tenías intención de matar a los Nakamori, ¿por qué ese ataque constante a Sayoko-san?

Hiroshi cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. El odio volvió a golpear a Hisoka. El émpata gimió.

—Oh, lo siento —Hiroshi se apresuró a controlar sus emociones—. No puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que pienso en ella... me pongo enfermo.

—¿Por qué la odias tanto? Sé que has dicho que ellos son los responsables de la muerte de tus padres, pero... sólo la atacabas a ella. Y antes la has llamado "depravada"...

—¿Cómo llamarías tú a una persona que abusa constantemente de un niño?

Hisoka volvió a quedarse estupefacto.

—¿_Ella_ abusaba de... de ti? —balbuceó Hisoka, sonrojándose violentamente.

—Lo ha hecho durante cinco años —dijo Hiroshi—. Desde el mismo día que pisé esta casa. Me toca, me abraza, me mira de esa manera que... todos creen que es amor maternal, pero en realidad es algo mucho más sucio que eso. Al principio, cuando intentaba resistirme, me pegaba. Parece una mujer frágil, pero no lo es en absoluto. Créeme. Cuando mi... relación con Ryoga llegó a su conocimiento, pareció volverse loca de celos. No te imaginas lo que llegó a hacerme —murmuró con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a mirar a Hisoka—. Incluso envió a Ryoga fuera contra su voluntad para separarle de mí. De no ser por que podía leer su mente, habría pensado que fue ella quien provocó el accidente que mató a mi... —suspiró con resignación y, esta vez, no evitó la palabra—: a mi _koibito _(3). A pesar de todo, seguí aguantando. ¡No tenía ningún lugar al que escapar! Pero cuando descubrí lo que habían hecho con mis padres... Dejó de importarme lo que pudiera ocurrirme. Sólo pensaba en hacerla pagar... 

—¿Sólo a ella? —insistió Hisoka. Trató de tantear la mente de Hiroshi, pero volvió a encontrarse con una barrera infranqueable. No obstante, si el joven se había dado cuenta de su intrusión, no dio señales de ello.

A Hiroshi parecieron abandonarle las fuerzas de repente. Retrocedió hasta dar con la espalda en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo. Hisoka no se movió de donde estaba, pero siguió observándolo atentamente.

—Fue ella quien lo perpetró todo —dijo Hiroshi finalmente, con voz cansada y sin mirar al muchacho—. Fue ella quien ordenó que mis padres fueran asesinados. Ella es la cabeza del clan Nakamori. 

Hisoka parpadeó.

—¿Sayoko-san? Pero es...

—Una mujer, sí. Por eso, ante los ojos de todos, es Saburo-san quien gobierna la familia. Pero, en realidad, es ella la que mueve los hilos. Aunque ni siquiera los miembros más cercanos a Saburo-san lo saben. Si llegan a enterarse, será su fin, en todos los sentidos. (4) Pero ella es la auténtica Nakamori, la hija del anterior jefe del clan. No tengo ni idea de cómo consiguieron cambiar las cosas para que todo el mundo crea que es al contrario, pero te juro que esta es la verdad. 

—¿Y cómo lo descubriste?

Hiroshi sonrió de nuevo sin humor.

—Ella me deja mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación, _esperándola_ —masticó esa última palabra, como si tuviera entre sus dientes el cuello de su odiada señora—. Tiene sus diarios guardados bajo llave en su escritorio... pero no sabes lo que puede hacerse con una horquilla y un poco de paciencia —añadió con una sonrisa irónica, esta vez más auténtica—. Saburo-san es en realidad un buen hombre. Según el diario de ella, él ha sido una marioneta desde el primer momento. Los padres de ella, los difuntos señores Nakamori, lo utilizaron como tapadera para su hija, para que ésta pudiera dirigir el clan sin que nadie lo supiera. Lo casaron con ella y lo colocaron de fachada perfecta. Su único error fue ser tan estúpido como para enamorarse de ella. 

—¿Eso también lo pone en el diario? —preguntó Hisoka, escéptico.

Hiroshi sonrió socarronamente.

—No, pero ¿no es evidente?

Hisoka lo pensó un momento y luego asintió lentamente. No sabía lo que era estar enamorado, pero no dudaba que había percibido un sentimiento de profundo cariño emanando del señor Nakamori hacia su esposa. Hisoka sintió una repentina tristeza por aquel hombre. 

—Ella no le corresponde, por supuesto —continuó Hiroshi—. Su mente y su alma están con el clan. Ryoga me confió una vez que su madre lo había estado preparando desde muy niño para que asumiera el liderazgo de la familia cuando alcanzase la mayoría de edad. Él nunca llegó a decir esto en voz alta, pero yo  podía leer su mente y supe que tenía miedo por su padre. Creo que él sabía de lo que era capaz Sayoko-san. Ryoga jamás se habría convertido en alguien como ella, era demasiado parecido a su padre —Hiroshi suspiró y sonrió con profunda tristeza—. Tal vez sea mejor que haya muerto...

El dolor de Hiroshi bañó a Hisoka con la suavidad de una marea creciente pero, al retirarse, le dejó el corazón encogido de pena por el joven criado, pero no supo qué decir.

—Entonces... ¿por qué sencillamente no la delatas ante las demás familias? —preguntó Hisoka—. Eso acabaría con ella, sin duda.

Hiroshi movió la cabeza.

—Acabaría principalmente con Saburo-san. Se vería deshonrado y, probablemente, alguien se encargaría de "retirarlo" discretamente del negocio. A ella no le ocurriría nada. Sería igualmente deshonroso si alguno tratara de levantar una mano contra ella, una mujer. Pero, aunque así fuera, no quiero perjudicar a Saburo-san. Él siempre ha sido amable conmigo y, al igual que yo, es una víctima de su retorcida esposa.

—¿Y qué piensas conseguir limitándote a asustarla? —inquirió Hisoka.

—La primera vez sucedió de casualidad —explicó Hiroshi—. De hecho fue cuando despertaron mis poderes. Fue poco después de la muerte de Ryoga. Yo estaba tan destrozado y tan furioso... Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Cualquier cosa me hacía saltar. Y ella ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dejar pasar ni tres días después del funeral para arrojarse de nuevo sobre mí. Me enfureció tanto que sentí que algo estallaba en mi cabeza. Y entonces un jarrón salió disparado desde la mesa contra ella, estrellándose a pocos centímetros de su cabeza. Yo me quedé tan atónito como ella. Sabía que lo había provocado yo, pero no sabía cómo. Para cuando lo descubrí, todos en la casa hablaban de un fantasma. Al principio me sorprendió que todos dieran por hecho que se trataba de un espíritu. Era como si les pareciera lógico que un espectro atacara a la familia. Pero me aferré a eso y lo utilicé para vengarme del único modo que podía —su rostro se transformó en una máscara de odio—. Si es necesario la atormentaré hasta el fin de mis días. 

Hisoka no podía reprochárselo. De algún modo Hiroshi y él habían pasado por el mismo calvario. Ojalá fuera tan fácil para él devolverle a Muraki todo el daño que le había hecho. 

—Pero —continuó Hiroshi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—... parece que, al final, sí que había un auténtico fantasma. 

Hisoka levantó la mirada hacia él. El criado sonreía maliciosamente y, cuando el shinigami le miró,  señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el muro que guardaba aquel horripilante secreto. 

Hisoka siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú sabías lo que había tras ese muro? —preguntó con cautela.

—Si te refieres al fantasma, no. No esperaba que fuera real, al menos —añadió con un susurro avergonzado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

Hiroshi volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Esa mujer... Entre sus diarios encontré un libro muy antiguo, escrito con el alfabeto occidental, en inglés. Escrito a mano. Y dentro había un mapa, también dibujado a mano. Me llamó muchísimo la atención y, un día que ella no estaba en casa, lo saqué de su escritorio y se lo llevé a Arthur. Sólo confío en él —añadió en voz baja—.. Él lo tradujo para mí. El libro era el diario de una tal Lady Margaret Attwood.

—¿Att... wood? —repitió Hisoka, con dificultad. El nombre no le decía nada.

—No conseguimos averiguar qué relación podría tener con los Nakamori. El diario era muy viejo y la escritura estaba muy estropeada. Pero el mapa... según Arthur, era el mapa de un tesoro. Y el plano conducía a este mismo lugar.

Hisoka alzó una ceja, escéptico, pero se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Sólo dijo, con voz neutra:

—Y supongo que esperabas encontrarlo ahí detrás —dijo, señalando al muro con el pulgar.

—Desde luego, lo que no esperaba encontrar era lo que salió de ahí —contestó Hiroshi, estremeciéndose al recordad la sensación helada del espectro atravesando su cuerpo.

—Supongo que lo que habitó en el pasado el esqueleto de ahí dentro —replicó Hisoka, secamente—. Creo que deberíamos terminar de echar abajo el muro e inspeccionar más de cerca ese montón de huesos. 

Hiroshi abrió los ojos horrorizado ante la idea.

—¿Por qué diablos quieres hacer eso?

—Ese esqueleto parecía realmente vetusto —dijo Hisoka mientras se agachaba para coger el pico que Hiroshi había abandonado allí—. Si ese fantasma pertenecía a ese cuerpo, y no tengo motivos para pensar que no fuera así, no es lógico que haya permanecido tanto tiempo junto él, a menos que hubiera algo que le impidiera emprender el viaje a Meifu. 

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Guardar su tesoro?

—¿Crees de verdad que hay un tesoro ahí? —preguntó Hisoka, sin poder contenerse por más tiempo. 

—Estoy seguro de que, hasta hace diez minutos, tú tampoco creías en los fantasmas —replicó Hiroshi, sonriendo como Hisoka no le había visto hacer hasta ahora. Había auténtico humor en su sonrisa y el gesto embelleció considerablemente sus rasgos, iluminando sus ojos castaños. Por un momento, su expresión pícara le recordó a Tsuzuki. 

Hisoka resopló, tragándose la miríada de respuestas diferentes que le habían acudido a la mente. 

—No apuestes nada de valor a favor de eso —replicó al final—. Vamos, coge el mazo y ayúdame.

Pese a su reticencia inicial, Hiroshi se empleó a fondo para tirar abajo el muro. Era bastante más fuerte que Hisoka y manejaba el martillo pilón como si hubiese nacido con uno en las manos. Al cabo de cinco minutos, habían agrandado el boquete del muro lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse al interior. Hisoka entró el primero, levantando sobre su cabeza la linterna de espeleólogo. 

El haz de luz iluminó ahora toda la cámara, revelando un espacio muy parecido al anterior, paredes estratificadas y un suelo basto e irregular. Como había vislumbrado Hisoka antes, el techo estaba cubierto de densas telas de araña, espesas como cortinas, que colgaban hasta el suelo en polvorientos jirones. Pero la atención de los dos jóvenes se centró de inmediato en el cadáver enmohecido que yacía en el centro de la cámara vacía, en una espeluznante parodia de descanso eterno. 

Al verlo más de cerca, se percataron de que los huesos que componían lo que quedaba del cadáver estaban sueltos, como si alguien hubiera desmontado el esqueleto y luego hubiera tratado de volver a unirlo, sin demasiada destreza. Los harapos podridos de lo que había sido una casaca y unos pantalones apenas cubrían los blanqueados huesos. 

Hisoka se arrodilló junto al esqueleto y, haciendo caso omiso al jadeo de espanto de Hiroshi a sus espaldas, colocó las manos sobre lo que había sido el pecho del cadáver. No es que fuera necesario que se tuviera que hacerlo específicamente sobre el pecho. Allí ya no había corazón ni alma que rastrear (desde luego, no un alma), pero el gesto le salió de forma automática y, en realidad, daba lo mismo.

Hisoka no sintió absolutamente nada.

—¿Sientes algo? —le preguntó a Hiroshi. 

A su espalda, el criado negó con la cabeza antes de acordarse de que Hisoka no le estaba mirando.

—No, nada. ¿Qué esperabas que sintiera?

Ahora fue Hisoka quien movió la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero aquí ha habido un fantasma hace apenas unos minutos y no sintió el menor residuo espiritual. 

Y en cambio, sí lo sentí ahí fuera, al tocar la columna. Es como si aquí dentro hubiera algo que inhibiera la presencia del espíritu... probablemente lo mismo que lo mantenía atrapado. 

—¿Tienes aquí ese mapa? —preguntó. Hiroshi buscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió un trozo de pergamino terriblemente antiguo. Hisoka lo cogió casi con reverencia y lo examinó detenidamente a la luz de la lámpara. Las pocas palabras que tenía estaban en inglés, pero por su situación en el plano, determinaban el roble petrificado y la mansión Nakamori, dibujada toscamente en una esquina. El túnel por el que había bajado estaba trazado con más detalle, cada vuelta y revuelta, hasta llegar a la cámara anterior donde había encontrado a Hiroshi. En una esquina del plano de la cámara había unas marcas que, sin duda indicaban el lugar donde había que empezar a cavar. No había nada más que pudiera sugerir que detrás de aquel muro había un cadáver—. ¿Dónde está el libro del que me has hablado?

Ahora que había un fantasma auténtico, el caso volvía a ser de su incumbencia. No sabía si al salir de allí, el espíritu había huido hacia Meifu, pero aún así, debían averiguar a quién había pertenecido el fantasma y por qué había permanecido tanto tiempo encerrado junto a su cadáver. 

—Volví a dejarlo en el escritorio de Sayoko-san —contestó Hiroshi. 

Hisoka se incorporó y se limpió las manos en los pantalones.

—Bien. Vayamos a buscarlo.

—¿Ahora? —Hiroshi parecía ahora más espantado que cuando Hisoka sugirió la idea de entrar en la cámara del esqueleto—. ¿Estás loco? Si nos descubre...

—No te preocupes, no nos... —se interrumpió de golpe. Sus ojos verdes se desviaron y se quedó inmóvil, como si estuviera escuchando algo que Hiroshi no podía percibir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el criado en un susurro.

—Debemos volver a la casa —dijo—. Ha ocurrido algo terrible. 

** *** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15

**** **** ***

No os quejaréis, ¿eh? ¡12 folios! Y eso que no estaba inspirada... ¿cómo que "se nota"? ¡¡Hidoi-naaaaaaaa!! *mini yo berreando a lágrima viva*. Bueno, ya sólo tengo que traducirlo al inglés... ¡Argh! ¿Quién me mandaría empezar a subir esto en inglés? Y, para colmo, mi beta sin dar señales de vida. ¡¡¡KEY-CHAAAAAAAAAAN, ¿D"NDE ESTÁAAAAAAAAAS?!!!!

*** *** ***

(1) El infierno en la religión budista, regido por nuestro querido Emma-o. ^_*

(2) Sé poco o nada sobre geología, así que no sé si esto tiene algún sentido. Considerémoslo otra "licencia artística". 

(3) Para quien todavía no lo sepa, _koibito_ significa "amante" o "amado". Aunque no me gusta como suena. Prefiero _shin'yuu_, que significa "amigo íntimo", pero como no sé si se puede utilizar en el mismo sentido que _koibito_, me he decidido por ésta. 

(4) La Yakuza es una sociedad de hombres. No confían en las mujeres. Sólo hay una mujer visible en el grupo, y esa es la esposa del jefe, llamada _ane-san_ (hermana mayor). Se le tiene el mismo respeto que al jefe, porque es su mujer, pero su posición en el grupo es únicamente esa, ser la mujer del jefe y no se la considera un  miembro del grupo. Los Yakuza no confían en las mujeres porque creen que son débiles y no pueden luchar como los hombres. Están un poco anticuados, pero creen que las mujeres deben quedarse en casa y cuidar de la familia y los hijos y no meterse en asuntos de hombres. Otra razón por la que los Yakuza no permiten que las mujeres entren en su organización es que nadie puede hablar del grupo con extraños. Y no creen que las mujeres sean lo bastante fuertes como para guardar silencio si son interrogadas por la policía o por el enemigo. 

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS**

**Aguila Fanel****-** Yaoi, yaoi, lo que se dice yaoi... ya veremos. Me leeré algo de Anne Rice para que me inspire. ^_*

**Ayumi Warui.—**  Ya falta menos para que se encuentren Soka-chan y Tsu-chan. De hecho, en el próximo capítulo, ¡vuelve Tsuzuki Asato! La Venganza... (tatatachán) =D****

**Bishoujo Hentai.-** Espero que tu mamá no te haya colgado por ponerte a leer mis fics a las ¡¡5 de la mañana!! ¡¿Pero qué haces despierta a esas horas?! ¡¿Y dices que te vas a levantar MÄS TEMPRANO aún?! o....... Y yo que creía que madrugaba levantándome a las ocho y media... De todos modos, muchas gracias por las molestias. Saaya y Yuma son las dos chicas que aparecen en el manga, no recuerdo en qué volumen, cuando todos se van de vacaciones a un balneario de Hokkaido. Ellas son shinigami destinadas allí. Aparecen mucho en los fics, porque no dejan de acosar al pobre Soka-chan. Están empeñadas en vestirle de chica (con vestidos rosas, especialmente), porque dicen que es "tan guapo como cualquier chica". La verdad es que tienen razón, ¡pero ya les vale! Y claro que puedes escribirme a mi dirección de email, pa eso está. Y no madrugues tanto para leer, que voy a acabar sintiéndome culpable... 

**B-boying.-**  ¡Hola de nuevo!  ¿Sabes que ya ha salido el volumen 3? No sé si lo he mencionado... je, je, je... Espero que este capi te haya gustado. ¡Sigue leyéndome que no tengo muchas lectoras españolas! (sin desmerecer al resto, que conste)

**Can Hersey.-**  ¡Hola, hola! Me temo que OTRA VEZ he vuelto a dejarlo en suspenso. Yo, por mí, habría seguido escribiendo, pero es que me estoy cayendo de sueño. Además, así hay más intriga... ¿qué habrá pasado en la casa? [risa siniestra]. 

**Kadsu-chan.-** Muchas gracias, pero creo que mi autógrafo no vale gran cosa. En el banco se ríen de mí cada vez que trato de sacar dinero, ¿por qué será? *parpadeo inocente*. Lo de la poción de Watari, supongo que no me quedó demasiado claro, pero era otro de sus intentos de "poción de cambio de sexo". Sólo que esta vez parece que funcionó, al menos el humo ¡y en la pobre Wakaba-chan! No sé si volveré a retomar esa situación, pero me pareció divertido en ese momento. Ja ne!!

**Kotorimoon.-** ¡Arigato, Kotori-chan! Hisoka dice que en cuanto resuelva el caso se va a hablar contigo. Pero piensa llevarse a Tsuzuki para que le proteja... no sé qué idea rara se habrá formado ese chico de ti... en fin. Me temo que no sé qué es el Túmulo de Sakura. Supongo que los árboles huecos tienen un algo de místico a lo que ningún autor puede resistirse, ¿no? (oi, qué bien me ha quedado eso de "autor"). ¡Sigue leyendo, porfi!

**Selene Sumeragi.-** ¡Arigatou gozaimasu! Y espero que te siga gustando. ^_*

JAAA NEEEEE!!!

Dios, qué sueño tengoooowaaaaaaaa.... perdón.

Oyasumi nasai....


	16. capítulo 16

**Título**: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 16

**Autora**: Azdriel

**Categoría**: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito. 

**Disclaimers**: Los usuales. 

**Nota**: A petición de mi buena amiga Kayra (petición, amenaza, ¿qué más da? ^_^) este capítulo está dedicado a su hermana Patty en el día de su cumpleaños que será el 1 de Abril. ¡¡OTANJOBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASU, PATTY-CHAN!! *serpentinas y confeti* ¡¡bieeeen!! (¿a qué dices que me vas a invitar?)

*** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 16 

Incluso antes de haber cruzado la mitad del prado, Hisoka supo que algo iba realmente mal. Las ondas psíquicas que surgían de la mansión eran de un negro casi visible, ribeteadas de dolor y una generosa dosis de miedo. Hiroshi también debía estar percibiendo algo ahora, pues apretó el paso hasta que dejó al shinigami atrás. Hisoka no tardó en imitarle y ambos corrieron hacia la casa. 

Al entrar en el recibidor, vieron a un grupo de criados apelotonándose en la puerta de la sala de billar, muy quietos y en silencio, mientras contemplaban horrorizados algo que había en el interior de la habitación. Al verles llegar, una de las doncellas se apartó del grupo y se acercó a ellos, temblorosa y sollozante. Hisoka no necesitaba sus poderes empáticos para ver que estaba aterrorizada, al borde de la histeria. 

—Hiroshi-kun, Ishida-san... ha... —se atragantó y tomó aliento con un jadeo—... ha ocurrido algo... horrible... 

Su voz se quebró en la última palabra y rompió a llorar sin disimulo. Hisoka le hizo a Hiroshi una seña para que se quedase con ella y, mientras el criado trataba de consolar sin demasiado entusiasmo a la mujer —su atención puesta en la sala de billar, deseando seguir a Hisoka—, el shinigami se acercó al grupo de sirvientes, que se apartaron de inmediato para dejarle pasar. El muchacho contuvo una risa sarcástica. Ni los criados de la casa de su padre le habían  tratado nunca con tanta deferencia.

En realidad no le sorprendió demasiado encontrarse el cadáver de la señora  Nakamori tendido en medio de la habitación.

*** ***

Hiroshi se reunió con él casi de inmediato. De los labios del criado brotó un jadeo horrorizado. Sus poderes telepáticos habían leído lo ocurrido en la mente de la doncella, pero no podía "ver" imágenes, como Hisoka. Sabía que Sayoko-san estaba muerta, pero aquello... 

Hiroshi soltó un jadeo estrangulado y apartó la mirada de la espeluznante escena. Hisoka, al igual que él, permanecía paralizado, pero no había desviado la mirada de sus ojos verdes ni un solo instante del cuerpo. Fue, de hecho, el primero en encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para apartarse de la puerta y acercarse al lugar donde yacía Sayoko-san. 

La mujer yacía atravesada sobre los tres escalones que separaban el rincón de té de la sala de billar, tendida de espaldas sobre un espeso charco de su propia sangre. Alguien había cubierto su pecho y hombros con un blanco mantel de hilo, pero se hacía evidente, por la forma que se adivinaba bajo la blanca tela que ya estaba empapada de sangre, que Sayoko-san había sido decapitada. 

Hisoka se preguntó qué habría sido de la cabeza, pero no tenía demasiadas ganas de ponerse a buscarla. El olor de la sangre le estaba poniendo enfermo. Aquello le recordaba a los asesinatos a bordo del Queen Camelia. Muraki había utilizado a la pobre Tsubaki-hime para matar y despedazar a los socios de su padre y al propio Kakyôin-san (1), y Hisoka aún tenía pesadillas con lo que había visto a bordo del yate.

Podía sentir las miradas de los sirvientes a su espalda y podía sentir también su miedo y expectación. ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera él? Si al menos Tatsumi estuviera allí... Levantó la mirada hacia las tres personas que rodeaban el cadáver de Nakamori Sayoko. Una de ellas era el doctor Kurosawa, el médico de la familia, que debía de haber acudido a la casa a hacerle una visita a su paciente... para encontrársela muerta. El pobre hombre no hacía más que mirar fijamente el cadáver sin dejar de mover la cabeza espantado, como si no pudiera creerse lo que había pasado. ¿O tal vez lo que había presenciado? El segundo miembro del trío era Arthur, que permanecía inexpresivo entre el doctor Kurosawa y, por supuesto, Saburo-san. Hisoka le dedicó al mayordomo una breve mirada. El hombre no emitía más que una absoluta estupefacción que no se reflejaba en su severo rostro. Probablemente era incapaz de reaccionar ante lo que había ocurrido... o era un actor espléndido. En cuanto a Saburo-san...

Hisoka sintió una profunda pena al posar sus ojos sobre el señor Nakamori. Parecía ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, salvo a la presencia de su esposa muerta a sus pies. Arrodillado en el suelo, perdida toda pretensión de dignidad, sollozaba suavemente, apretando la mano de su amada entre las suyas. Tenía los labios y la mejilla izquierda manchados de sangre, probablemente donde había apretado contra su piel los laxos dedos de Sayoko-san. 

Por primera vez desde la muerte de Tsubaki-hime, Hisoka sintió una pena sincera por el sufrimiento ajeno. ¿Quién era él para lamentarse de lo complicada que era su vida, de lo mucho que le costaba aclarar sus sentimientos por Tsuzuki, cuando la gente a su alrededor sufría y moría de forma tan horrible? 

Apretó los labios y se puso en pie con determinación. 

—¿Alguien ha visto lo que ha ocurrido? —preguntó con el tono más deferente que pudo. Lo último que deseaba era herir aún más los sentimientos del señor Nakamori. 

Éste, como era de esperar, ni siquiera pareció oír la pregunta. Arthur y el doctor  Kurosawa negaron con la cabeza. Fue uno de los criados, un tal Tonji, quien se adelantó, entrando tímidamente en la habitación, y dijo:

—_Sumimasen_... yo lo vi todo, Ishida-san. 

Hisoka se giró hacia él y  sus ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo con los de Hiroshi que seguía en la puerta. Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, el joven tragó saliva y se acercó a Hisoka en silencio. El shinigami se percató de que trataba, por todos los medios, de no mirar la ensangrentada forma de Sayoko-san.

—La señora se encontraba aún un poco débil —empezó Tonji—, así que después de desayunar se retiró aquí para descansar un rato...

La voz se le quebró y, por un momento, Hisoka pensó que no sería capaz de continuar. Pero el hombre se armó de valor y, tras lanzar una mirada insegura a Saburo-san, siguió hablando:

—Yo la acompañé hasta aquí y le pregunté si deseaba tomar un té o algo. Me contestó que sólo quería descansar y que enviara a buscar a Hiroshi-kun. Estaba a punto de retirarme, cuando...

El hombre miró a Hisoka y luego a Hiroshi como si les suplicara que se apiadasen de él y no le obligasen a seguir. Pero los dos jóvenes lo contemplaban con muda expectación. Finalmente, Tonji suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, derrotado.

—No sé muy bien qué fue lo que pasó —contestó, cabizbajo—. Sólo vi que la puerta se abría de golpe, como si la hubiera empujado una fuerte corriente de aire. De hecho, _sent_ como si algo invisible pasara rozando mi cuerpo. Oí gritar a Sayoko-san, me giré y vi que se había puesto en pie y miraba hacia mí con expresión horrorizada. En seguida me di cuenta de que no era a mí a quien miraba.

—¿A quién, entonces? —preguntó Hisoka, aunque conocía la respuesta.

El criado sacudió de nuevo la cabeza. 

—Había... _algo_ aquí, con nosotros, aunque yo no podía verlo. Desde luego supe de inmediato que se trataba del fantasma... —Tonji volvió a interrumpirse y miró alarmado a Hisoka, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho. 

—Tranquilo, Tonji. Lo sabe todo —lo tranquilizó Hiroshi en voz baja.

Tonji pareció relajarse un poco al oír esto, aunque seguía estando muy nervioso. _Es normal,_ pensó Hisoka, _si acabas de ver cómo un espectro decapita a tu señora delante de tus ojos. _

—¿Qué pasó después? —le presionó Hisoka.

El hombre comenzó a retorcerse los dedos, mientras los recuerdos aumentaban su nerviosismo. En cualquier momento, comenzaría a ponerse histérico, como la doncella del vestíbulo. Hisoka contuvo un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Uno de los bajo-platos de alpaca que se guardan en esa alacena —murmuró el criado—, se elevó en el aire, sin que nadie lo tocara, y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo a una velocidad tremenda. Emitía un zumbido espantoso... 

En la mente de Hisoka apareció el resto de la escena, transmitida involuntariamente por el criado. El muchacho tragó saliva y procuró mantener el rostro inexpresivo.

—... no pude hacer nada... —musitó el hombre, desconsolado, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos—. El plato salió disparado contra ella... giraba como la hoja de una sierra... —se cubrió el rostro con las manos—. ¡No pude hacer nada!

Hisoka miró a Hiroshi. El joven tenía la mirada clavada en su compañero, como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba oyendo. El shinigami se giró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Sayoko-san y reparó por primera vez en que el cristal de la puerta que daba al jardín estaba hecho añicos. Se acercó y se asomó al exterior. Al otro lado, sobre el césped al pie de un árbol, a unos tres metros, había un disco metálico. Hisoka atravesó el marco vacío de la puerta y se acercó, agachándose para inspeccionar mejor el arma del crimen.

Era una especie de bandeja plana de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro y a penas uno de grosor, de las que se colocan bajo los platos normales para conservar caliente la comida. No tenía un borde especialmente afilado pero, girando a la velocidad que había descrito Tonji, podía cortarle el cuello a cualquiera. Aunque desde luego no habría sido un corte limpio... Hisoka se estremeció al ver la sangre que manchaba la superficie del plato y reparó en la abolladura que tenía en un borde. Levantó la mirada hacia el arbolito que había detenido el vuelo del plato asesino y  comprobó que presentaba una muesca astillada en la tierna madera del tronco, lo bastante profunda como para calcular la impresionante velocidad que habría llevado el disco de alpaca aún después de haber sesgado el cuello de Sayoko-san. Ningún ser humano habría podido lanzarlo con tanta fuerza. 

¿Por qué?, se preguntó Hisoka. ¿Por qué el fantasma había asesinado de forma tan horrible y fulminante a aquella mujer mientras que a Hiroshi y a él los había dejado con vida? Por no mencionar al criado que lo había presenciado todo. ¿Por qué Sayoko-san precisamente?

—Hisoka-kun.

Hisoka se volvió. Hiroshi había salido al jardín y lo miraba con inquietud. 

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a decirles?

—Nada —dijo Hisoka, poniéndose en pie—. Para ellos siempre ha sido el mismo fantasma quien atacaba a Sayoko-san. No tiene sentido explicarles ahora la verdad. Sobre todo porque te acusarían a ti de haberla matado. Teniendo un culpable de carne y hueso, nadie quiere saber nada de asesinos sobrenaturales. 

Hiroshi se estremeció y se abrazó a sí mismo. De pronto, parecía terriblemente indefenso.

—Arthur cree que he sido yo. No lo ha dicho en voz alta, pero he visto cómo me miraba. Él era el único que sabía  lo que yo estaba haciendo, porque sólo confío en él. Le dije que nunca llegaría tan lejos como para matarla, pero... ahora cree que sí lo he hecho.

Hisoka reflexionó durante un momento cuál sería el mejor curso de acción. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Tatsumi? Ojalá pudiera ponerse en contacto con él, pero no sabía cómo utilizar la magia de sellos para crear un mensajero, como hacía Tsuzuki. No le quedaba otra que encargarse él de la situación.

Sin una palabra, pasó junto a Hiroshi y regresó a la sala de billar. Todos los presentes volvieron a centrar su atención en él, como si creyeran que podía tener una solución. Por un momento, pensó que le habían descubierto, que sabían quién era en realidad, pero enseguida llegó a la conclusión de que simplemente lo habían identificado como una figura de autoridad, la única que les quedaba por encima de Arthur, con el señor Nakamori y el buen doctor en estado de shock. 

—Arthur-san, venga aquí, por favor —pidió Hisoka, mientras abría la puerta del jardín para volver a salir y que el anciano mayordomo pudiera seguirle. Necesitaba hablar con él y con Hiroshi y no podía permitir que nadie más escuchara sus palabras. Si Hiroshi sólo confiaba en Arthur, entonces Hisoka sólo confiaría en Arthur.

Nada más salir al jardín, Arthur se encaró con su joven protegido.

—¿Qué has hecho, Hiro? —preguntó, desesperado—. ¿Qué has _hecho_?

—¡Arthur, no he sido yo, te lo juro! Hisoka-kun puede testificar a mi favor. 

—¿Quién? —preguntó Arthur perplejo.

Hisoka levantó una mano ligeramente para atraer la atención del mayordomo. Se sentía como si estuviera en el colegio.

—Se refiere a mí. No soy Ishida Sosho. Me llamo Kurosaki Hisoka. 

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

—Pero, ¿qué está  pasando aquí? —preguntó con voz débil.

—Arthur, escúchame —intervino Hiroshi—. Hisoka-kun lo sabe todo. _Todo_. Y sé que podemos fiarnos de él. Ahora no podemos explicarte más, pero tienes que creerme: yo no he matado a la señora. Ha sido un fantasma, ¡uno auténtico! ¿Recuerdas el mapa? Cuando tiré abajo el muro señalizado en el plano, surgió del otro lado, como si hubiera estado atrapado allí, esperando la oportunidad para escapar. Nos atacó a Hisoka-kun y a mí, pero... no entiendo por qué a ella...

—Tal vez es un castigo de dios —dijo Arthur, temeroso—. Por su vida de maldad.... 

Hisoka sacudió la cabeza. 

—Sólo EnMa tiene poder sobre los espíritus. Y él no enviaría a ninguno a sesgar la vida de un humano —dijo, sabiendo que sin duda Arthur hablaba de otro dios—. No es su misión.

_Es la mía_, añadió en silencio. 

—Lo que ha dicho Hiroshi-san es verdad. Este espíritu ha pasado mucho tiempo atrapado tras ese muro. Ignoro por qué y quién lo encerró allí, pero sobre todo por qué se ha vuelto contra Sayoko-san con tanta inquina. 

—¿Crees que podría haber sido ella? —preguntó Hiroshi, no muy convencido—. La que lo encerró allí dentro.

Hisoka estaba negando con la cabeza antes incluso que el criado terminara de formular la pregunta.

—Se necesitan conocimientos de nigromancia muy avanzados para hacer algo así. Además, ese esqueleto tenía aspecto de llevar siglos allí dentro. Dudo mucho que ella haya tenido algo que ver. 

—Pero conocía la existencia de la cámara —insistió Hiroshi—. El mapa y el libro estaban en su habitación.

—Ella no sabía leer el inglés —intervino Arthur—.Era incapaz de descifrar el alfabeto occidental. Cada vez que recibían una carta de algún socio o cliente americano me pedían a mí que la tradujera. Pero jamás me pidió que tradujera ni el libro ni el mapa. O  no confiaba en mí hasta ese punto, o no le daba la menor importancia a su contenido. Es posible que lo guardara como una simple antigüedad. O un recuerdo de familia.

—¿Bajo llave, en su escritorio? —preguntó Hiroshi escéptico—. Lo dudo mucho. Ese libro tiene siglos de antigüedad. Habría sido más propio de ella exhibirlo en una vitrina acristalada en la biblioteca. Pero lo que hizo fue esconderlo. Junto a sus diarios. Los mismos donde decía que había ordenado la muerte de mis padres.

Una tímida tosecilla les hizo volverse hacia las puertas de cristal. Otra de las doncellas, una jovencita poco mayor que Hisoka, se inclinó cortésmente y anunció, con voz temblorosa:

—_Shitsurei shimasu (1)_, Arthur-san. Ishida-san acaba de llegar. Le he pedido que espere en el vestíbulo, pero... 

Arthur se volvió hacia Hisoka.

—Supongo que él tampoco es Ishida Aoshi —murmuró, lejos del alcance de los oídos de la doncella.

—No. Y es mejor que lo hagan pasar. Él puede ser de más ayuda que yo —contestó Hisoka en el mismo tono.

Arthur  se volvió de nuevo hacia la doncella.

—Está bien, Namiko. Tráelo aquí, pero a través del jardín —miró a Hisoka y este asintió—. Que no vea... nada... aún.

—_Demo_... —empezó la doncella, un tanto incómoda—. No ha vuelto solo, Arthur-san. Le acompaña un desconocido. ¿Debo hacerle pasar a él también?

Hisoka parpadeó. ¿Un desconocido? Arthur volvió a mirarle, como pidiendo una respuesta. Hisoka se encogió de hombros. No sabía a quién se habría traído Tatsumi consigo, pero tenía que ser otro shinigami. No creía que el secretario fuera a presentarse allí con uno de los Gushoushin. 

—Que pasen los dos, Namiko. Pero no les digas nada aún.

—_Hai_ —contestó la doncella. Efectuó una nueva reverencia y  se retiró.

Un minuto después, apareció de nuevo, doblando la esquina de la casa, con Tatsumi pisándole los talones. Hisoka empezó a hacer un resumen mental de todo lo que tenía que contarle a su compañero, pero las ideas se esfumaron de su mente por completo al ver quién era el hombre que acompañaba a Tatsumi.

—Tsu... Tsuzuki...

*** ***

Su sorpresa por ver allí a Tsuzuki se tornó estupefacción cuando el shinigami de ojos violetas posó sobre él una mirada completamente vacía, como si Hisoka fuera un desconocido para él. Un desconocido al que no se alegraba demasiado  de ver.

Y el muchacho estuvo a punto de dar con la mandíbula en el suelo cuando Tsuzuki, en lugar de saltar sobre él como un cachorro frenético o dirigirle una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, se limitó a saludarle con una breve inclinación de cabeza y un helado:

—Kurosaki-kun.

¡¿KUROSAKI-KUN?! Tsuzuki no se había referido a él así, ni siquiera al principio. Siempre había sido _Hisoka_ o, mejor dicho, _'Soka_, desde el primer día. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Tatsumi entonces, obligándole a apartar su atónita mirada de su transformado compañero. Tsuzuki ni siquiera le prestó atención tras el frío saludo, sino que se encaminó directamente a las puertas de cristal, entrando en la sala de billar con decisión. Arthur se movió para interceptarle, pero la mirada que Tsuzuki le clavó fue casi un golpe físico. El mayordomo abrió mucho los ojos y se apartó apresuradamente de su camino.

—_Anou_... creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo, Tatsumi-san —respondió Hisoka, distraído. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le pasaba a Tsuzuki, no le gustaba lo más mínimo. 

_Seguro que está enfadado conmigo_, se dijo, mientras guiaba a Tatsumi al interior de la casa. _Puede que Tatsumi le haya contado lo que hablamos. Bueno,_ suspiró para sí, _es lógico entonces que esté enfadado. En fin, ya se le pasará._

Un poco más tranquilo, observó en silencio mientras Tatsumi y Tsuzuki inspeccionaban el cadáver de Sayoko-san. Hisoka no apartaba la mirada de su compañero. Por muy molesto que estuviera, no era normal en Tsuzuki que estudiara un cadáver desmembrado con tanta calma, con tanta... frialdad. No  había la menor expresión en su rostro mientras intercambiaba unas palabras en voz baja con Tatsumi. Éste, tan inexpresivo como Tsuzuki, no parecía encontrar nada extraño en la actitud de su amigo. Hisoka se dijo que estaba viendo más de lo que había, que había añorado demasiado a Tsuzuki y ahora estaba exagerando un pequeño enfado. Además, allí había gente que les necesitaba. Los problemas personales tendrían que esperar. 

—¿Ese hombre es policía, Arthur-san? —preguntó uno de los criados, acercándose al mayordomo y señalando a Tsuzuki. El hombre volvió a mirar a Hisoka en busca de respuestas y el muchacho tomó aliento y se aproximó a la pareja.

—Sí —dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—, es un detective de homicidios. Es un viejo amigo de mi hermano y se encargará de la investigación con total discreción.

Podía sentir  las miradas de Hiroshi y Arthur clavadas en su nuca y también podía sentir su confusión. Sabía que su mentira se sostenía sobre humo, pero la promesa de un trato discreto era suficiente para que cualquier persona relacionada con un clan de la Yakuza cerrara la boca y no pusiera objeciones. 

Minutos después, Tsuzuki se irguió de su posición en cuclillas junto al cadáver de Sayoko-san y se volvió hacia los presentes. Hisoka reparó en ese momento en que su traje negro y su sempiterno abrigo no presentaban ni una sola arruga, llevaba la corbata perfectamente anudada e incluso tenía el pelo menos revuelto de lo habitual. Hisoka volvió a mirar a Tatsumi. El secretario se había quitado las gafas y se estaba masajeando el puente de la nariz, por cansancio o luchando contra alguna migraña incipiente. Hisoka sintió que se le encogía la garganta. Si Tatsumi sin gafas le había recordado antes a Tsuzuki, ahora, con la aparente transformación de su amigo, eran como dos gotas de agua. 

_Espeluznante... _

Se obligó  a volver a la realidad. Tsuzuki había terminado de interrogar en voz baja a Tonji y ahora estaba dirigiéndose al resto de los criados con una voz severa y tan fría como su mirada:

—¿Están aquí todos los habitantes de la casa? —preguntó, paseando la mirada sobre ellos. Todos fueron asintiendo poco a poco, mientras Tsuzuki hacia una pausa por si alguien se acordaba de algún ausente—. Bien. Ya saben lo que ha ocurrido y saben que no ha sido obra de un ser humano. Pero no quiero que cunda el pánico. Recuerden que ese ente podría haber seguido matando y no lo ha hecho. No sabemos si sigue en la casa, pero nos proponemos averiguarlo y detenerlo. Mientras tanto, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga de la casa, ni tampoco que se quede solo. Sé que no parece lo más sensato —añadió, al ver que algunos iban a protestar—, pero confíen en mí. Ya he hecho esto otras veces. 

Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un fajo de sellos ofuda, pulcramente sujetos con un fino cordón de seda negro. Otra sorpresa para Hisoka. Tsuzuki siempre llevaba sus sellos mágicos arrugados y metidos de cualquier manera en sus bolsillos, como si no fueran más que recibos del supermercado. 

—¿Es ésta la habitación más grande de la casa? —preguntó Tsuzuki, volviéndose hacia Hisoka. El muchacho dio un respingo, pues no esperaba que su amigo fuera a dirigirse a él. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al notar que Tsuzuki no estaba enfadado, ni con él ni con nadie, pero tampoco volvía a ser el de siempre. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar la inquietud del émpata. 

—Sí —contestó Hisoka, tratando de vencer la confusión. Tsuzuki se estaba tomando su trabajo en serio, eso era todo. ¿No era eso lo que siempre había querido? ¿Un compañero serio, responsable, imperturbable... como Tatsumi? Por eso había tramado aquel cambio, ¿no? Debería sentirse satisfecho—. O al menos, eso creo. 

—Bien —Tsuzuki se volvió de nuevo hacia los criados—. Quiero que todos ustedes se queden aquí y que _nadie_ salga sin mi permiso —se acercó a ellos y extrajo cuatro de los sellos ofuda del fajo, entregándoselos a cuatro de los sirvientes al azar—. Cojan esto. No los suelten bajo ningún concepto. Si el espíritu vuelve a aparecer, manténgase juntos y con los sellos en la mano. No se les ocurra separarse —volvió a repetir—. Los sellos les protegerán, pero _deben_ mantenerse juntos —recalcó.  

Uno de los criados cogió el sello que Tsuzuki le entregaba y lo estudió, dándole la vuelta, con expresión confundida. 

—¿Oraciones? —murmuró—. ¿De qué modo va a protegernos esto?

Tsuzuki no contestó. Se reunió con Tatsumi y Hisoka y se los llevó de vuelta al jardín.

—¿Tú has visto a ese fantasma del que hablan? —le preguntó a Hisoka.

El muchacho asintió, sin dejar de buscar en el rostro de su amigo una respuesta a su extraño comportamiento.

—Sí. Y Hiroshi también —les contó a ambos todo lo que había ocurrido y todo lo que había descubierto sobre Yokobata Hiroshi. Al terminar, Tatsumi asintió pensativo.

—Sí, coincide con los datos que los Gushoushin encontraron en los archivos. Pero esa Lady Margaret Attwood... ¿Quién puede ser?

—La esposa de Sir James Attwood —contestó Tsuzuki de inmediato, sorprendiéndolos a los dos—. Más conocido como Nakamori. El fundador del clan. 

** *** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16

**** **** ***

¡¡¡JA, JA, JA!!! ¡OS HE VUELTO A DEJAR COLGADOS! ¡SOY MALA! ¡SOY PERVERSA¡ ¡NO SÉ C"MO SEGUIR! *risa maniática*. 

*** *** ***

(1) Es el padre de Tsubaki.

(2) "Disculpen la interrupción", o algo parecido. 

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIÚS**

(por orden alfabético)

**Ayumi Warui-** ¡¡Otra española!! *wheeeee* Felices Fallas, por cierto. *guiño*. Lo de Dama de las Camelias es un delito. Podrían haberlo dejado como "Tsubaki-hime", que suena mejor, aunque signifique más o menos lo mismo. Creo que "hime" significa "princesa". ¿Y qué me dices del final? ¡Oh, qué bonito! *ojos acuosos*. 

**Fujisaki Yami.-** ¿Te ha gustado el reencuentro? Jo, jo, jo… Qué mala soy. ¿Qué le pasará a Tsu-chan? *risilla maquiavélica* (Hisoka: Tú nunca te cansas de torturarme, ¿verdad?..... Azdriel: *sacándole la lengua* La culpa es tuya, pequeñajo. No haberte portado tan mal con Tsuzuki… Hisoka: *agitando el puño amenazadoramente* Me las pagarás…)

**Kayra-chan.- **Muchas gra… OoO!! *volviendo a mirar el nombre* ¡gasp! *palideciendo* Je… je,je… Etto, hola, Kayra-chan!! ¿Qué tal?................ ¡¡Oe, deja ya de llorar que me estás poniendo esto perdido!! Ya felicité a tu hermana, así que ya puedes parar…. *acercándose en zodiac a darle un pañuelo* Ala, ala, suénate, que no ha sido para tanto. Por cierto ¿qué tal va el casting? Nos vemos (es una forma de hablar) el lunes. Ja-ne!!

**Megumi014**.- Una nueva lectora, ¡¡yupi!! *rebotando de felicidad por toda la habitación* ¡Y se ha leído los 15 capítulos de un tirón! ¡Qué heroína! ^_*

**Yukiru.- **Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó en la mansión. En cuanto a Hiro-kun… tenía pensado un final bastante diferente para él, pero creo que lo voy a cambiar. Después de toda esa conversación con Hisoka me ha dado pena. Ha acabado gustándome ese personaje… 

****

**Y muchas gracias a:**

Bishoujo-hentai y Selene Sumeragi, ¡¡domo arigato!!

Guau… hace diez minutos escasos que subí el capi 15 en inglés y acabo de recibir el primer review… Qué velocidad… A ver si aprendéis… ¿Eh?  ¡Quién ha dicho eso! *cara inocente*

¡Qué hambre tengo! Me voy a comer una galleta. ¡¡Ja-ne!!

PD: ¿Alguien me puede ayudar a ponerles títulos a los capítulos? Os estaría muy agradecida *reverencias*. 


	17. capítulo 17

**Título**: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 17

**Autora**: Azdriel

**Categoría**: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito. Datos importantes sobre la serie… un poco tarde para avisar de esto, ¿no?

**Disclaimers**: Los usuales. 

**Nota**: me han dicho que a lo mejor debería cambiar la calificación "moral" (pff…) de este fic por lo de la decapitación del capítulo anterior. Gracias por el aviso, pero seguro que todos estáis de acuerdo conmigo en que aquellos que sean tan jóvenes como para impresionarse por una decapitacioncita de nada (ni siquiera gore), en primer lugar, no deberían estar sentados delante del ordenador leyendo esto. Deberían estar en la calle, jugando.

**Otra nota:** ¡¡YA TENEMOS EL VOLUMEN 4 DE YAMI!! ¡¡¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEN!!!!!!

** *** **** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

CAPÍTULO 17 

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Tatsumi, sorprendido. Hisoka no dijo nada. Se limitó a contemplar a su compañero… su _antiguo_ compañero, se corrigió… como si acabara de brotarle otra cabeza. 

Tsuzuki suspiró y empezó a hablar, sin mirar directamente a ninguno de los dos. Parecía perdido en sus recuerdos y un brillo nostálgico había aparecido en sus ojos violetas. Hisoka no podía saberlo, porque no había estado presente, pero Tatsumi reconoció la mirada que Tsuzuki había tenido en el despacho del jefe Konoe, mientras les hablaba del fantasma.

-Cuando yo vivía aquí, entre las leyendas urbanas que circulaban en torno al fantasma de la mansión Nakamori –dijo, sin molestarse en explicar de nuevo para Hisoka todo lo que les había contado a Tatsumi y a los demás con anterioridad. De hecho, el émpata tuvo la sensación de que, aunque no dirigía su mirada hacia ninguno de ellos, estaba hablando exclusivamente para Tatsumi. El nudo de su estómago se hizo más doloroso-, aparecía de tanto en tanto el nombre de Margaret Attwood. Algunos decían que había sido una mujer perversa, una bruja venida de occidente, que había ocasionado la caída de Sir James y, con ello, la maldición que pesaba sobre la familia. Era, por supuesto, otra de las versiones sobre el motivo de la misteriosa muerte del pirata. Muchos creían en esa versión, por la comodidad que suponía, más que por otra razón.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –se atrevió a preguntar Hisoka. Ahora se le hacía incómodo dirigirse a Tsuzuki, pero necesitaba desesperadamente que su compañero le hablara, sólo para comprobar que seguía sabiendo que él existía. Tras el frío saludo a su llegada, Tsuzuki sólo le había dirigido un par de palabras y había vuelto a ignorarle rotundamente. 

Los ojos violetas del otro shinigami se volvieron hacia él, con aquella mirada vacía y Hisoka casi prefirió que Tsuzuki hubiera seguido ignorándole.

-El odio a los extranjeros. La desconfianza hacia los que son diferentes –su voz se hizo distante en la segunda frase y, por un segundo, sus ojos reflejaron una mirada herida que desapareció al tiempo que su voz volvía recuperar su fuerza. Hisoka se preguntó si no lo habría imaginado-. En mi época, a principios del siglo XX, no era en absoluto poco habitual que se culpara a los forasteros, sobre todo a los occidentales, de todos los males de la sociedad –se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que pasa en todas las partes del mundo… 

-Y Margaret Attwood era extranjera y europea, para más señas –añadió Tatsumi, siguiendo su línea de pensamiento.

Tsuzuki asintió.

-No sé en qué momento de la historia dejó de ser la esposa de Sir James para convertirse en la Malvada Bruja del Oeste, pero lo cierto es que eran muy pocos los que recordaban… o querían recordar… que esa mujer había sido, junto con Sir James, el primer eslabón que formaría la poderosa cadena del clan Nakamori. 

-Pero, ¿cómo conoces tú esa información? –Insistió Tatsumi-. ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes, cuando aún estábamos en Meifu? Los Gushoushin podrían haber buscado más datos sobre ella…

Tsuzuki lo miró con una expresión escéptica muy poco habitual en él.

-¿Y qué crees que habrían encontrado?-preguntó a su vez-. Todo lo que había sobre los Nakamori, todo lo que podía sernos útil, ya lo hemos encontrado. Además, ya he dicho que Margaret Attwood desapareció de la historia de los Nakamori, junto con el apellido inglés de su esposo. Probablemente lo cambiaron para que no se les relacionara con el pirata…

Tatsumi emitió un suave sonido que reflejaba su escaso convencimiento.

-Me inclino más a pensar que fue para no despertar esa desconfianza de la que hablabas antes entre los demás clanes –dijo-. Una familia con un nombre europeo lo tendría muy difícil para abrirse camino entre la Yakuza. 

-Lo que significa que los Nakamori nos mintieron cuando dijeron que no conocían sus orígenes… -intervino Hisoka con cierta timidez. Nuevamente, de algún modo, sentía que había sido excluido de la conversación.

-No necesariamente –replicó Tsuzuki-. Estamos hablando de no más allá del siglo XVII. Incluso con los métodos modernos de archivos de datos sería muy difícil seguirles el rastro sin contar con la piedra angular necesaria. No hay duda de que la generación de Nakamori que decidió cambiar el nombre, se preocupó mucho de eliminar el nombre de Attwood de cualquier dato relacionado con ellos. Sencillamente, la familia desapareció de la historia de la Humanidad desde ese momento hacia atrás. 

_Pero tú lo sabías_, pensó Hisoka, dándose cuenta de que Tsuzuki no había revelado en realidad, en ningún momento, cómo conocía él ese dato. 

-Pero, ¿crees que Lady Margaret pudo tener algo que ver con el confinamiento del fantasma de su esposo en esa cámara subterránea? –preguntó, tragándose la primera cuestión. Si seguía insistiendo al respecto, sin duda Tsuzuki seguiría dándoles una evasiva tras otra. 

-Es probable. Parece que los rumores sobre la "bruja" occidental no iban muy desencaminados, por lo que pude averiguar en su momento –antes de que Hisoka o Tatsumi pudieran preguntar cuándo había sido "ese momento", Tsuzuki continuó hablando-: ¿Dónde está ese libro que mencionaste?

Sus ojos violetas habían vuelto a clavarse en los de Hisoka, cogiendo al muchacho por sorpresa.

-Ah… supongo que sigue donde Hiroshi lo dejó la última vez… en el dormitorio de Sayoko-san. ¿Crees que puede sernos útil? Está escrito en inglés y, por lo que Hiroshi dijo, el tiempo lo ha vuelto prácticamente ilegible. 

Tsuzuki frunció el ceño.

-Ese mayordomo, Arthur, es inglés, ¿no?

Hisoka asintió, comprendiendo.

-Iré a buscarle –dijo, ya alejándose de vuelta a la casa. Se sentía más animado ahora que volvían a ponerse manos a la obra-. Y también a Hiroshi. Fue él quien dio con el libro y el plano, tal vez pueda sernos de ayuda.

En cuanto Hisoka les dio la espalda, Tatsumi vio cómo el cuerpo de Tsuzuki se relajaba visiblemente. Sus anchos hombros, que había tenido rígidos en todo momento, convirtiendo su ya considerable estatura en algo realmente impresionante, se hundieron mientras de sus labios escapaba un suspiro casi inaudible. Pero lo que maravilló a Tatsumi fue la transformación de su rostro y sus ojos. La máscara de frialdad se quebró y una suave sonrisa afloró a sus labios, al tiempo que sus ojos violetas se volvían más cálidos mientras contemplaba cómo se alejaba Hisoka.

Tsuzuki volvió a suspirar, como si acabara de quitarse un par de zapatos que le apretaran demasiado.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea, Tsuzuki-san? –le preguntó Tatsumi suavemente.

Tsuzuki siguió mirando con expresión triste la puerta del jardín por donde había desaparecido su joven compañero. A continuación sus ojos violetas se volvieron hacia Tatsumi.

-Sólo hago lo que tengo que hacer –respondió con voz melancólica.

*** ***

Poco después, los cinco –los tres shinigami, Arthur y Hiroshi- estaban reunidos en la habitación de Tatsumi, tratando de sacar algo en claro del diario de Lady Margaret Attwood. Lo primero que había hecho notar Arthur había sido la paradoja del nombre: Attwood significaba "en el bosque" y Nakamori habría sido su traducción más literal al japonés. (2) No se podía decir, por lo tanto, que los primeros "Nakamori" hubieran derrochado demasiada imaginación a la hora de cambiarse el nombre. Esa era la razón de que el escudo de armas de la familia fuera de estilo europeo. Si uno lo miraba de cerca, en el lugar donde figuraba el nombre en kanji –como habían hecho los tres shinigami un momento antes- se apreciaba que algo había sido "borrado" hacía mucho tiempo. Con toda seguridad la palabra "Attwood". 

Desgraciadamente, eso parecía ser, de momento, lo más productivo que Arthur había podido hacer por ellos. El diario, tal y como había dicho Hiroshi, era casi ilegible, incluso para el anciano inglés, y, una hora después, seguía inclinado sobre él, con Hiroshi y Tatsumi a su lado, tratando de descifrar la letra desvaída de Lady Margaret, mientras Hisoka y Tsuzuki daban vueltas por la habitación, desesperados por no tener nada que hacer.

-¿Has logrado algo? –le preguntó Tsuzuki al muchacho en cierto momento. Finalmente Hisoka había decidido tratar de rastrear al fantasma que no había vuelto a dar señales de vida… por decirlo de algún modo… y, aunque la búsqueda hasta el momento había sido infructuosa, el joven shinigami se había negado a rendirse. Cualquier cosa antes que seguir dando vueltas por la habitación como la proverbial fiera enjaulada. 

Desde donde se encontraba, sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas en la posición del loto, Hisoka abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia Tsuzuki. Su compañero se había recostado contra el antepecho de la ventana y lo miraba reposadamente. Ya no parecía tan frío como antes, pero seguía mostrándose igual de distante, y Hisoka era incapaz de sentir nada proveniente de él. Tsuzuki siempre se había escudado perfectamente ante sus poderes empáticos, pero aquello era excesivo incluso tratándose de él. 

-Aún no –musitó el muchacho, extendiendo con precaución otro "tentáculo" psíquico. Debía tener cuidado de no permitir que sus escudos se bajaran demasiado, o las emociones de todos los miembros de la casa se colarían en su mente en una ensordecedora riada. Y, teniendo en cuenta el estado emocional en que se encontraban tras el asesinato de Sayoko-san, Hisoka estaba convencido de que algo así destruiría su cordura de manera fulminante-. Seguiré intentándolo un poco más.

Tsuzuki asintió ligeramente y regresó a su contemplación del jardín a través de la ventana. Hisoka sintió una punzada de angustia en el pecho. Buscó desesperadamente algo que decir para que Tsuzuki respondiera, comentara, le contradijera, lo que fuera. Daba igual que fuera una bobada, _necesitaba_ oírle hablar. No. Necesitaba que le hablara a _él_. 

_¿Qué te pasa, Tsuzuki?_ Hisoka apretó los dientes, sintiendo que la angustia seguía creciendo en su pecho y el nudo de su garganta empezaba a dejarle un regusto demasiado parecido a las lágrimas. _¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Me odias, es eso? ¿Estás furioso por haberte mentido? ¿Por qué no me lo dices, entonces? ¿Por qué no me gritas, o me pides explicaciones? Por favor, grítame, insúltame… Todo menos esto. No soporto esto… _

No se dio cuenta de que había enterrado el rostro entre las manos y que estaba temblando violentamente, hasta que oyó la voz de Tatsumi:

-¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Te encuentras mal?

Hisoka alzó bruscamente la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de los ojos azules del secretario. Tatsumi seguía sentado a la mesa junto a Hiroshi y Arthur, y los tres lo miraban con la misma preocupación. 

No, no los tres. En realidad, la preocupación de Tatsumi triplicaba a la de los otros dos. De hecho, incluso podía sentirla penetrando a través de sus escudos que, en algún momento, había vuelto a alzar, cortando de cuajo todos los ramales psíquicos que tan cuidadosamente había extendido por toda la casa. Hisoka miró tentativamente al lugar donde seguía Tsuzuki y se encontró con que el shinigami de ojos violetas lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de desconcierto… pero la profunda y perturbadora oleada de emociones que habría sentido proviniendo de él en cualquier otro momento no estaba allí. No había _nada_. 

Hisoka contuvo la risa amarga que había comenzado a cosquillearle en el fondo de la garganta, porque sabía que acabaría convirtiéndose en un sollozo cargado de frustración. Era irónico. Tatsumi, el frío e inconmovible Tatsumi, parecía a punto de saltar de la silla y correr hacia él, enfermo de preocupación; mientras que Tsuzuki, el rey de las emociones liberadas, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua de mármol, muerta y sin corazón. 

_Kamisama… no puedo soportarlo más…No entiendo nada. Si esto es un castigo por lo que les he hecho a ambos... ya he aprendido la lección. Por favor… _

-En realidad, necesito… descansar un poco… -murmuró, mientras se ponía en pie-. Si no me necesitáis, creo que volveré a mi habitación a echarme un rato.

Tatsumi frunció el ceño un poco más, reacio a dejarle ir sin más. 

-¿Seguro que estarás bien? –preguntó.

Hisoka volvió a mirar a Tsuzuki y tragó saliva.

-Sí… Estaré bien.

****** ****

Tatsumi vio salir a Hisoka arrastrando los pies y, en cuanto se cerró la puerta tras él, volvió la mirada hacia Tsuzuki y comprobó, sin sorpresa, que él también había seguido la marcha del chico con la mirada. Nuevamente la máscara… no cayó, pero se deslizó suavemente de su rostro, dejando entrever sus verdaderas emociones. 

Tatsumi suspiró y luego apretó los labios. No aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo Tsuzuki, aunque no tenía ningún derecho a decírselo. Sabía que la intención de su amigo no era hacer sufrir a Hisoka y, probablemente, ni se daba cuenta de que ése y no otro estaba siendo el efecto de su recién estrenada actitud. 

_Pero ya me he inmiscuido demasiado entre ellos. Además, tal vez esto haga que Hisoka salga de su caparazón, aunque sólo sea para aclarar las cosas con Tsuzuki. Tal vez todo repercuta en el bien de ambos…_Sus ojos se entristecieron al mirar el rostro de su querido amigo. _Tal vez si hubieras hecho esto conmigo, aún seguiríamos siendo compañeros, Tsuzuki. Por mí no luchaste de esta manera…_

No era justo, se dijo. No era justo que ahora sintiera celos. En contra de lo que, aparentemente, todo el mundo pensaba, él _no_ estaba enamorado de Tsuzuki. Nunca lo había estado. Su corazón estaba puesto en otra parte… Pero siempre le había querido, eso era innegable. Probablemente tanto como le quería Hisoka. Sonrió con la misma tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos. El muchacho y él se parecían mucho. Demasiado. Pero ojala Hisoka fuera más listo de lo que lo había sido él y no dejara que la inseguridad y, sobre todo, su testarudez, hicieran pedazos los vínculos que había establecido ya con Tsuzuki. 

No sólo por sí mismo, sino también por el propio Tsuzuki. Si aquello no funcionaba, Tatsumi estaba seguro de que su amigo no soportaría otro rechazo. Aquel vistazo que les había permitido echar a su alma torturada, allá en Meifu, en el despacho del jefe Konoe, había sido más que suficiente para Tatsumi. Las heridas no se habían cerrado en lo más mínimo. 

Se percató de que Tsuzuki lo estaba mirando. En el rostro de su amigo había aparecido una expresión de duda y una pregunta no formulada. No era necesario, de todos modos. Tatsumi no necesitaba palabras para comprenderle. 

_¿Debo ir con él?_

La respuesta que le dio fue igual de muda. El secretario sostuvo su mirada durante un momento, tratando de transmitirle ánimo y, a continuación se encogió de hombros suavemente. Estaba seguro de que Tsuzuki había entendido la respuesta:

_De ti depende, amigo mío._

*** *** ***

Hisoka se dejó caer en la cama sin molestarse en desvestirse. Ni siquiera había empezado a anochecer todavía, pero sentía que podría meterse en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

No. Dormir para siempre. No volver a despertar jamás. Eso estaría bien. Al menos le ayudaría a escapar…

_¡Maldición! No voy a escapar. No soy un cobarde. No le necesito. No necesito a nadie… Nunca…_

_Kamisama… ¿a quién pretendo engañar? _

Ni siquiera a sí mismo, fue la respuesta de su conciencia. Las lágrimas habían empezado a llenar sus ojos incluso antes de terminar su segunda negación. Sí le necesitaba. Le necesitaba como necesitaba respirar… La angustia constreñía su pecho dolorosamente y una terrible sensación de pérdida se había adueñado de él. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto? Ahora que había conseguido aclarar sus ideas, de nuevo la confusión. 

_Habla con él. _

_¿Y si es él quien no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Qué haré entonces?_

El nudo de su garganta se apretó un poco más, impidiéndole respirar. Nunca se había sentido tan horriblemente mal. Siempre había sabido que querer a alguien era un error que se acababa pagando… pues parecía que tenía razón. Y, por una vez, odiaba tener razón. 

_¿Y si no es real?_ Se preguntó de repente, absurdamente esperanzado. _Podría ser otra ilusión. Yo podría seguir dentro de ese espantoso árbol, víctima de otra alucinación. Ya me ocurrió antes… y este Tsuzuki no es demasiado diferente al que vi entonces…_

_¿Puedes ser más patético?_

Hisoka se abrazó a la almohada como si su vida dependiera de ello y enterró la cara en su blanda superficie, esperando que eso amortiguara sus sollozos. 

*** ***

(1) 

_En el pasado solía resultarme indiferente, pero…_

_¿Por qué tengo ahora tanto miedo de estar solo…?_

_Todo en ese sueño era mentira. _

_Una fantasía creada por m_

_No podía soportar estar solo._

_…así que me inventé algo mejor._

_Alguien que me consolaba,_

_Que era amable conmigo, que siempre estaba a mi lado._

_Alguien que sólo me miraba a mí. _

_Otro yo…_

_De esta manera no me importaba estar solo._

_Sin intercambiar mi corazón con nadie, sólo yo mismo en mi fantasía. _

_Pero ahora…_

_¿Qué… puedo hacer ahora…?_

_No lo sé… que alguien me lo diga…_

_Quiero ir a casa…_

_¿Por qué no estás conmigo…?_

_Tsuzuki…_

El llanto cesó algún tiempo después y se adueñó de él esa extraña calma que suele suceder a un momento de crisis, cuando el alma se ha retorcido tanto que ya no puede brotar ni una sola lágrima más y uno se siente casi aliviado y limpio por dentro.

Así era como se sentía Hisoka ahora. Su corazón seguía latiendo pesadamente en su pecho, pero el nudo y la angustia habían desaparecido, sustituidos por una amarga resignación. 

Y trató de pensar positivamente, cosa que no había hecho en su vida. 

Tsuzuki sólo estaba haciéndole pagar por haberse portado tan rastreramente con él. Y él estaba comportándose ahora como un crío idiota por dejar que le afectara tanto. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Ni siquiera la traición de sus propios padres le había dejado tan hecho polvo. Tsuzuki no había dicho en ningún momento que le odiara. Ni siquiera había sentido nada negativo emanando de él. No debía sacar las cosas de quicio. 

Se centraría en el caso. Eso es. Se centraría en cazar al fantasma y, una vez volvieran a Meifu, hablaría con Tsuzuki para poner las cosas claras. Incluso le pediría perdón…

_¿Incluso? ¿Crees que tienes otra opción? Eso es lo primero y lo único que tienes que hacer: pedirle perdón. No es adicional. No es una muestra de buena voluntad. Es tu obligación, maldito idiota. _

_Yo me he buscado esto. Y yo lo solucionaré. Tampoco es que Tsuzuki se haya transformado en otra persona…Además, está comportándose de ese modo tan extraño con todo el mundo, no sólo conmigo… Tengo que hablar con él… _

**** ***

Hisoka se había quedado profundamente dormido en algún momento de la tarde. De hecho, durmió hasta bien entrada la noche y, cuando Tatsumi entró a despertarle, descubrió que se sentía bastante mejor. 

Le sorprendió un poco que el secretario no le preguntara nada sobre su extraño comportamiento de unas horas antes. Pero luego se lo pensó mejor: sin duda Tatsumi sabía perfectamente lo que lo había motivado. Que no dijera casi nunca lo que pensaba no significaba que todo pasara inadvertidamente ante sus ojos. En realidad, Hisoka estaba convencido de que sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba. 

-Ne… Tatsumi-san… -empezó, mientras seguía al secretario de vuelta a su habitación, donde Arthur les había servido un pequeño tentempié a modo de cena.

Al ver que Hisoka no seguía, Tatsumi le miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Sí, Kurosaki-kun?

Hisoka se había detenido en medio del pasillo, la cabeza gacha y evitando su mirada. Un ligero rubor tenía sus mejillas y parecía estar luchando por encontrar las palabras.

-¿Sucede algo? –insistió Tatsumi, detestándose a sí mismo. Sabía muy bien que _s_ sucedía algo, y sabía muy bien lo que era. 

-Tsuzuki… ¿Está enfadado conmigo? –musitó el émpata por fin.

Tatsumi tomó aire para contestar negativamente, pero optó por:

-¿Debería?

Aquello fue un error. Hisoka levantó la mirada hacia él, visiblemente dolido. Tal vez pensaba que Tatsumi se burlaba de él.

-¿Por qué no hablas con él? –le propuso el secretario con el tono más amable que pudo conseguir-. Creo que eso aclararía muchas cosas.

Los ojos de Hisoka se agrandaron ligeramente.

-Entonces tú sabes lo que le pasa –exclamó-. Sabes por qué se comporta de ese modo… Por favor, Tatsumi-san, dime…

Tatsumi levantó una mano, cortándolo en el acto.

-No, Kurosaki-kun. No me corresponde a mí mediar en esto. Créeme que me gustaría, pero no sería justo. No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que esto te lo has buscado tú solo. 

Mentalmente, Tatsumi comenzó a darse de bofetadas con todas sus fuerzas. Debería flagelarse por ser tan canalla. Debería recortarse el sueldo a una cuarta parte… No, debería despedirse a sí mismo, por hacer aparecer aquella mirada herida en los hermosos ojos verdes el muchacho. 

_¿Qué te pasa, Seiichiro? No te estarás encariñando demasiado con él, ¿verdad?_

Aquello estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad para seguir indagando, así que Tatsumi apartó aquella voz (que ahora se estaba riendo maliciosamente en algún lugar de su cabeza) como si fuera un insecto molesto y optó por dejar que Hisoka tomara la decisión que quisiera y entró en su habitación seguido por el muchacho.

** *** ***

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 17

**** **** ***

Vaaale, he vuelto a hacerlo. Sé que soy mala y una desconsiderada y todo lo que queráis, por dejarlo así; pero es que últimamente estoy leyendo mucho a Kaori Yuki y ella es una maestra en cortar escenas en los momentos más inoportunos… Además, el desenlace está ya cerca y pensé que sería mejor cortar aquí y no más adelante. 

(1) Este texto lo encontré en un fondo de escritorio de Yami. En la página donde di con él decía que había sido escrito por la propia Matsushita Yoko, aunque no sé si aparece en algún momento del manga (porque aún no he pasado del volumen 5). Me pareció tan tierno que _tenía_ que incluirlo aquí. De hecho, me inspiró casi todo este capítulo, así que: arigato gozaimas, Matsushita-sensei, eres fabulosa. (Sí, como que va a estar leyendo esto...)

(2) Esto lo encontré en una página web especializada en apellidos anglosajones. Cualquier discrepancia con el significado de Attwood no es culpa mía. XD

Otra cosa: el nombre de Margaret Attwood me lo saqué de la manga, pero el otro día, por casualidad, descubrí que es el nombre de una escritora. Qué coincidencia, ¿no? ^_^

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

(En orden alfabético)

¡14 reviús! Os quiero, os adoro, os compro un loro… *abrazos*

**Aguila fanel**.- La reconciliación aún tardará… si es que hay reconciliación… ¡jua jua jua! *risa perversa*. 

**Ayumi Warui**.- Sí, cierto, Hisoka se lo merece. Pero al final de este capi me ha dado un poco de pena, el pobre. Si sigo torturándolo así, acabara de psiquiatras… y, lo peor de todo, Tatsumi tendrá que pagar la cuenta. Y parece que al final a todo el mundo le caía mal Sayoko-san… En realidad al principio no tenía intención de convertirla en la Mala, pero… le ha tocao. ^_* Por cierto, ¡¡ya salió el cuatro volumen!! ¡¡Yupi!! 

**Duare**.- ¡Hola! Espero que este primer reviú no sea el último, ne? Y sí, por fin tenemos también Gravi en español, aunque yo ya tenía el primero en inglés, así que me esperaré a que salga el siguiente… aunque me gusta más el anime… no sé. ¡Qué más da! ¡Shounen, shounen, shounen! ¡Adeu!

**Kanoe**.- Guau… ¿hasta las 4 de la mañana? Muchas gracias, de verdad. Y me alegro de haberte dado miedo… jeje. Y gracias por tu crítica. Intento no salirme de los personajes siempre que puedo y me alegra ver que, al parecer, lo estoy consiguiendo. ^_^. Un secreto: a mí también se me cae la baba con el Tsuzuki serio… ^_*. Y no te preocupes, me encantan los reviús largos. Cuanto más largos, mejor. 

**Queen Latifa**.- Gracias por tus tres reviús seguidos (estaba conectada cuando los mandaste y me fueron llegando los avisos uno tras otro) y por el email de después. Eso, eso, promocióname, a ver si me sale un editor… 

**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A:**

Hersey (¡cuánto tiempo!), Megumi014, Rikku-chan, Sadame, Selene Sumeragi, Zhakdna-yhizet y Zekhen-angel and Zekhen. 

Sois las mejores. Besitos y reviús, porfi. 


	18. capítulo 18

**Título**: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 18

**Autora**: Azdriel

**Categoría**: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito. Datos importantes sobre la serie… un poco tarde para avisar de esto, ¿no?

**Disclaimers**: Los usuales.

**Nota**: Cometí un error de bulto cuando mencioné el año en que James Attwood había fundado la Mansión Nakamori. En realidad no tiene la menor importancia para el buen desarrollo de la historia, pero me gusta corregir mis errores cuando es posible. En ese capítulo decía que el año de fundación había sido 1695, pero eso sería imposible si tenemos en cuenta que Sir James había sido un corsario al servicio de la reina Isabel I, porque ésta vivió entre 1533 y 1603. Así que, en realidad, tampoco pertenecían al siglo XVII, sino al XVI. Pero, como he dicho antes, esto no influye en el relato.

**Otra nota:** Por si os interesa, he subido ya dos capis de un nuevo fic. Un crossover de Yami y Angel Sanctuary. Los protagonistas son Hisoka y Kira my loooooove, aunque también aparecerán Belial (o Mad Hatter) y Kato. Y, no sé, algún otro tal vez. Lo que sí puedo aseguraros es que la repipi de Sara NO va a asomar ni la nariz. La odioooooooooooo.... ¡¡Ella es la única que impide que Angel Sanctuary sea un manga shounen-ai!!

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Si algo odiaba Hisoka más que equivocarse, era tener reconocer que se había equivocado. Y los últimos días se había visto obligado a hacer el ejercicio de humildad más exhaustivo de toda su vida y su "otra vida". Primero se había equivocado con respecto a su recalcitrante independencia. Después se había equivocado con respecto a sus ideas preconcebidas sobre Tatsumi... bueno, sólo en ciertos aspectos. También se había equivocado con Hiroshi, Arthur y Sayoko-san. Por supuesto, se había equivocado con Tsuzuki -¡y de qué manera!-. Y, por último, se había equivocado al afirmar tan pomposamente ante Tatsumi que los fantasmas nunca experimentaban sentimientos de odio, rencor o violencia contra los vivos.

Porque el fantasma de Sir James Attwood había demostrado ser capaz de sentir semejantes emociones... y, a juzgar por lo que Arthur había logrado traducir del diario de Lady Margaret, tenía poderosas razones para ello.

Al volver junto a Tatsumi a la habitación de éste último, Hisoka se había encontrado con que Arthur había servido un pequeño tentempié sobre la mesa de estudio. Tsuzuki estaba inclinado sobre dicha mesa, estudiando el diario de marras, con un tazón de sopa de miso junto a su codo, enfriándose. La cuchara seguía en la bandeja de plata, envuelta con la pulcra servilleta que Arthur había añadido al conjunto. Hisoka se sorprendió al ver que Tsuzuki ni siquiera había tocado su cena.

El shinigami de ojos violetas levantó la mirada brevemente al sentirlos entrar y luego volvió a su libro. Hisoka sintió un escalofrío cuando la mirada de Tsuzuki se deslizó sobre él y pasó de largo. La inseguridad que parecía haberse esfumado volvió a llamar quedamente con los nudillos a la puerta de su corazón. Pues no pensaba dejarla entrar. Que llamara todo lo que quisiera.

Hiroshi no estaba. Arthur informó que había mandado al joven criado a la cama. Hisoka recordó con sorpresa que Hiroshi había estado picando el muro de la cámara subterránea a saber durante cuánto tiempo antes de ser atravesado por el fantasma de Sir James, para luego pasar por la deprimente tarea de revivir su pesadilla personal a manos de Sayoko-san y, finalmente, la traumática experiencia de encontrarse un cadáver decapitado en medio de la sala de billar. Un día completo. Debía estar emocional y físicamente agotado.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Hisoka, sentándose a la mesa frente a Tsuzuki. El otro shinigami no levantó la mirada del diario al contestar.

-Arthur ha conseguido traducir la prueba definitiva –dijo, mientras le tendía sin mirarle un pedazo de papel escrito a mano. Con la otra mano, pasó una página del libro y siguió leyendo. Hisoka supuso que se dedicaba a buscar fragmentos legibles porque, que él supiera, Tsuzuki no tenía ni idea de inglés. Aunque había dado por sentadas tantas cosas equivocadas con respecto a Tsuzuki...-. Esto confirma, sin lugar a dudas, que Margaret Attwood fue la asesina de su esposo.

Hisoka tomó el papel y rozó los dedos de Tsuzuki –accidentalmente, se dijo- al hacerlo. Había esperado que estuvieran fríos, como su actitud, pero no era así. Su piel era tan cálida como siempre.

_¿No ibas a olvidarte de eso ahora?_

Se concentró en la hoja de papel cuadriculado que tenía en las manos. La letra era la de Tsuzuki, apresurada y casi infantil –al menos, en eso no ha cambiado-; sin duda había copiado la traducción de Arthur conforme éste la iba dictando. Sin embargo, no había tachones, ni borrones de tinta, ni los dibujitos al margen que Tsuzuki solía añadir incluso a los informes que redactaba tras sus misiones.

_Ejem…, _casi podía ver a su conciencia de cruzada de brazos, con una ceja levantada y dando impacientes golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

_Si, sí. Ya me olvido._

**_27 de Mayo de 1550_**

_Hoy se cumplen dos años desde nuestra llegada a Tokio. Y él cada vez se aleja más de mí. Pero soy tan estúpida que sigo esperando a renacer bajo su mirada. Sé que es inútil, James no me ama. Nunca lo ha hecho. Y mucho menos ahora que tiene otro amor. Se acabó. Mañana lo haré. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más. _

**_28 de Mayo de 1550_**

_No pude. Lo tenía todo planeado pero, cuando me dirigí a su despacho se había ido. Su ayuda de cámara dijo que había salido a dar un paseo a caballo. A caballo. Yo sé dónde está en realidad ese bastardo. Con su verdadero amor. Pero hoy lo haré. Esta noche. Voy a matarlo._

Hisoka silbó por lo bajo.

-Realmente contaba con que nadie leería esto, ¿verdad? ¿A quién se refería con lo de "su verdadero amor"? ¿Sir James tenía una amante?

-Una amante dorada –dijo Tatsumi, críptico-. Se refería a su tesoro. El que buscaba Hiroshi, con toda probabilidad. De todos modos, no creo que le hubiera sucedido nada de haber caído este diario en manos indiscretas. Dudo mucho que en el siglo XVI hubiera mucha gente en Japón capaz de leer los caracteres occidentales y mucho menos el Inglés.

-Lady Margaret estaba celosa de la atención excesiva que su esposo dedicaba a su gran fortuna. La obligó a huir a una ciudad extranjera en un país que era lo más opuesto que podía imaginar a su Inglaterra natal. No tenía amigos, no podía hablar con nadie porque no conocía el idioma y, encima, su esposo sólo tenía ojos para su oro. Es normal que ella no estuviera demasiado contenta con la situación –apuntó Tsuzuki.

-Pero, ¿tanto como para matarle? –susurró Hisoka, impresionado-. En esa época la mayoría de los matrimonios de clase alta eran de conveniencia. Me cuesta creer que a Lady Margaret le cogiera por sorpresa que su esposo no estuviera enamorado de ella.

Tsuzuki movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Más que su amor, creo que lo que ella deseaba era atención. Por lo que hemos podido deducir de este diario, era una mujer orgullosa. En esos tiempos no existía el divorcio, jamás habría podido separarse de Sir James, a menos que pudiera presentar ante la Iglesia una prueba de que él le era infiel. Y no creo que su obsesión por su oro contara como infidelidad conyugal.

-Así que, al final, después de soportar la humillación durante dos años, la única salida que le quedó fue matarle. Drástico, desde luego. Pero probablemente el estado mental de Lady Margaret no fuera demasiado estable por entonces.

-Me pregunto si se lo habría tomado mejor de haber existido una amante de carne y hueso... –murmuró Tsuzuki, pensativo.

Tatsumi respondió algo, pero Hisoka dejó de prestarles atención. Acababa de darle la vuelta a la hoja de papel para seguir leyendo, y lo que vio le provocó un estremecimiento helado. No sólo eran las palabras de lady Margaret, era la letra de Tsuzuki dándoles forma, con una firmeza y una frialdad espeluznante. El pulso del shinigami de ojos violetas no había temblado ni lo más mínimo mientras copiaba el escalofriante dictado de Arthur, se había limitado a transcribirlo todo como si fuera una inocente lista de la compra.

**_29 de Mayo de 1550_**

_Ya está. Está muerto. No ha sido difícil. En el estanque del jardín crecen unas hermosas plantas acuáticas que reciben un nombre extraño en la lengua de esta gente. El jardinero nunca permite que los hijos de los criados jueguen con ellas porque, al parecer, sus semillas, del tamaño de avellanas, son extremadamente venenosas. Pero también son muy parecidas a la nuez moscada. Sobre todo si se rallan y se añaden a la comida. El resultado no es inmediato. Al principio pensé que no había funcionado. Pero a media tarde, James empezó a sentirse mal. Primero fueron escalofríos y fiebre. Luego empezó a vomitar. Después dejó de respirar. Está muerto. Se acabó. Ahora descansa junto a su verdadero amor. _

Hisoka tragó saliva y dejó el papel sobre la mesa. Levantó la mirada y la posó en Tsuzuki. La expresión de su amigo no había variado un ápice. En sus ojos permanecía aquella mirada tranquila y distante que sacaba de quicio a Hisoka.

-Esto explica, supongo, por qué mató a Sayoko-san –murmuró el émpata, pensativo-. Según Hiroshi, ella era una Nakamori por nacimiento y no por matrimonio. Fue Saburo-san quien tomó su apellido al casarse. Probablemente Sir James la mató para vengarse... ya que no podía hacerlo sobre la persona de su esposa, lo hizo sobre la de una heredera directa.

-Apostaría un aumento de sueldo para toda la división a que las víctimas anteriores de Sir James también fueron las mujeres de la familia Nakamori –intervino Tatsumi, y miró a Tsuzuki al decir esto. El shinigami de ojos violetas le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva, como si no se hubiera dado por aludido.

-¿Qué víctimas anteriores? –preguntó Hisoka, sobresaltado. Viendo que Tatsumi estaba mirando a Tsuzuki como si esperara a que éste dijera algo al respecto, el muchacho dirigió su pregunta hacia su antiguo compañero, en lugar de al secretario.

Pero fue Tatsumi quien respondió:

-Al parecer, Sayoko-san no ha sido la primera víctima del espíritu de Sir James. En los archivos no hemos hallado gran cosa, pero Tsuzuki asegura que... en el pasado el fantasma de Nakamori acosó a esta familia en bastantes ocasiones.

-Pero... ¿no fue Lady Margaret quien lo encadenó al lugar donde yace su esqueleto? –preguntó Hisoka, cada vez más confuso. Esta vez se encaró con Tsuzuki, dispuesto a no permitirle una nueva evasiva-. Se supone que ha estado allí atrapado hasta que Hiroshi lo liberó esta mañana... ¿Cómo pudo entonces...?

Hisoka no continuó. Tanto Tatsumi como él se quedaron observando a Tsuzuki, esperando una respuesta. El secretario no había caído en la cuenta de la contradicción hasta que Hisoka la había sacado a la palestra. Tsuzuki les estaba ocultando más de lo que le había parecido al principio.

El shinigami de ojos violetas emitió un suspiro borrascoso de resignación.

-Está bien. Os lo contaré todo –murmuró, evitando mirarlos a ambos-. Arthur, ¿le importa dejarnos a solas un minuto?

El envarado mayordomo pareció a punto de protestar, pero la mirada de Tsuzuki tuvo de nuevo la virtud de eliminar cualquier objeción que al inglés se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Alzando su nariz al viento, Arthur abandonó la habitación en silencio.

-No sé cuánto tiempo lleva en Japón, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que la palabra shinigami le resulte familiar –explicó Tsuzuki, antes de que sus compañeros pudieran preguntar nada-. Prefiero que siga creyendo que somos una especie de espiritistas.

Tsuzuki se sentó en uno de los sillones que había cerca de la ventana y, con un gesto, indicó a sus dos amigos que hicieran lo mismo. Tatsumi ocupó el otro sillón y Hisoka se sentó en el borde de la cama. Un minuto después, tras reunir sus ideas, Tsuzuki empezó a hablar:

-Antes que nada, Tatsumi, quiero que sepas que, si no hablé antes de esto es porque EnMa me ordenó que no lo hiciera. Supongo que quería protegerme... os lo habría contado antes, pero... no sabía que pudiera llegar a ser tan importante... –se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza-. Es igual. Todo lo que sé sobre Nakamori, su fantasma y la historia de Lady Margaret se debe a que... fui _yo_ quien lo encadenó a su esqueleto y quien lo confinó en la cueva donde lo encontrasteis.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo, Hiroshi se quedó helado. ¿Qué acababa de decir aquel hombre? Asegurándose de no hacer el menor ruido, el joven pegó el oído a la puerta y se esforzó por no perderse una sola palabra...

...mientras el término "shinigami" seguía levantando desagradables ecos en su cabeza.

Dentro de la habitación, ajenos a la presencia del "espía" del pasillo, Tatsumi y Hisoka tenían la misma expresión de estupefacción en sus rostros.

Tsuzuki no les dio opción de preguntar nada. Probablemente no habrían sido capaces, de todos modos.

-Fue una de mis primeras misiones. Sir James Attwood murió el 29 de mayo de 1550, pero su alma nunca llegó a Meifu... ni a ningún otro lugar equivalente... Quiero decir que Sir James era católico, no budista, por lo que su espíritu debería haber ido a parar al Purgatorio que corresponde a su religión, pero... tampoco allí fue registrada su llegada –Tsuzuki volvió a sacudir la cabeza-. Bien, eso no tiene la menor importancia. De hecho, no nos correspondía a nosotros, en Meifu, recuperar su espíritu y por eso EnMa se desentendió del caso durante casi 400 años... hasta que... _alguien_ le pidió ayuda.

-¿Alguien? –preguntó Tatsumi, frunciendo el ceño.

Tsuzuki asintió.

-Uno de los emisarios del dios de los cristianos, un ángel llamado Gibrel (1), apareció en Meifu para entrevistarse con EnMa. Yo no estuve presente en esa entrevista, obviamente, pero cuando EnMa me encargó la misión me dijo que Gibrel le había pedido, en nombre de su señor, que buscáramos y encontráramos el alma perdida de James Attwood. Al parecer el poder de los ángeles no era suficiente para romper el sello de magia negra que mantenía atrapada su alma en algún lugar de Chijou (2).

-Pero si... –empezó Hisoka. Tsuzuki lo interrumpió alzando una mano.

-Déjame continuar, por favor. Lo entenderéis todo enseguida –pidió-. Como he dicho, fue una de mis primeras misiones. EnMa no quería encargármela a mí, pero yo insistí hasta la saciedad. Quería probarme. Pensaba que podría encargarme sin problemas de un espíritu cautivo. Supuse que estaría deseando ser rescatado y poder ingresar en su Meifu particular –Tsuzuki soltó una risilla carente de humor-. Por entonces yo era un poco ingenuo... pero EnMa me concedió mi deseo y me entregó la misión.

Tsuzuki se pasó las manos por el pelo, apartándose unos mechones del rostro.

-Cuando me pasaron los informes del caso, averigüé que el supuesto "cautivo" había estado campando a sus anchas por la mansión Nakamori durante cuatrocientos años, aterrorizando a sus habitantes y, en ocasiones, asesinando a alguno de ellos. Gracias al informe pude recordar los rumores que había oído de niño, las leyendas urbanas sobre esta casa y su "fantasma" y comprendí que eran completamente ciertas. James Attwood y el fantasma de los Nakamori eran la misma entidad y, desde luego, no era un espíritu cautivo como nos habían hecho creer, sino uno realmente agresivo y vengativo y me iba a resultar muy difícil convencerlo para que regresara conmigo a Meifu. Sobre todo porque tendría que entregárselo al emisario del dios cristiano que, sin duda, lo conduciría a su Jigoku (3) correspondiente. Pero ya no podía echarme atrás.

-¿Y qué hay del sello mágico? –preguntó Tatsumi.

-Oh, Lady Margaret había conjurado un simple hechizo de magia negra sobre el cadáver de su esposo al dejarlo en su improvisada cripta bajo el roble petrificado –admitió Tsuzuki-. Pero, aunque desde luego aquella mujer tenía cierta capacidad mágica, no era ni por asomo la suficiente para hacer que el sello perdurara eternamente. Con el paso de los siglos, el hechizo fue debilitándose hasta que Sir James quedó libre... y se dedicó a tomar venganza en todos los miembros femeninos del clan Nakamori que estuvieron a su alcance durante casi un siglo... hasta que a su dios se le ocurrió reclamar su alma y envió a sus ángeles... que volvieron con las manos vacías.

Cuando mi compañero, Shinichiro, y yo llegamos a este lugar conocimos a la abuela de Sayoko-san. Era una joven encantadora que había heredado los poderes mágicos de su antepasada, Lady Margaret –Tsuzuki sonrió, con cariño-. Por suerte, aquella generación de Nakamori salió más o menos decente. Al menos ella no tenía nada sucio que ocultar. Era honesta, buena y... estaba totalmente aterrorizada por culpa del fantasma de sir James. Fue ella quien me contó todo lo que sé sobre Lady Margaret, pero si ella conocía la existencia de este diario o del mapa, nunca me lo dijo.

No obstante, sí sabía dónde se encontraba el cadáver de Sir James. Por aquel entonces (estoy hablando de los años 30), el hueco del roble petrificado estaba tapado con tierra con la que alguien, probablemente Lady Margaret, había pretendido ocultar el túnel que conducía la cámara subterránea donde se hallaba el esqueleto de Sir James. La señora Nakamori conocía aquella cámara. Dijo que la había visto en una visión o un sueño, no lo recuerdo bien. Dijo también que sabía que el fantasma se ocultaba allí... pero que nunca se había atrevido a apartar la tierra para bajar. No confiaba en sus poderes tanto como para enfrentarse ella sola al fantasma. Hasta la fecha apenas le habían bastado para protegerse de los ataques del furioso Sir James.

Shinichiro y yo abrimos de nuevo la boca del túnel y bajamos a la cámara. Ese muro del que hablaste, Hisoka, no existía aún. La cámara era una cueva grande, excavada de forma artificial bajo el suelo del prado. Tenía gruesas vigas de madera sosteniendo el techo para que no se derrumbara, como si hubiera sido obra de mineros. La señora Nakamori nos contó que, según la leyenda, Sir James había mandado excavar aquella cámara para ocultar allí su tesoro... pero aquel lugar estaba completamente vacío. A excepción del esqueleto de Lord Attwood, claro está.

Lo encontramos tendido en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, como la imagen de un sepulcro. Lo que quedaba de él no eran más que huesos enmohecidos y algunos harapos, pero el poder oscuro que emanaba de él, aunque débil, aún era patente. Cuando nos acercamos para examinarlo mejor, descubrimos un medallón de oro sobre su pecho, con siete hematites engarzados, rematando las siete puntas de una estrella arcana. Un poderoso símbolo de magia negra, utilizado para contener y dominar demonios y espíritus maléficos. Lady Margaret sabía lo que se hacía. Pero el poder con que había imbuido aquel amuleto había ido desapareciendo y ahora apenas era una joya vistosa. Aún emitía un aura oscura, pero eso era todo. El más débil de los demonios de Jigoku habría podido librarse de semejante sello.

Resumiendo, mi compañero sugirió hacer un exorcismo para atraer al espíritu hasta donde estábamos y atraparlo con un nuevo hechizo para llevárnoslo a Meifu y poder entregárselo a Gibrel. Ese era el plan. Desgraciadamente, tanto Shinichiro como yo éramos novatos y no contamos con que Sir James no iba a tomarse nuestras intenciones con demasiada deportividad.

En el rostro de Tsuzuki apareció una melancólica expresión, llena de tristeza.

-En cuanto comenzamos a recitar las primeras palabras del hechizo, el espíritu de Sir James hizo su aparición, hecho una furia. Eso nos cogió por sorpresa, pues esperábamos un alma debilitada y sometida por nuestro conjuro, y lo pagamos caro. Sobre todo mi compañero –los ojos violetas del shinigami se volvieron vidriosos, como si mirara algo muy lejano-. El fantasma de Sir James arremetió contra él, atravesándolo violentamente, una y otra vez, absorbiendo su energía espiritual. Luego... –Tsuzuki se detuvo, los ojos muy abiertos, contemplando algo que sólo él podía ver. Después, volviendo a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró-. Hasta entonces yo había pensado que los shinigami no podíamos morir. Pero, aunque no poseamos un "cuerpo" físico real, existen modos de matarnos. Estamos hechos de energía espiritual, de _vida_, al fin y al cabo. Y si esa vida nos es arrebatada... sencillamente, desaparecemos. Eso fue lo que le pasó a Shinichiro. Sir James... igual que un vampiro... le absorbió toda su energía espiritual y Shinichiro, sencillamente... se desvaneció.

La voz de Tsuzuki murió pronunciando la última palabra y sus ojos se desviaron a un rincón de la habitación, evitando mirar a sus dos amigos, que lo contemplaban consternados. Tatsumi se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de Tsuzuki, tratando de transmitirle algo de consuelo a través del contacto. El shinigami de ojos violetas no hizo gesto alguno de reconocimiento, pero Tatsumi no se apartó.

Hisoka, por su parte, sentía un nudo en la garganta. No estaba seguro de qué le había impresionado más, si la revelación de que _realmente_ podían morir, o la terrible y desoladora imagen que la mente de Tsuzuki –sin pretenderlo, evidentemente- le había enviado. Había visto morir a Shinichiro, el primer compañero que Tsuzuki había tenido. Y no había sido una muerte agradable. Desaparecer en la nada, como si nunca hubieras existido, sin posibilidad de regresar de un modo u otro... Su mente rebelde se empeñó en imaginar cientos de posibles pensamientos que podrían haber cruzado por la cabeza de Shinichiro en el momento de desvanecerse... y sintió deseos de gritar.

Luego se fijó en los ojos violetas de Tsuzuki y vio el brillo de las lágrimas en ellos. Tsuzuki había visto morir a su compañero sin poder hacer nada por protegerlo. Conociendo a su amigo, sin duda había sido una experiencia traumática. Hisoka recordó cómo le había protegido Tsuzuki de Muraki cuando apenas hacía dos días que se conocían... Tsuzuki casi había volado hecho pedazos por la magia de Muraki por interponerse entre él y Hisoka para que el émpata no saliera herido. Y _apenas_ acaban de conocerse, por el amor de EnMa... ¿Cuánto tiempo habrían sido compañeros... amigos... Shinichiro y Tsuzuki? ¿Cuánto había sufrido su amigo a causa de aquella terrible pérdida?

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hisoka se había puesto en pie y había dado unos pasos hacia Tsuzuki, con un único pensamiento en su mente: consolar a su afligido amigo. Tomarle entre sus brazos y estrecharle contra su pecho, como Tsuzuki había hecho con él después de la muerte de Tsubaki-hime.

La voz de Tsuzuki, retomando su relato, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Dándose cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, Hisoka retrocedió rápidamente, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello, y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Por fortuna, ni Tsuzuki ni Tatsumi se habían percatado de que hubiera llegado a levantarse en primer lugar.

-Sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice –estaba diciendo Tsuzuki, con la voz más firme, pero igual de distante. Tatsumi seguía con su mano sobre la rodilla de su amigo, sin que a ninguno de los dos pareciera importarle-. Pero al ver morir a Shinichiro, yo... sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí. Nunca había sentido tanto odio por nadie en toda mi vida... Mi único pensamiento era destruir a Sir James. No sé qué se apoderó de mí, pero me olvidé por completo de la misión, de la orden de EnMa, del ángel Gibrel y del dios de los cristianos. Me olvidé incluso de mí mismo. Shinichiro era lo único que ocupaba mi mente, mi visión, todos mis sentidos. Tenía que destruir a quien lo había destruido a él.

En ese momento, descubrí hasta donde llegaban mis poderes como shinigami. Hasta la fecha, sólo había podido invocar a un shikigami, a Byakko. Pero ese día... –los ojos de Tsuzuki se volvieron duros, terribles, oscuros. Hisoka dio un respingo, sobresaltado. Aquella oscuridad... no era normal. No era buena-. Ese día ni siquiera necesité a Byakko. Proyecté todo mi ser contra el espíritu de Sir James. Todo mi deseo era destruirle y... pensé que lo había conseguido...

Sentí como si mi corazón y mi cabeza explotaran, sentí cómo surgía el poder de mi interior, con la fuerza de un huracán. Lo sentí recorrer mis brazos y brotar a través de mis dedos. Me volqué en esa sensación. No me importaba sacrificarme con tal de aniquilar a mi enemigo. Shinichiro estaba muerto y a mí... ya no me importaba nada más...

Tsuzuki hizo una nueva pausa y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de un instante de silencio, continuó su relato.

-Lo único que recuerdo, a partir de ese momento, fue oír aullar al espectro y la voz de la señora Nakamori gritando algo, mi nombre tal vez. Y sentí que el suelo temblaba bajo mis pies. Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, estaba en el prado, a unos metros del roble petrificado, y ella estaba arrodillada a mi lado. Me explicó que el fantasma de Sir James había desaparecido y que la cueva había empezado a temblar y a derrumbarse, pero que todo se había detenido en el momento en que yo había perdido el conocimiento. Ella me había sacado al exterior de nuevo con ayuda de uno de los criados. Allí terminó todo.

Cuando volví a Meifu y le expliqué a EnMa lo ocurrido, él... –Tsuzuki sonrió suavemente, con algo más de calidez en esta ocasión-. Me dijo que se ocuparía de todo, que no me preocupara por haber incumplido las normas. No sé qué le contó a Gibrel, pero nunca se volvió a hablar del tema y a mí jamás me pidió nadie explicaciones. Lo único que EnMa me pidió fue que _nunca_ le contara esto a nadie... Se lo juré, por supuesto. Después de todo, me merecía un severo castigo por haber utilizado mis poderes para una venganza personal... y él me había protegido y respondido por mí ante el dios de los cristianos. Lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir una pequeña promesa.

-Que acabas de romper –murmuró Tatsumi, echándose por fin hacia atrás en el sillón. No había reproche en su voz.

-Estoy seguro de que EnMa comprenderá que era necesario. Además, yo creía que había destruido a Sir James y resulta que no fue así. A juzgar por los hechos, lo único que conseguí fue volver a sellarle con el medallón. Supongo que la señora Nakamori no se atrevió a sacar el cadáver de la cámara y levantó el muro que Hiroshi echó abajo esta mañana para evitar que nadie más pudiera encontrarlo. No lo sé. No había vuelto a pensar en todo ese asunto hasta que volví a oírte mencionar esta mañana en Meifu el nombre de Nakamori.

-Entonces, lo que ha ocurrido ha sido que, una vez más, la magia del medallón perdió fuerza y Nakamori volvió a quedar libre... –dijo Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki sacudió la cabeza.

-Es difícil de creer. Lady Margaret no era una bruja poderosa y, sin embargo, su hechizo perduró cuatro siglos. ¿Cómo iba el mío, siendo mi magia mil veces más potente, haber aguantado sólo setenta años?

-¿Cómo lo explicas, entonces?

-Un muro de ladrillo vulgar no detiene a un espíritu. El sello debió romperse en el momento en que Hiroshi tiró abajo ese muro... aunque para eso debería haberle quitado también el medallón del cuello al cadáver...

Hisoka se levantó de un salto.

-¡El esqueleto no tenía ningún medallón! –exclamó-. Pero Hiroshi no pudo quitárselo. Aunque me lo hubiera ocultado, la abertura que había llegado a hacerle al muro antes de que el fantasma lo atravesara era demasiado pequeña para que ni siquiera un niño hubiera podido cruzarla. Es imposible que Hiroshi entrara en la cámara antes de que lo hiciéramos juntos tras tirar todo el muro. Y no había ningún medallón en el cadáver ni cerca de él.

-Disculpad...

Los tres shinigami se volvieron sobresaltados hacia la puerta de la habitación. Inmersos como habían estado en la discusión, no habían oído entrar a Hiroshi. El joven había cerrado la puerta tras él y se había quedado allí de pie, con un aire sospechosamente avergonzado. No se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los tres.

-Perdóname, Hisoka... –continuó en voz baja-. No sabía que fuera importante. Lo vi a través del hueco... era lo único de valor que parecía haber en la cámara. Vi también el esqueleto y no me atreví a derribar por completo el muro para entrar allí. Así que pensé que, si era tan valioso como parecía de lejos, podía conformarme con ello. Utilicé mis poderes telequinéticos para soltarlo del cadáver y traerlo hacia mí. Yo... no sabía que era mágico. No sabía que ocurriría esto... Sólo pensé que era una joya valiosa... Lo siento.

Con las últimas palabras, extendió una mano hacia los tres shinigami y abrió los dedos. El medallón de oro y hematites, del tamaño de una moneda, descansaba sobre su palma. La cadena que una vez lo había unido al cuello de Sir James, sellando así su espíritu dentro de su esqueleto, había desaparecido.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 18**

¿A que no os esperabais esta salida de Tsuzuki? Yo tampoco (je,je). Ya sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero he estado siendo víctima del terror de los escritores... No, Hacienda no. El _otro_ terror. El BLOQUEO uuuuuh. Pero ayer experimenté una repentina recuperación, agarré a mi musa por el pescuezo, la até a la pata de la silla y no le dejé ir hasta que me hubo inspirado estas diez páginas. Espero que me perdonéis el retraso. Ya lo he dicho otras veces, sé muy bien lo que es esperar el siguiente capi de una historia que te gusta. ¡¡Gomen nasai!!

(1) Sí, señor, lo habéis adivinado: Gibrel es el nombre hebreo de Gabriel, el mensajero de Yahvé en la religión cristiana.

(2) La Tierra, el mundo de los vivos. La antítesis de Meifu.

(3) El infierno, ¿recordáis?

No tengo ni idea de cómo se llamaba el primer compañero de Tsuzuki, si es que alguna vez se menciona en el manga. Lo he llamado Shinichiro en honor a mi idolatrado Shinichiro Miki, el mejor seiyuu que ha habido y que habrá arrojando confeti y globitos de colores al aire, que, por cierto, es el seiyuu de Tsuzuki . 3 3 3 ais Me encanta su voz... Me encanta _él_... ¡¡¡Daisuki, Miki-san!!!!

**RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS:**

(En orden alfabético... más o menos)

****

¡¡Esta vez 19!! ¡¡Yiiiiiiii!! ¡¡Soy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!!

****

**Acelama.-** Gracias por aclararme lo del monólogo. Aunque voy a tener que esperar lo suyo a que se publique ese volumen aquí. Aún no ha salido el quinto... Qué sacrificada es la vida de la otaku española... snif...

**Ayumi Warui.-** Espero que ya hayas conseguido hacerte con el volumen 4, el 5 creo que sale en julio (¡¡todavía medio meeeeees!!), pero si no, hay una página donde puedes encontrar los scans de yami hasta el 5 (a medias), aunque en inglés. Es sakura-crisis.net. ¡Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima!

**Duare.-** He vuelto a dejarlo a medias, ¿a que sí? Y he vuelto a hacer sufrir a Tsuzuki, esta vez a base de malos recuerdos. Pero tú tranquila, que los dos serán más felices dentro de poco... (eso de "poco" es relativo. Quiero decir que se supone que el capi siguiente será el último... pero, conociendo mi capacidad de síntesis...). El animé de Gravi te lo puedes bajar de Internet, con el e-mule, por ejemplo. Hay buenas subtitulaciones en inglés... no sé si en español. Si no recuerdo mal, son trece capis y dos ovas.

**Fujisaki Yami.-** De estúpidos comentarios, nada. ¡Que no me entere yo que se habla así de una de mis lectoras! (qué ilusión me hace poder decir eso, jiji). Todas vuestras opiniones son muy importantes para mí. Las críticas constructivas me ayudan a pulir fallos y a mejorar mi narración; y el "jabón" me levanta los ánimos y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que de estúpidos comentarios, nada de nada . Es cierto que, al principio subía primero los capis en inglés y luego en español, pero era porque esperaba a tenerlos traducidos para poder subirlos a la vez. Normalmente no tardaba más que un día entre uno y otro. Pero últimamente los subo tan pronto termino de darle los últimos toques en español y luego, una vez que los tengo traducidos y "beteados" los subo en inglés. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo más rápido, odio tener que haceros esperar.. me preocupa que os canséis y paséis de leerme. ToT.

**Hersey.-** He vuelto a retomar el misterio, espero que te haya gustado este capi. Y, sí, he vuelto a hacerlo: cortar en el peor momento... Lo siento, me temo que jugar con vuestra paciencia es parte de mi "estilo literario" (jijiji). En serio, celebro que el pequeño misterio que he creado te haya intrigado aunque sea un poquito. ¡Arigato!

**Leuke Selene.-** Seguí tu orden (y la de mi conciencia XD) y curé mi síndrome de mente en blanco. Tal vez haya ayudado el hecho de que, cada vez que leo que os zampasteis los 17 capítulos de un tirón, mi musa se pone a dar saltos de alegría. ¡¡Muchísimas gracias!!

**Queen Latifa.-** ¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir ahí y sí, me gustó mucho la vaquita. ¡Eres libre de mandarme más cuando quieras! .

**Rikku-chan.-** Bueno, como has visto Hisoka ha estado "a punto" de lanzarse al cuello de Tsu-chan en este capi . Y, tienes razón, Tsuzuki en las fuentes termales... babas babas. Pero lo que no tiene precio es la carita de Watari y Tatsumi chibis ante esa imagen de Tsu-chan quitándose el albornoz. ¡¡Están tan monos!!

**SueHezziel.-** ¡¡Gracias!! Eso intento, que no se salgan de personaje. Aunque a veces cuesta, porque me gustaría ponerles a hacer o decir cosas que quedarían muy bien pero que no serían normales en ellos y... en fin. Que es difícil. Me alegro de que me esté saliendo bien, uf. Y no eres la única a la que le da cosa ver a Tsuzuki tan serio. Aunque resulta extremadamente sexy cuando se pone siniestro... juas, juas. Punto dos: el pelo de Hisoka. Me alegra que me hagas esa pregunta (je, je. Siempre he querido decir eso). En este fic no le dará tiempo a que le crezca, pero tranquila, le crecerá. Cortarle el pelo fue un arrebato de última hora, no esperaba que fuera a levantar tanta polémica (jejeje) (mentira, lo hice a propósito). Punto tres: lo de las formas de huir de Tsuzuki no puedo explicarlo, entre otras cosas, porque es parte del misterio que Tsuzuki arrastra durante todo el manga (la verdad es que, no habiendo pasado del volumen 5, sé muy poco sobre el pasado de Tsu-chan, aparte de lo que se cuenta en el animé). Sólo pretendía que fuera una insinuación más sobre ese oscuro pasado del que Tsuzuki siempre parece estar huyendo y que todos tenemos más o menos claro (yo más bien "menos" XD). Así que, lamento no poder complaceros en ese aspecto, milady (jiji). Punto cuatro (¿aún sigues leyendo? ¡qué valor!): Que el fantasma ataque a Hisoka y Tsuzuki... etto... cara de sospecha Tú no habrás estado pisteando entre mis notas, ¿verdaaaaaaaaad? arrojándose prácticamente sobre las libretas de apuntes. poniendo cara de disimulo. En fin, da igual. Supongo que se veía venir (jeje). ¡Mi madre, qué largo me ha salido esto! Espero que no te hayas dormido. ¡Y perdón por el retraso!

**Saritakinomoto.-** Habrá cara de cachorrito, prometido. ¿Qué es Tsu-chan si cara de cachorrito? Además, ya debe tener agujetas en la cara, de tanto poner cara de seto. Y gracias por trasnochar para leerme .

**Selene Sumeragi.-** ¡Hola otra vez! ¿Sabes?, me acabo de dar cuenta de tu "apellido". Sumeragi, Sumeragi... ¿de qué me suena? ¿No te gustará Tokio Babilón, por casualidad, verdad? XD. Pobre Hisoka. Todo el mundo pidiéndome que no le haga sufrir tanto y tú, hala, todo lo contrario. ¿No te da penita? A mí no, desde luego XP.

**Schatten Wolfendorf.-** ¿Sabes que gracias a ti yo también estoy empezando a ver a Tatsumi con otros ojos? XD. Tienes toda la razón con Tsuzuki, yo también estaba harta de verle lloriquear por lo mal que lo trata la vida, por eso decidí darle un par de y hacerle buscar venganza...más o menos. ¿Que por qué más o menos? Bueno, ya lo verás. . Sí, es cierto que no concreté nada con lo de Tatsumi y Watari, pero en realidad estaba pensando en ello. Pues tú me diste la idea . Fue después de leer algunos de tus fics cuando me di cuenta de que realmente hacen buena pareja. No ya porque no haya nadie más con quien emparejarles (si uno junta a Tsu-chan y a Hisoka), sino porque... ¡juer, que hacen buena pareja! Además, el descaro de Watari es un contrapunto perfecto para lo estirado y reprimido que es Tatsumi, ne? Aunque en cuanto a Tatsumi/Hisoka... si me pusiera ahora a desarrollar algo entre ellos, este fic se haría eterno. De todos modos, veo su relación como algo más paterno-filial, ¿no?. Con Tsu-chan está bien, porque casi es un crío –mentalmente hablando-, pero Tatsumi es... demasiado adulto para tener algo con Hisoka. Y no le va a su personaje eso de colarse por un niño. O esa es mi humilde opinión... ¡Ah, y no hay de qué! Tu estilo es fabuloso, es la verdad. Desarrollas atmósferas de lo más gótico con tu forma de escribir, y eso me encanta (el gótico me pierde). Seguiré leyéndote y dejándote reviews. ¡Por cierto, lo olvidaba! El nuevo fic que he empezado a subir (Hikari to Kage) tiene algo de Tatsumi/Watari. Si te apetece (por favor, por favor, por favor) échale un vistacillo, okis?

**Voz del silencio.-** sí que he visto el animé, pero bajándomelo de Internet primero y comprándomelo en Amazon.com después. Evidentemente con subtítulos en inglés. Pero bueno, si la editorial del manga ve que tiene éxito, igual se animan y publican también la serie aquí. ¡Pero que no la doblen, por favor! ¡¡¡No hay nada como la voz de mi Miki-san!!! Ah, y ya tenemos el segundo de Gravi, aunque para Yami aún tendremos que esperar a julio.

**Zekhen-angel and Zekhen.-** ¿Te gusta Saiyuki? No conozco muy bien la serie, aunque he visto Reload. Tengo la intención de buscar scans y capis en la red en cuanto termine de bajarme las quince mil series y ovas shounen-ai que tengo en lista de espera en el emule . Lo único que saqué en claro es que voy a reclamar a Hakkai para mi uso **_exclusivo_**. XD XD. Bien, volviendo al fic, no habrá necesidad de que entres en el fic a reconciliar a esos dos, aunque sería una experiencia interesante de ver, ¿no te parece? Como Bastian en la Historia Interminable. Con Tatsumi me pasa lo mismo que a ti: cuanto más avanza el fic, mejor me cae. ¡Gracias por leerme!

****

**MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A:**

Adry-chan, Aguila Fanel, Kaze-Icesword, Sadame y Zhakdna-yhizet (jopé, menudo nick ).

¡¡Madre mía, las respuestas a los reviews han ocupado casi tanto como el capítulo!! Espero que los de ff.net no me lo baneen por eso.

¡¡GRACIÑAS A TODAS Y UN BESAZO!! Sois las mejores, no me canso de repetirlo...


	19. capítulo 19

**Título**: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 19

**Autora**: Azdriel

**Categoría**: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito.

**Disclaimers**: Los usuales.

**Nota:** Algunas me habéis dicho que el capítulo 2 de mi otro fic, Hikari to Kage, no aparece en la lista de Yami no Matsuei (que es donde debería estar). He probado a entrar desde la lista y no desde mi ficha, como hago normalmente, y sí que está. Lo que pasa es que le cambié la calificación moral a R (por si las moscas) y tal vez por eso no aparece en la lista de Todos los Públicos. Digo yo… Si seguís teniendo problemas, entrad desde mi ficha, ¿ok?

**Otra nota:** Os aviso que el fic de Nightrunner (El Mensajero de la Oscuridad) que tengo en "modo pausa" voy a retirarlo de por dos razones: porque no se me ocurre cómo continuar y porque he leído por ahí que a Mrs. Flewelling (la autora) no le gusta que se publique fanficción sobre sus historias. Una pena, pero no voy a incumplir los deseos de mi musa, ¿ne? De todos modos, si algún día lo acabo (que lo veo poco probable), avisaré en mi ficha y, si alguien quiere leerlo, se lo enviaré encantada.

_Tsuzuki_: bostezando WUAAAAAH, ¿Cuándo demonios se acaba esto? Tengo hambre...

_Hisoka_: Tsuzuki no baka, siempre estás pensando con el estómago. Si este petardo aún no ha terminado es por tu culpa, ¡así que cierra el pico y ponte a trabajar!

_Tsuzuki_: Hidoi-na...

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Los tres shinigami se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos, mirando fijamente el medallón que descansaba sobre la palma de Hiroshi. Tsuzuki fue el primero en moverse. En dos rápidas zancadas, se planto ante el criado y le arrebató el amuleto de un manotazo, visiblemente furioso.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? –le espetó, sorprendiendo a sus dos compañeros-. ¡Tu señora ha muerto por tu culpa!

-¡Tsuzuki! –exclamó Hisoka, en tono de aviso. Hiroshi había palidecido y temblaba. Probablemente la comprensión de que había sido el causante (aunque involuntario) de un homicidio le había asustado mucho más que las duras palabras de Tsuzuki.

-Lo siento… -repitió. De pronto parecía mucho más joven, un niño a punto de derrumbarse por haber sido pillado en falta. Hisoka sintió que su compasión por él renacía con nuevas fuerzas-. No pretendía… yo no sabía… -levantó la mirada hacia el émpata, con una expresión suplicante-. ¡Yo no quería matar a nadie, Hisoka!

El shinigami de ojos verdes se interpuso entre Hiroshi y Tsuzuki, dándole la espalda a su compañero deliberadamente. El contacto físico ahora era algo temerario, dado el estado emocional de Hiroshi, pero el joven necesitaba sentir que al menos alguien en aquella habitación le comprendía y apoyaba.

Así que, con mucho cuidado, como si Hiro fuera un pedazo de metal al rojo vivo, Hisoka le puso una mano en el brazo y soportó la descarga de emociones que pasaron a su mente en un segundo.

-Tranquilo, Hiroshi –dijo, con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz-. Ya lo sabemos. Tú no tienes la culpa de que Sir James fuera a por Sayoko-san. ¿Verdad, Tsuzuki?

Con la última pregunta, Hisoka volvió la cabeza por encima del hombro y le clavó a su compañero una mirada de advertencia. En el pasado, Tsuzuki habría parpadeado confundido por la severidad del muchacho y, acto seguido, se habría convertido en un chibi suplicante, implorando perdón por haber sido tan brusco, pero… el nuevo Tsuzuki ni siquiera cruzó su mirada con él. Siguió escudriñando el rostro de Hiro implacablemente durante unos segundos, hasta que, con un suspiro, pareció considerar que ya había castigado bastante al criado y se apartó de la pareja, volviéndose hacia Tatsumi.

-Creo que podré recordar el hechizo de contención, pero tendremos que localizar primero al espíritu. La búsqueda empática de Hisoka no ha dado resultado, lo cual significa que se está escudando contra nosotros, así que tendremos que utilizar otros métodos menos sutiles. La invocación clásica funcionó la primera vez, pero voy a necesitar ayuda.

-Cuenta conmigo –dijo Tatsumi-. Después de todo, se supone que esto debería hacerlo yo.

Era posible que Tatsumi estuviera siendo sarcástico, o era posible que no hubiera doble intención en sus palabras, pero Tsuzuki se sonrojó ligeramente al oír eso.

-No quiero que parezca que intento robarte el caso, Tatsumi… -murmuró, avergonzado, volviendo a parecer durante un momento el viejo Tsuzuki.

-No digas tonterías. No trabajamos a comisión y seguro que, a estas alturas, ya te habrás percatado que nadie recibe aumentos de sueldo por resolver un caso bien y rápido –bromeó Tatsumi-. Lo importante es devolver esa alma errante al lugar donde debería estar desde hace siglos y evitar más desgracias. Además, tú sabes más de todo esto de lo que nosotros hemos logrado averiguar en tres días.

Satisfecho, Tsuzuki asintió.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, me gustaría que te reunieras conmigo en la cámara subterránea para hacer los preparativos para el conjuro. Vamos a necesitar algo para trazar un tetragrámaton (1) en el suelo de la caverna. Y algunos otros elementos para la invocación. Metales, entre otras cosas. Del resto me encargo yo.

-¿Metales? –preguntaron al unísono Hisoka y Tatsumi.

Tsuzuki tomó aliento:

-Plata para la luna, azogue para Mercurio, cobre para Venus, oro para el Sol, hierro para Marte, estaño para Júpiter y plomo para Saturno –enumeró de un tirón-. Los necesitaremos para los amuletos –su rostro se endureció-. Esta vez no voy a permitir que ese espectro se lleve a ninguno de nosotros.

Hisoka sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

-Tsuzuki… -musitó sin que su compañero alcanzara a oírle.

-¿Cuánta cantidad de esos metales vas a necesitar? –preguntó Tatsumi, siempre práctico.

-La suficiente para tres amuletos, para ti, para Hisoka y para mí. No habrá nadie más presente –dijo esto clavándole una mirada a Hiroshi que no hizo el menor intento de protestar-. Yo me encargaré de fundir los metales y forjar los amuletos. Tú ocúpate de conseguirme la materia prima.

-Entendido –contestó Tatsumi. Si el secretario no estaba habituado a que Tsuzuki le diera órdenes, no dio la menor señal de sentirse molesto por ello. Después de todo, era un hombre pragmático y no perdía el tiempo con pequeñeces cuando tenían un asunto tan importante entre manos.

-¿Qué hago yo? –preguntó Hisoka, con un tono exigente que no podía ser ignorado. Él sí que estaba molesto por el empeño de Tsuzuki de dejarle al margen de todo. Antes lo hacía por protegerle y ahora lo hacía por ignorarle. El émpata no iba a tolerar eso. Ya estaba harto. Y cuando Hisoka se hartaba… temblaba el mundo.

_Como me mande a descansar, le doy de bofetadas hasta que vuelva a recuperar el sentido común… o, en su caso, a perderlo. Haré volver al antiguo Tsuzuki a golpes, si es necesario. _

-Será mejor que veas en qué estado se encuentra el servicio –dijo Tatsumi, adelantándose a Tsuzuki-. No hemos vuelto a decirles nada y, a estas alturas, o ya se han recuperado del susto, o se han dejado llevar por el pánico. De cualquier forma, el sello que Tsuzuki-san colocó en la puerta de la sala de billar debería haber impedido cualquier intento insensato de huida, pero no estaría de más que bajaras a tranquilizarlos y a convencerlos de que todo va bien. Tampoco queremos que la Policía se presente aún, así que asegúrate de que nadie les haya llamado.

-¿Y todo va bien? –preguntó Hiroshi, con voz débil.

-No –contestó Hisoka, bruscamente-. Pero eso ellos no tienen por qué saberlo –echó a andar hacia la puerta-. Iré a hablar con ellos y luego me reuniré con vosotros bajo el roble. ¿Vienes, Hiroshi?

El criado vaciló.

-¿Podría ayudar yo en algo? –preguntó, tímidamente. Era evidente que seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo del medallón-. Podría conseguir esos metales. Conozco bien esta casa y todo lo que hay en ella. Los encontraría más rápido que usted, Ishida-san… quiero decir…

-Mi nombre es Tatsumi Seiichiro –le corrigió el secretario amablemente-. Y creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué te parece, Tsuzuki-san? Yo podría ayudarte con el tetragrámaton mientras Yokobata-kun busca esos metales. Luego se reuniría con nosotros en…

_-No._

Si parecía imposible que tanta rotundidad pudiera expresarse en una sola sílaba, Tsuzuki acababa de demostrar lo contrario.

Hasta Tatsumi parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿No?

-No quiero que nadie más se involucre en esto –susurró Tsuzuki, muy serio. Los ojos le brillaban con determinación… y también con una sutil aprensión-. Y mucho menos un… -miró de reojo a Hiroshi, a punto de decir "humano", pero se corrigió a tiempo-: civil. Es demasiado peligroso y no podríamos protegerle si algo sale mal.

-Me marcharé antes de que empiece la invocación –se apresuró a intervenir Hiroshi-. ¡Lo juro! No tengo ningún deseo de ver de nuevo a ese fantasma.

-Está diciendo la verdad, Tsuzuki –dijo Hisoka, tras una lectura superficial de Hiroshi. A veces era útil que el telépata hubiera bajado sus barreras-. No tiene la menor intención de interferir. Ni siquiera tendría por qué bajar a la cámara. Yo iré con él a buscar los metales, después de hablar con el servicio, y te los llevaré a la caverna.

Hiroshi lo miró agradecido. Fuera por haberle apoyado o por haberle evitado tener que meterse de nuevo en el roble petrificado, Hisoka sólo podía conjeturarlo.

-A mí me parece lo más sensato, Tsuzuki-san –opinó Tatsumi.

Finalmente, el shinigami de ojos violetas se dio por vencido.

-Está bien. Pero no quiero verte el pelo allí abajo, ¿entendido? –advirtió a Hiroshi-. Si asomas tan siquiera la nariz, dejaré que ese espectro haga contigo lo que quiera.

Hiroshi palideció de nuevo y tragó saliva. No era para menos. La mirada de Tsuzuki era cien veces más terrible que su amenaza. A Hisoka no le gustaba esa mirada. No le gustaba en absoluto. Había tenido la misma expresión cuando el demonio Sagatanas lo había poseído aquella vez, durante el caso del violín maldito.

-S… sí, señor –tartamudeó Hiroshi, con una rápida inclinación.

Tsuzuki le sostuvo la mirada al criado durante un rato más, hasta quedarse convencido de que el joven había comprendido las consecuencias que tendría su desobediencia y, a continuación, cogió su abrigo y salió por la puerta a rápidas zancadas, con Tatsumi pisándole los talones.

Hisoka echó una mirada a la mesa donde aún reposaba, intacta, la cena que Arthur había preparado para Tsuzuki. _Intacta_. Hisoka se estremeció. Que Tsuzuki rechazara una cena en un momento tan trascendental donde ninguna persona normal se pararía a pensar en comer, era una mala señal. _Muy_ mala señal.

Pero Tatsumi no lo dejó volver a obsesionarse con el asunto. El secretario se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación y se volvió hacia los dos muchachos, apartando la atención de Hisoka de la mesa.

-Tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hai –dijo Hisoka-. Tatsumi-san... -se sonrojó y cerró la boca, avergonzado por lo que iba a decir, pero al instante se arrepintió y se obligó a decirlo-: Por favor, vigila a Tsuzuki… no está… no me parece que esté bien.

El rostro de Tatsumi se ensombreció y, por un momento, Hisoka tuvo la certeza de que el secretario lo miraba con lástima. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero movió la cabeza suavemente y suspiró.

-Lo haré.

-Veamos… ¿dijo hierro para la luna, o era para Júpiter? No espera, el hierro era para la luna… y para Júpiter… ¿el plomo? ¿Y qué demonios es azogue?

-Mercurio –contestó Hisoka-. Y era plata para la luna y estaño para Júpiter. Si no ibas a acordarte, deberías haberle pedido a Tsuzuki que te lo apuntara.

Hiroshi soltó una seca carcajada.

-Sí, claro. ¿Viste cómo me miró? Demonios, ese hombre tiene peor carácter aún que Arthur. Nunca había conocido a alguien que pudiera estar más tenso que "oji-chan" (2).

Hisoka estuvo a punto de decir que eso no era cierto, que Tsuzuki tenía un carácter dulce y complaciente, pero se mordió la lengua. En aquellos momentos, no tenía ni idea de cuál era el verdadero Tsuzuki y cuál el farsante.

_Pero espérate a que tenga la oportunidad de arrinconarle contra una esquina. Le sacaré la verdad aunque tenga que torturarle. _

Por fortuna, Hisoka tenía mejor memoria que Hiroshi y se acordaba perfectamente de los metales. Para qué planeta era cada uno carecía de importancia en ese momento, pues su único cometido era encontrarlos y llevárselos a Tsuzuki.

Después de cerciorarse de que los sirvientes estaban tranquilos en la sala de billar –apiñados en pequeños grupos, cada uno de ellos protegidos con uno de los ofudas de Tsuzuki, y evitando en todo lo posible acercarse al bulto cubierto con un mantel ensangrentado que había en el centro de la sala-, y asegurarse de que, a pesar de haberles dicho que Tsuzuki era detective, ninguno de ellos hubiera llamado a la Policía, Hisoka y Hiroshi se dirigieron en busca de los metales para los amuletos.

La plata fue lo más fácil de encontrar. En una mansión de clase alta como aquella lo que escaseaba eran los metales menos nobles. Una colección de cucharillas de café requisada del comedor fue lo primero que cayó en la bolsa que llevaba Hisoka; a continuación, Hiroshi lo llevó al despacho de Saburo-san, de donde cogieron un abrecartas de oro macizo que descansaba sobre el ordenado escritorio de caoba. La llave que cerraba la puerta del desván, tan antigua como la propia cerradura, era enorme, pesada y de hierro. También fue a parar a la bolsa.

Los dos jóvenes trabajaron en silencio durante todo ese tiempo. De hecho, Hiroshi parecía bastante incómodo, como si deseara preguntarle algo a su compañero pero no se atreviera. Hisoka no le dio pie. Necesitaban darse prisa, no perder el tiempo en conversaciones.

-Tenemos un montón de plata –dijo Hiroshi mientras rebuscaban por las cocinas algo que pudiera servirles-, pero ¿crees que habrá bastante con lo demás?

Hisoka estaba sacando cacerolas y sartenes del interior de un profundo armario. Su voz sonó como si tuviera metida la cabeza en un pozo al contestar:

-No tengo ni idea de cuánta cantidad de metal hace falta. Tsuzuki olvidó mencionarlo. Pero esa bolsa pesa ya una tonelada y –sacó la cabeza del armario, armado con un cazo de cobre- teniendo en cuenta que _t_ no puedes bajar allí, voy a tener que cargar con ella yo solo. Y dudo que pueda llevar mucho más peso del que ya tenemos. De todos modos, si Tsuzuki considera que es poca cantidad, siempre podemos volver a buscar más.

_Aunque no es que tengamos todo el tiempo del mundo_, añadió mentalmente, mientras metía el cazo en la bolsa del "botín".

A continuación, se quedó parado en medio de la cocina, mirando a su alrededor, con las manos en las caderas.

-¿De dónde demonios vamos a sacar algo de estaño?

Mientras tanto, Tatsumi y Tsuzuki hacían los preparativos en el interior de la caverna. Tsuzuki trabajaba en silencio, hablando sólo para darle a Tatsumi escuetas indicaciones sobre lo que debía hacer.

Mientras el secretario dibujaba con tiza un círculo en el espacio más abierto de la caverna, lanzó miradas de soslayo a su amigo.

-Kurosaki-kun me ha pedido que te vigile –murmuró-. Está bastante preocupado por ti. O, más bien, confuso. Y no le culpo –Tatsumi terminó de dibujar el círculo y se enderezó, encarándose con Tsuzuki-. Creo que te estás excediendo. Como escarmiento está bien, pero el muchacho está sufriendo, Tsuzuki-san. Deberías dejarlo.

Tsuzuki estaba en un rincón, sacando de un cofre de aspecto muy antiguo una variedad de objetos dispares. El shinigami de ojos violetas había hecho un rápido viaje de vuelta a Meifu argumentando que iban a necesitar algunas cosas para el conjuro y, sin esperar una respuesta de Tatsumi, se había esfumado ante sus ojos, apareciendo unos minutos después con aquel cofre. El secretario jamás lo había visto antes, ni tampoco lo que había en su interior. Pero el símbolo del Conde estaba grabado en la elaborada cerradura de hierro del cofre y Tatsumi se preguntó qué le habría pedido esta vez aquel ser depravado a Tsuzuki a cambio del cofre y su contenido.

Aunque Tsuzuki parecía saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Al oír las palabras de Tatsumi, se giró hacia él, con un largo y vetusto cuchillo ceremonial en la mano. La vaina era tan antigua como el mundo, pero las gemas de colores que la recubrían aún brillaban bajo la luz de la linterna que iluminaba la cueva.

-¿Sufriendo? –repitió, con un hilo de voz. De pronto, volvía a ser el viejo Tsuzuki. Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en sus ojos violetas-. Pero no era esa mi intención…

Tatsumi sintió lástima de él, pero al mismo tiempo deseó darle una paliza. A ambos. ¿Cómo podían ser los dos tan tercos como para estar pasando por aquello sin decirse una sola palabra?

-Ya sé que no –replicó, con un tono tranquilizador-. Pero tal vez Kurosaki-kun tenga la sensación de que estás haciendo esto para castigarle.

Tsuzuki abrió los ojos como si a Tatsumi acabase de brotarle otra cabeza.

-¿Castigarle? ¿Tú crees… _él_ cree que lo estoy castigando? ¿¡Por qué!?

Tsuzuki parecía genuinamente horrorizado. Tatsumi resopló. En serio, Tsuzuki podía ser realmente denso a veces.

-Tal vez porque sospecha que estás enfadado con él por haberte mentido con respecto a esta misión; o, más concretamente, por haber deseado deshacerse de ti permanentemente. Y, sinceramente, Tsuzuki-san, después de ver tu reacción en el despacho del jefe Konoe y cómo te has comportado desde entonces con Kurosaki-kun, yo también he empezado a creerlo.

Tsuzuki bajó la mirada. Su rostro se había ensombrecido, pero ya no era el niño perdido de un instante atrás. Había una amargura genuina en su semblante, una profunda tristeza en sus ojos violetas. Durante un largo minuto no dijo nada y Tatsumi no lo presionó, buscando en su expresión algo que pudiera darle la menor pista de lo que estaba cruzando por la cabeza de Tsuzuki.

Parecía estar reflexionando sobre lo que le había dicho Tatsumi. Finalmente, con la mirada fija aún en algún punto del vacío entre su nariz y el cuchillo ceremonial que aún sostenía en las manos, Tsuzuki esbozó una débil sonrisa. Tatsumi tuvo la seguridad de que no había humor alguno inspirando aquel gesto.

-¿Cuándo dejaré de hacer sufrir a los demás? –musitó, como si hablara consigo mismo. Tatsumi sintió que se le partía el corazón.

-Tsuzuki-san... –el secretario quería decir algo más, pero no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar palabras de consuelo. No se le daban nada bien ese tipo de situaciones emocionales... a pesar de que aquellos días había tenido más que de sobra para llenar dos veces su otra vida. Pero, aún así, deseaba poder confortar a su amigo de algún modo, hacerle ver que aquella situación que ellos solitos habían creado podía solucionarse con una simple conversación. Tsuzuki siempre se lo tomaba todo tan a la tremenda... para él no había término medio cuando surgían problemas: o tales problemas no existían ante sus ojos... o suponían para él el fin del mundo.

Pero de repente, Tsuzuki volvió a ser el genki shinigami que siempre había sido, dedicándole al preocupado Tatsumi una deslumbrante sonrisa de 200 vatios que no engañó en absoluto al secretario. Los ojos violetas de Tsuzuki seguían apagados, incapaces de igualar a aquella sonrisa cegadora.

-¡_Yosh_!(3) Tenemos un fantasma que cazar. ¡Al trabajo!

Tatsumi suspiró resignado, sin molestarse en protestar por la máscara que Tsuzuki acababa de colocarse descaradamente sobre el rostro y el corazón. Movió la cabeza y le indicó a su amigo, con un gesto, que podían continuar con los preparativos para el hechizo.

La elaboración del tetragrámaton resultó ser complicada y lenta. Primero, Tatsumi terminó de dibujar la estrella de cinco puntas dentro del círculo, asegurándose de que la punta superior apuntara hacia abajo. El secretario no estaba tan versado en la magia arcana como, al parecer, lo estaba Tsuzuki, pero sabía que la estrella invertida era un símbolo de magia negra y le sorprendió bastante que su compañero insistiera en que debía ser así.

-Queremos atraer a un ser maligno, no ahuyentarlo –explicó Tsuzuki, al reparar en su confusión-. Si no lo invertimos, lo único que conseguiremos será hacer una barrera contra las fuerzas del mal… que será exactamente lo que hagamos con los talismanes cuando Hisoka nos traiga los metales.

Cuando Tatsumi hubo terminado de trazar el pentagrama, Tsuzuki se encargó del resto, mientras iba pidiéndole a su compañero los objetos que descansaban ordenadamente en el suelo de la caverna en espera a ser utilizados.

El shinigami de ojos violetas se arrodilló en el centro de la estrella invertida y comenzó a dibujar unos símbolos esotéricos sobre los brazos del pentagrama y en torno a éste. Con caracteres occidentales, escribió las sílabas TE-TRA-GRAM-MA-TON en los huecos que había entre las puntas de la estrella. A continuación, sobre la sílaba TE escribió dos números, 1 y 2, y sobre la sílaba TRA el 1 el 2 y el 3.

Tatsumi no tenía ni idea de para qué servían tantos símbolos ni su significado, pero observó todo el ritual sin decir palabra, impresionado por la solemnidad con que Tsuzuki estaba realizando su tarea. Su respeto por su compañero, después de tantos años de trabajar juntos, estaba aumentando inesperadamente ante aquel conocimiento de las artes arcanas.

_Es magia negra_, se recordó. Pero ahogó la punzada de aprensión que había empezado a sentir. Aquello era por una buena causa y, tal vez, su única posibilidad de atrapar a aquel espíritu vengativo antes de que asesinara a nadie más. Ya se ocuparía después de averiguar por qué alguien como Tsuzuki Asato poseía ese tipo de conocimientos.

Una vez que todos los símbolos estuvieron dibujados con tiza, Tsuzuki le pidió el primero de los objetos que había sacado del cofre.

-Dame el cáliz, Tatsumi.

El secretario le alargó un cáliz de cristal grueso cuyo brillo había sido apagado por una pátina de años, siglos tal vez. Era simple y sin adornos y pesaba como si estuviera hecho de bronce.

Tsuzuki lo colocó con cuidado en el ángulo inferior izquierdo del pentagrama y alargó la mano de nuevo hacia su compañero.

-El cetro, por favor.

Tatsumi le tendió un bastón de madera negra y lisa, muy pulida, rematado con una esfera de cuarzo del tamaño de una manzana. Tsuzuki lo depositó reverentemente en el ángulo izquierdo del pentagrama, a continuación del cáliz.

Y así continuó dando la vuelta a la estrella en la dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj, pidiéndole cada vez un objeto del cofre a Tatsumi, hasta que éste le hubo entregado el último, el cuchillo ceremonial que Tsuzuki había tenido en las manos antes y que ahora colocó en la parte de arriba del pentagrama invertido, justo entre las dos puntas superiores.

-¿Y ahora? –preguntó Tatsumi, hablando por primera vez desde que empezara el ritual.

Tsuzuki salió del interior de la estrella con mucho cuidado y se arrodilló en el exterior, soplando el polvo de tiza de la parte central del pentagrama antes de dibujar unos cuantos símbolos más. Entonces se levantó y se volvió hacia Tatsumi, sacudiéndose las manos. La expresión de concentración se desvaneció por un instante cuando el shinigami de ojos violetas le dirigió otra de sus enormes sonrisas. Aunque esta vez no había nada de falso en ella.

-No hemos hecho más que empezar.

-¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

Hiroshi rebuscó en la bolsa.

-Oro, cobre, plata –sacó un pesado pisapapeles dorado y reluciente y se lo enseñó a Hisoka con una sonrisa irónica-, plomo –lo devolvió a la bolsa y siguió revolviendo-, hierro, estaño… y ya está. ¿Qué falta?

-Mercurio –dijo Hisoka con un suspiro-. ¿De dónde diablos se supone que vamos a sacarlo?

Hiroshi reflexionó.

-Sólo se encuentra en estado líquido, ¿no?

El shinigami asintió, desanimado. Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

-El único lugar de una casa que se me ocurre que pueda tener mercurio es… el interior de un termómetro –dijo-. Tiene que haber alguno en alguna parte.

Hisoka asintió.

-Pero no creo que tus señores tuvieran tal colección de termómetros como para poder reunir una cantidad decente de mercurio. Apenas son unas gotas lo que contiene cada uno –Hisoka volvió a suspirar, derrotado-. Pero supongo que tendrá que bastar.

Mientras remontaban las escaleras de la casa, en dirección al dormitorio de Sayoko-san que, a causa de su casi permanente estado de postración, seguramente dispondría de un botiquín bien surtido, Hiroshi se atrevió a formular por fin la pregunta que llevaba rato picándole en la lengua:

-Tu amigo… Tatsumi-san, no, el otro…

-Tsuzuki –colaboró Hisoka, distraído.

-_Hai_. ¿Realmente es un… -Hiroshi carraspeó, azorado-… un shinigami?

El émpata frenó en seco a mitad de la escalera y le costó un terrible esfuerzo obligar a sus músculos a moverse para volverse en el escalón y enfrentarse al criado, que lo miraba intensamente, esperando una respuesta… o tal vez que Hisoka lo empujase escaleras abajo para ocultar su secreto.

-Os estaba escuchando tras la puerta –confesó Hiroshi, enrojeciendo ligeramente. No servía de nada inventarse una excusa.

Hisoka suspiró y se sentó en el escalón. Al cabo de un momento, Hiroshi se sentó a su lado, observándolo expectante.

-Entonces sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta –dijo Hisoka por fin, mientras se planteaba si sería sensato contarle más a Hiroshi. Después de todo, ya conocía los detalles más importantes y su tapadera se había ido al infierno hacía horas.

-¿Y tú? –insistió el criado, estudiando su rostro con una intensa mirada, como si quisiera leer la respuesta en la mente de Hisoka antes de que el shinigami llegara a mover los labios.

Hisoka asintió lentamente.

-Los tres lo somos. Vinimos en busca del espíritu de James Attwood, porque pensábamos que los hechos sobrenaturales que estaban teniendo lugar aquí los provocaba un alma perdida que no podía encontrar el camino hacia Meifu. Luego descubrimos que eras tú el causante y el resto ya lo sabes. Desde el mismo momento en que supimos que era un ser humano y no un espíritu quien estaba detrás de todo, nuestra presencia aquí dejó de tener sentido. Pero luego todo se complicó con la muerte de Sayoko-san... –Hisoka movió la cabeza, con gesto cansado-. Y ahora, nuevamente, tenemos un espíritu al que atrapar. Sólo que esta vez vamos a tener que luchar con él para llevarlo a Meifu...

-¿Cómo es? –lo interrumpió Hiroshi, como si no hubiera prestado atención ni a media palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo Hisoka. El shinigami de ojos verdes parpadeó, confundido.

-¿Meifu?

Hiroshi se lamió los labios.

-No. Estar muerto.

Hisoka se quedó parado. De todas las preguntas o reacciones que podría haber esperado de Hiroshi, aquella no entraba en la lista. Aquel humano poseía una curiosidad realmente morbosa.

-No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para...

-¿Qué se siente? –insistió Hiroshi. No parecía ansioso por una respuesta, ni tampoco que lo devorase la curiosidad. Su tono y su expresión eran tranquilos, como si lo único que deseara fuera _comprender_.

Hisoka extendió con cautela sus zarcillos mentales y acarició levemente las emociones de Hiroshi. No es que estuviera espiándole, sólo quería comprender a su vez qué motivaba al joven a formular aquella pregunta. Era algo más que la simple curiosidad que cualquier humano mostraría ante un shinigami. Al sentirlo, Hiroshi bajó de inmediato sus escudos y se abrió a él sin resistencia.

Lo que Hisoka sintió fue una mezcla de emociones enmarañadas que sólo pudo definir con el nombre de la más intensa de todas: NECESIDAD. Hiroshi no sólo deseaba saber, necesitaba saber. Pero, ¿por qué?

Entonces el émpata sintió que la proverbial lucecita se encendía en su mente. Nakamori Ryoga. El hijo muerto de sus anfitriones. El amante de Hiroshi.

Hisoka apartó su mente de la de Hiroshi, no deseando ahondar más en aquellas emociones tan íntimas. Tampoco lo precisaba. Lo había comprendido. Hiroshi necesitaba saber lo que Ryoga había sentido al morir, más aún, saber que en la muerte su amado estaba más en paz de lo que lo había estado en vida. Saber si la otra vida era dulce y pacífica. Saber, tal vez, si los muertos recuerdan a los seres queridos que dejaron atrás.

¿Y qué podía decirle él? No tenía la menor idea de qué ocurría realmente con los espíritus que cruzaban las puertas de EnMa. Acababan por reencarnarse, sí, pero ¿qué experimentaban en el ínterin? ¿Vivían esa espera de forma consciente, experimentando pensamientos y emociones como cuando estaban vivos? ¿O esperaban aletargados a que los dioses los despertaran cuando llegara su turno de volver a nacer? Es más, ¿qué era realmente lo que Hiroshi deseaba escuchar?

Hiroshi no apartaba sus ojos del rostro de Hisoka ni por un segundo. El émpata tenía la certeza de que, si se negaba a responder, haría pedazos la última esperanza de su nuevo amigo.

-Sólo puedo contarte cómo fue en mi caso –dijo, por fin, eligiendo las palabras con cautela, mientras Hiroshi le escuchaba con los cinco sentidos puestos en el émpata, olvidado momentáneamente la urgencia de la misión que tenían entre manos. Hisoka sintió los dedos mentales del telépata tratando de abrirse paso a través de su mente y, al contrario que había hecho Hiroshi, Hisoka cerró a cal y canto sus escudos. No podía dejar que Hiro supiera toda la verdad-. Lo que sentí al morir... –_Dolor, angustia, sufrimiento, miedo, un terror atroz_-... no existe ese túnel ni la luz al final... al menos no lo hubo para mí. Sólo cerré los ojos, como si me venciera el sueño y, cuando volví a abrirlos, estaba en Meifu. Ante las puertas de EnMa.

Hiroshi tomó aliento con una brusca inhalación ante la mención de EnMa, pero no lo interrumpió.

-Se me ofreció la opción de cruzarlas y la rechacé –continuó Hisoka, inmerso ahora en unos recuerdos que no había evocado ni una sola vez en todo aquel tiempo-. Tenía... mis razones para no querer alejarme demasiado de este mundo. Esa es la principal razón de que un espíritu se convierta en shinigami, tener asuntos pendientes. Pero a cambio de esa segunda oportunidad, tenemos que llevar a cabo una labor muy dura.

Hiroshi asintió, impresionado.

-Recoger las almas de los muertos –murmuró.

-No sólo recogerlas. Hay veces en que a una persona le ha llegado la hora, pero no lo sabe, o se niega a morir –Hisoka tragó saliva, dándose cuenta que no iba a gustarle el camino por el que él mismo estaba conduciendo su explicación. Nunca era agradable hablar de ello-. Nuestra misión entonces es... –cerró los ojos durante un largo momento-... provocar la muerte de esa persona.

Una vez más, Hisoka recordó a Tsubaki-hime. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hecho lo correcto al matarla. Aquella pobre chica había vivido toda su vida con un corazón débil que sin duda estaba destinado a arrastrarla a una muerte prematura. Muraki había cambiado eso al transplantarle el corazón de una inocente a la que había asesinado. El ciclo natural de la vida de Tsubaki había sido manipulado y, según las leyes de Meifu, era labor de los shinigami restaurar ese ciclo y poner fin a una vida que había sido prolongada contra la voluntad de EnMa.

¿Había sido entonces lo correcto? Probablemente. ¿Lo más justo? Nada podría convencer a Hisoka de semejante cosa.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró a Hiroshi. El criado había palidecido.

-Escucha, esto requeriría una larga disertación filosófica y no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tsuzuki y Tatsumi-san nos esperan.

Para su alivio, Hiroshi no protestó. Cuando Hisoka siguió remontando las escaleras hacia la habitación de Sayoko-san, el criado se limitó a seguirle, pensativo y en silencio. Sus emociones eran una mezcla caótica de inquietud, ansiedad, impaciencia y curiosidad, y el émpata deseó poder disponer de los poderes telepáticos de Hiroshi para ser capaz de leer todo lo que estaría pasando ahora mismo por su mente.

Tatsumi sabía que algo se les escapaba. En el mapa que Hiroshi les había facilitado, el mismo que el criado había utilizado para bajar a aquella cámara subterránea, tenía que haber algo, algún detalle en el que ninguno de ellos había reparado hasta ahora. Llamadlo intuición. Llamadlo deseo de no dejar cabos sueltos. Pero el Secretario _sabía_ que había algo.

-¿Tatsumi?

Tsuzuki había terminado por fin los preparativos para la invocación. El tetragrámaton se extendía a los pies del shinigami de ojos violetas, con todos los objetos arcanos en su lugar. Tsuzuki se acercó a su amigo con un tubo de cuero rígido –un antiguo estuche para pergaminos- en las manos. El conjuro se hallaba en su interior y parecía que Tsuzuki no deseara destapar aquella "caja de los truenos" hasta que no tuviera más remedio que hacerlo. Probablemente le producía tanta aprensión como a Tatsumi la idea de realizar un hechizo de magia negra.

Al oír su nombre, el Secretario levantó la mirada del mapa y le dirigió un rápido vistazo a su amigo. Tsuzuki se asomó por encima de su hombro para observar lo que tanta atención estaba robándole a Tatsumi.

-¿El mapa? –murmuró Tsuzuki, con curiosidad-. ¿Crees que aún puede sernos útil para algo?

Tatsumi movió la cabeza.

-Para lo que nos disponemos a llevar a cabo, no lo creo –contestó-. Pero tengo la sensación de que se nos escapa algo –añadió, poniendo voz a sus pensamientos-. ¿Te das cuenta de que no ha aparecido ni una mísera pieza del supuestamente colosal tesoro de Sir James Attwood?

Tsuzuki lo miró de soslayo y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Muy propio de ti, preocuparte por algo como eso. ¿No puedes olvidar tu obsesión por el dinero ni por un momento? Estamos tratando de atrapar un fantasma, aquí.

Los ojos azules de Tatsumi clavaron una mirada acerada en los de su amigo, pero sabía muy bien que Tsuzuki estaba bromeando y respondió en consecuencia:

-Sólo me preocupa la posibilidad de que nuestro anfitrión no disponga de fondos suficientes para volver a levantar su mansión una vez que tú la hayas derruido hasta sus cimientos.

Tal y como esperaba, Tsuzuki abrió la boca como si jamás hubiera esperado que alguien pudiera acusarlo de semejante cosa y, a continuación, le ofreció a Tatsumi un adorable puchero.

-_Hidoi-na (4)_... –murmuró, recuperando su modo "chibi" durante un instante. Tatsumi tuvo que hacer un terrible esfuerzo por no sonreír y mantener su expresión severa. Ojalá Hisoka hubiera estado presente para ver aquello.

-Mira esto –continuó Tatsumi, mostrándole el mapa-. Lady Margaret insinuaba en su diario que había enterrado a su esposo junto a su tesoro.

Tsuzuki asintió.

-"Ahora descansa junto a su verdadero amor" –citó.

-Pero según Yokobata-kun, esta cámara ya estaba vacía cuando él echó abajo el muro –siguió Tatsumi, señalando con el pulgar a la cripta donde aún yacía el esqueleto de James Attwood. Hisoka y Hiroshi habían derruido el muro casi en su totalidad, y se veía claramente que lo único que acompañaba a Attwood en su soledad eran las telarañas y el polvo-. Así pues, ¿qué ha sido del tesoro?

Tsuzuki miró el mapa pensativo y luego volvió la cabeza hacia la cripta, rascándose la coronilla como si eso pudiera hacer que sus ideas fluyeran más deprisa.

-Ya tratamos ese asunto antes –le recordó a Tatsumi-. Creo que llegamos a la conclusión de que alguien había trasladado el tesoro en algún momento del pasado...

-¿Había algo aquí abajo cuando tú te ocupaste del caso por primera vez? –preguntó Tatsumi-. ¿Dijo algo aquella Señora Nakamori sobre el tesoro de Attwood?

Tsuzuki negó con la cabeza aún con expresión pensativa.

-No. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, ese muro que los chicos tiraron abajo no existía entonces. Pero el cadáver de James Attwood sí estaba aquí... en el mismo lugar en que Hisoka y Hiroshi lo encontraron... Lo cual significa que –volvió la mirada hacia Tatsumi con un brillo de victoria en los ojos- ¡esta no puede ser la cámara del tesoro que se indica en el mapa!

-Porque, sencillamente, no era tal cámara cuando se trazó este plano –completó Tatsumi, compartiendo el entusiasmo de Tsuzuki, aunque sin exteriorizarlo-. ¡Esa es la pieza que faltaba! –volvió al mapa-. Lady Margaret dejó aquí el cuerpo de su esposo y selló la entrada del roble con tierra. Pero si realmente "descansa junto a su verdadero amor", el tesoro tiene que estar cerca de aquí.

-¿En otra cámara? Pero el mapa marca justamente este lugar...

Tatsumi miró al interior de la cripta y avanzó hasta la pared del fondo, llevando consigo la lámpara de minero que habían estado utilizando para iluminar la caverna para inspeccionar el muro más detenidamente.

-Este mapa no es milimétrico. Esa marca puede indicar cualquier punto en varios metros a la redonda y... –deslizó las sensibles yemas de sus largos dedos sobre la piedra, en busca de alguna grieta que pudiera darles la pista de una entrada oculta-... si te fijas bien, hay dos marcas en el plano. Una equis y una cruz.

Le tendió el mapa a Tsuzuki sin dejar de estudiar el muro. El shinigami de ojos violetas lo tomó y comprobó lo que su amigo le decía.

-Es cierto. No había reparado en ello. Están pegadas la una a la otra. ¿Crees que una marca la cripta y la otra la cámara del tesoro?

-No se me ocurre otra explicación –murmuró Tatsumi-. Lady Margaret era Europea y Cristiana, por lo que es obvio que marcaría el lugar donde descansaba el cadáver de su esposo con una cruz. La equis, por lo tanto, debe indicar la cámara del tesoro.

Tatsumi acababa de dar con algo. El muro no tenía grietas, pero era demasiado recto y liso en comparación con las otras dos paredes de la cámara. Aparentaba ser de roca, igual que había ocurrido con el muro exterior, pero se hacía evidente que se trataba de una pared falsa.

De hecho, fijándose bien, en las esquinas podían apreciarse algunos resquicios sin tapar con la argamasa que le había dado la apariencia de roca natural al resto del conjunto.

Alejándose unos pasos y llevándose consigo a Tsuzuki sin decirle una sola palabra, Tatsumi invocó una pequeña parte de su dominio sobre las sombras de la cripta y las envió contra el falso muro como si lanzara contra él una bala de cañón.

La roca saltó en mil pedazos con un estruendo ensordecedor que ahogó el sonoro juramento de Tsuzuki. El shinigami de ojos violetas, cogido por sorpresa, cayó al suelo sobre su trasero.

-¿Por qué no avisas antes de hacer esa clase de cosas, Tatsumi? –protestó, luchando por respirar entre la densa nube de polvo que los escombros habían levantado. Pero enseguida se olvidó de la necesidad de oxígeno y de su dolorido trasero. El polvo se asentó en unos segundos lo suficiente para dejar entrever lo que había estado oculto tras aquel falso muro de la cripta. La luz de la lámpara de Tatsumi barrió en una pasada una gran extensión de objetos que despedían un cálido brillo dorado-. Kami... sama...

Tsuzuki se levantó del suelo y se apresuró a reunirse con Tatsumi. El secretario había atravesado los restos del muro hacia la cámara oculta y ahora estaba plantado ante el Tesoro de Sir James, iluminándolo con su lámpara de minero. Ni siquiera su autodominio pudo evitar que apareciera en su rostro una expresión de absoluto asombro.

Era como estar en la cueva de un pirata. Era _estar_ en la cueva de un pirata. La segunda cámara era cuatro veces más amplia que la primera, con un techo más alto y gruesas vigas de madera que lo sustentaban sobre pilastras firmemente ancladas al suelo desigual. La piedra del piso era resbaladiza y estaba húmeda, igual que la de la cámara anterior. La atmósfera, sin embargo era más limpia que la de ésta, pues en algunos puntos del techo cubierto de formaciones calizas, se abrían grietas por las que se colaba la luz de la luna. Era sorprendente que en tantos siglos nadie hubiera dado nunca con aquella caverna.

Pero lo que les robó a ambos el aliento fue el tesoro de James Attwood.

Sin duda había sido un pirata, era innegable. Había arcones de plomo que contenían centenares, millares de antiguas monedas de oro y plata, algunas de ellas cubiertas de una pátina verdosa que las acusaba de ser meramente de cobre. Candelabros, espejos con marcos de plata, bolsas y más bolsas de cuero podrido llenas de piedras preciosas de valor incalculable, figuritas de marfil, alabastro y jade guardadas cuidadosamente en más cajas de plomo, entre pieles mohosas, seguramente fruto del botín de algún navío japonés o chino de la época. El tesoro era inmenso, aunque se formaba principalmente por objetos como esos, más resistentes a la humedad y al aire de lo que hubieran sido piezas más delicadas, como sedas, pieles o maderas nobles. James Attwood era un profesional de su oficio y sabía muy bien el daño que un entorno como aquél podía producir en sus posesiones. Probablemente las piezas más frágiles del tesoro hubieran estado guardadas en algún otro lugar más seco y protegido o, quizás, era lo bastante sensato como para no acumular objetos tan poco resistentes que hubieran perdido gran parte de su valor de no haberse vendido rápidamente.

Con todo, lo que se presentaba ante los ojos de los dos shinigami era sencillamente impresionante.

-¿Por qué Lady Margaret dejaría todo esto aquí? –murmuró Tsuzuki, una vez se hubo recuperado de la impresión.

Tatsumi pensó durante un momento.

-Este tesoro fue el responsable de la tragedia que culminó con la muerte de su esposo. No creo que lo que moviera a Lady Margaret fuera la avaricia, sino los celos. Para ella, el tesoro era algo con lo que tenía que competir por el amor y la atención de Sir James. No es de extrañar que deseara enterrar a "la amante" junto con el esposo infiel.

Tsuzuki mantuvo la mirada perdida entre la riqueza que se extendía ante ellos y no dijo nada más.

-Sigamos con el conjuro. Kurosaki-kun debe estar al llegar –dijo Tatsumi, regresando a la cámara principal.

-_Hai_...

Hisoka y Hiroshi se separaron al pie del roble petrificado. El criado le deseó suerte y le pidió que tuviera cuidado y el émpata, tan introvertido como siempre, se limitó a agradecérselo con un cabeceo. Una vez que se aseguró que Hiroshi retomaba el sendero de gravilla que conducía a la Mansión, Hisoka se cambió de mano la pesada bolsa que contenía el botín de su "pillaje" y se introdujo en el hueco del árbol, ahogando una nueva punzada de aprensión.

Podía oír la voz de Tsuzuki desde allí, llegando en suaves ecos a lo largo del pasadizo, y la voz más profunda de Tatsumi como contrapunto. No podía entender las palabras, pero sus poderes empáticos le confirmaron que Tsuzuki no mantenía levantados sus barreras cuando hablaba con Tatsumi y eso despertó en Hisoka un pinchazo de celos.

_No seas idiota. Sabes mejor que nadie que es agotador mantener esas barreras levantadas las veinticuatro horas del día. Sería absurdo, incluso para un _baka_ como Tsuzuki, que se escudara ante alguien como Tatsumi, que carece de la más mínima capacidad empática. _

Y, sin embargo, sentía que había un vínculo entre Tsuzuki y Tatsumi, una confianza que no existía entre Hisoka y su compañero. Pero no debía comenzar a obsesionarse de nuevo. Después de todo, Hisoka y él se conocían desde hacía menos de un año. No podía esperar que Tsuzuki se abriera a él como se abría a Tatsumi... Especialmente porque Hisoka era el primero en cerrarse herméticamente a todos los que le rodeaban, incluido el propio Tsuzuki.

_¡Basta, basta, basta! Me está volviendo la jaqueca. Céntrate. Fantasma. Cazar. Abajo. No Tsuzuki. No Tatsumi. No Hisoka. Sólo fantasma. _

Repitió esta absurda salmodia mientras recorría el pasadizo que conducía a la cámara, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco o, cuando menos, dejar de pensar obsesivamente en Tsuzuki.

Parecía que funcionaba... al menos, hasta que tropezó con algo que se enredó en sus pies y cayó de bruces, cuan largo era, contra el suelo irregular del pasadizo.

-¡_Kuso (5)_! ¿Qué demonios?

La leve luz de la lámpara de minero que iluminaba la cámara al final del pasadizo apenas alcanzaba para hacer que las sombras de éste fueran menos densas, pero al buscar el objeto con el que había tropezado, Hisoka descubrió que era una prenda de ropa. Un largo abrigo negro.

-Tsuzuki... –murmuró, moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación. Pero, a continuación, sonrió-. Parece que, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo igual de descuidado que siempre. Sólo a ti se te ocurriría dejar tirado tu abrigo en medio de un pasadizo subterráneo.

Sentado en el suelo, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Hisoka recogió el abrigo entre sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. El característico aroma de Tsuzuki, el olor a dulces y a especias, emanó de la prenda y el émpata lo aspiró casi con anhelo, como si eso pudiera devolverle por un instante al viejo Tsuzuki.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojó violentamente, mientras apartaba de sí el abrigo como si acabara de cobrar vida.

-¡_Hisoka no bakayaro (6)_! –se gruñó a sí mismo-. Pareces una niñita enamorada. ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil y muévete!

A Hisoka no se le daba bien aceptar órdenes... ni siquiera cuando provenían de sí mismo. Se puso en pie, dispuesto a recorrer lo que quedaba del pasadizo hasta la cámara donde sus amigos esperaban, pero su atención volvió a quedar prendida en el abrigo de Tsuzuki, de nuevo tirado en el suelo, en un desordenado montón.

_Sólo quiero comprobar una cosa..._

Buscó en los bolsillos exteriores y los interiores, sin dejar ni uno –y eran unos cuantos-. Encontró un par de fajos de papeles ofuda, tan pulcramente atados como el que había entregado a los miembros del servicio; un teléfono móvil; una cartera vacía, como de costumbre; las llaves del apartamento de Tsuzuki en Meifu –que, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visto-; un pequeño relicario con una fotografía terriblemente antigua que mostraba a una muchacha preciosa, muy parecida a Tsuzuki, de enormes ojos tristes –Hisoka casi se olvidó del objetivo de su búsqueda al verlo. Sin duda se trataba de la hermana de su compañero, aquélla de la que siempre estaba hablando. Se preguntó por qué llevaba Tsuzuki aquel relicario oculto en sus bolsillos en lugar de colgado al cuello como era lo normal. Supuso que sería otro misterio más sobre el pasado de su amigo que nunca llegaría a desvelar-; pero no encontró nada más.

Nada de lo que buscaba.

No había dulces en los bolsillos del abrigo de Tsuzuki.

Ni caramelos.

Ni pastelitos a medio comer.

Ni siquiera un mísero osito de goma.

Nada.

A pesar de lo absurda que pudiera parecer la situación, a Hisoka le temblaban las manos. Una cosa era que Tsuzuki rechazara una cena a la vista de todos, y otra muy diferente era que ni siquiera llevara consigo la menor chuchería para comer a escondidas cuando nadie le mirara. Lo normal era que sus bolsillos estuvieran atestados de dulces, y no había ni uno solo.

-No está fingiendo... –murmuró Hisoka, horrorizado-. Realmente es otra persona... otro Tsuzuki... –el abrigo resbaló de entre sus manos y volvió a caer al suelo, donde quedó por fin olvidado-. No... otro Tatsumi...

Desde aquel rinconcito de su cabeza en el que no había vuelto a pensar desde hacía unas horas, la vocecita insidiosa que tanto odiaba volvió a reírse de él:

_Tú no saldrás de aquí sin necesitar atención psiquiátrica, 'Soka-chan._

-Entre todos me van a volver loco... –murmuró, dándole, por una vez, la razón a su conciencia.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19

(1) El tetragrámaton, también conocido como Pentagrama Esotérico es ese símbolo en forma de estrella dentro de un círculo que seguro que habéis visto cientos de veces y que se usa para invocar y/o ahuyentar demonios y demás fuerzas malignas. Por ejemplo, Muraki lo utiliza en los primeros capítulos de Yami para atrapar a Tsuzuki cuando Maria Wong está a punto de pegarle el mordisco. En esta ocasión, los shinigami van a utilizarlo para invocar y atrapar en su interior al espíritu de Sir James. Aunque probablemente me he tomado ciertas libertades sobre cómo realizar la invocación, para el bien de la historia. De todos modos, si queréis leer más sobre el tetragrámaton y la magia en general, en esta dirección encontraréis una página en español muy ?id12&id219&idar76

(2) Abuelo en japonés. Evidentemente, Arthur no es abuelo de Hiroshi, pero es lo más parecido a una familia que el joven tiene, así que lo llama oji-chan cariñosamente.

(3) ¡Bien! ¡De acuerdo!, o sencillamente OK.

(4) Qué cruel.

(5) Mierda (con perdón :P).

(6) Idiota. Creo que es más fuerte que el simple "baka", pero no estoy segura.

Me temo que en este capi no pasa gran cosa. Es un pequeño interludio antes del final. Pero es que si seguía, me saldría larguísimo y quería reservar algo para el 20. Aunque no me negaréis que habéis aprendido algo de magia negra, ¿ne? :D. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero ya sólo queda uno más antes del final, así que os ruego paciencia. No sé, tengo la sensación de que estoy perdiendo el interés en este fic ahora que se acerca el final, y eso no me gusta. Pero no os preocupéis, que no os dejaré colgados. Además, el último capi es tiene más acción y emoción. O eso espero. Y también queda mi otro fic, Hikari to Kage. De todos modos, me gustaría escribir algún fic de L'arc-en-ciel, aunque no tengo idea de en qué parte de podría ubicarlo. ¿Alguna ayudita?

Se me ocurre una cosa, tengo varios fandoms para elegir, y siempre me gusta escribir varios relatos a la vez (me canso de uno y sigo con otro, así varío y refresco las neuronas ). Decidme de cuál de estos cuatro os gustaría más que escribiera el próximo fic, ¿ok?

-L'Arc-en-ciel (ya lo he dicho). Obviamente sería algo shounen-ai, emparejando a Tetsu y a Hyde.

-Count Cain.

-Angel Sanctuary. Alguno en el que Sarah se muera definitivamente y no vuelva a resucitar jamás de los jamases. Por supuesto con Kira/Setsuna o Kira/Kato o Mika/Lucifer o Mika/Rafael o Lucifer/MadHatter... o todos a la vez :D :D :D

-Weiss Kreuz (tú no hace falta que opines, Kayra-chan, ya sé cuál vas a elegir ). Pero os advierto que sería Yohji/Aya, las demás combinaciones no me seducen :P.

¿Y QUÉ TAL UN "GRAN HERMANO" CON TODOS ELLOS JUNTOS Y REVUELTOS? Ya sabéis, todos encerrados en una casita, sin posibilidad de salir, en plan experimento sociológico, a ver si son capaces de sobrevivir sin asesinarse los unos a los otros... Creo que eso es precisamente lo que le falta al programa de TV (aparte de buen gusto), un puñado de personajes de anime .

Y AHORA, LOS REVIEWS

¡¡21 reviews para el último capi!! ¡¡Fantástico!! ¡¡Os quiero!! ¿Os he dicho que os quiero? Pues os quiero os QUIERO ¡¡¡OS QUIERO!!!azdriel va una por una repartiendo corazoncitos

**POR ORDEN ALFABÉTICO:**

**Duare**.- Pues aún no salió el 5 de yami. O sea, sí que salió (al menos eso dice el boletín de novedades que me han enviado), pero no lo hay en ningún sitio. ¡Me voy a morir de impaciencia! Pero a ti gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Schatten Wolfendorf**.- ¡Por fin he conseguido escribir tu nick sin liarme! Siempre acabo cambiando las letras de sitio :P. azdriel sonrojándose Excelente escritora... ais... ¡que se me sube el pavo! De excelente escritora a excelente escritora, entre nosotras, deberíamos hacer una sociedad pro Tatsumi/Watari y obligar a todo bicho viviente a convertirse a su culto... Por otro lado, me alegro de que te gustara el detallito de la mano en la rodilla. Pensé que era lo más lejos que Tatsumi podía llegar a hacer como gesto consolador sin dejar de ser él mismo.

**Fujisaki Yami**.- Qué halago que prefieras leer mi fic antes que los interesantísimos y educativos libros de texto... ejem... ESPACIO PATROCINADO POR EL MINISTERIO DE EDUCACION Y CULTURA... Etto... En serio (¿en serio?) Si tus profes te echan la bulla por eso, diles que es culpa mía... o mejor aún, pásales el fic, y así tengo más lectores . Estuve a punto de dejar que Hisoka abrazara a Tsuzuki, pero... no habría sido propio de él, ¿ne? O sea, se moría de ganas de hacerlo (abrazarlo, digo :P), pero en semejante momento y con Tsuzuki en modo "soy un jod bastardo insensible", al chico le echó un poco para atrás. Pero tú tranqui, que habrá esa tocada de cuerpos que pedías. Inocente, eso sí, pero tocada al fin y al cabo. :D

**SueHezziel**.- Jo, qué guay. Me gusta provocar esas reacciones en mis lectores. Me siento muy orgullosa, claro que sí. Muchas gracias por tomártelo con tanto entusiasmo reverencias a mansalva. Pero no te preocupes, que por más que les haga sufrir, todo va a terminar bien. Me gustan los finales felices . Ya conocía la página de Theria, pero no quería leer las traducciones sin tener los scans a la vista. Y no los encuentro por ningún lado. Ninguna de las páginas donde los he localizado pasan del 5... hay una que tiene el 7 y el 9, creo, pero ninguno de los anteriores, así que, tampoco me sirve. Me gusta demasiado Yami para leer los mangas sin orden ni concierto. Y los de Sakura-crisis ya no los escanean por que se está empezando a editar en USA. ¡Es un fastidio! Así que, si sabes de alguna página donde tengan, por lo menos, a partir del 5, te lo agradecería mucho. ¡¡La editorial Glenat tarda demasiado en publicarlos aquí!! Volviendo al fic: ¡¡deja de espiar mis notas!! ¿Que por qué lo digo? Ya lo verás . Pero me alegro de que a alguien le gusten mis cortes estilo "ahí lo dejo". Aunque, sinceramente, a veces lo hago porque no sé cómo rematar la escena :P. Pero me has dado una idea con lo de imaginarte la historia como si fuera el manga. Me encantaría verla en forma de doujinshi. Si tan sólo supiera dibujar... snif... Oe, me da que has vuelto a conseguir la respuesta más larga de todas. Te llevas dos renglones con Kayra-chan.

**Kayra de Sirell**.- ¿De qué me suena este nombre? :D ¡¡Oaaaa, Kayra-chan!! Ahora tengo que poner en orden tu media docena de reviews para saber por dónde empiezo. ¡Demonios! A ver si nos organizamos. Es broma . Yo siempre soy muy amable con mis lectoras. Incluso con aquéllas que tardan y taaardan y taaaaaaardan y taaaaaaaaaaaaaardan en leer los nuevos capis que subo y luego son las más exigentes pidiendo actualizaciones y nunca terminan de escribir sus propios fics y por más que insisto ni me mandan los resúmenes... ejem... etto... cogiendo aire Ya pasó. ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Veamos... Vale, no eran media docena, sólo dos. ¿Por qué no son media docena? dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie Ah, no, los otros son de "Hikari to Kage." Bueno, te contesto a estos dos: 1) ¿De qué tenía yo que nombrarte? No me acuerdo. Pero nombrada estás . 2) ¿Obsesionada yooooooooooo con Miki-san? Naaaah (jiji). Da gracias a que no lo llamé Hyde o Hideto (dios, que nombre más espantoso, no me extraña que se lo cambiara). Tsu-chan inu no sé si aparecerá, pero Tsu-chan chibi sí. Creo. Ya veremos :P. ¡Chaíto!.........................Hm... estaba pensando... también podía haberlo llamado "dentón", ¿ne? cara inocente

**Oruha Shikijou**.- ¿Mi fic incluido en una maratón de anime? Guau, qué honor. Aunque fuera de modo indirecto . ¿Y te tuvo despierta hasta las 6 de la mañana? No me lo creo, no me lo creo. ¿¡En serio!? o.O. Jo, chica, muchísimas gracias. Y yo pensando que esto empezaba a flojear. A casi nadie le gusta que Tsu-chan se porte tan mal con Hisoka, pero todas coincidís en que el pavo se lo merece. No sé cómo acabará esto (es una forma de hablar, sí que lo sé, lo escribo yo :P), pero escarmentado sí que sale de aquí. Espero que este nuevo capi te haya gustado también, aunque sé que está un pelín más flojo que los anteriores, porque apenas ocurre nada.

**Kaede-sama**.- Tus polvitos-musa hicieron efecto, ¡gracias por la ayuda! .

**Sakura Ishida.-** Tu nick tiene el apellido que Tatsumi y Hisoka adoptan en este fic. ¡Qué coincidencia! . Yo también tengo algo del merchandising de la serie, como el cd-drama y la bso (que me desilusionó bastante, porque es todo instrumental, salvo la canción del opening y del final). Por fortuna conseguí una traducción del cd-drama (creo que en la página de Theria, pero no estoy segura) y resulta ser una historia muy divertida, sobre todo por el striptease de Tsu-chan y el intento de "metedura de mano" de Muraki. La única pega es que los actores de doblaje de Tsu-chan y Hisoka no son Shinichiro Miki y Mayumi Asano, pero bueno... no se puede tener todo... Ahora estoy en la busca y captura de un peluche de Tsu-chan que mi beta-reader me dijo que había visto en alguna parte. ¡¡¡Pero no lo encuentro!!! En fin, lo importante es que te haya gustado este capi también. ¡Nos leemos!

**Watari Zeal**.- Ah, la pregunta del millón. ¿Está Tsuzuki enfadado o sólo triste? Eso es parte del misterio, aunque muchas de vosotras ya lo habéis resuelto . Por otro lado, no creo que Tsu-chan pueda pasar mucho tiempo sin volver a su modo chibi y, mucho menos, sin volver a devorar dulces como un poseso. Ni siquiera el peor trauma puede borrar esa faceta suya. De momento, en este capi, ya se ha saltado una cena o.O. Hasta yo me sorprendo. Iba a haberle "escrito" una tarta de manzana junto al plato de sopa miso, pero me dio que ahí sí que no iba a poder resistirse y me iba a jorobar la escena. XD.

**EOISTAR**.- Veamos azdriel se ajusta las gafas estilo Tatsumi, en la edición anglosajona, lo traducen como "descendientes de la oscuridad" y en la española "hijos de la oscuridad". Vamos, que es lo mismo :P. En japonés buscando en la red YAMI es "oscuro u oscuridad" y MATSUEI es "descendiente", así que la traducción estaría bien. "Yami no Matsuei" es una frase que dice Muraki al final del animé, después de que Tsuzuki lo apuñale. "Todos somos Hijos de la Oscuridad", refiriéndose a que si Muraki es un asesino, Tsuzuki también lo es por la labor que ejerce como shinigami. Y aquí termina nuestra lección de japonés de hoy. ¡Ha sido un placer! reverencias JAJAJAJA.

**Selene Sumeragi**.- Sí que he visto el anime entero. Lo TENGO entero, en dvd, que mis pelillas me costó (bueno, mis eurillos ). A mí también me gusta la escena del sake, pero más cuando Tsuzuki le dice a Hisoka que ha estado investigando mientras "tú dormías en mi cama". Jojo, el sonrojo de 'Soka-chan es de fábula. Yo creo que a Tsu-chan le encanta hacerlo sonrojar. ¿Y a quién no? Voy a tener que contar cuántas veces hago yo que se sonroje a lo largo de este fic. ¡Está tan mono! Ojalá Matsushita-sensei se desatasque pronto y la serie siga el buen curso que llevó hasta ahora. Si le falta inspiración, yo se la presto, faltaría más. Que se dé un paseo por y recoja algunas ideas de nuestra humilde cosecha. Yo creo que, incluso, estamos dispuestas a dejar que nos plagie. XD ¡¡Y QUE SIGA EL ANIME, POR FAVOR!!

**Queen Latifa.- **Vaya, me alegro de haber conseguido convertirte en fan de Yami gracias a mi pequeño fic. Dices que te has leído los 5 volúmenes. ¿Tienes completo el 5º? Porque yo me he quedado a medias con los scans (y, como ya he dicho mil veces aquí, los de Glenat no acaban de publicarlo). ¿Podrías decirme dónde has dado con él? Ahora, entre nosotras, ¿no está Tatsumi para comérselo con esa melena larga y lujuriosa que saca en el 5? babas, babas, babas

**Ayumi Warui.- **¿Qué tal esa novela? Yo tengo mi propia "historia interminable" (como Kayra-chan bien sabe ) a la que le he dado vueltas y más vueltas y he cambiado mil veces. Ahora estoy con la que creo (o, más bien, espero) que sea la definitiva. Crucemos los dedos. En fin, seguiré tu consejo y agarraré bien fuerte a mi musa, aunque a estas alturas ya hace lo que le da la gana. ¡Ja ne!

**Can Hersey.-** Espero que no lo dijeras literalmente y hayas estado pegada a la pantalla del ordenador esperando la actualización... porque he tardado dos meses y pico... o.O Acabo de darme cuenta... Siento mucho haceros esperar tanto, siempre lo digo, pero es en serio. No lo hago a propósito, que pienso en lo que se sufre esperando un fic que te gusta y me siento mal por mis queridas lectoras. Así que, espero que el capi no te haya defraudado, a pesar de lo flojito... Un beshito y gracias por seguir ahí. ****

**Y MUCHAS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A:**

Levig, Akania, Aroa Nehring, AGUILA FANEL, saritakinomoto y Megumi014

¡¡Y, LO REPITO, SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO HABER TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, ESPERO QUE NO ME HAYAIS ABANDONADO!!

¡¡JA NE!!

EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPI OS DARÉ LAS GRACIAS EN MIL IDIOMAS .

* * *


	20. capítulo 20

**Título**: Creo que me quedo con el chibi..., capítulo 20 epílogo

**Autora**: Azdriel

**Categoría**: humor, misterio, shonen ai muy, muy suavecito.

**Disclaimers**: Los usuales.

**Nota:** Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero cuando no sale, no sale. Gomen-nasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (azdriel tirada boca abajo en el suelo, delante de sus maravillosas y comprensivas lectoras –ejem- suplicando clemencia), gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.........

**Otra nota**: Una parte de este capítulo está narrado en primera persona, desde el punto de vista de Tsuzuki. Os advierto que el chico divaga como nadie. Es el problema de dejar que un personaje como él hable en primera persona La otra parte, está narrada desde el punto de vista de Hisoka, también en primera persona, claro.

GRACIAS MIL A **KAYRA-CHAN**, MI GEMELA MALVADA (aka Fukiya Yuma), POR LA GRAN AYUDA QUE ME PRESTO A LA HORA DE IDEAR EL HECHIZO QUE TSUZUKI EMPLEA PARA FUNDIR LOS METALES. TENÍA QUE RESULTAR COHERENTE CON LOS PODERES QUE TIENE NUESTRO SHINIGAMI Y, DE NO SER POR ELLA, AÚN ESTARÍA DÁNDOLE VUELTAS A ESTE CAPÍTULO.

GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A MI BETA, **KEI-CHAN**, QUE TAMBIÉN ME DIO MUY BUENAS IDEAS AL RESPECTO.

¡¡HONTOU ARIGATOU, A LAS DOS!! ¡¡¡Y UN MILLON DE MILLONES DE GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, POR VUESTRA INFINITA PACIENCIA, VUESTRAS PALABRAS DE ÁNIMO Y VUESTRAS CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS!!! ¡¡¡OS QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**CAPÍTULO 20**

_P.V.Tsuzuki_

Me llamo Tsuzuki Asato... y soy un idiota integral.

Sí, ya sé que eso es lo que mis amigos y compañeros me están diciendo constantemente, pero es que ahora me da que van a tener razón.

Vamos, que soy idiota.

Sólo eso explica cómo es posible que no me diera cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo a Hisoka. No es que mi compañero sea un libro abierto para mí, pero después del tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos, debería haberme percatado de que mi plan genial para recuperar su respeto estaba teniendo un efecto totalmente opuesto al esperado.

De pronto, me pareció salir de mi cuerpo e introducirme en el de Hisoka, tan pequeño y frágil, y verlo todo a través de sus ojos (metafóricamente hablando, claro, no puedo efectuar una proyección astral y menos al cuerpo de otro shinigami que, en la práctica... estoy divagando). Quiero decir, que me vi a mí mismo, como un clon perfecto de Tatsumi. Había cambiado todo lo que había podido para parecerme a él. Había adecentado mi vestuario, había vaciado mis bolsillos de toda clase de dulces... lo que me había llevado un buen rato, debo reconocerlo... Había hecho todo lo posible por adoptar las maneras formales y correctas de mi antiguo compañero. Todo porque era lo que yo creía que quería Hisoka.

Y resulta que lo que Hisoka veía era un Tsuzuki frío y distante, que sin duda debía de estar enfadado con él por haberle engañado. Tsuzuki le estaba castigando. Tsuzuki era un bastardo rencoroso...

Vale, eso es de mi propia cosecha. Pero apuesto a que también lo pensó.

Y yo preguntándome por qué no parecía complacido con mi recién estrenada actitud de profesional serio y responsable.

¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

Me avergüenza reconocerlo pero, cuando Tatsumi me lo contó, sentí celos. ¿Por qué? Porque mi compañero, con quien yo creía haber superado ya la barrera de la desconfianza, había preferido sincerarse con Tatsumi antes que conmigo. Bueno, tampoco es que Tatsumi me dijera que las cosas habían sido así, precisamente. Así que, es posible que el propio Tatsumi intuyera por su cuenta que era eso lo que estaba molestando tanto a Hisoka. Lo que significaría que mi antiguo compañero y viejo amigo conocía a mi nuevo compañero y nuevo amigo mejor que yo.

Creo que me estoy liando...

Fuera como fuera, sentí celos. Y también me sentí un poco triste. Y enfadado. ¿Con quién? No sabría decirlo. Pero, aunque la idea de volverme como Tatsumi para complacer a Hisoka había sido mía y sólo mía, lo cierto era que mantener ese talante severo todo el tiempo me resultaba deprimente. Sé tomarme mi trabajo en serio, en contra de lo que Hisoka parece creer. Sólo quería demostrárselo. Y resulta que tampoco le gustó el nuevo Tsuzuki.

¿Qué más podía hacer yo para complacerle... no, para demostrarle que podía ser el compañero que él deseaba tener?

Más deprimido que nunca, decidí apartar a Hisoka de mi mente y concentrarme en el hechizo de invocación que atraería al fantasma de Sir James hasta el Pentagrama. Una vez allí, su magia lo atraparía y lo mantendría inmovilizado mientras nosotros tres uníamos nuestras energías espirituales para encerrarlo de nuevo en el medallón.

En teoría, es así como deberían salir las cosas.

Claro que –y no pude evitar un estremecimiento al pensar eso- también era así como deberían haber salido la primera vez... Cuando mi primer compañero murió por culpa de mi inexperiencia.

Pero no volvería a ocurrir, me dije. Si algo fallaba, si el Pentagrama no lograba inmovilizar a Sir James, yo... haría todo lo posible por atraerlo hacia mí y alejarlo de mis amigos. Después de todo, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo vivo... muerto... bueno, como sea. No tendría demasiada importancia si desaparecía o no.

Y mi último pensamiento fue tan negro que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí:

Eso dejaría a Hisoka libre para elegir a otro compañero, sin necesidad de mentir a nadie.

Unos pasos suaves que no pertenecían a Tatsumi –lo sé, porque éste se encontraba de pie a mi lado y no caminaba- se adentraron en la caverna procedentes del pasadizo.

-Tengo los metales –susurró la voz de Hisoka.

A esas alturas yo había fracasado estrepitosamente en mi intento de mantener mis deprimentes pensamientos lejos de mí, así que tuve que recuperar el dominio sobre mí mismo antes de volverme hacia Hisoka, a quien estaba dando la espalda en ese momento.

Seguro que pensáis que lo más lógico y sensato, dadas las circunstancias, habría sido dibujarme una enorme sonrisa en los labios –de las mías, marca registrada, ya sabéis- y recuperar mi talante alegre y desenfadado para demostrarle a Hisoka que todo había sido un mal entendido.

Ajá. Lo más lógico.

Lo más sensato, tenéis razón.

Por lo tanto, siendo quien soy, hice todo lo contrario.

-¿Están todos? –pregunté, dándome cuenta de que mi rostro había vuelto a convertirse en piedra por su propia voluntad y mi voz sonaba igual de fría y seca que como había estado sonando durante todo el día.

¡Dios mío! ¿Estaría perdiendo el control sobre mi propio cuerpo? ¿Habría creado a un gemelo malvado que se estaba apoderando de mí?

La pregunta que le había dirigido a Hisoka era estúpida de por sí (de acuerdo, la otra también). Mi compañero no habría bajado hasta allí diciendo "traigo los metales" si hubiera faltado alguno. Podría haber dicho: "traigo los metales menos uno" o "no sabes lo difícil que es encontrar plomo en esta casa", o... ok, vuelvo a divagar. Gomen... '

-Hai... –contestó Hisoka, tendiéndome la bolsa. Me di cuenta de que no me miraba a la cara, aunque la suya no mostraba emoción alguna, como de costumbre. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando de esa manera? Me cierra su mente, me cierra su corazón y, ahora también, me cierra su cara-. Pero no sé si habrá suficiente de todo.

-Bueno, no importa demasiado –dije, esforzándome por sonar despreocupado. No lo conseguí. ¡Socorro! ¿Habría llegado realmente a un punto sin retorno? ¿No podría recuperar jamás a mi viejo yo?-. Siempre podemos echar mano de algo de ahí dentro.

Señalé con el pulgar por encima de mi hombro a la cámara del tesoro y Hisoka abrió mucho los ojos al reparar en ella por primera vez. Antes de que pudiera hacer ningún comentario al respecto, Tatsumi, con el modo "urgencia" conectado, intervino:

-No sería una buena idea. No debemos olvidar que ese tesoro está maldito. Un hombre murió por su culpa y un par de generaciones de Nakamori han visto sus vidas perturbadas por la misma razón. Ahora, si ya no necesitas nada más, será mejor que empecemos con el ritual.

Creo que aquella fue la primera vez en todos los años que hace que conozco a Tatsumi que lo miré con verdadero rencor. De acuerdo, la escenita en el despacho del jefe Konoe tampoco me dejaba con las manos muy limpias, pero las circunstancias eran diferentes. Y, en realidad, no sentía rencor contra él. En realidad estaba un poquito fuera de mí en ese momento... Estoy haciéndolo de nuevo, ¿ne? ' Gomen.

El caso es que lo miré con rencor. Acababa de cargarse la que tal vez fuera mi última oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Hisoka del modo fácil. Pero, por otro lado, tenía razón. El tiempo se nos echaba encima. El fantasma podía volver a manifestarse en cualquier momento. Los habitantes de la casa no me preocupaban demasiado, el hechizo ofuda los protegería, pero no quería que el sin duda enfurecido Sir James nos cogiera a nosotros por sorpresa sin habernos preparado para contraatacar.

O que, sencillamente, se escapara del radio de alcance de mi conjuro de invocación antes de que pudiéramos atraparlo.

-Muy bien –dije, con un suspiro de resignación, echando un rápido vistazo a la colección de cachivaches metálicos que contenía la bolsa de Hisoka. Supuse que bastaría con aquello. _Tendría_ que bastar-. Apartaos un poco. Lo que voy a hacer ahora no será peligroso, aunque sí un tanto espectacular. No quiero que vuestras auras interfieran. No sé en qué modo podrían alterar el hechizo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Hisoka, sin poder contener su curiosidad. Parecía que se le había olvidado que ahora no se atrevía (o no quería) hablar demasiado conmigo. Tuve que sonreír y, esta vez, me salió a las mil maravillas. Me sentía aliviado por aquel mínimo detalle por parte de mi compañero.

-Fundir los metales –le contesté, con un guiño. ¡Sí! ¡Mi cuerpo volvía a pertenecerme! De no ser por lo trascendental de la situación, me habría arrancado a saltar de alegría por toda la habitación. ¡Que te den, gemelo malvado, te he vencido!

Ante lo que debió parecerle un repentino cambio de actitud (por el sencillo motivo de que _eso_ era exactamente lo que era), Hisoka sólo frunció el ceño ligeramente confundido y asintió, como si me diera permiso para continuar.

No os creáis que eso me desanimó. La reacción de Hisoka era la habitual ante todas las muestras de simpatía que yo le ofrecía normalmente: desaprobación y/o indiferencia.

¡Yai!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El pentagrama que habíamos dibujado en el suelo de la caverna era bastante grande y dejaba muy poco espacio libre donde trabajar, por lo que tuve que meterme en la cámara del tesoro para crear los amuletos. Nunca había realizado antes aquel conjuro, y no sabía de qué modo podría afectar al pentagrama, si es que lo afectaba de algún modo.

Sentía las miradas de mis dos compañeros clavadas en mi espalda. Obedeciendo mis instrucciones, se habían quedado en la cámara principal y no se acercarían a mí hasta que yo se lo dijera. Fui sacando los metales de la bolsa y colocándolos a mis pies cuidadosamente. Había una formidable colección de cubiertos de plata, revueltos con feos adornos de bronce, un pisapapeles de plomo y un par de termómetros, entre otras cosas. Me reí por lo bajo. Parecía que Hisoka hubiera atracado un bazar.

Aparté alguno de los objetos y conservé otros hasta tener lo que consideré las cantidades necesarias de cada metal para realizar el conjuro. En una pequeña copa de plata vertí el contenido de los termómetros. No era gran cosa, unas cuantas bolitas de mercurio que se unieron entre sí rápidamente para formar un charquito plateado –siempre me ha fascinado el mercurio, es como plata líquida, pero pesa como plomo fundido. Se mueve al unísono, sin derramarse en gotas, como el agua, y............... Lo siento. No lo haré más '

¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! El gran momento.

Lo que me disponía a hacer era bastante complicado y arriesgado. Iba a formular tres hechizos correlativos, uno de magia Wicca –la magia más antigua del mundo, magia blanca conectada con las fuerzas de la naturaleza- para crear los amuletos y dotarlos del poder necesario para protegernos, otro de magia negra, para invocar al espíritu de Sir James –para lo cual me valdría del pentagrama invertido- y un tercero, un simple exorcismo a los que estaba más que habituado, para exorcizarlo y purificar el lugar.

Nunca había hecho algo así, como he dicho, aunque tenía el poder y el conocimiento necesario para hacerlo. El problema era si mis fuerzas los soportarían o, como de costumbre, acabaría estropeándolo todo.

Se supone que para el conjuro Wicca necesitaría varios elementos de los que no disponía, así que tendría que bastar con lo que ya tenía y mi buena voluntad. Así que me coloqué mirando al Norte y, con uno de los cuchillos de plata que había descartado, tracé un círculo siguiendo el sentido de las agujas del reloj, mientras comenzaba a recitar las líneas del ritual, con todo el respeto que pude reunir en mi corazón, hacia las buenas fuerzas de la naturaleza:

-Consagro este círculo de poder a los Antiguos Dioses, que aquí se manifiesten y bendigan a su hijo. Yo te conjuro, oh, Círculo de Poder, para que pueda tener un lugar en el cual estar entre los mundos; que sirva para contener el poder que estoy elevando aquí y que actúe como guardián para evitar el daño en este lugar –terminé de trazar el círculo y me incorporé en su mismo centro-. Para estos fines, yo te creo y te consagro. Este es un tiempo que no es tiempo, es un sitio que no es sitio, es un día que no es día. Estoy en el umbral entre los mundos, ante el velo de los Misterios. Que el Anciano de los Días me ayude y me proteja en mi travesía mágica (1)

Con los metales ordenados a mis pies, me volví hacia el Oeste para honrar al Agua. El poder de protección del Círculo empezaba a cosquillear en mi piel, muy tenuemente, pero se iría incrementando conforme fuera completando el ritual.

-Gran Madre, bendice a esta criatura de Agua a tu servicio. Haz que siempre recuerde las Aguas del Renacimiento –me incliné profundamente y me volví hacia el Norte-. Gran Madre, bendice a esta criatura de Tierra a tu servicio. Haz que siempre recuerde la Tierra bendita, sus muchas formas y estados –hice una pausa mientras me inclinaba de nuevo y añadí-: Gran Madre, te rindo honor.

Ahora podía sentir cómo crecía el poder a mi alrededor. Era diferente a cuando invocaba a mis shikigamis. El poder no surgía de mi interior, sino del entorno, de todo lo que me rodeaba. La roca de la caverna, la tierra que había sobre ésta, la hierba y el agua del rocío que cubría el prado en el exterior... La magia pura de la Naturaleza estaba acudiendo a mi humilde llamada, congregándose en torno a mí, aguardando mi ruego final.

Pero aún tenía que invocar dos elementos más. Volviéndome ahora hacia el Este, invoqué al Aire:

-Gran Padre, bendice a esta criatura de Aire a tu servicio. Que la dulce esencia del Viento me inspire –y, por fin, me volví hacia el Sur-: Gran Padre, bendice a esta criatura de fuego a tu servicio. Haz que siempre recuerde la llama sagrada que baila dentro de la forma de cada creación –me incliné por cuarta vez y añadí-: Gran Padre, te rindo honor.

Encarándome de nuevo hacia el Norte, alcé las manos sobre mi cabeza y comencé a recitar la invocación final:

-Yo os invoco, Poderes del Agua, de la Tierra, el Aire y el Fuego, para presenciar este rito y proteger este círculo. Aceptad mis ofrendas y concededme la protección que preciso para serviros –bajé los brazos y tomé aliento-. El círculo ha sido completado.

Entonces los poderes que había invocado respondieron a mi llamada, concentrándose sobre la pequeña pila de metales que yo había colocado en el centro del Círculo de Poder. No hubo luces fantásticas, ni deslumbrantes muestras de poder. La magia de la Naturaleza llegó con suavidad y en silencio, tomó mis ofrendas y las elevó en un pequeño torbellino multicolor desde el suelo de la caverna hasta por encima de mi cabeza durante un largo minuto. Lo presencié todo con los ojos muy abiertos y lleno de respeto y admiración. Sabía que Hisoka y Tatsumi, a mi espalda, estarían estupefactos.

Finalmente, el torbellino perdió intensidad y comenzó a descender, hasta desaparecer por completo y dejar caer sobre mis manos extendidas tres círculos de metal idénticos, grabados con sendos pentáculos que simbolizaban la protección que los Cuatro Elementos me habían concedido.

Había sido más fácil de lo que había esperado. Al no tener que utilizar mi propio poder, apenas me sentía cansado. Pero aquél sólo era el primero de los tres rituales que iba a realizar y aún no había terminado.

Me volví de nuevo hacia el Oeste y me dispuse a despedir a los poderes que tanto me habían ayudado:

-Partid en paz, Poderes del Agua. Mi agradecimiento y bendiciones de paz y amor.

Repetí la despedida volviéndome hacia los otros tres puntos cardinales y, al terminar, regresé al centro del Círculo y añadí:

-A todos los seres y poderes, visibles e invisibles, que acudieron a este rito, les agradezco su presencia. Partid en paz. Le devuelvo el poder del Círculo al Universo, de donde vino.

Entonces, con el mismo cuchillo con el que dibujé el círculo hice un "corte" en éste hacia atrás.

-El círculo ha quedado abierto, pero nunca quebrantado.

Estaba hecho.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El siguiente ritual era el de magia negra y eso me ponía nervioso. Me disponía a invocar al lado negativo de las fuerzas de la Naturaleza, del mismo modo que, unos minutos antes, había invocado a las positivas. Por eso había realizado el primer hechizo lo más lejos posible de donde iba a efectuar el segundo. No me gustaba la magia negra, pero era necesario.

Era la única forma de atraer a aquel maldito espíritu asesino. Sir James no iba a acudir a una llamada amable.

Tenía que obligarle a aparecer.

Pero aquí era donde radicaba el mayor peligro. No sólo en jugar con las fuerzas de la Oscuridad, que siempre son imprevisibles, sino en encadenar aquel hechizo con un tercero de magia blanca. Si algo salía mal, si cometía el más mínimo error, podríamos acabar todos vaporizados, atrapados entre dos dimensiones o algo mucho peor.

Pero no tenía elección.

Entregué a Hisoka y Tatsumi sus amuletos y me aseguré de que los mantuvieran en todo momento en contacto con su cuerpo. Servirían de protección contra cualquier cosa que pudiera salir mal... o eso esperaba.

Permitidme que explique lo que me disponía a hacer. Aunque iba a emplear el poder negativo de los Cuatro Elementos para tenderle un cebo a Sir James, lo cierto es que se trataba de un ritual de purificación. Iba a convertir aquella cámara en un poderoso lugar mágico, donde todo el poder que pudiera reunir iba a concentrarse... en mis manos.

Da miedo, ¿eh?

No intentéis esto en casa

Oculté en el interior de mi camisa mi amuleto wicca, procurando que quedara sobre mi corazón, y me concentré. Esta vez sí iba a necesitar toda mi capacidad psíquica para realizar el hechizo. La magia negativa me iba a necesitar como hilo conductor para atraer al fantasma y atraparlo en el interior del pentagrama.

-¿Estáis preparados? –pregunté a mis compañeros, que asintieron en silencio. Se habían colocado en las dos esquinas superiores del pentagrama, siguiendo mis instrucciones, mientras que yo me situé en la inferior-. No sólo estáis aquí de espectadores, necesito que tengáis eso presente. Vuestra mente debe estar tan concentrada en el ritual como la mía. Si dudáis o os distraéis podría salir todo mal.

Tatsumi asintió con total seguridad, pero Hisoka pareció alarmarse ante mis palabras.

-¿Vas a utilizarnos de alguna manera? –preguntó.

Comprendí que su miedo radicaba en su empatía. Canalizar la magia negra a través de un ser tan sensible como Hisoka podría significar su total destrucción.

-No te preocupes. Sólo quiero que os concentréis y permanezcáis en silencio, pase lo que pase y veáis y lo que veáis. Eso es todo.

Un poco más tranquilo, Hisoka asintió.

Entonces respiré profundamente y levanté ante mi rostro el cuchillo ritual que había colocado con anterioridad en una de las esquinas del pentagrama. Cerrando los ojos, dibujé en el aire una estrella invertida idéntica a la que tenía a mis pies, y procedí a encarame a los Cuatro Puntos Cardinales igual que había hecho en el primer ritual... sólo que abandonando cualquier tipo de humildad.

Un nigromante no ruega a las fuerzas de la Naturaleza. Les exige. Y yo tenía que hacer algo más que fingir mi pretensión de esclavizar a los Cuatro Elementos. Si no sentía el deseo real de dominarlos, el conjuro no funcionaría.

Creo que esa fue la parte más difícil de todas.

-Desde el Sur, yo convoco las llamas del certero camino de la emoción. Desde el Este, yo llamo a los aires de la verdad. Desde el Norte, yo invoco a la negra tierra. Desde el Oeste, yo conjuro a las oscuras aguas del abismo. Entregadme el poder que necesito para invocar y esclavizar al espíritu de James Attwood.

No hubo reverencias ni honores esta vez. Mi voz sonó seca y rotunda. No existía cabida para una respuesta negativa.

El poder me atravesó con una violencia inesperada. Sentí que mi concentración se tambaleaba y escuché la sofocada exclamación de alarma de Hisoka. Pero no flaqueé. Las fuerzas negativas de la Naturaleza me estaban probando para juzgar si me consideraban digno de su atención. Debía mantenerme fuerte.

Sentí el embate del viento, el fuego que me quemaba por dentro. No podía respirar. No podía ver. Creo que grité, no estoy seguro. Me parecía que mi cuerpo iba a partirse por la mitad.

Pero no caí. Esta vez no les fallaría a mis amigos. Esta vez no.

Los poderes me abandonaron con la misma rapidez con la que habían aparecido. Pero no me habían dejado con las manos vacías. Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y de que las rodillas no se me doblaran, pude sentir la magia que había invocado latiendo en mi interior. Era una magia prestada, pero era mía para utilizarla como quisiera.

Ignorando los semblantes preocupados de mis amigos, volví a levantar el cuchillo, apuntando hacia arriba y después hacia abajo, y pronuncié la orden:

-Con el poder de las Sombras yo te encadeno a este lugar. Obedece a mi voluntad y comparece ante mí, _ahora_.

Al principio no pasó nada. Por un momento creí que el hechizo había salido mal. Vi que Hisoka y Tatsumi intercambiaban una mirada de duda pero, obedeciendo mis instrucciones, recuperaron la concentración de inmediato. Traté de no desanimarme. La tardanza me serviría para recuperar fuerzas para el tercer ritual.

Entonces lo sentí. James Attwood estaba cerca. Atraído por mi llamada, incapaz de negarse a obedecer el poder que yo había invocado, el fantasma del pirata se acercaba a nosotros a gran velocidad.

Apareció de repente en medio del pentagrama, haciendo que tanto Hisoka como Tatsumi dieran un salto hacia atrás, peligrando su concentración. Pero, ambos eran profesionales y sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Recuperaron el control rápidamente, prestándome fuerzas para que el Círculo no se rompiera. Su concentración, unida a los poderes oscuros que los Elementos me habían otorgado, convirtieron el pentagrama en una sólida trampa que mantendría a James Attwood aprisionado e inofensivo.

Por primera vez pudimos contemplar al espíritu del fundador del clan Nakamori. Se presentaba ante nosotros como una pálida sombra de lo que había sido en vida. Las ropas de la época en la que había sido asesinado, la larga peluca rizada, la recortada perilla y una mirada de ira que no habría podido ser más terrible de haber estado vivo.

Rápidamente, me preparé para el tercer ritual, que enviaría al fantasma de Attwood directamente a Meifu. Lo que hicieran con él allí ya no sería asunto mío, pero él dejaría de ser un peligro para los mortales. Este ritual era tan común como respirar para mí, así que me permití relajarme mientras extraía un sello ofuda de mi bolsillo y comenzaba a murmurar las palabras.

No debí haberme relajado tanto.

_Mou_... Siempre acabo estropeándolo todo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hisoka fue quien lo vio primero. O, probablemente, lo sintió. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado con mi fantasma para prestar atención a nada más. Pero entonces, sentí que la concentración de mi joven compañero se tambaleaba de nuevo, como si fuera un fino cable conectado a mi mente y alguien acabara de aflojarlo.

Algo iba mal.

Ahora lo recuerdo y me lamento por mi falta de previsión. ¿Por qué confié en la palabra de aquel chico mortal? Porque Hisoka aseguró que estaba diciendo la verdad cuando prometió que _no_ bajaría a la cámara subterránea. Y, probablemente, en ese momento estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero era obvio que, en algún momento posterior, Hiroshi había cambiado de idea.

Volví el rostro hacia Hisoka en el mismo instante en que sonaba la exclamación de horror de Hiroshi por toda la caverna. Sobresaltado, rota mi concentración, me giré hacia la dirección del grito, y descubrí a Hiroshi en la entrada del túnel, con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro blanco como el papel. Estaba paralizado de terror.

_-¡Kuso!_ –oí maldecir a Tatsumi.

Un instante después supe que no se debía a la súbita aparición de Hiroshi. Al girarme tan bruscamente, había pisado accidentalmente el círculo exterior del pentagrama.

El Círculo estaba roto.

Y James Attwood lo supo de inmediato.

-¡¡Tsuzuki!! –gritó Tatsumi, en el momento en que el espíritu se erguía ante mí, como si estuviera aumentando de tamaño a toda velocidad. Su boca se abrió de un modo horrible, exagerado, como jamás podrían abrirse las mandíbulas de un hombre vivo.

Y un sonido bajo, tan profundo que casi era inaudible, brotó de la boca del espíritu, helándome la sangre en las venas. Era igual que aquella vez. Igual que cuando Shinichiro había muerto.

-¡Tsuzuki! –gritó Hisoka a su vez-. ¡El sello!

_Sí, el sello..._ pensé, apartando las brumas que llenaban mi mente. Luché contra la rigidez de mis miembros, agradeciendo la protección del amuleto, gracias al cual el ataque del espíritu no había resultado letal para mí, y levanté el sello ofuda hacia su forma translúcida.

Pero Sir James no iba a quedarse allí a esperar que yo realizara el conjuro, ahora que podía abandonar su prisión libremente.

Moviéndose como una ráfaga de viento, el fantasma desapareció de mi campo de visión. Tan deprisa que parecía haberse esfumado en la nada.

Pero el grito de Hiroshi y las exclamaciones de alarma de mis compañeros confirmaron que Sir James no pensaba escaparse con las manos vacías. No podía atacar a ninguno de nosotros, protegidos como estábamos con los amuletos...

Pero Hiroshi carecía de cualquier tipo de protección.

-¡Hiroshi! –gritó Hisoka.

Antes de que yo pudiera moverme, Hisoka pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, con algo sujeto en su mano. Utilizando sus poderes de teleportación, llegó hasta Hiroshi antes que Sir James y lo embistió, arrojándolo al suelo junto a él. Entonces vi que lo que llevaba en la mano era el amuleto de protección y creí entender lo que se proponía.

Pero no daría resultado... el amuleto no había sido creado para proteger a dos personas, sólo a una...

Entonces, Hisoka hizo lo impensable.

Plantó el amuleto en las manos de Hiroshi y se apartó de él lo más deprisa que pudo.

Sir James se detuvo.

Y, lentamente, su cuerpo translúcido se volvió hacia mi joven compañero.

-Oh, no...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_P.V.Hisoka_

Ahora no me arrepiento de lo que hice, dándole a Hiroshi el amuleto. Recuerdo que, en aquel momento, lo único que podía pensar era que ojalá Tsuzuki no se hubiera equivocado y aquel trozo de metal tuviera sobre Sir James el efecto esperado.

Pero lo cierto era que, cuando el fantasma se volvió hacia mí, sentí un terror atroz. Recordé lo que Tsuzuki nos había contado sobre como aquel ser había destruido a su primer compañero y supe que ese, exactamente, iba a ser mi destino. Ya no tenía nada para protegerme.

Desaparecer... en la nada...

Sir James se abalanzó hacia mí y me preparé para recibirlo. No podía hacer otra cosa. No tenía recursos como Tsuzuki para defenderme. Reconozco, con vergüenza, que cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas y me abracé a mi propio cuerpo que temblaba como una hoja.

Tenía miedo, claro que sí. Habría sido un imbécil de no tenerlo.

De súbito, sentí una fuerza nueva. Una magia oscura y muy antigua que me rodeaba. Por un instante creí que era Sir James, absorbiendo mi energía vital como había hecho en el pasado con el compañero de Tsuzuki. Pero entonces sentí la rabia procedente de mi enemigo y cómo se afianzaba el poder que me rodeaba. De algún modo, me sentí a salvo por un instante.

Entonces escuché la voz de Tsuzuki:

-¡Tatsumi!

-¡Hazlo ahora, Tsuzuki-san! ¡No podré aguantar mucho más!

Entonces abrí los ojos. Era como si la noche hubiera caído de pronto en medio de la caverna. No veía nada. Intenté moverme, pero era como si me retuvieran cuerdas invisibles... no, más bien, un manto invisible.

Un manto de oscuridad.

-¿Tsuzuki? –chillé, aterrado. _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

La voz de mi compañero murmurando su hechizo de magia ofuda y la rabia y frustración que percibía del espíritu de Sir James me confundió aún más. ¿Por qué no estaba triunfante? Si no era Sir James quien me había atrapado, ¿quién, entonces?

No me atreví a volver a gritar el nombre de mi compañero por temor a romper su concentración, pero seguí luchando por moverme y por librarme de aquella oscuridad que me cegaba. Fue entonces cuando percibí el aura de Tatsumi-san latiendo con fuerza y calidez entre aquellas sombras.

Y la oscuridad se apartó de mi rostro, lo justo para que pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando.

Me quedé atónito.

Sir James se erguía sobre Tsuzuki en medio del arruinado pentagrama que ya no era más que un inofensivo dibujo de tiza en el suelo. Gracias al amuleto, el enfurecido espíritu no podía atacar a mi compañero más que con aquellos bramidos ultrasónicos que me ponían los pelos de punta. Tsuzuki estaba finalizando el hechizo de magia ofuda, con el sello alzado hacia el fantasma, que se retorcía y forcejeaba, aprisionado por lo que parecían ser...

_Sombras._

Las mismas sombras que me envolvían a mí. Las mismas sombras que habían evitado que Sir James pudiera alcanzarme. Ahora lo comprendía.

Y en el centro de todo se erguía Tatsumi-san, con los ojos cerrados, como sumido en un profundo trance, los brazos extendidos con gracia a ambos lados de su cuerpo, mientras las sombras de la caverna, las que proyectábamos nosotros, todas ellas, se reunían en torno a él, para cumplir su voluntad.

-Tatsumi-san... –musité, anonadado.

Siempre me había preguntado qué clase de poder especial tendría el Secretario de la división Shôkan. Acababa de descubrirlo. Un tipo de magia negra muy rara y tremendamente antigua: el poder de controlar las sombras.

Gracias a la inesperada –al menos por mi parte- ayuda de Tatsumi-san, Sir James fue reducido el tiempo suficiente para que Tsuzuki pudiera terminar el hechizo. El sello desapareció con una llamarada blanca entre los dedos de mi compañero y ese mismo fuego purificador creció en intensidad, envolviendo a Sir James y disolviendo las sombras de Tatsumi-san.

El malévolo espíritu se desvaneció dejando tras de sí un "hedor" psíquico de odio, frustración y amargura.

Las sombras que me envolvían se disolvieron también y caí al suelo, sobre rodillas y manos, sintiéndome repentinamente débil y mareado.

En un segundo, Tsuzuki estaba junto a mí.

-¡'Soka!

La preocupación que manaba de él se derramó sobre mí como el proverbial maná en el desierto. Pero no pude disfrutarla por mucho tiempo. Sus brazos me sostuvieron cuando los míos fallaron y me derrumbé inconsciente.

Para variar...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**EPÍLOGO**

Tatsumi cerró la puerta del despacho del jefe Konoe con un suspiro inaudible. Tsuzuki, a su lado, no fue tan discreto. Su resoplido de cansancio habría hecho girar una veleta. Tatsumi se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Cansado, Tsuzuki-san?

-Si no fuera porque ya estoy muerto te diría que estoy muerto –fue la respuesta de Tsuzuki. No era para menos. Los tres hechizos seguidos lo habían dejado extenuado. Por fortuna el jefe le había dado dos días libres para recuperarse y volver con todas sus energías renovadas. Tatsumi no sabía si tal cosa iba a ser una buena idea, pero estaba de acuerdo en que Tsuzuki necesitaba descansar. Se lo había ganado.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Kurosaki-kun? –preguntó Tatsumi, mientras los dos echaban a andar por el pasillo.

-Hn... Le prometí a Watari que iría después de la reunión. Además... tengo que hablar con Hisoka. Si es que él quiere hablar conmigo, claro.

Tatsumi se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Tsuzuki parecía deprimido.

-Tenéis que arreglar esto _ya_. No dejes pasar un solo día más sin hablar con él. Se niegue o no. Si él no quiere hablar, hazlo tú. Pero arregladlo –estaba empleando un tono de voz bastante severo y eso no ayudaba a levantar el ánimo del pobre Tsuzuki. Con un suspiro, Tatsumi lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a mirarle-. Puedo asegurarte que Kurosaki-kun tiene tantas ganas de que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran, tanto como tú. Así que no te preocupes. Además –le sonrió-, tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo ablandar el más duro de los corazones.

Tsuzuki se sonrojó y lo miró sorprendido. Se rehizo de inmediato y carraspeó, incómodo.

-Tatsumi... ¿qué te ha parecido trabajar con él? –preguntó, aún inseguro.

El secretario lo pensó un instante.

-Creo que le hace falta reírse más.

Y siguió pasillo adelante, dejando que Tsuzuki sacara sus propias conclusiones.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hisoka despertó en la enfermería de la división Shôkan. Reconoció el lugar nada más abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, blanco blanquísimo, con un diminuto desconchón de pintura cerca del fluorescente. No necesitó más para saber dónde se encontraba. Con el poco tiempo que llevaba en Meifu y ya conocía la enfermería mejor que su propio dormitorio.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y suspiró aliviado.

Por fin en casa. Se sentía como Dorothy después de volver del Reino de Oz. _Sólo que yo me he traído conmigo al Espantapájaros y al Hombre de Hojalata_, pensó de repente, visionando en su mente a Tsuzuki y a Tatsumi. La repentina comparación que había pergeñado su imaginación y la sorprendente exactitud de la misma, le provocó un ataque de risa que sobrellevó lo más dignamente que pudo, tapándose la boca con una mano, por temor a que alguien pudiera oírlo.

-Nunca te despiertas de tan buen humor...

Hisoka dejó de reírse de golpe y volvió la mirada hacia Watari, que entraba en la enfermería con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una diminuta lechuza aferrada a su hombro. 003 ululó de un modo que le hizo pensar a Hisoka que el pajarito se estaba riendo, y voló del hombro de su amo al regazo del muchacho. Hisoka acarició su cabecita emplumada con extremada delicadeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Con el espíritu de Sir James, quiero decir –preguntó-. ¿Está aquí?

Watari se rascó la cabeza, pensativo, mientras se mordisqueaba un mechón de sus largos cabellos rubios.

-Tsuzuki y Tatsumi acaban de entrevistarse con el Jefe Konoe. No he podido pescar demasiado del informe, porque me he pasado la última hora yendo y viniendo de mi laboratorio hasta aquí, pero... Yo diría que todo está en orden. Aunque seguramente Tsuzuki te dé más detalles cuando venga después.

Hisoka bajó la mirada a 003 y asintió.

-Hn.

Watari se puso serio de repente y se agachó junto a la cama del muchacho, haciendo que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel. Tras las gafas, sus ojos ambarinos se veían muy grandes, al contrario de lo que ocurría con Tatsumi. Su mirada era más cálida que la del secretario, pero el reproche que había en ella le dio a Hisoka una pista de qué vendría a continuación.

-_Bon_... ¿realmente quieres dejar a Tsuzuki?

El primer impulso de Hisoka fue resoplar y decirle a Watari que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero no podía hacer eso. No sería justo. Bastante mal se había portado ya con todo el mundo. Además, Watari le estaba dando la oportunidad de justificar su comportamiento.

Hisoka negó con la cabeza, con un movimiento casi imperceptible.

-No... –musitó, sin poder mirar al científico, las mejillas ardiéndole-. Creía que sí, pero... me he dado cuenta de que... de que...

_...sólo quiero estar junto a él..._

Se sonrojó violentamente. No podía decir semejante cosa en voz alta, aunque fuera la verdad. No podía.

Watari le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y le apretó el brazo, sin esperar a que Hisoka dijera nada más. Bendito Watari y su mente perspicaz.

-Pues tendrás que hablar con él cuanto antes. No tienes ni idea del alboroto que organizó aquí antes de marcharse con Tatsumi a Tokio. Nunca le había visto tan alterado...

-Lo siento... –murmuró Hisoka, avergonzado.

Watari se puso en pie de un salto y le ofreció su cegadora sonrisa de 200 vatios.

-_Saa_, alegra esa cara, _Bon_. Todo tiene solución en esta vida –y le asestó una palmada en la espalda que casi lo manda de bruces contra la pared de enfrente. 003 salió volando alarmada del regazo de Hisoka, ululando indignada contra su amo.

-Si sigues golpeándolo así, vas a convertirlo en un paciente permanente, Watari-san –dijo una nueva voz desde la puerta de la enfermería.

Tatsumi estaba allí, con aspecto cansado, las gafas en la mano y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Obviamente necesitaba un día libre... que no iba a tomarse, eso por descontado. Más tarde Hisoka averiguaría que el Jefe Konoe le había ordenado marcharse a casa y no volver hasta el día siguiente, y que Tatsumi se lo había tomado como una afrenta personal.

Tsuzuki estaba tras él, aún en el pasillo, mirando por encima del hombro del secretario, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, los ojos violetas mirando a todas partes menos a Hisoka. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el corazón. Había esperado que Tsuzuki saltara sobre él y lo agobiara a preguntas sobre su estado, ahogándolo con su ansiedad y preocupación.

Pero no había nada de eso. Tsuzuki se comportaba como antes de su enfrentamiento con el fantasma. Hisoka sintió ganas de gritar de frustración.

Watari y Tatsumi estaban discutiendo sobre si el segundo debía o no tomarse el día libre como había aconsejado el Jefe Konoe. Cuando Watari reparó en la forma en la que Tsuzuki y Hisoka se estaban mirando, tomó a Tatsumi por el brazo y, muy discretamente, se lo llevó fuera de la enfermería, mientras seguían discutiendo en voz baja.

Tsuzuki también pareció captar la indirecta, porque entró por fin en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

Sentado en la cama, con las manos reposando sobre su regazo, Hisoka esperó a que dijera algo. Hubo un momento bastante incómodo de silencio entre ambos y, por fin, Tsuzuki se acercó a la cama con paso vacilante.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Hisoka, casi al mismo tiempo, sin poder aguantar más el silencio.

Tsuzuki acercó una silla a la cama del muchacho y tomó asiento, aún sin mirarle.

-El fantasma de Sir James ha sido entregado a los emisarios del dios de los cristianos –empezó Tsuzuki, concentrado en recorrer con un dedo el borde la mesita auxiliar adosada a la cama de Hisoka-. En cuanto a los Nakamori... Levanté todos los sellos de protección que había colocado en torno a la casa y sus habitantes y ordené a Arthur que llamara a la policía. No sé qué explicación les darán, pero eso ya no es de nuestra incumbencia. En cuanto a Hiroshi...

Hisoka levantó la mirada hacia él. No le gustaba la pausa que había hecho Tsuzuki.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? Se... encuentra bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, está vivo, si a eso te refieres –Tsuzuki siguió jugueteando con el borde de la mesita-. Tatsumi habló con él poco después. Hiroshi bajó a la cámara por simple curiosidad. Quería ver a los shinigami en acción. Esas fueron sus palabras. Ignoro cómo descubrió quiénes somos, pero...

-Nos estuvo espiando –interrumpió Hisoka-. Nos oyó hablar de ello. Y luego me hizo ciertas preguntas incómodas acerca de la muerte y de cómo se convertía uno en shinigami. Cuando lo vi en la cámara pensé que... había bajado para suicidarse.

Tsuzuki levantó la cabeza hacia él bruscamente. Sus ojos violetas estaban muy abiertos.

-¿Suicidarse?

Ahora fue Hisoka quien rehuyó su mirada.

-No puedo asegurarlo. Pero el hijo de los Nakamori, Ryoga-san... era su... amante –musitó la palabra mientras enrojecía-. Hiroshi nunca ha dejado de llorarle. Por las preguntas que me hizo, yo diría que bajó allí buscando que el fantasma lo matara, para poder reunirse con Ryoga-san.

Tsuzuki siguió mirándolo estupefacto. Finalmente, apartó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede amar tanto a alguien? –preguntó, como si hablara consigo mismo.

Hisoka resopló.

-Eso no es amor, pedazo de idiota. Es demencia. Hay que ser realmente estúpido o estar completamente chiflado para quitarse la vida voluntariamente.

Tsuzuki volvió el rostro lentamente hacia él al oír eso. La mirada herida de sus ojos cogió por sorpresa al muchacho. ¿Y ahora qué había dicho? No podía sentir nada procedente de Tsuzuki. Su compañero tenía todos sus escudos levantados y reforzados, como había estado haciendo desde su aparición en Tokio, transformado en el clon de Tatsumi.

–¿Qué te pasa conmigo? –murmuró Tsuzuki–. Empiezo a pensar que realmente me detestas.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –estalló por fin Hisoka–. Eres tú el que se porta de forma rara desde que nos encontramos en Tokio. Dejé aquí a un "chibi" enloquecido y me encuentro con un... con un... ¡con un Tatsumi!

–Pero era eso lo que tú querías –musitó Tsuzuki con un hilo de voz–... Querías un compañero serio y centrado en su trabajo, como Tatsumi, y he intentado ser así... he tratado de no hacer bromas, de no meter la pata... he tratado de no agobiarte con mi preocupación y mis estupideces, y no tomarte el pelo continuamente ¡pero sigues sin estar contento! ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

Había tanta frustración en su voz, que Hisoka se sintió al mismo nivel moral que una rata. Peor, se sintió como el piojo de la rata. Era un ser despreciable, incapaz de ver lo bueno que tenía delante de las narices. Incapaz de verlo hasta que lo perdía.

Siguiendo un impulso, Hisoka saltó de la cama y se arrojó a los brazos del sorprendido Tsuzuki, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡No quiero que cambies! ¡No quiero que lo hagas! Me gustas tal y como eres, ¿me oyes? Pensé que preferiría a alguien como Tatsumi, pero ¡me equivoqué! Él es más cuidadoso y metódico y nunca mete la pata... pero... me he dado cuenta de que sin tus bromas y tu torpeza y tus escapadas inoportunas en busca de dulces, ¡este trabajo nuestro es una sombría y lúgubre pesadilla! Necesito tus payasadas, Tsuzuki. Te necesito tal y como eres. No quiero otro Tatsumi. ¡Es demasiado parecido a mí!

Este había sido, sin duda, el segundo discurso más largo que Hisoka había pronunciado en toda su vida. Al terminar, se quedó inmóvil y en silencio, acurrucado en los brazos de su compañero, sintiendo cómo lo apretaba contra él, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra su propio pecho, mientras mantenía la nariz enterrada contra su cuello, aspirando aquel aroma a dulces y a especias tan propios de Tsuzuki.

Finalmente, sintió que su compañero se movía ligeramente hasta apoyar la barbilla sobre su cabeza, suavemente.

–Así que...

–¿Qué?

–¿...te gusto?

–¡¿QUÉ?!

–"Me gustas tal y como eres", eso has dicho. Así que, ¿te _gusto_?

Su voz volvía a ser la de siempre, sonriente y alegre. Chispeante. Con la cara aún apretada contra su hombro, Hisoka sonrió ocultamente.

–No seas idiota.

Tsuzuki suspiró con deleite, como si acabara de decirle que estaba loco por él.

–Sé que no lo dices con mala intención –dijo, con voz soñadora.

Hisoka se separó de él y le sacudió un puñetazo en el brazo.

Tsuzuki soltó un pequeño "au" y se frotó el brazo, pero sin perder la sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos verdes de Hisoka.

–Sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención.

Hisoka se apartó de él, exasperado.

–¡¡_Baka_!!

OWARI

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**:

Quiero daros las gracias a todas las que habéis leído, disfrutado, criticado y ayudado(me) a terminar este fic interminable. Así que, a:

Acelama, Adrychan, Aguila Fanel, Akania, Aniki, Aroa Nehring, Ayumi Warui, b-bneko, B-boying, BISHOUJO-HENTAI, Can Hershey, Duare, Eoistar, Fujisaki Yami, Haruka/Shuichi, Hersey, Hezziel Leiya, Hotarudono, Iris Tsukiyono, kadsu-chan, Kaede-sama, Kanoe, kaoru shindou en grey, Karen Lupin, kArLiTa, Kayra-chan, Kaze-Icesword, Kotorimoon, LeslieDali, leuke selene, Leviq, Megumi014, Mei Ikari, Mystis Spiro, Nosequeposar, Oruha Shikijou, Queen Latifa, Rikku-chan, Sadame, Sakura Ishida, Saritakinomoto, Schatten Wolfendorf, Selene Sumeragi, SueHezziel, voz del silencio, Watari Zeal, Yukiru, Zekhen-angel, zhakdna-yhizet

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HONTOU-NI DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Lo dicho, os quiero. Habéis sido mis primeras lectoras "de verdad", y me siento muy orgullosa de haber conseguido llegar a vosotras. ¡¡Espero que sigamos leyéndonos en siguientes historias!!

¡¡Ja ne!!


End file.
